Work Of Drabbles
by The Odd One95
Summary: Where I put the stories which are too short to stand alone, a series of one shots. Be prepared for canon and crack pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm preparing for the rotten tomatoes and yells when I type this.**

**For those who like my stories Inner Demon and Teenage Syndicate, well...**

**Don't expect any updates from them at all for quite some time. My little brother hid my flash drive, and since he's only three, he forgot where he put it. I had several chapters ahead on both stories, and asking me to retype them is too much.**

**Maybe it'll never turn up, and I'll have to cancel them. But I'm trying to remain optimistic- to be honest, I bawled my eyes out when I couldn't find it. I had dozens of stories on there, none of which I can get back...**

**But until I can find it, I shall attempt to entertain the world with drabbles of pairings, crack and canon. Enjoy?)**

Starfire/Robin with a dash of Ravager/Red X, 'Sick'

"Achoo!"

Starfire walked up to her boyfriend, handing him the new tissue box. Robin nodded gratefully and blew his nose. "Please, Robin, you should try to rest." She urged. "Still pretty mad that I chased Red X for three hours in the rain... should've known he set me up." He groaned, stuffy nose evident. Starfire sat on his bed.

Robin held up a hand. "Star, I might get you sick. Back up." "I do not believe I can fall ill with the earthly sickness of 'the cold'. So there is no worry." Starfire explained, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Robin smiled feebly. "You're pretty cute when you do that." Starfire blushed. "It is the drug of colds making you say that?" She asked. "Haven't taken any yet... I'll try to sleep now, Star. G'night." He reached over, kissed her cheek, and lay down.

Starfire giggled after touching her cheek. "Good night, boyfriend Robin." She whispered, flying out of his room.

Meanwhile...

"Rose, please help me." Ravager glared at the sniffling Red X. "It's your fault for leading Robin on a wild goose chase through the freezing rain for three whole hours. Here's a tissue box." She threw it at the thief. "Aww..." Red X pulled off his mask and blew his nose. "I bet Starfire is treating Robin nice." "Do I look like Starfire to you?"

Be careful how you answer that, Red X, it could risk your life.

* * *

Angel/Kyd Wykkyd, Sarah/Cyborg 'Cathedral'

"No!" Sarah attempted to bolt into the burning church again while the fireman held her back. "The kids are still in there!" She pleaded. To help out some parents, the girl had agreed to take several of the disabled kids to mass. She had gone outside for some fresh air.

But what she didn't know is that some whacked out fire bug had decided to barricade the church door and set the whole thing ablaze. Now the kids were trapped inside and Sarah was trapped outside.

The titans drove up. "Guys, get the kids out as fast as possible." Robin ordered, jumping out. Raven used her powers and tore the doors open. A couple people began stumbling out. "The kids..." One of them hacked. The titans ran in.

What they found amazed them.

Half the kids were already gone. The kids were unharmed, due to the fact that a figure with wings was beating the flames away from them. Someone, they couldn't tell who, seemed to appear out of nowhere and vanished with a group of about five. Starfire flew in and gently picked up two of them, flying out. The other titans quickly moved as well.

Once outside, the kids began chatting excitedly, one of them yelling, "It was a real angel! She shielded us with her wings and helped keep the fire away! A real angel!" "Who was that?" Raven asked. "I don't know... once the fire's out, I'll search for clues." Robin said. "Robin, you go patrol the city. I'll handle questioning." Cyborg offered. Slightly confused, Robin agreed.

The kids only suffered minor burns. The kids all stuck to the same answer: it was a real, from heaven angel. They didn't know how they got outside though. Of course, Cyborg had seen the winged girl, but was still slightly unsure if this was a 'real' angel.

Walking among the burnt pews, Cyborg sighed. "Alright, Wykkyd, Angel, get your butts out here." "Let the kids believe that a real angel saved them? Thank goodness they didn't see Kyd." Both Angel and Kyd Wykkyd popped out from behind the organ. "I recognized those powers, thought it might be you." Cyborg said, nodding. "Aw, don't believe in miracles?" Angel teased. Cyborg rolled his human eye. "Ha. Ha. What were you doing here?"

Angel blushed. "Well... Kyd hadn't ever been to a mass in his life. The monks he stayed with were more 'peaceful' than 'religious'. He was kinda curious, and it's a habit of mine to come to a mass at least once a year. And of course, when the fires started... I'm not evil, just a thief." She explained. Kyd nodded and signed, _'So, did any kid know how they get out?'_ "Other than the ones the titans dragged out, they don't have a clue." Kyd grinned. _'I'm getting faster.'_

Cyborg nodded. "Sure you are... listen, I'm going to let you guys go. Without you, the kids could've been hurt real bad, or worse." "Thanks, Cy. Come on, we gotta get home." Kyd and Angel clasped hands and vanished. Cyborg walked out of there.

Sarah approached him. "Hey, Cyborg... well, was it an angel?" "Not commenting." Cyborg said, then mouthing, 'I'll tell you later.' Sarah nodded. "Well... I know this is kinda random and you might be busy, but... I got a coupon for a large pizza, and I can't eat one by myself. So... interested?" She bit her lip. Cyborg grinned. "Sure, why not?"

From a tall building not too far away, Angel giggled. "Aw, I think Cyborg has a civilian girlfriend... should we gossip about it with someone else?" Kyd shook his head no. _'We're nice. Some not so nice people might try to harm her if it gets along the grapevine far enough. Let's keep it to ourselves.'_ "Good point. Well, I'm kinda in the mood for Italian as well... care for a pizza?" Kyd grinned. _'Angela, you know me too well.'_

* * *

See-More/Jinx/Kid Flash, 'Jealousy'

See-More was seething.

Why?

Because Jinx was actually crying. Jinx was pretty strong, See-More knew that. But when she broke, she broke bad. And he knew why she broke.

Kid Flash was a flirt, plain and simple. He wouldn't stick with being with just Jinx. He hit on anything that wore a skirt. And that pissed See-More off.

I mean, he was lucky enough to get the girl that every villain practically killed for. So why waste it?

The last girl may have been the last straw. Her name was Linda Park... and he had given her a rose. A red rose. Jinx's color rose. She had been furious when she had found out, but after hexing him, she stormed off and back to her apartment. See-More had seen both parts of the fiasco. And he wanted to help.

Taking a huge risk, he used his balloon eye and hopped through the window of Jinx's apartment. Jinx literally jumped a foot. "What the- See-More!" "Jaya, are you okay?" See-More asked. Jinx sat back down on her couch. "No. No I'm not." She said darkly, pink hex energy crackling around her hands. See-More decided that was just a lack of wanting to control instead of an attempt to hex him out the window, so he sat down next to her.

Jinx clenched her fists. "I'm such an idiot. Isn't one of your favorite quotes 'Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me?' I think I get it now." "You ain't the fool, Jinx. Kid Flash is." See-More rested a hand on her shoulder. Jinx slightly smiled. "How is it you can always make me smile?" She asked quietly. "Because I'm the one who really loves you most."

Squeezing her shoulder gently, See-More got up. "Need me, call me. I know you didn't destroy your HIVE communicator... haven't made up your mind yet?" "Just can't make myself do it." Jinx admitted, still slightly shocked of what See-More said. See-More smirked. "That doesn't sound like the Jinx I know." "Shut up. Shouldn't I toss your ass in jail?" She said snappily, eyes glowing pink.

See-More yelped and automatically flinched... then he grinned and said, "That's the Jinx I know." He activated his balloon eye and flew out of her apartment... but not before dropping a white carnation on the ground.

Kid Flash gave her roses. See-More would always give her carnations.

* * *

Cyborg/Sarah, Interruptions.

"Sorry about that." Cyborg looked extremely sheepish as he sat down. Sarah sighed. "I should expect it, dating a superhero. Who was it this time?" "Johnny Rancid, on a destructive spree. I swear, this time it's just bad luck." Sarah nodded and gestured at the pizza.

Cyborg perked up. "Oh! How long ago did it-" "Only five minutes ago." Cyborg grabbed a slice and bit into it. Sarah nodded as she was thinking. "It does seem liked we're having extra bad luck though... I mean, first you were late because Punk Rocket decides that moment was a good time to trash another concert, then when we arrive at the restaurant you get the call Adonis is robbing the bank, and just after we order, Johnny Rancid." "I know, I'm seriously thinking we're jinxed, pardoning the expression." Sarah giggled and nodded, biting into her own slice.

Then his arm went off and a vein popped out in Cyborg's forehead. "Oh man, Robin, I'm not going!" He said, answering. Robin flinched. "Uh... I guess I can get Thunder and Lightning to help us take down the HIVE Five. Sorry, Cyborg. Robin out."

Cyborg sighed. "Sorry about that." "Hey, I'd rather our date get canceled then to have the city in danger. I knew when I started dating you, I started dating your job too." Sarah said, placing a peck on her boyfriend's cheek. Cyborg blushed and rubbed his neck self consciously. "Yeah... thanks, Sarah." "Aww, this is cute."

Both glanced up to see the HIVE Five (plus Angel, she seems to be hanging out with them a lot as of late) chilling at the door way, the people fleeing out the back. "Really, guys!" Cyborg asked. Angel giggled. "Hey, it's just chance we decided to raid the pizza place. Didn't know you were on a date." She said. The other guys snickered. "Cyborg. Full permission to kick their butts." Sarah said, gently smacking his shoulder.

Cyborg got up. "Thanks. This is the LAST time we'll be interrupted!" As he charged into battle, Sarah got a box and put the pizza in there. "I hope so." She mumbled.

**(This was fun. Okay, each 'drabble' is free-standing, unless I say otherwise.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hi guys!**

**Send me prompts in the reviews. Seriously. A one word, and these muses might help me with it. Also, have a pairing, preferably crack, that you want me to do? Tell me, I'll have fun.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT END.**

**Well, enough of my insanity.)**

Private HIVE/Shimmer, 'Awkward'

You know, there are certain things you don't do.

One of them, Private HIVE knew, was think of your best bud's sister as attractive in any manner. But that's what happened. He had a crush on Shimmer, Mammoth's little sister.

Which didn't help this situation much.

Long story short, fighting with the titans, somehow Shimmer and Private HIVE got caught in a trunk. Kyd Wykkyd was gone, probably on a 'vacation' with Angel, and wasn't picking up his communicator. And for some odd reason, the lock resisted magic.

Robin rapped on the lid. "Uh... you okay in there?" "I'm good. Private HIVE's pretty comfy." Shimmer chirped cheerfully. "Shimmer, saying that isn't helping." The HIVE member grumbled. Robin had to avoid the urge to snicker. "I'm asking if you can breathe." "I'm not that heavy!" Shimmer said, sounding insulted. "I think the air supply is okay, sir. Get us out of here!"

Cyborg snickered. "Why, uncomfortable?" He teased. Raven played with the lock some more. "I'm pretty sure I can get a spell to undo this, but it might take a while." She turned and glared at Billy Numerous, who was dying of laughter. He managed to stop, but he still grinned. "How long is a while!" Private HIVE yelped. "Couple hours. Can you hold out that long?" Raven asked.

Private HIVE grumbled a very angry curse, followed by the phrase, "Work fast, ma'am. Mammoth is going to have my head as it is." "Why is that?" Shimmer asked oh so innocently, but everyone in the room knew that she wasn't meaning it innocently. Billy started to laugh again, and this time, Cyborg and Beast Boy joined him. "I am going to KILL you, Numerous!" Private yelled.

Raven took the trunk back to the tower.

What exactly was the two's trapped position? Private HIVE was lying on his back, luckily, the trunk was long enough for him to stay mostly uncramped, but he couldn't move his arms all that good. Shimmer, however, was lying right on top of him. And her hands were in handcuffs (she managed to wrestle away from Robin after he clamped them on) , so there goes the other way out.

Private HIVE sighed. "So, why is Mammoth gonna have your head?" Shimmer asked quietly, managing to shimmy up until her face was right above his. Private HIVE turned even more red. "Sh... Shimmer, please don't do that." He stuttered back, making sure to be quiet. "You didn't answer my question, Private." Shimmer teased. "Shimmer, knock it off. And don't make me answer you." He grumbled, glancing off to the side.

Shimmer pouted and lightly tapped her forehead with his. Private attempted to wriggle free his arms to push her away, but it was just amount as use as using magic on the lock. He couldn't budge an inch. "Uncomfortable?" Shimmer asked. Raven tapped on the top of the chest. "You two okay in there?" She said, and even her voice had a tinge of smugness. "No!" Private HIVE yelped. "Yup, I'm good." Shimmer giggled. "Well, better news, almost a half hour more, and I'll be able to set you loose. Just need to get the ingredients for the spell." Raven explained.

Private HIVE sighed. "Good, please, please hurry..." "Feeling okay?" Raven asked. "Do you need to ask that ma'am?" Private snapped. Raven quickly went to work, slightly smirking.

The two stayed quiet for a little while longer. "So... will Mammoth really kill you?" Shimmer asked. "Probably. He is pretty protective of you." Private said. Shimmer seemed to be sad. "Oh... I don't like that. Not at all." "Why?" Private sounded confused. "Because I like you. You're nice and even when I tease you, you act pretty polite for a teen boy." Shimmer explained her reasoning. The Private seemed even more flustered. "Thanks?" He managed to say.

Shimmer giggled. "You're so clueless!" She said. "What do you mean, clueless?" Private HIVE arched an eyebrow. "Okay. Let's put words to actions." Before Private HIVE could react, she kissed him. Right on the lips.

Private figured he looked like a well cooked lobster. "I... uh..."

The lid popped open. "You two ready to come out?" Raven droned. Shimmer climbed out first. "Ahh... my back..." She groaned, rolling her shoulders. Private HIVE managed to crawl out, his legs screaming bloody mercy. "I'll never complain about the small size of a jail cell again." Private decided.

Raven sighed. "Good. Because that is where you are going." "Aww..." Shimmer whined.

* * *

Johnny Rancid/? (The reveal would ruin the punchline.) 'Call Me Maybe?'

"I hate this song."

Johnny Rancid, Red X, and Punk Rocket were chilling in a bar. Whoever was in charge of music decided to put on what might the most annoying popular song currently out: 'Call Me Maybe'. Red X glanced over at Johnny. "Even I have to admit, it is pretty catchy." Red X said. Johnny snorted. "It's freaking annoying." "Prefer they put on Three Day's Grace?" Punk teased.

The tall thug glared at Punk, who just slid down on his bar stool. "Yes, yes I would." He said. Red X shrugged. "Hey, I can't think of many songs which become pick up lines... wait a second..." Red X smirked. "Oh guys, I can got an idea..."

After getting three toothpicks, Red X snapped one in half. The bartender decided to be the holder of the three toothpicks. "Whoever picks the short one has to use the line on whatever girl the other two decide on. In?" Johnny shrugged and Punk grinned. "Might as well, mate." The three picked a toothpick and checked their lengths.

Johnny swore. "You are KIDDING me." He drew the short stick. Punk and Red X cracked up. "Choose anyone ugly, I will kill you." Johnny grumbled, resigning himself to his fate. After all, if he didn't do it, Red and Punk would do their very best to make his life hell.

Red X glanced around. Punk elbowed Red X and pointed at a girl sitting at the end of the bar. "Alright, she's kinda cute... but you have to give her your real number." Red X decided. Johnny groaned. "I freaking hate you two." He grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scrawled his number down. "That's his real number, all right. Go!" Punk said, smacking Johnny's shoulder.

Johnny glowered at them. "The second I get the chance for revenge, you are dead. Both of you." "It'll be worth it." Red X snickered. After working up the guts to actually do it, Johnny got up and walked over to the girl.

She glanced up. "What?" She asked.

A WHILE LATER...

Raven flew back to her room and removed her holo-ring, her black hair/eyes turning back to purple and her skin paling back up, although her cheeks were still red.

She wasn't positive, but she was pretty sure that Johnny Rancid just used a cheesy pop song to give her his number. Glancing at the paper, she tossed it into her side drawer. Gosh, this was embarrassing, if he knew that he just asked out a titan, it would be humiliating for BOTH of them.

* * *

Gizmo/Melvin 'Plushies'

"... What IS that?"

Melvin hugged the stuffed purple cat. "It's a Plushimal! They just got a bunch of new ones!" She squealed. Gizmo raised his eyebrows. "Melvin, it's a toy. A useless toy at that. Why do you like it?" Melvin rolled her eyes. "Because it's so cute! Come on, Gizmo, haven't you ever wanted a stuffed animal?"

Gizmo snorted. "No. Never." "Aw, check it out, it's a bunny..." Melvin had lost interest in Gizmo's apathy for the cute and squishy. She was now examining a bright blue bunny. Gizmo didn't even know WHY he agreed to go with Melvin into the toy store. Well, she did give him the cute face. Which she had mastered.

Melvin set down the bunny. "This is the one I want. I got enough money for two Plushimals though." Melvin picked up a pink bear with a bow in its ear. "What do you think, Gizmo?" She asked. Gizmo sighed. "It's a toy. Like I said earlier, I don't like toys." "You never even went to sleep with a stuffed animal when you were a kid!" Melvin's eyes were huge. Gizmo shook his head no.

The little girl seemed very upset by this and bit her lip. "Hmm... I know which one you will like. Come on!" "Whoa!" Tucking the bear under her arm and grabbing Gizmo's arm, she dragged him to the less randomly colored aisle. "Here." Melvin grabbed a black stuffed dog and cooed at it.

Together they headed for the check out. After exiting the store, Melvin plopped the dog in Gizmo's hands. "Hey, I could've paid for it myself!" Gizmo yelped. "I know... please take care of him?" Melvin said, hugging her own bear. Gizmo sighed. "Fine, I'll keep it." "What are you going to name it?" Melvin asked.

Gizmo sputtered. "I'm not gonna name it!" "Please?" Melvin was so stubborn... Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Will Sparky do?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes. Yes it will. I'll name my bear Megan. Well, I gotta go, bye Gizmo!" Melvin took off with giggles.

Although he denied it, Gizmo ended up having the dog stay on his bed.

**(If you are curious, yes, I ship Johnny/Raven too. Come on, people ship Red X/Raven, I can ship Johnny/Raven.**

**Here's the news: I'm thinking about opening up a Tumblr for the Unsung Villains. (if you don't know what Tumblr is, it's a blogging site). It'll pretty much be them blogging randomly, I might put exclusive Fanfiction on there... what do you think? Tell me in the reviews, I really like the idea, but I'm still unsure about it.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Welcome back to my drabbles... enjoy your stay.)**

Johnny Rancid/Blackfire 'Moment'

He only saw her for five seconds, at most.

Johnny was zipping down the road on his motorcycle, Robin following on the R-Cycle. Both had been yelling insults at each other, mostly about each other's skills and rides. Not surprisingly, Johnny's usually had several colorful words mixed in.

He was starting to wonder where the other titans were when he turned the corner and saw _her _(and Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire but why would he care about them?). She had long jet black hair, and wore a miniskirt/halter top like Starfire's... but Starfire didn't look so bad ass.

Currently, both of her fists were glowing bright purple, and judging by the wreckage, they were like Starfire's star bolts. Johnny was very tempted to slow down and ask her name, but of course, bird boy was right behind him. The girl threw another star bolt and turned. Their eyes met for a split second... then Johnny was out of range and around the corner.

Turned out the T-Car was right freaking there and Johnny nearly wrecked his bike.

Trust me, he was pissed off.

That week, that girl just popped into his thoughts at the most random times. He didn't even know her name. Punk Rocket teased him endlessly about it, but Johnny just would smack him or ignore him.

Exactly a week later, Johnny was working in his garage. His motorcycle had been pretty beat up, so if he didn't fix it sooner or later, he would need to rely on his speed alone in order to pull off a heist, and considering he was nearing broke, he needed to go out soon.

He heard footsteps. Figuring it was Punk, he yelled, "I thought you were in jail again!" "I wasn't caught." That wasn't Punk's rough British accented voice. That was a silky, feminine voice, almost how he pictured...

Johnny glanced up from his motorcycle. It was THAT GIRL. "I hear you got a apartment building to yourself. Want another roommate?" She asked. Johnny managed to nod. "What's your name?" He asked. "My true name is a bit tricky for humans to say, but I go by Blackfire." She answered, purple eyes glinting mischievously. "Nice handle." Johnny grinned.

Something told Johnny that this would be quite the roomie.

* * *

Red X/The Ravager, 'Robin Hood'

Someone teleported into a back alley and sighed. Red X."Well, time to switch." He grumbled, quickly removing his uniform to reveal black jeans and a dark red t-shirt. Gripping a bag of money, he grabbed a hidden backpack from behind a trashcan. Inside was a black hoodie. He zipped it up and emptied the cash inside the backpack.

Red X began walking down the street, one destination in mind.

He entered the building and dodged the inevitable weight that would swing and hit anyone above five feet tall. "It's just me." He said, annoyed. A kid with a dirty face popped out from under a staircase. "Guys, he's here! Turn off the traps!" He yelled.

Several more kids poured into the entry way, each not older than thirteen and some as young as seven. All in all, about twenty five kids in all. "Hey guys, I got something for you." Red X emptied the backpack on the floor. The kids cheered and quickly gathered the money. "Red, you're a lifesaver!" One of them said. "Don't waste it this time. You're lucky there are nice criminals like me willing to share." Red X instructed, ruffling one of the kid's hair.

Red X began to leave and the kids groaned. "Do you have to leave so soon?" Another asked. "Sorry kid. Bye." Red X walked out the door and back to where he hid his suit.

It wasn't there.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Red X snapped, glancing around angrily. Someone cleared their throat and hopped down from a rooftop, uniform tucked under arm. "So THAT'S whats been happening to the supposedly bungled burglaries." It was Ravager. Red X sweat dropped. "Hey, it wasn't what it looked like!" He excused.

Ravager giggled. "Really? It wasn't you giving money to a bunch of homeless kids?" "Okay, it was what is looked like... well, when I was that age, I always wished someone would help me out when I was like that. And I have cash to burn." Red X explained. "This coming from the guy who said he only did anything for 'number one'. Careful, I might start thinking you're a nice guy." Ravager teased.

Red X frowned. "Whatever, gimme back the suit." "Here." Ravager handed it to him, but not before gently kissing his cheek. "I might pop along with you next time. Good night, X." She said, hopping back onto the roof and running off.

The thief sighed. "I love that girl." He said aloud.

* * *

Beast Boy/Raven, 'Nervous'

"Beast Boy... you okay?"

Beast Boy was strangely quiet after they had left the restaurant and naturally, Raven knew something was up. It was a good date, they were laughing and talking. At the end though, Beast Boy had slightly leaned forward, but pulled back.

Raven looked at him. "Beast Boy..." "I... I'm fine... just... nervous, I guess." Beast Boy muttered, ears pointing down. "Is it about Terra?" Raven guessed. "How mad would you be if it was?" Beast Boy asked. Raven sighed. "Mildly." "You know, the night... that Slade's bots attacked the tower... I almost kissed her. We kinda got interrupted by Slade though."

Raven's eyes widened. "Oh... I didn't know." "I want to kiss you. Honest, but I'm just kinda scared this'll end like last time." Beast Boy admitted. Raven stopped and Beast Boy raised his eyebrows. "Why did you-"

Gentle lips pressed against Beast Boy's. Beast Boy's eyes went huge. When Raven pulled away, she smiled softly. "I promise. I won't let that happen." "You... you... you..." Beast Boy turned bright red. Raven rolled her eyes. "What, didn't expect me to initiate our first kiss?" "No." "Let's get back home, Gar."

Beast Boy didn't stop smiling for weeks.

* * *

Billy Numerous/Kitten, 'Pancakes' (Thank you, Xfatalities-of-the-sane-mindsX.)

"Uh... thanks for letting me stay here."

Billy chuckled. "And like I said, no problem."

The HIVE had gone their ways after being unfrozen. Billy has an apartment under his real name, William Strayer. What he didn't expect was for Kitten to come and ask him if she could stay with him. Her father, Killer Moth, was bolting for Electric City, and Kitten frankly didn't feel like moving.

Billy had agreed.

Kitten lugged her suitcase into the spare bedroom. "So, anything you don't like about roommates?" She asked, seeming awfully unlike herself. "Don't make a mess, don't bring your boyfriend here, we'll be good." Billy simply said. "We're done. He went with Daddy to Electric City anyway." Kitten growled.

Something told Billy just to keep his mouth shut. "Well, g'night." He left the room.

The next morning, Billy got up and was reminded that he had a roommate, mostly because the other door now had pink stickers all over it. Billy hid a grin and made his way to the kitchen. Quickly, he got out ingredients for breakfast. The thing he was stubborn about the most was having a good breakfast. "Pancakes sound good, wouldn't you agree Billy?" He made a clone who nodded and said, "Sounds good to me, Billy. Bacon and pancakes?" "Excellent choice, Billy."

A giggle was heard and both Billies turned to see Kitten coming out of the hallway. "Thought I heard someone talking to themselves out here... it's interesting having a roommate who can literally talk to themselves." Both Billies snickered. "Got an appetite this morning?" One asked. "Normally I just skip breakfast... but it smells good." Kitten said. "Alright then, lil' lady, wait about thirty minutes, and you'll be feasted for breakfast." Billy teased, the other copy flicking her nose.

Kitten rolled her eyes, giggled and headed back to her room. Coming out exactly on time, breakfast was ready. "You didn't have to make me breakfast." She said. "It's called I'm a pretty nice roommate... and a gentleman, of course." Billy teased, flipping a pancake onto a plate. "Bacon?" "No thanks." Kitten declined, taking the plate and sitting at the small table.

Billy sat down with her and rejoined his clones. "I'm going to have to get used to that." Kitten sighed. "No offense but you had moths in your basement. I don't think a couple clones are that bad." He teased. Kitten rolled her eyes. "Hey, leave the moths out of it, they're pretty cute." Billy shook his head in wonder.

They continued on with breakfast, then Billy got an idea. He reached over and snatched a bite of her pancake. "Hey! You have your own!" Kitten squealed. "Yours looked better." Billy said, smirking. Kitten gave a quick glare and went back to her pancake.

Not ten seconds later, another bite of Kitten's pancake was snatched. "Didn't I say quit it?" Kitten glowered. "No, actually you didn't." Billy pointed out. "Well, quit it. There, I said it." Kitten smirked this time. "I'm a criminal, I don't pay attention to orders." Billy snickered, ready to steal another bite.

Kitten's fork blocked his. "Don't even think about it." She said, although she was slightly giggling. "Too late." Billy replied cockily. The two fenced forks for several minutes, trying not to lose it with laughing. Finally, Kitten just cracked and leaned over, laughing hard. Billy cracked pretty quick too, smacking his leg and shaking his head. "That was more fun that I've had in a long time." He said when he regained control.

The blonde nodded. "I agree... thanks, Billy." Billy didn't know why she thanked him, but he just grinned and said, "No problem."

**(Meh, not feeling the muses right now, so I'll leave here.**

** I might actually continue the pancake drabble sometime.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(… After eating too much sugar, I decided to make this chapter my slash chapter. Which means no straight pairings what so ever. If you don't like it, you can happily just make no comment.)**

Red X/Johnny Rancid, 'Drunk' (… I forgot to mention it might be slightly cracky, didn't I?)

Johnny woke up, head pounding. Groaning, he slowly sat up. Last night... was wild. Practically every villain (and a few incognito heroes) was at the bar, getting absolutely wasted. It was pretty hilarious to see Adonis pass out, and Phobia have the idiot teal magician think he was making out with her (he was just making out with air, it was as funny as hell.)

Then he remembered the end of the party... and that he didn't go home alone. Dimly he remembered the person wore a mask... Johnny glanced over to the other side of the bed. The other person in the bed was a young man, maybe around Johnny's age. He was still sleeping quite soundly, and he had messy black hair. Johnny didn't recognize him, but well, he was wearing a mask the night previous...

Sighing, Johnny got up and managed to find his clothes quickly. Then he found the mask.

A skull... with a red X on it.

Crap.

As if someone hated him, the body on the bed groaned and moved. "What the hell... where am I..." Red X sat up, hair in eyes and looking pretty hungover. "Johnny, is that you?" "Fuck." Johnny groaned.

* * *

Jericho/Kyd Wykkyd 'Bloody'

_'I don't know... isn't it violent?'_

_ 'Please, you're a hero. You are violent.'_

_ 'I prefer the term passive aggressive.'_

_ 'Whatever, can we watch the movie or not?'_

A week before, Jericho had brought up the fact that he enjoyed musicals. His boyfriend thought it was cute and also said he enjoyed musicals. But while Jericho was tower-sitting (Titan's West was elsewhere at the moment) Kyd Wykkyd had popped over and lifted up a musical. A musical known as _Sweeney Todd_. Jericho had heard of the movie, but didn't know much about it.

Kyd pouted. _'Please can we watch this?'_ He lifted the case up again. Jericho sighed. _'Fine. I'll put it in, the popcorn's in the cabinet.'_ Kyd fist pumped and handed the case to Jericho before heading over to make the popcorn.

Jericho glanced at the cover. Hmm, Johnny Depp.

Placing the disk in the DVD player, he settled on the couch. Kyd appeared beside him, and he had taken off his cowl/cape thing. His black hair was slightly mussed up, but Jericho smoothed it affectionately. Kyd grinned crookedly and hit play.

Jericho raised his eyebrows when the beginning credits started. _'Is... that blood?'_ He signed. Kyd just adopted a smug look to his face and did not reply.

They didn't bother talking as the movie played on.

Then came on the scene where Mr. Todd bashed in the other barber's head and Jericho squeaked. _'What the heck!'_ He signed. Kyd snickered mutely while Jericho crossed his arms and frowned. Uncrossing him, he signed, _'You didn't ever tell me this was a HORROR movie.'_ _'You didn't guess by the title?'_ Kyd shot back, raising his eyebrows.

Jericho shuddered, then came the throat slitting of Pirelli. If he had his voice, he would've screamed. Instead, he buried his face into Kyd's shoulder and started shaking. Kyd was laughing at him and gently held him closer.

Kyd wished he had a camera for Jericho's face when the song 'A Little Priest' came on. He didn't even know what to sign, he just gaped and his hands were uplifted to sign, but he didn't. At the end, he managed to sign, _'What are you making me watch!'_ Kyd slapped his knee and laughed again, whole body shaking with no noise coming out.

That was his reaction each time another bloody death happened, Jericho would cling onto Kyd for dear life and start to wonder if he should turn off the movie. But he never had the guts to let go of poor Wykkyd.

When it finally ended, Jericho realized he was still clinging onto Kyd. Letting go, he signed, _'That... may have been the most freaky movie I have ever seen.'_ _'This is nothing. Try Wicked Scary: The Uncensored Version. You won't be able to sleep for a month.' _Kyd signed, looking not freaked out at all. _'I highly doubt I'll sleep again after seeing this.'_ Jericho seemed pretty freaked still.

Kyd felt bad for Jericho and gently brought him close. Using his telepathy, he said, **"I'm sorry if the movie scared you. What can I do to make you feel better?"** Jericho thought about it for a couple seconds, and then signed, _'Sleep over tonight. I don't think I'll be able to close my eyes without seeing blood spurting everywhere.'_

The teleporter grinned. **"Of course. I'll tell See-More I'm busy."** Man, this movie paid off for him.

* * *

See-More/Lightning 'Unguarded' (Seriously, blame Kiba Sniper for this.)

Something tells me See-More wouldn't have cared if Kyd was home or not.

He was pinned against an alley wall, mouth bleeding, and he couldn't reach his helmet. And who was his captor? The smart ass, Lightning himself.

Currently, Lightning was taking the moment to boast. "So now you realize you can't stand up to the might of Lightning! You were a fool to think you could beat me." He said, with a cocky grin. See-More rolled his eye. "Just take me to jail already." He grumbled. Lightning didn't hear him and continued on his rant.

See-More couldn't take much more of this, really, did this guy have an ego the size of the galaxy or something? Well, he was cute enough to earn it... A bad idea entered See-More's head and he smirked. "You know, I'm not entirely beat." He said, grin only growing larger. Lightning stopped his bragging rant to glower. "Really? How foolish are you?" He snapped. "Well, you've left one area unguarded, Lightning- your lips."

With that, See-More leaned forward and captured Lightning's lips with his own. The surprised 'meep' that was heard made See-More chuckle. When he pulled away, Lightning looked so dumbfounded it made See-More snicker. "You.. you... wha..." See-More gently removed Lightning's arms from his own and said, "Bye, electric mouth!" See-More activated his balloon eye and flew off.

Lightning was still stunned for another minute. When he came back to, he snapped, "You imbecile! I'm going to KILL you!" Zipping into the sky, he searched long and hard for See-More. The nerve of that villain, to take his first kiss!

* * *

Shimmer/Bumblebee 'Cuddle'

Bumblebee was happy. For once, she had the whole tower to herself. The boys were all out helping out Titan's West, and now, there was no one to irritate her!

Of course, the one day that happened, the heat went out, and it was bitter cold in Steel City. So now, she was freezing. "Well... might as well get comfy, Sparky probably can't fix it for a couple days." Bumblebee grumbled, forcing on a coat and mittens. "This is ridiculous to have to wear these indoors-" "Intruder alert."

Bumblebee froze (in both meanings). "Computer, where is the intruder?" She asked. "Living room. Should I fire?" "No, I can handle it." Bumblebee flew to the main room. "Alright, what's the big idea?"

A red haired girl spun around with a squeak. "Y... You'd think that this place would have heat of all places... Hi Bee." The scrawny girl rubbed her arms. Bumblebee relaxed. "Oh. Shimmer, what are you doing here... and aren't you supposed to be in jail!" Shimmer shivered. "I got out... it's really cold out on the streets, Baron ain't home, the thermostat's broke, and... I'm lonely. Baron always said you were nice."

Bumblebee sighed. "You seriously going to guilt trip me into this?" Shimmer nodded. "Please?" She asked one more time. Bumblebee tucked her stingers in her belt. "Fine. What do you want to do?" "Can we watch a horror movie? We can just chill on the couch." "Sounds good. You can look through the movies, I'll get blankets and hot cocoa." Bumblebee offered, then narrowed her eyes. "Any tricks, I will zap you until your teeth fall out."

Shimmer held up her hands. "Alright, alright... got Wicked Scary?" "I think so."

Ten minutes later, the girls were on the couch, three blankets covering them both, and Wicked Scary in the DVD player. Bumblebee had discarded the coat because the blankets would work just as well.

After about ten minutes of watching, Shimmer accidentally brushed up against Bumblebee. "You're warm!" She said accusingly. "Well, warmer." Bumblebee mumbled. "Look, I grew up in Australia, alright? You are practically a heating blanket." Shimmer set down her empty cup on the coffee table. "What are you doing?" Bumblebee asked suspiciously.

Shimmer smirked. "We're cuddling." "What!" Bumblebee felt an arm wrap around her middle and Shimmer pull herself close. "Sh... Shimmer, uh..." Bumblebee stuttered. "Hush, they're about to kill the guy." Shimmer said, resting her head on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee sighed. "Fine."

Bumblebee didn't notice the smirk on Shimmer's face. Well, this was one way to snuggle with your crush...

**(Shimmer, Shimmer, Shimmer... can't keep her hands to herself, can she?**

** Honesty wish I could've added more femslash, but it's a bit more tricky to write, considering most of the characters in the show are male.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Heh heh...)**

Kyd Wykkyd/Raven, 'Half'

"It's hard to find someone who understands." Raven noted.

Kyd Wykkyd nodded, sitting quietly next to her on the couch. "I know, I should turn you in for being a criminal. I really should. But you're half demon, aren't you?" Kyd nodded and signed, _'I figured you were like me, with your powers. So, who's your demon parent, mother or father?'_ "Father... ever hear of Trigon the Terrible?"

The teleporter's eyes went huge. _'Yes, I have. My demon parent was my mother... technically. But it's complicated.'_ Raven nodded and twirled a piece of hair in her hand. "So, how much trouble have you experienced from either side?" Kyd winced. _'Thankfully, not too bad from the demons, considering how complicated my birth was. But the humans don't seem to get that just because I happen to be half-demon that it totally overrides my human side. You get it, right?'_

Raven nodded. "Tell me about it. Even Robin seems a bit nervous every now and then, and well... he's Robin. Beast Boy can get pretty scared at times, it would almost be funny." Kyd nodded. _'You should've seen Kitten's face when I sprouted an extra set of eyes. She screamed and passed out. Billy was pissed at me for MONTHS.'_ Raven smiled and patted his shoulder.

The two sat in silence, not needing to talk. Then Kyd slightly bounced on the couch. _'Ever made a pillow fort?'_ He signed. Raven cocked an eyebrow. "A what?" She asked. Kyd smirked and got off the couch. _'It's one of those small joys, come on, help me?'_ Kyd flashed her the most adorable look. Raven sighed. "Fine... don't tell anyone though." _'Demon's honor.'_

* * *

Speedy/Cheshire, 'Perfume'

Okay, now this was just getting old.

Speedy frowned as he went through his room. This time, it was a set of headphones gone missing. Speedy inhaled and the slight scent of perfume greeted his sense. Just like the last million times.

Honestly, it had only happened about twenty-five. But that was still a lot.

About two months ago, it started, as far as Speedy knew. Someone had snuck into his room while he was out kicking Dr. Light's butt. The invader had made his bed, and stole his newest magazine. When Speedy came back, he blamed Bumblebee. But she came in, insisted she didn't, and reminded him: she didn't wear perfume very often, and when she did, it was more a spicy scent, not like roses.

Speedy then blamed the twins. He figured they just sprayed perfume in there to throw him off. He searched their room and nope! They were still slightly naïve, even with Speedy and Aqualad around. So they wouldn't look at that type of magazines.

The next time he or she had stolen a couple masks, and the rose like scent was there. He blamed Aqualad then, but Aqualad just cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Why would I go into your room?" He was still under suspicion.

But next time, when the invader stole a CD, Aqualad had an alibi, he was out in town. Speedy was confused, if no one in the tower was sneaking into his room, making his bed, stealing a random thing laying around and leave behind a rose like scent... who was?

This time, however, they had gone far enough! Speedy was SLEEPING this time! When he woke up, he was tucked in, and the invader had stolen his skull candy headphones! Wanna get on Speedy's bad side quickly? Touch his headphones.

So this time, Speedy decided to be ready. He rigged up an alarm at the window and the door, the only two entries. He went to bed that night feeling quite proud of himself.

It was short lived though. When he woke up at about midnight, the alarm hadn't gone off. But a slim figure was leaning over his desk. Speedy jumped up. "Alright, that's enough of that, who are you!?" The girl spun around, gripping onto his bow. Cheshire. Speedy paled. "Y... you... gimme back my bow!" "Come and get it, Quicky..." Cheshire purred, jumping upwards and vanishing into the ceiling. The air ducts, how come he didn't think of putting an alarm in there?!

Oh yeah, because he didn't figure freaking Cheshire was sneaking into his room!

Speedy hopped up after her, forgetting the fact he was in his boxers. (Well, at least he didn't sleep nude tonight...) Crawling after her, he discovered how fast she really was. Cheshire was practically _gliding_ through the air duct.

The two finally popped up on the roof. Speedy caught up with her and grabbed the bow. Cheshire had a solid grip on it and the two wrestled over it. "What... is the point of all this!?" He growled, glaring at the grinning cat like mask. "Maybe I like pissing you off... maybe I'm bored... or maybe I just want to learn about you." Cheshire replied.

Speedy arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" "You heard me, Speedy. Come on, haven't you ever been curious about an enemy in a... different way?" Cheshire released the bow and wrapped her arms around his neck. Speedy could smell the sweet scent much better now that the wearer was literally centimeters away and _oh my gosh she tipped up her mask and kissed him..._

Cheshire pulled away after the sweet kiss and with a nod of her head knocked the mask back into place. "See you later, Speedy." She giggled, skipping off and scaling down the side of the tower.

Speedy was still stunned.

Next morning...

Speedy was out, walking the city. Kids came up every now and then, asking for an autograph. Speedy would gladly oblige. Some tourists would snap a picture of him and Speedy would strike Kodak poses just randomly for them. And of course, he would hit on cute girls, who would giggle and melt.

Then the scent of flowers filled his nose. He paused and glanced around. "Alright, I know you're nearby..." He grumbled. Someone bumped into him and he felt his headphones being placed in his hand. "I'm sorry, I think you dropped these." A sweetly innocent voice said.

You could've knocked Speedy over with a feather. A girl stood across from him, green eyes twinkling and her mouth twisted into the most mischievous grin. "I'm Jade. You're Speedy, right?" She said, as if she didn't know.

Well, she did say 'see you later'...

* * *

Punk Rocket/Argent 'Ruby'

Punk Rocket kicked a rock alongside the road. He had gotten the normal insult from a girl he had attempted to sweet talk:

_'Your eyes are creepy! They look like blood!' _

He couldn't count the number of insults about them. Demonic, disgusting, abnormal, he had heard it all. And frankly, Punk agreed with them. Red eyes were creepy. In fact, there hadn't been one girl who had flirted with his entire life that had reciprocated that saw his eyes. Normally he put in contacts but he just wasn't in the mood that night.

Oh well, at least all chicks thought music was hot. And his accent.

Punk heard a commotion in the alley over, followed by a, "You chose with the wrong titan to mess with!" A thug went flying out of the alley in question, pushed out by a red plasma fist. Now Punk was curious. Heading over, he poked his head in and his breath caught.

A beautiful girl was fighting off at least ten guys with plasma weapons that she had created. The idiots just came back for more though. Punk was pretty content to just watch her hand these guys their asses... until one pulled a gun and circled behind her. Clearly, the girl had not seen them. He lifted it up and prepared to fire...

Punk intervened. Putting himself in sight and pulling his guitar on his back to ready, he yelled, "Hey, the bloke with the gun! How would you like to hear my number one hit?!" Strumming, the guy went flying to the back, smacking into a wall. "Let's get outta here, two is too many!" The hoods ran off. "You... I think you may have saved my life." The girl said, walking up to him.

Then she frowned. "Hey, aren't you a villain!?" "Punk Rocket, at your service. And what may I call you?" Punk teased. "Argent. I think you should be going to jail." The girl said, narrowing her eyes. "After I saved your life? You sure know how to thank a man." Punk said sarcastically.

Argent sighed. "Good point... I should still throw your ass in jail." She began to walk off. Punk didn't know why he followed, but he did. "Argent, eh? Never heard of you." "I usually stay in New Zealand. Had to come over to give a report to Rob, decided to wander town, got lost, and why am I talking to you?" Argent turned and glared.

Punk shrugged. "Because I'm your hero?" "Please. Well, at least you aren't bad looking." Argent decided. Punk blushed. "Love, are you color blind?" He said. "No. Why, think I could miss your bright orange jumpsuit?" Argent quipped. "No, no one could miss that... I'm talking about these. My demon eyes." Punk pointed to his eyes.

The silver girl gently smiled. "Punk, not to point out the obvious, but..." She pointed at her eyes, which were also red. "Oh. I didn't notice that." Punk admitted, looking flustered. "Heh, that's a first. And your eyes aren't demonic." Argent said. Punk raised an eyebrow. "Then what are they?" He asked. Argent said something he'd never forget before she left.

"You have rubies for eyes."

* * *

Gizmo/Melvin, Kyd Wykkyd/Angel 'Girl'

"I hate girls, they're always so... girly."

Angel cocked an eyebrow at Gizmo. "That's because we are girls, honey." "Well I don't care, chicken wings! Girls shouldn't be so girly. That's final." Gizmo snorted, crossing his arms. "Get outta the base, brat." Angel growled, going back to her book.

Gizmo looked at the clock and perked up. "I got places to be anyway!" He said, flying out of there like he was on fire. Kyd Wykkyd raised his eyebrows. After getting Angel's attention, he signed, _'Where is he off to in such a hurry?'_ "Beats me. Don't care though, he just insulted females for being females... Little brat..." Angel said, about to go to her book. Kyd sighed. _'I'm going to follow him, honey. Be back in a while.'_ He kissed her forehead and flew out after him.

Angel rolled her eyes but giggled all the same.

Kyd found Gizmo at the park... and also found a little pink titan.

"Whee!"

"I'm gonna hurl if we go faster!"

Both were spinning on the merry-go-round. "Don't be silly, Gizmo! Faster, Bobby!" Melvin yelled, giggling. The giant teddy bear obliged, and both kids were laughing, although Gizmo was laughing more of fear than enjoyment.

When the ride stopped, they both got off, unable to walk straight. They finally fell over in a pile, giggling. "That... was freaky." Gizmo finally said. "Yeah, but it was FUN." Melvin replied, sitting up. "Wanna swing next?" She asked.

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Fine. You're such a kid." "I'm only two years younger than you." "Still a kid." "Am not!" "Are too!"

The two went on playing.

Gizmo left the park an hour later, pretty exhilarated and happy. What he didn't expect was for Kyd Wykkyd to pop up in front of him. "Ah! Dang nab it, Kid Creeper, don't do that!" _'Where were you?'_ Kyd asked innocently. "None of your beeswax, snot brain."

Kyd shook his head no and signed, _'I saw you in the park with that little girl.'_ Gizmo turned bright red and sputtered, "So you're a creeper and a stalker!" _'Just curious. Don't worry, I won't tell __anyone... just one question. I thought you hated girls, why do you hang out with one?'_ "Melvin isn't a girl." Gizmo grumbled, crossing his arms. _'Then what is she?'_ "... She's... she's... she's Melvin, that's what she is!"

From that day on, Kyd would tease Gizmo mercilessly about Melvin.

**(That's all for today! Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm going to do a character centric drabble this time, only one. Whatever.)**

XL Terrestrial (maybe slight XL/?, again, the reveal would ruin the punch line) 'Art'

Paint was spattered all over the room. Chalks lay on the table, probably used to be organized, but now they were in every random direction and order. Pastels had gotten knocked on the floor. Brushes were in the half full sink, the water murky. A couple palettes were sitting on the counter, stained with a rainbow of colors.

This was the studio of Xilo, AKA XL Terrestrial. At the moment he was working on the 'sleeping girl' picture yet again. A girl in a white nightgown, lying on a window sill, the moon coming up behind her. The background was a snap, the moon was full and glittering silver, the sky blank of stars. The windowsill itself wasn't too hard either, I mean, it was a freaking window, you saw those things daily.

No, what XL was struggling with was the girl. Every time he attempted her, she just didn't look right. Blonde, brunette, ginger, nothing worked. White, black, Asian, skin just didn't look right. He even tried making an alien girl, a Termandian like him, and it looked even worse. Angrily, he tossed the brush across the room. It clattered against the wall and green paint from it dripped down.

XL sighed and got up. Picking up the brush without cleaning up the mess, he decided to just let his fingers do the work without using his brain. His best work usually came from that. Without even thinking, he mixed a whitish color and placed it on his palette. Bright pink. A bit of black to trim the nightgown, oddly enough.

When he finally finished, he was almost annoyed with who he drew. A pale girl, with bright pink hair not in her typical horn style, sleeping peacefully. XL almost wanted to rip it to bits with anger, but it looked so right to have _that girl_ sleeping there. Feeling a tear in his eye, he got up and punched a hole in the wall. "Why, Jinx?" He muttered. "Why did you have to go?"

* * *

Hotspot/Argent 'Hate'

"I hate you!"

Argent clamped a hand over her mouth. She honestly hadn't met to say that. Hotspot backed up, looking stunned. Without another word, Argent ran to her room.

Ever say something that was just in the heat of the moment that you didn't mean? Remember that nasty feeling? Argent was feeling like that now. She ran into her room and sat on her bed. "I'm a moron." She groaned, a tear dripping from her eye.

Hotspot sat on the couch, still stunned. Argent... hated him? The tension between them had been building since they met in the tower. They both decided to stop crime together in a city, you know, be partners. But sharing an apartment one on one with the opposite sex isn't good when you happen to be teens.

The last week was the worst. Everything the other did, they snapped at each other. Finally, the argument started. It was over something completely stupid, a television show. Finally, it got to the obvious sexual tension and...

Argent said three very cutting words.

Hotspot powered down and put his head in his hands. "I'm such an idiot for thinking she'd like me." He sighed, staring at the carpet.

It was a very awkward night, but neither one slept. Hotspot just sat on the couch, and Argent tried to sleep, but it didn't work, she just tossed and turned until midnight. "That's it, I can't take it any longer." Argent got up and got on her robe. She walked into the living room, intending on going to Hotspot's room.

"Ahem."

Argent whipped around. "Oh, uh... hi." "Hi." It was a very awkward ten seconds as the two stared at each other. Argent fiddled with her robe belt and Hotspot looked up from the couch at her. Finally, Argent slowly began walking over, obviously nervous. "Uh... Hotspot... um... I'm sorry." "Hey, it's okay, I don't care how you feel about me." Hotspot lied smoothly. "Liar. And I don't hate you."

Now Argent was sitting on the couch, only an inch or so away. "I don't hate you. Sure, you drive me batty. Sure, we argue like cats and dogs. But I don't... no, I can't hate you. Gettin' what I'm hinting at?" Hotspot blinked a couple times. "Uh... no. I don't." "Bloody hell, you have a thick skull." "Hey, it needs to be thick so my brain doesn't get hurt- umph!"

Argent just snapped and kissed him. Hotspot's eyes went huge. When Argent pulled away, she sighed. "Get it? I don't hate you. I love you, and I have no clue why." Hotspot powered up. "Why did you... you're blushing, aren't you, love?" Argent giggled. "No! I just... felt like... powering up..."

Argent would've teased him more, but their communicators went off. Hotspot sighed and flipped his open. "Great, Andre Le Blanc." "I'll get dressed, after we own his ass, we talk." Hotspot nodded and smiled. When she almost reached her bedroom, he spoke up.

"Hey, Argent? I can't hate you either."

Argent entered her room with a soft smile.

* * *

The Herald/Bumblebee 'Sunshine'

"Come on, the weatherman better be right today!" Bumblebee was standing on the roof of her tower, staring up at the cloudy sky. "Give it a rest, Bumblebitch. The weather report just changed, cloudy, and it's gonna get stormy later." Speedy yelled.

Bumblebee yelled, "Shut UP, Speedy!" The archer zipped back downstairs. Giving the clouds one last glower, Bumblebee sighed. It had been cloudy and gross for the past three weeks, and Bumblebee was SICK of it. Seriously, she was at her wit's end!

"I should've made a tower somewhere nicer, like... in Florida, or something." She grumbled, turning around and bumping into someone. "What the- oh, Herald. Didn't hear your trumpet blast." Bumblebee said. Herald shrugged. "I ported to the main room, Speedy said you were being grumpy on the roof." "He's right. I'm so sick of the lack of sun, I'm going insane." Bumblebee admitted, scuffing her feet on the ground.

Herald patted her shoulder. "It'll probably blow over in a week." "I'll probably blow up by then. What did you come to Titan's East for anyway?" Bumblebee asked. Herald shrugged. "Oh... just... bored." Bumblebee arched a brow but didn't reply. "Listen, I got an idea. Close your eyes." Bumblebee willingly shut them, and she heard a trumpet blow. "Herald, what are you-" "Keep your eyes shut."

Bumblebee was led through a portal, she could feel it. She was greeted by a blast of heat and said, "Can I open my eyes?" "Not yet..." Herald led her along the grassy ground and sat her down on something soft. "Okay, now you can open them." Bumblebee opened her eyes and gasped.

It was a meadow. Not only that, a warm meadow with sunshine. "It ain't far from where Jericho stays... always seems pretty nice." Herald explained, sitting beside her. A thought hit Bumblebee. "You planned this!" She accused. Herald adopted an innocent face. "Who, me?" He asked. Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "Did someone tell you I was feeling sucky lately?" She said. Herald shook his head no and looked down, kinda embarrassed. "Uh... I actually just hope you would come with me... ya know... as a... date?"

Bumblebee blushed. "Oh... thanks." "Brought a picnic basket, it ain't too cheesy, is it?" Herald said, pointing at the basket. Bumblebee laughed. "No, it isn't too cheesy."

It was a beautiful day now, Bumblebee decided.

**(I guess this one will be short. Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**('Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around...'**

**I'm such a dork. And possibly addicted to Sweeney Todd.)**

Several pairings, possibly every one I could fit in... 'Costume'

Robin glanced at his dark green prince outfit once again. He set the golden crown on his head. "Only for Star." He whispered, feeling slightly embarrassed. His door opened. "Robin... do I look okay?" Robin turned around and saw Starfire... in a gorgeous blue dress and a silver tiara on her head.

He didn't even know what to say. "Whoa... Star... you look really, really good." Robin finally managed to say. Starfire blushed. "Thank you. I believe our friends are waiting in the car." "Oh, yeah." Robin wasn't regretting his costume choice anymore.

Jump City was holding a gigantic costume ball, and anyone was invited. Several honorary titans had also agreed to come out, including Titan's East.

Cyborg tilted up his visor. He was a white knight. "Yo, what took you two so long?" He yelled out the window. "I could not locate my tiara. Do I look alright, Raven?" Raven gave her a thumbs up, still trying to straighten her black robes (She was a witch). Beast Boy fiddled with the black cat ears he had put on. "I'm your familiar?" He asked. "Yes, yes you are. Mind?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "At least the costume isn't itchy, like I'm pretty sure Robin's is." "It isn't." Robin quickly said, even though it was. He didn't want to hurt Starfire's feelings. "Is Sarah gonna be there? I enjoy her company." Starfire asked. Cyborg smiled. "Yeah... let's go!"

The car pulled up and the first people they met was Titan's East. "Hey, Rob, Sparky." Bumblebee was a vampire, fangs and all. Speedy was Robin Hood, the green hat tilting into his eyes. Aqualad was a ghost along with Aquagirl, who was giggling because her boyfriend, in her opinion, was wearing a skirt, even though he insisted he wasn't. Mas Y Menos were the cutest, going as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, respectively.

Cyborg walked out. "Where's The Herald?" He asked. "Picking up a few more honoraries who wanted to show up." Bumblebee smoothed her blood red skirt. "Great, but still keep your eyes open tonight. Rumor has it a couple villains will show up. Don't move in unless they cause trouble though." Robin said.

A horn blast and Jericho walked out, as a clown. The white make up didn't hide his blush. Kole walked out beside him, also as a clown. "You two are so cute." Starfire sighed. Jericho blushed even worse and signed, _'Kole made me.'_ "Oh, shush, you are cute." Kole said, kissing his cheek. "Where's G'narrk?" Cyborg asked. "He doesn't like the human world and declined to come." Kole looked slightly let down because of that. Jericho patted her head.

Raven cleared her throat. "Let's go in already." She said. Everyone headed in.

Robin bumped into someone who was already inside. "Whoops, sorry." "No problem, mate." Robin recognized that voice. Sure, his hair was black, other than a white streak, but the red eyes gave him away. "Is that you, Punk Rocket?" He hissed quietly. Punk blanched. "Shit. Hi, Robby... not here to make trouble, just to party a bit... maybe have a couple biscuits."

The boy wonder regarded him sternly. "Who are you even supposed to be?" He finally asked. Punk grinned. "Why, can't you tell?" He pulled out a old fashioned razor. "I'm Sweeney Todd." Robin shook his head. "Uh... okay then. Look, stay out of trouble." "In case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly lugging a guitar around. And I have a date." Punk kept on his way.

Kole was sampling a frosted cookie as the party began starting, music playing. "Ooh, cookies." A girl in a Cheshire cat outfit walked up and picked up a green frosted cookie. "Nice costume." She said to Kole. Kole felt slightly out of place, mostly because all other outfits were more... sexy than silly on the girls. And this girl was no exception with her purple/lavender striped shorts and top, fingerless gloves and boots. A pair of purple ears were on her head and a tail was tied around her waist. "Feeling a bit over dressed honestly." Kole admitted.

The girl's green eyes softened. "Oh, you are such a sweetie, you look fine. Plus, you got your boyfriend to dress the same way. Couldn't convince my boyfriend to dress up like I wanted him to." The girl left, making a bee line for Speedy. Kole went back to her cookie.

Sarah smoothed her skirts and glanced over at the kids she was watching that night. Sarah was always a helper, and with her long skirts and handkerchief in her hair, she seemed to fit into the part. "Hey love, have you seen someone dressed like Sweeney Todd tonight?" It was Argent. Sarah took a glance of the crowd. "I think I saw him talking with Robin tonight. Wait... are you Mrs. Lovett?" Argent giggled and nodded. "But... didn't they not have a happy ending?" Sarah asked, confused. "Well I sure as hell wasn't playing Lucy. See you later."

Argent took off for the costumed young man. Sarah sighed. "Need a knight in shining armor?" Sarah rolled her eyes and turned to Cyborg. "I could use a hand... nice costume." Cyborg tilted up the visor again, leaned down, and kissed Sarah's forehead. The kids started giggling and whispering.

"Sister!" Both Blackfire and Starfire stared at each other. Blackfire was a rather dark looking fairy, with a black short dress and sparkles, the wings slightly tattered at the ends. "Please, let us not fight." Starfire quickly said, not wanting to ruin the party. "Not in the mood, Starfire. Maybe after the whole party thing is over, but I'm on a date." Blackfire snorted.

Starfire raised her eyebrows. "Who would your companion be?" She asked innocently. Blackfire was about to respond when she brightened. "Well, there he is. Fight you later." Blackfire literally floated over to a gray skinned pirate and wrapped her arms around his neck. Starfire just flew off, deciding her sister had the most 'interesting' taste in men.

Angel and Kyd Wykkyd arrived, Angel as well, an angel, and Kyd as a demon. "Nice, you two." Cheshire commented, fiddling with her cat ears. "Hey, the irony is cute, face it." Angel said, playing with her dress.

Kid Flash zipped in, Jinx with him. Kid Flash has stubbornly stayed in uniform, saying it was costume enough. Jinx just dealt with it and dressed like an elegant magician. "Hey guys, just get here?" Robin asked. "Yeah... think I just saw Billy Numerous and Kitten as Mario and Princess Peach though." Jinx said, wincing. "Not the only villains tonight. Do you know who Speedy's dancing with?" Robin asked. Jinx took a glance. "The Cheshire girl? No... hmm, she's cute though." She said, scratching her head.

Kid Flash looked at his girlfriend mischievously. "So you can check out chicks and I can't?" He asked. "Ha ha." Jinx laughed sarcastically. "Meh, whatever. Let's dance!" "Kid!" Kid whipped Jinx around and began slow dancing along with the other couples. "You're an idiot." Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "I love you too Jinxy." Kid replied.

The microphone person announced the couple's dance. Every couple drifted to the floor. Some wore matching costumes, some didn't. But it was quite the assortment, seeing people as movie characters and costumed up in cliché outfits. Starfire and Robin danced past a pair dressed as Katniss and Peeta, which was slightly amusing, considering the girl had nearly white blonde hair and the boy had thick black hair.

It was one successful party.

Of course, when the night finished, Robin had a long talk with Argent about her choice in men... which she pretty much ignored.

(holy crap, that was a long drabble...)

* * *

Angel/Raven, by request from DoubleCresentMoon, 'Safe and Sound' (Warning, it's sad.)

The battle hadn't ended as planned.

Angel clung desperately to Raven. "So... is it gone?" She murmured. "It's gone, I promise. We won."

But at what cost? Even from here, Raven could tell that Starfire was losing a lot of blood. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. Cyborg's mechanics had gone gray. Robin was attempting to help Starfire, even though his own body was seriously injured. Kid Flash had bled out on the side, eyes staring listlessly upwards.

But the HIVE suffered worse. Kyd Wykkyd was also MIA. See-More was crumpled by the body of Jinx, their hands clasped in a death grip. Billy's back was twisted in a way a body should never twist. Gizmo was hysterical along with Shimmer over the body of Mammoth. XL Terrestrial was decapitated, and Raven was making sure Angel couldn't see him. Private HIVE was wearily limping to Shimmer to comfort her, even though it was his best friend on the ground.

They didn't even have to help to defeat this demon. But they sacrificed themselves anyway.

Angel's helmet had been knocked off. She glanced up. "Raven... it's all over?" She asked again, a tear spilling down her cheek. Raven brought the angelic girl closer and kissed her cheek. "It's over. Close your eyes, Angel... you need rest." Angel smiled and let herself fall asleep in Raven's grasp.

Raven watched the sun go down.

* * *

Johnny Rancid/Blackfire 'Starships' (Prompt from my evil twin Sparky)

"I don't dance."

"Not at all?"

"No."

"Please?"

Johnny ignored his girlfriend's pleading glance. "Not. Happening." He said, sipping down his alcoholic beverage.

Blackfire pouted slightly, then a rather peppy song came on. "Ooh, I love this song! We're dancing!" "Komand'r!" With protest, Johnny was dragged onto the dance floor. "I hate this song." He grumbled. "It's Starships, it's really fun! Let loose, alright?" Blackfire winked.

And Johnny was reminded why he went out with her in the first place: her stubbornness and will to get what she want, through any way necessary.

**(Hey, guys, send me more prompts and pairings, it's fun!**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(More of these drabbles...)**

Lightning/See-More 'Even' (This is continuing the last drabble between them, 'Unguarded')

"Hey, are you okay, Lightning?"

Lightning scowled at Robin. "I am perfectly fine, traffic light!" He snapped. Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Lightning, Thunder told me that you've been a complete grump for the past week. What happened?" Lightning was about to say another insult when he saw Robin's face. He was actually a little concerned.

Sighing, Lightning said, "I'll be fine, tell my brother this as well. I'm going to patrol the city."

He flew sorta half bored through the sky, not honestly in the mood to actually patrol... then he saw him. See-More. On a roof. Lightning had an idea hit him. He landed on the ladder and slightly pulled himself up to just peer over the edge.

The HIVE member was just lying on the roof, chilling. It was definitely him, he was in uniform, but his helmet was set off to the side. Now that it was off, Lightning could see his rather messy hair and shut eyes. Smirking, Lightning climbed onto the roof. He belly crawled over, hoping that See-More wouldn't waken.

See-More had had a tough day. The HIVE was pretty down on their luck, and they had all just found out that Kyd Wykkyd was seeing Jericho. Angel had taken it the best, saying she was suspicious about Kyd... Billy took it the worst. He had actually stormed out of the base. Emotions running high at the base, See-More was stressed out. So he did what he normally did when stressed- go to some random abandoned building and sorta doze (not exactly sleep) on the roof.

So when he felt a pair of lips on his, See-More's eyes shot open. Lightning hopped away. "There, now we are even!" He crowed. See-More, now flustered, reached around desperately for his helmet. When he pulled it on, he recognized Lightning. "What the hell!?" He yelped. "You kissed me, See-More. I kissed you, so now we are even." Lightning explained his reasoning.

See-More face palmed, which was odd looking with the helmet. "I didn't think it worked like that." "It does. Bye!" Lightning was about to zip off. "Hey!" Lightning stopped. "What? Mmph!" See-More had grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him. Lightning, was, once again, dumb founded. When he pulled away, See-More snickered. "You look like an owl." "Sh... shut up, you one eyed villain!" Lightning blushed. "And now we ain't even." See-More pointed out.

Lightning crossed his arms. "I... guess not." "Gonna fix that?" See-More teased. Lightning slowly grinned. "Maybe I will. But first..." See-More got shocked. "I'm taking you to jail." "Aww..."

* * *

Johnny Rancid/Punk Rocket, 'Smoke' (Request from Loveable Punk)

They met first when Punk was twelve and Johnny was thirteen.

A white haired kid ran down the road, rain hitting the pavement. Ducking into an alleyway, the angry man with a now missing wallet ran past, cursing and shouting. Several minutes passed. The boy sighed with relief and examined the wallet. Forty whole dollars! That would buy food for... how long? Gah, American dollars were so dumb. "Hey!"

A gray skinned boy hopped over a fence at the back of the alley. The white haired one eeped. "H... hey! I pick pocketed this fair and square... please don't hurt me." The gray skinned one sighed. "Share?" He asked, and the other one noticed how skinny he was... he may have had a lot of muscle, but he probably hadn't eaten in a while.

Twenty minutes later, both were eating Happy Meals in their little alley. "I'm Jonathon, what's your name?" The older one asked. "Thomas. Call me Tommy, I will break your nose." The white haired boy introduced himself, holding out a slightly greasy hand for Jonathon to shake.

Jonathon shook it. "Alright then." Jonathon reached into a ratty jean pocket and pulled out cigarettes. Thomas' eyes bulged out of his skull. "You smoke, you die a lot faster." He warned. Johnny lit up and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you... oh. Yeah. Don't got lungs. Or a heart, for that matter." "Really? That's... cool." Thomas grinned, eying the cigarette packet. "Want one?" Johnny asked.

Thomas nodded. Johnny tossed him a cigarette and the lighter. After inhaling in, Thomas hacked like no tomorrow while Johnny laughed at him. The scene could've been taken ironically, two kids with happy meal bags on their laps while smoking.

This started an inseparable friendship.

Now we speed up to when Johnny is sixteen and Punk is fifteen.

Again, they were smoking. "Nice tattoos." Thomas said, glancing them over. "Got them to cover up my scars. The other ones are just to look bad ass." Jonathon explained. Thomas grinned. Then Johnny glanced around. "Hey... Thomas... I wanna show you something I found."

Intrigued, the two headed into an abandoned garage that Jonathon had kicked all of the bums out of. "Whoa... mate, where did you get THIS?" Punk said, eyes huge. It was a motorcycle. Not any motorcycle, one that had red lines and was just beast looking. "Found it in the old lab... I fixed it up, it's mine now. Like it?" Thomas nodded, running his hand over it. "What are you going to do with it, Jonathon?" Thomas asked.

Jonathon seemed slightly anxious. "Gonna... take a ride in a couple days. I'll be back soon. Keep the bums from reclaiming our garage, got it?" Thomas nodded.

He came back a week later. He walked into his garage and an icy British voice greeted him. "Johnny Rancid, eh?" Jonathon, or now Johnny, froze. "Thomas. You found out?" "You killed someone under that name. The doctor that gave you your scars, right?" Thomas guessed. Johnny nodded.

"Alright. As long as you don't go psycho on me."

Johnny blinked in surprise. "Really?" "I don't have many friends, Jona- Johnny. And having these," Thomas pointed to his bright red eyes, "don't make it easier." Johnny smiled. "Thanks, Thomas."

When Thomas turned sixteen, he made his first appearance as Punk Rocket.

When he got out of jail, he met Johnny on the roof, and all Johnny did was lift up a cigarette to show he wanted Punk to stay. Punk sat down and lit up, breathing out the smoke. "Punk Rocket? Come up with that yourself?" Johnny said mockingly.

Punk let the cigarette droop. "No... some other kid did. I liked it though, think it fits?" "I think it's funny you still look for approval from me." "Shut up." The two had a shoving contest, which ended when Punk fell off the roof. "Thomas!" Johnny looked down to see Punk flying on that guitar of his. "You son of a bitch! You did that on purpose!" Johnny yelled, laughing.

The rocker flew back onto the roof and landed with a salute. "You aren't the only criminal in town anymore, mate!" He said. Then he realized how close he landed to Johnny. With a slight blush, he murmured, "I... gonna go to bed. Night, Johnny." Snuffing out his cigarette, he ran downstairs.

Cocking an eyebrow, Johnny followed his friend, but Punk had locked the door and Johnny deciding pounding on the door was too direct. But that didn't stop him from being suspicious.

The next couple weeks, Johnny would constantly pester him about what the hell was wrong with him, and Punk would snap back that nothing was.

Johnny wasn't stupid though.

So, one day, about a month after Johnny turned seventeen, he finally cornered him, literally.

Punk was pinned to a wall. "You bastard, lemme go!" He squirmed. "Not until you tell me what's been going on for the last three months!" Johnny growled. "I told you, I'm bloody fine, let me go!" Punk yelled. "You still suck at lying, Thomas. You are telling me or I am delivering you to the titans, without your guitar! So start talking or-"

Johnny never finished his sentence. Punk (he had to stand on tip toe) just shoved his mouth onto Johnny's. Johnny was just too stunned to return the kiss. When Punk finished the kiss, he glowered and shoved him away. "See? Bye."

Punk stormed out.

Johnny didn't see him for a long time. Even at the Brotherhood of Evil incident, Punk avoided him like the plague.

It was Johnny's eighteenth birthday when they finally talked.

Johnny was in a back alley, fiddling with a cigarette. For some odd reason, the urge to smoke had left with his old friend... or whatever he was.

"Bum me a smoke?

The biker glanced up. It was Punk Rocket, guitar slung on back. Johnny tossed him one. Punk pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit up. The two stood in silence. Johnny fiddled with the unlit cigarette. "You... like me?" He asked quietly. Punk shrugged. "Think I do. You got a problem with that?" Red eyes stared up pleadingly at Johnny.

And oddly enough, Johnny replied, "I don't think I do..." before leaning down, plucking the cigarette out of Punk's mouth (ignoring the annoyed noise he made), and kissing his best friend. The kiss wasn't nice, it was rough and they both tasted bitter, like tobacco, but it was still a kiss.

When they separated, Punk was gasping for air, but he was grinning. "You still taste like smoke." He mumbled. "Shut it, Thomas." Johnny said.

* * *

Jinx/Kole, 'Strawberries' (Request from Pepperfan1 A.K.A dani icarus)

She really had no idea, didn't she?

Kole was happily sitting at the counter, just humming along to some random song and she had a bowl of strawberries beside her.

She looked positively adorable.

Jinx had entered the main room of Titan's North, just to visit. Honestly, it was to see Kole again, but it wasn't like she would say that. Kole spotted the girl and waved. "Hey, Jinx, want some strawberries?" She chirped, pointing at the bowl. "Sure." Jinx crossed the room and sat next to the girl, picking up one of the fruits and playing with it in her hand.

Kole didn't really notice that she wasn't eating and popped another strawberry in her mouth. "Everyone else went to go settle a theft in the city. G'narrk insisted I stay here though, because I just got over a cold. Don't worry, I'm not contagious." Jinx wouldn't care if she was contagious or not. "So... what are you doing here?" Kole finally asked.

Jinx inhaled sharply. "Just... to hang. Titan's South isn't that busy." She managed to excuse. Kole raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just three days ago I got a call from Lightning, saying that it was as hectic as ever. Coming up here to see someone, perhaps?" She giggled after she said that. "No." Yes. "I just wanna get some time away from my team." I want to see you.

Kole shrugged. "Okay." Kole picked up another strawberry and stuck it in her mouth, the end sticking out. Jinx snapped. Leaning forward, she bit off a piece of the strawberry. Kole's eyes went huge as Jinx backed off, swallowing her prize. Kole finished off her own strawberry, still slightly stunned.

Jinx got up. "Better go." She grumbled, blushing. "Stay." Jinx turned back to Kole, who had adopted a much more mischievous smirk. "I need to share my strawberries with somebody. I'd think they would taste a bit better with some sugar, don't you think?" She said.

Perhaps Kole wasn't as naïve as she pretended to be...

**(Keep giving me prompts and pairings. I like them. **

**Sorry, Robrae askers... the muses are not being cooperative with that pairing at all. Sooner or later, I might do a drabble for them. But it's hard.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(I'm baaaaack...)**

Kyd Wykkyd/Angel, 'Flower' (request)

Angel walked home, feeling pretty bummed.

For one, she was beyond sore, considering she just got completely owned by the titans... again. Second, someone had stolen her purse. Angel had attempted to get it back, but apparently the thief had the power of invisibility or was just that good, because he was no where to be found.

And last, her HIVE communicator was in her purse, and she wanted to call her friends and get some comfort.

Angel opened the door to her home, expecting something to be wrong.

Instead, it was clean, and a dark blue vase of black roses sat on the counter... next to her purse. Gasping, Angel ran over there. Everything in her purse was intact. A note was inside:

_Angela,_

_ I found the thug with your purse. Let's just say he might need a good lawyer soon. _

_ I love you,_

_ Your Wykkyd Kyd._

Angel brought one of the roses to her nose. It smelled real, and the petals were soft. Then she turned the card over.

_P.S. I'll see you tonight. ;)_

The villainess giggled. "He'll never change." She whispered.

* * *

Johnny Rancid/Blackfire 'Lazy'

"Johnny?"

"Johnny."

"Johnny, get up!"

Johnny slowly opened one of his eyes to see Blackfire standing above him. "It's my day off." "Is this why you are on your couch, not... fully dressed?" Blackfire eyed his boxers, the only article of clothing on the biker. "Pretty much." Johnny shrugged.

Blackfire sighed. "And what do you mean by day off? You are a villain, you don't get days off." "I choose days which to blow things up. Today, I am not in the mood." "Lazy bum." Blackfire attempted to get Johnny up again by teasing him. "That isn't going to work, Blackfire. Why do you want my attention anyway?" "Because I would like your help in helping me get into a vault." "Tomorrow." "Johnny!"

He just sighed and shut his eye again. "Face it, I'm feeling lazy today. Just go do it yourself, I'm staying here and nothing you can say or do will make me change my- mmph!" Both bright blue eyes popped open as Blackfire had kneeled down and kissed Johnny.

Blackfire ended the kiss and said, "Help me, and I'll make it worth your while." Johnny shook off the stun of the sudden kiss and smirked. "Hmm... how about this?" Johnny shot up and captured Blackfire's lips once again. The usually self confident Blackfire was caught off guard by the act.

Johnny pulled away. "You stay here... be a bit 'lazy' together." He winked. Blackfire slowly smirked as well. "Hmm... that doesn't sound that bad."

* * *

Punk Rocket/Argent, 'Vampire' (yes, I'm going there.)

"What is that?!"

Punk Rocket dropped a movie on the ground, looking disgusted. Argent walked into the room. "What is- oh. Kole left that here." "That's good... scared me for a second, love." Punk picked up the movie in question- Twilight. "Can't be surprised though... Pinky strikes me as the type to like something this cheesy." The rocker set the movie on the TV set quickly, as if it hurt to hold it.

Argent shrugged. "She likes the sparkle factor. Me, it kinda sends chills down my spine." "I knew I loved you for a good reason." Punk sighed, grinning crookedly. "Oh, you goof. Curious, what is your opinion on the creatures of the night?" Argent mockingly reached her hands out and said in a poor Transylvania accent, "I want to suck your blood!"

Punk laughed. "As long as they burn up in the sunlight and eat people, I'm fine. Sparkling and acting all... pathetic..." Punk shook his head no. "Just get staked already." Argent giggled as well. "And when you say stuff like that, it reminds me why I love you."

Argent walked up to Punk and kissed his cheek. Punk seemed slightly flustered, but he recovered quickly. "So... opinion on Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Argent asked teasingly. "Haven't seen it." "Got all the seasons on DVD, I'm off duty today... see where I'm going with this, love?"

They spent the rest of the day watching the show, jumping around the seasons a bit. Punk was pretty 'meh' on it, but he did like Spike an awful lot.

* * *

Billy Numerous/Kitten, Kid Flash/Jinx 'Drunk'

"And... and I wanna go to your place!" "That's great Kit, how about you lie down first?" "Well, silly, I wanna lie down sooner or later... get it? Because I wanna-" "I get it."

Billy was mentally cursing out Johnny Rancid, who had given his girlfriend (whom he hadn't even had a make out session with) one of his 'explosions', a drink that was extremely potent, and if hadn't drunk much, like Kitten... the effects were disastrous.

Currently, the blonde was hanging on Billy's shoulder, giggling and her hands were practically everywhere, if you get my drift. Damn Kyd Wykkyd too, for ditching tonight's party...

Billy's train of thought was interrupted by turning the corner and bumping into Kid Flash and Jinx. "What the hell!?" Billy yelped. Unfortunately for all of them, they were in uniform, so it was impossible not to recognize the other.

Both boys stood awkwardly across from one another. "Uh... hi." Billy managed to say. "Hey, itssa titan! Get 'im..." Kitten giggled again and Billy groaned, resisting the strong urge to face palm. "No way... show em... show em who's boss, Wall..." Jinx muttered. It appeared that Jinx was just as intoxicated as Kitten.

Kid Flash laughed nervously. "What happened with you?" "Could ask you the same thing, speedster. Long story short, unless you have high alcohol toxicity levels, don't take a drink from Rancid." Billy said, getting a better grip on Kitten. "Speedy spiked the punch, trust me, I didn't want Jinx at the tower anymore." Kid groaned.

Jinx let loose a random hex that caused a trash can to explode. "Jinx!" Kid scolded. "Wanted ta see it in pieces." Jinx said, nodding. "Please don't do that anymore. Listen, as much as I'd like to stay and kick your ass, you can see I'm a little busy here." Kid flicked his head at Jinx.

Billy nodded. "Get it. Same condition. Bye."

The two went on their rather awkward ways.

**(I giggled a lot during the drunk one.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Hello, hi, yay!**

_**Reason: You know, these author's notes have no real point.**_

… **it's been a while since you muses have talked. I miss the silence.)**

Beast Boy/Raven 'Instinct'

When Beast Boy and Raven started dating, she realized that he were a bit 'different'. Not entirely human, and so, at times, he would exhibit non-human attributes.

But what Raven didn't expect was a very suppressed side to pop out when she was in danger.

This time, Mammoth had got in a lucky hit and Raven was knocked into a wall, hitting the ground unconscious. "Raven!" Beast Boy ran over to check on her. She was out cold, and shaking her didn't help.

A very feral growl escaped Beast Boy's mouth, and he charged the giant.

It took the combined efforts of the HIVE Five and the titans to pull Beast Boy away.

Raven was taken back to the infirmary with several bruises but thankfully no broken bones or concussion. All the same, she still spent the night in the infirmary, Beast Boy staying with her.

"You know... you don't have to stay here." Raven mumbled, fiddling with the bandage on her head. "I do... kinda. Gah, it's so weird." Beast Boy said, looking embarrassed. "Like when you nearly broke Mammoth?" Raven gently prodded the conversation to that topic.

Beast Boy blushed. "Yeah, kinda lost it. Mad?" "Surprised, honestly. Was it... the Beast?" Raven touched on a delicate topic. "Not exactly. It was just... argh this sounds embarrassing saying it aloud, but here I go. I saw you, and I felt like I had to protect you, like it was my responsibility." Raven colored slightly, but smiled and clasped both of her hands around one of his.

"Don't worry, Gar. I understand. Thank you." Beast Boy perked up. "But next time, don't try to commit murder to protect me." Raven smirked. Beast Boy's ears tipped right back down. "Hey! I wasn't going to murder him! Maybe severely injure, but not murder!" He protested.

Raven couldn't hold a chuckle back.

* * *

Punk Rocket/Jericho 'Writer's Block' (Argh, the crack is making me wince, but the pairing has an odd appeal for me... no idea why.)

Punk Rocket strummed halfheartedly from where he was sitting on an abandoned studio roof.

He had hit a dead block when writing a song. And frankly, he hated it. A lot. When he wasn't beating stuff up, he liked making music. It was fun.

But when Punk wasn't inspired, he either smoked like crazy or destroyed stuff.

Sighing, Punk mumbled, "Oh forget it, might as well go back inside and decide what to smash up." He was about to get up when he saw someone... and his breath caught.

A blonde boy with bright green eyes was walking down the street. He was dressed in civvies, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, but Punk recognized him as Jericho, of the titans. But he usually was attempting to attack the bad guys, so Punk never took in the fact that he was very, very attractive.

Currently, Jericho was glancing around the abandoned streets, smiling slightly. Punk quickly slipped behind the roof ledge, praying that Jericho hadn't seen him. Punk was in uniform at the moment, and it wouldn't end well if the blonde titan had seen him.

But he couldn't resist peering over the wall to spy on Jericho.

Jericho peered into an abandoned store front, as if he was looking for something. Punk got the nerve to sit up more... and more... and a bit more...

Just as Punk had totally sat up, Jericho looked up and saw him. "Shit!" Punk dived down, blushing red hot. "Great, and now you look like a bloody school girl with a crush. Nice work there, Thomas." He growled. Five long minutes ticked by, and Punk peered over the wall again.

Jericho was gone. Punk was deciding if he was glad or not when someone tapped his shoulder. With a shriek, he spun around and looked Jericho right in the eyes. Instant reaction was to glance away, he wasn't in the mood to be possessed. "What do you want?" He mumbled. No response, only a sigh. Slowly he got the guts to look at Jericho.

The boy smiled slightly and signed, _'I can't talk. Why are you spying on me?'_ "I wasn't spyin! Just... curious to see what a titan was doing in this neighborhood!" Punk's voice cracked mid sentence and he blushed even worse.

Jericho raised an eyebrow. _'Really?'_ "Yeah, really. Now turn me in or leave me alone!" Punk snapped, turning away. Jericho turned him right back. _'Can you play?'_ He signed, pointing at the guitar after he finished the sentence. Punk nodded. "Course I can." Punk picked up the guitar, made sure that the blast thing was off, and started strumming the beginning of the song he was working on. Jericho paid utmost attention.

When Punk just stopped, Jericho was confused. _'Why did you stop? It was really good.'_ He signed. "Because I haven't finished yet... writer's block." Punk explained. Jericho nodded. _'Been there. Well, you are not causing trouble, so I'll let you loose this time... on one condition.'_ Jericho smiled at this point. _'Finish the song for me?'_

With that, Jericho turned around and left, leaving the rocker alone on the roof again.

Quietly, Punk Rocket began testing out other chords, the image of Jericho in his mind.

* * *

Starfire/Robin, bunch of villainous costars 'Rumor'

"Please don't make me laugh, Thomas."

"I'm not kidding! Tokyo has bloody video of them HOLDING HANDS."

"Edited. Duh."

"Argh!"

Johnny pulled himself out from under his car. "Come on, do you really think Robin can manage to get with the second hottest alien on this planet?" He asked seriously. Punk Rocket's shoulders sagged and he leaned against the junker car Johnny was restoring. "Good point- wait, second hottest?" "Blackfire is the hottest." "Thanks, Johnny."

Blackfire sauntered into the garage. "And why are we talking about aliens?" She asked. "Starfire and Robin are together... I think." Punk explained. Blackfire raised an eyebrow before bursting out laughter. "Please! My sister with him? That'll be a sight." "That's what I thought. Now let me get back to work." Johnny pulled himself back under the car.

The rumors spread pretty fast through the criminal underground.

"Nope."

"It's fake."

"Totally has to be edited."

"Are you nuts?"

_'Well, stranger things have happened.'_

The HIVE Five totally blew it off, other than Kyd Wykkyd, who did admit it was a possibility.

Kitten was fuming. "What?! That's totally impossible! Fang, tell me it isn't so!" "Kit... It might be, but hey, you have me." Fang attempted to reassure. Kitten crossed her arms and pouted. "But you aren't Robin." Fang looked extremely downcast after that.

Control Freak's forum practically blew up. The computer nerd showed them the screen shot and let them decide.

But the rumor wasn't actually confirmed until the teen titans fought a bunch of the bored teen villains who were trashing the mall.

"So, is it true?" Angel asked while fighting Starfire. "It depends, what fact are you currently speaking about?" Starfire asked innocently. "You and Robin, DUH!" Angel said, attempting to hit Starfire over the head with her wings. It worked because Starfire was slightly flustered and she hit the ground. "If you mean we are officially a 'couple'... I won't answer that." Starfire grinned, shooting star bolts out of her eyes.

Johnny, who was fighting Robin, scoffed. "Angel, drop it. It's fake." "Johnny, for the millionth time in your life time, I think you are wrong." Punk yelled, blaring his guitar at Beast Boy. "Hey!" Johnny glared at his friend, which Robin took that moment to kick him in the jaw. "What are you talking about?" Robin asked, completely confused. "Something that is stupid and impossible, bird boy." Johnny grumbled, massaging his jaw.

When the fight was over, several got away, but the ones caught were Angel, Johnny, Shimmer, Punk Rocket, and See-More. "You're going to jail." Robin said. "Got that, thanks." Angel quipped. Then Shimmer just HAD to blurt out, "Are you and Starfire together or not!?"

The other four villains glared at her. "Had to ask?" See-More groaned. Shimmer nodded. "Well... I'm curious too." Angel admitted, smirking. Beast Boy and Cyborg started snickering, Raven let herself slightly smile, while the couple in question looked flustered. "Well..." Starfire nodded. "Fine, we're together, happy?" Robin said looking irritated.

"Very."

Red X hung upside down and waved around a voice recorder. "I can think of some people who will pay well for this. Thanks for the assist, Shimmer!" "No prob!" Shimmer said. Red X vanished with a chuckle. The villains started chuckling at the predicament of Starfire and Robin.

Robin groaned and face palmed. "Well, it was bound to get out sooner or later." Raven deadpanned.

* * *

Billy Numerous/Kid Flash 'Closet' (I blame Tumblr. I am so sorry.)

Kid Flash was undercover as his secret identity, Wally West.

His mission: infiltrate a sweet sixteen birthday bash of Selinda Flinders, AKA Shimmer, which a bunch of villains were invited to, and find out if they were up to something.

Luckily, a bunch of civilians were in there as well, so Kid Flash had no trouble blending in. Shimmer was having the time of her life, and the fact that SOMEBODY spiked the punch... (cough undercover Speedy cough cough).

Kid Flash's metabolism prevented him from being seriously affected but he was slightly buzzy. So when Shimmer yelled, "Seven minutes in heaven" he quickly ran over, almost too fast. But no one seemed to notice.

Shimmer put everyone's name in a hat and she went first. She lit up when she realized who she picked and dragged a boy with a blonde buzz cut into the closet. Another boy who Kid Flash recognized as Mammoth grumbled quite angrily as he set the timer.

Kid Flash glanced at who he was sitting next to, he looked familiar but Kid couldn't put a finger on who it was. Brown messy hair and bright chestnut colored eyes, he glanced over at Kid. "Hey, don't think I know you. Billy." The boy extended his hand. Now Kid Flash knew him as Billy Numerous. "Wally." Kid shook his hand.

Billy grinned. "Wally, huh? Nice to meetcha. You from around here?" "No, doesn't sound like you are either." Kid responded. Billy laughed at that. Shimmer and the boy came out of the closet, Shimmer still giggling. Kyd Wykkyd, or his secret identity, Elliot Knight, picked next and turned bright red. He pointed at See-More and the two walked in.

Kid snickered. "What, you worried you gonna pick a dude?" Billy asked. "Not really. You?" "Naw, but I really hope I don't get someone like Baron." Billy shuddered at that along with Kid Flash.

A couple others went, then the hat was handed to Kid Flash. "Come on, pick, ginger boy." See-More teased, looking actually quite content holding hands with Kyd Wykkyd. "Hey, gingers can and will steal your soul!" Shimmer yelled. Kid reached into the hat and pulled out a name. "Billy Strayer- well that's funny." Billy smirked and got up. The two headed into the closet.

When the door shut, the two heard Shimmer yell, "Don't get too carried away!" Before giggling more. "Who was the idiot to spike the punch?" Billy asked, scratching his head. "I think his name was Roy." Wally said, heading to the back of the closet and sitting down. Billy sat next to him. "So... what now?" Billy said. Even the dark of the closet couldn't hide his blush, which amused Kid Flash slightly. "Well, it is seven minutes in heaven." He teased, scooting closer to the hillbilly.

Billy cocked an eyebrow, but slowly smirked. "As long as I never see you again, I guess we could play this game." Kid Flash had to lean up (it irked him that Billy was taller than him) and their lips met.

When the door opened on time, the two quickly scooted away from each other, but their slightly disheveled hair, red faces, and the fact they were both out of breath revealed enough.

Kid Flash headed home after that, in a good mood.

Of course, a week later, the HIVE Five were causing trouble. This time, they had broken into a mansion and were using it as a party pad for the entire HIVE group. Kid Flash had been called to help.

It was chaos as the groups fought. Unfortunately, Kid Flash was handling Billy Numerous, being the only one he could keep up with. "Run, run, as fast as you can-" "Don't repeat an old line, it's cheesy!" Kid Flash teased, knocking a few more Billies over. "Says the guy who has a team which says the same battle cry over and over again." One Billy pointed out.

Kid Flash didn't know how to respond to that. "Uh... damn. You got me. Whatever, I'm still gonna kick your ass." With that, Kid Flash did a dash towards another crowd of Billies and knocked most of them over... except he landed right on top of one. The original to be precise.

Billy groaned as his head smacked into the ground. "Ow..." His sunglasses had fallen off, revealing the chestnut colored eyes again. Their eyes met... and Billy recognized Kid Flash straight off. "Oh hell no..." He grumbled. "... Crap, you recognize me don't you?" Kid Flash whispered. "Yeah." "Again, crap."

Well wasn't this awkward?

**(The last one made me crack up. Sorry, it just did.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(One of my new obsessions will be named in the first drabble... I have no regrets.)**

Slight Cyborg/Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd/Angel 'Story Time' (This takes place during Cyborg's time as Stone, it's a bit eery in one paragraph, just a warning.)

Cyborg walked the halls of the HIVE Academy, slightly curious to where everyone was. No missions had been assigned that he knew of, but no one was in the lounge, or in the cafeteria... no one in his class anyway.

He heard voices coming from one of the several vacant rooms on this hall (apparently, several kids ran when Brother Blood came into the picture, who was the name of this kid that had this room, Klarion?). Cyborg pressed his ear to the door when he heard the voice of Angel talking, more so narrating.

"He heard Popsy asking solicitously if the kid was still thirsty; heard the kid saying yes, very, the bad man had scared him and his throat was _so_ dry. He saw Popsy's thumbnail for just a second before it disappeared under the shelf of his chin, the nail ragged and thick. His throat was cut that that nail before he realized what was happening, and the last things he saw before his sight dimmed to black were the kid, cupping his hands to catch the flow the way Sheridan himself had cupped his hands under the backyard faucet for a drink on a hot summer day when he was a kid, and Popsy, stroking the boy's hair gently, with grandfatherly love."

Now VERY curious, (and semi-disturbed), Cyborg opened the door, saying, "What the hell is going on in here?" Several kids screeched and Angel dropped the book she was holding. "Oh, it's just you, Stone. Damn it, don't do that!" Private HIVE breathed out, checking his pulse.

The whole gang was in here: Angel, Private HIVE, Bumblebee, Jinx, See-More, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, and XL Terrestrial. When everyone calmed down, some nervously laughed while Jinx said, "Stone, I thought you were at the gym." "Uh, I was... until I realized most of you guys seemed to vanish. What are you reading, anyway?"

Cyborg walked over and picked up the very worn book. Two gold colored letters were on the cover: _S.K._ He checked the binding. "Nightmares and Dreamscapes... Stephen King?" He said aloud. "It's just a HIVE thing. Find a book of creepy stories, gather up our class, pass the book around to read. This just happens to be our favorite." Angel said, snatching the book back. "Hey, it's cool. But King is a bit... heavy, isn't it?" Cyborg chose his words delicately, what he honestly meant was 'hard read'.

Billy snorted. "Hey, we ain't stupid. Sure, Gizmo may have nightmares for weeks-" "Hey!" "But it's a real good book. Come on, we just ended a story, siddown." Cyborg was about to decline when Jinx grabbed his arm and yanked him down next to her. Angel smiled brilliantly. "Let's have Stone read next."

The book got handed to him and Angel sat closer to Kyd Wykkyd, his arm wrapping around her waist. "Come on, guys..." Cyborg attempted to get out of it. "Do it, gravel brains... or are you too much of a sissy?" Gizmo goaded, hoping to get a rise out of his 'arch-nemesis'. That did the trick. "Fine. Okay, let me look... is 'You Know They Got A Hell Of A Band' good?" Everyone nodded, and Cyborg began reading.

A WHILE LATER...

" '**_Then let's go... because rock and roll will never die!'_** As the show-lights came up and the band swung into the first song of that night's long, long concert- 'I'll be Doggone' with Marvin Gaye doing the vocal- Mary thought: _That's exactly what I'm afraid of. That's exactly what I'm afraid of._" Cyborg finished, then scowled. "Man, did he have to end RIGHT THERE?" "Pretty much." Jinx said.

Cyborg set the book down. "So you guys always read creepy stories?" He asked. "It was something the older students taught us to do." Mammoth rumbled. "And hey, it's practically a story-time." Angel handed the book to See-More. "How does 'Rainy Season' sound?" He suggested with a grin. Everyone quickly sat up.

Although he denied it, that story was the reason Cyborg was a little wary around toads.

**SEVERAL WEEKS LATER...**

The HIVE academy was gone. The HIVE kids were on the run, except for Bee who chose to stick with Blood.

Five in particular stuck together- See-More, Jinx, Private HIVE, Mammoth, and Gizmo. They had set up a stockpile in a random apartment, but they knew they had little time. 'Who knew when that spy would tell his titan friends about the stockpiles', in the words of Gizmo.

Jinx opened the door and a wave of dust greeted her sense. "Ugh... come on, let's get what we need and get out." Everything they owned was gone except what was on them. Private HIVE found an extra shield, Gizmo got a few extra gadgets to start himself out, See-More managed to get some extra eyeball ammo, and Mammoth found food. Jinx just wandered aimlessly, still hurt from the betrayal.

Then her eyes landed on something that shouldn't have been there- a book sitting on a box. "Guys, someone was here already." She said, walking over and picking it up. Jinx had to choke back a sob. "Jinx, you okay?" See-More dashed over, and realized what the book was.

A copy of 'Nightmares and Dreamscapes'. Next to new, with the book cover. Jinx flipped open the first page and, very lightly, two words were penciled in.

_I'm sorry._

See-More sighed. "Well, maybe tin head isn't all bad... he obviously didn't come with with titans. Let's get our stuff and go, Jinx." "Okay." She tucked the book under her arm and quietly whispered, "Thanks, Cyborg."

* * *

Private HIVE/Shimmer 'Heights'

"GET ME DOWN!"

Shimmer clung onto the Private, whole body quivering. "Get me down, get me down, get me down, get me down..." She chanted, eyes squeezed shut. The Private glanced up the cliff face. "Are you alright?" Robin yelled. "We're fine... but hurry, I think Shimmer's scared of heights." Private yelled.

Robin reached for his belt and swore under his breath. "Shimmer didn't keep a grip on my utility belt, did she?" "No, I did not! Get me out of here!" Shimmer squealed, now beginning to hyperventilate. "Shh, Shimmer, it's okay." Private attempted to reassure his girlfriend. Robin sighed. "I'll try to get Raven over here, but it might take a while. Try to calm her down... is the advice 'don't look down' too cliché?"

Private rolled his eyes. "A bit." "Sorry."

Private HIVE managed to sit down on the slight cliff face the two had fallen on. Shimmer was now actually crying. "Shh, Shimmer, it's okay. You aren't going to fall." He patted her hair, hoping it would help. Shimmer finally calmed down, but still was freaking out.

Several long minutes later, Raven flew down there and levitated them up. "You okay?" She asked. "We just fell down a freaking cliff, but we're good." Shimmer said, her old sarcasm back. "Scared of heights?" Raven asked. Shimmer nodded with a blush. "Let me guess... we're going to jail?" She said sheepishly. "Yeah." "Damn."

**(Hey, yeah, I know this is an extremely short chap, but the muses are being anti-social.**

**Also considering only doing one drabble a chapter, that will mean more frequent updates.**

**Send me more prompts also, I like that!**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**(After self debate, I decided to stick with several drabbles a chapter.)**

After the muses inspired me and my sister insisted...

Johnny Rancid/Jericho, 'Stuck' (I HATE MY MUSES.)

It all happened at once- Jericho and Johnny were sparring, Jericho possessed Johnny, Johnny was whacked over the head with a bo staff before Robin realized what Jericho did and the biker was knocked cold.

"So, what happened to Jericho?" Raven was examining Johnny and Beast Boy asked the question. "He's still in there. He won't be able to come out until Johnny wakes up. And if I attempt to wake up Johnny before his body lets him, it could hurt both of their psyches." Raven explained. "Oh, I do hope friend Jericho will be alright!" Starfire whimpered.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "Jericho can take care of himself. He can handle it." Although it sounded like he was reassuring himself just as much as her.

Meanwhile...

Jericho was dizzy and groaned as he got up... what happened? He remembered possessing Johnny... he looked at his surroundings and gaped. He was on a cement ground, but the background was a twisting purple, red, and black backdrop. It could've been miles away or just inches from his face.

A groan from the ground beside him made Jericho realize he wasn't alone. Spinning around, he was looking right at Johnny Rancid. The thug got up and rubbed his head. "The hell... hey, you!" Jericho attempted to run backwards, but Johnny, being a lot taller and a bit faster, walked up quickly and yanked Jericho up by his shirt. "Okay, you're gonna tell me RIGHT NOW what you did or I'll- ow!"

Jericho had punched out and hit Johnny's chest. Johnny dropped him and Jericho got away, shaking with fear. _'Do you understand sign language?'_ He signed, hoping that, through some miracle, that Johnny did. And thankfully, he did. "Yeah, Kyd Wykkyd taught me. Start signing then, blondie." Johnny demanded.

The mute titan sighed. _'I believe that Robin may have knocked your body out. Until you wake up, we're stuck like this.'_ Johnny unleashed a long string of colorful swear words, which Jericho shockingly didn't react to. He just sat on the ground and looked around Johnny's mind. _'Your mind is very dark and twisted.'_ He noted. Johnny stopped his angry rant to say, "Got a problem with it?"

Quickly, Jericho shook his head no. _'No, of course not!'_ He signed, hoping not to insult Johnny. Jericho may have been pretty skilled in hand to hand, but going by size (and the fact Jericho couldn't possess someone he had already freaking possessed) the odds were NOT in Jericho's favor. Johnny laughed. "For looking like such a pansy, you sure don't act like one." Jericho huffed and signed, _'And what do you mean by that?'_ "I'm twice your size, and you took me head on. And, no offense, but normally people like you start freaking out when I curse." Johnny sighed, sitting down.

Jericho smirked. _'Call that cursing? You should've heard my dad, he was in the army. When he __was mad, he'd curse until he turned blue. My mother loathed it.'_ Johnny snorted in an effort not to laugh. "No shit?" He managed to say. Jericho nodded. Johnny laughed so hard, he could barely breathe (not like he needed to.) Jericho pulled his knees to his chest and looked at the biker, also silently giggling.

Johnny stopped and sighed. "How long do you think until I wake up?" He said. _'How long do you usually stay out for?'_ "Last time the traffic light hit me good, I was out for a good three hours." Johnny thought aloud, obviously disliking that fact. Jericho looked irritated as well. "What now?" Johnny asked. Jericho signed something that surprised him.

_'Could we just... talk?'_

Johnny shrugged. "Might as well, blondie." Jericho finger sighed and signed, _'J-e-r-i-c-h-o. My name is Jericho. Not blondie.'_ "Blondie suits you more." Jericho frowned and signed some very inappropriate words. "I have no idea what you just said, but I'm guessing it wasn't anything nice." Jericho finger spelled his cuss words after that, which greatly amused Johnny.

So they just talked about the randomest things. Music, where they've traveled to... and things about themselves.

_'I don't believe you.'_

"It's the truth. People don't get as pale as me if they have blood."

_'Nope, not buying it. Raven's pale, and I can assure you, she has a heart.'_

Johnny glared at Jericho. "Fine, you don't believe me? I'll prove it." Scooting over, he grabbed Jericho's hand and placed it on his chest, right above his heart. Jericho blushed but Johnny clearly did not notice. "See? No heartbeat." Johnny said cockily, glad to see he had won the argument. Jericho nodded and pulled his hand away, really hoping Johnny didn't notice his blush.

Unfortunately, he did, and Johnny realized he might've created a slightly awkward situation. Clearing his throat, he said, "So... how long have we been in here?" _'I'd guess about two hours.'_ "So hopefully any time I'll wake up. Thank goodness."

The two sat awkwardly across from each other. Jericho lied down and shut his eyes. "What are you doing?" Johnny asked. _'Attempting to sleep. Your mind isn't the comfiest though.'_ He signed, eyes still shut. "Hey, I've slept on cement more than once, I don't care." Jericho's eyes reopened. _'Really?'_ Johnny nodded.

Jericho sighed and sat up again. _'I kinda figured you were a street kid.'_ "And I never would've guessed you were an army brat." Johnny replied, sarcasm laced into his words. Jericho flinched. _'My... my father and I haven't spoken in several years.'_ "What happened, divorce?" Johnny asked, now extremely curious.

The mute seemed nervous, but he slowly pulled down his collar. A pale scar stood out. _'This happened. He didn't wield the knife, but he could've stopped it.'_ Johnny's eyes widened. "Shit, that was dumb to say." He didn't bother apologizing. Jericho smiled bitterly and slid the collar back up. _'I was little at the time.'_ "Got that much, blondie." Johnny fired back, still slightly embarrassed of his stupid question.

If to match his emotions, the backdrop got pinker in the black spots. "Hey, why is it doing that?" Johnny snapped. _'Well isn't this funny... you are good at repressing your feelings, but this is your mind. Can't hide much.'_ Jericho signed, very amused. Johnny rolled his eyes. "Missed a couple words, but got enough to know what you said. You. Suck."

Jericho laughed again, glad that the tension was broken. Then both realized Johnny's body was waking up. _'I'll be in control when you wake up. I guess... this is good bye. I had a good time.'_ Jericho signed, smiling and standing up. "Will I remember the conversation?" Johnny asked, also getting up. _'Some parts... will not be as clear, but mostly yes. I probably won't remember much of it at all though.'_ Jericho didn't seem pleased by that fact.

"Well, then you won't kill me later for doing this."

Jericho's eyes went huge as Johnny (noticeably gentle) grabbed his shirt, bent over and kissed Jericho on the lips. The lip lock held for five seconds, then Johnny pushed Jericho away... and he woke up.

Meanwhile...

They had taken the possessed Johnny to the tower and left him in the infirmary. "How much longer?" Robin asked. "Probably not too much longer..." As if Raven had predicted the future, Johnny's green on black eyes snapped open. Jericho-Johnny sat up and Jericho unpossessed him, landing on the ground beside the bed.

Raven rushed up to Jericho. "Are you alright?" She asked. Jericho shook his very confused head. _'I'm fine... my mind's a mess though, can't remember much of what happened...'_ He signed, yawning. "Johnny will be taken to jail... sorry about this." Robin apologized. Jericho smiled. _'No problem. I'm going to take a nap on the couch before having The Herald come get me, alright?'_ He signed. "That's fine. Go right ahead. But before you go home, make sure to deliver a report." Robin instructed.

Jericho nodded and left the room, mind still a blur. When he laid down on the couch and shut his eyes, one memory came in clear: the kiss. His eyes popped open and his cheeks reddened. _Well that is something that is certainly not going on the report..._

* * *

Gizmo/Melvin, 'Independent' (and back to the pairing it appears everyone likes...)

"Let me do it!"

Melvin was very stubborn as she got the peanut butter off the shelf. Gizmo snorted. "Why can't I help make a sandwich?" He asked. "Because I can do it." She said (rather huffily) as she set the peanut butter on the counter. Gizmo attempted to get the grape jelly but the glare she sent him had him scuttle back to his seat.

The little girl went back to smiling pleasantly and began to make the sandwich. Gizmo rolled his eyes. "You're stubborn." "No I'm not." Melvin got some peanut butter on the counter and made a disgusted noise. "I could help." Gizmo offered again. "No, I'm doing fine!"

Several minutes later, Melvin had two sandwiches done. They were messy and gooey, but Melvin was proud of them. She set one in front of Gizmo. "If you aren't stubborn, then what are you?" He asked, biting into the sandwich. Melvin thought about it for a couple seconds, and replied, "Independent."

Gizmo shook his head, but continued eating.

SEVERAL YEARS LATER...

"Mikron, I can handle it."

"Let me help-"

"NO."

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Mel, you're wrapping Christmas presents, don't you want them to look good?" Melvin, code name Fantasy, glowered at her boyfriend. "I can handle it!" "Goof." He got off his chair and sat next to her. He was eighteen, Melvin was seventeen.

Melvin continued wrapping, grumbling whenever some tape got stuck on her hand. Gizmo would smirk, but knowing better by now, didn't offer to help. Finally she finished wrapping. "There's Timothy's present. That would be the last of them." She said with a sigh.

Gizmo teasingly pouted. "Where's my present?" He asked. Melvin slowly grinned. "Well, considering you didn't actually ask to help for once... you can decide." Gizmo kissed her forehead. "What can I say, I've learned how stubborn you can be." Gizmo said. "The word is independent." "When it comes to you, I think that it means the same thing."

* * *

Kid Flash/Jinx 'Slander'

"It... I wish they would leave me alone!"

Jinx was on her couch, knees pulled to her chest, while Kid Flash sat beside her. She was too angry to cry, but her heart was broken. "I'll admit it, I was a bad guy in my past! But seriously, why did that stupid news channel practically call me a hypocrite!?" She ranted.

Kid Flash shrugged. "I don't know, Jinxy." Jinx was too worked up to scold Kid about the nickname. "I'm good now. But to go as far as to call me 'The Second Terra'... that's just wrong." "Robin told me not to tell you, but he's currently working on getting the network to official a real apology." Kid Flash put a finger to his lips as to say 'hush'.

Jinx seemed surprised. "Really?" Robin had been pretty skeptical. "Really really. Come on, Jinx, I promise, they try any of that crap again, I'll start a protest. Honest, cross my heart." He actually crossed his heart.

Somehow, Jinx found it in her to smile. "Thanks, Wally."

**(The last one was me venting. Yeah, I don't like the news.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	13. Masks

**(Hi guys. Guess what? School starts soon for me. So in order to keep updating every one or two days, only one drabble from now on. But hey, more frequent is better, right? This one was a request from Angel Of Mysteries, sorry, it is kinda short.)**

* * *

It was a stand off. Robin had a grip on the bottom part of Red X's mask and Red X had his thumb/finger on the corner of the Boy Wonder's.

Both were frozen. They couldn't drop their hands and they couldn't tear the mask of the other, knowing that in this fight, their identity was at stake. Both were breathing hard and were pretty whipped during their fight.

Slowly, Robin dropped his hand, followed by Red X. "I guess that would ruin half the mystery, huh kid? Not knowing who was really behind the mask." The thief supplied. Robin shrugged. He didn't expect to have his eyes covered by Red X's right hand and to have a kiss planted on his cheek. "I'll show you whats under mine... someday. After you show me whats under yours." He whispered before teleporting off.

* * *

**(Yeah, wasn't kidding about the shortness. Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	14. Cinderella

Punk Rocket/Argent

"So I have until midnight to discover who is going to assassinate the mayor?" Argent asked. Robin nodded. "This person is confident that they can get past us and the mayor's bodyguards, we need someone on the inside to discover just how they are going to do this." He explained.

Argent shrugged. "Gotcha. Who is the tipster?" "He chose to remain anonymous. And... here." Robin handed Argent a box. "It's a full out ball, and Star wanted you to have the perfect dress." He explained. Argent pulled off the top and gasped. "It's... beautiful. Tell Starfire I'm thankful."

* * *

The night of the ball, Argent slipped into the silver and dark blue gown. She fiddled with the holo-ring but decided against it and went with dark green contacts. She temporarily dyed away the red streaks in her hair as well and left it down.

Staring in the mirror, she sighed. "Well, Antonia, time to save the day... in damn heels." Yes, she had also gotten a pair of black heels. Already Argent was missing her combat boots.

When she arrived, the ball was already in full swing. Argent began mingling and chatting away, looking for any sign of an assassin.

"So, this ball has a princess. Wonder where her prince is?" A boy around Argent's age had come up to her. "She doesn't need one." Argent replied back, slightly catty. She had already dealt with three annoying flirts, wasn't in the mood for a fourth. Well, at least he had good hair, although white was an odd color. Why was he wearing sunglasses indoors though?

The boy sighed. "Look, I'll stop with the games, _Argent_." Argent froze. How did this boy know, he was clearly not a titan... wait a second, she knew she recognized that head of hair. She snatched the sunglasses away. The boy instinctively shut his eyes, but Argent had got a glimpse of those red eyes.

"Punk Rocket, right?" She whispered. "Gimme." Punk stole the glasses back and slipped them on. "I'm your tipster. I'm not here to cause trouble." Argent cocked an eyebrow. "Why do you care about the mayor?" "I don't give two shits about her. Problem is, if she gets knocked off, the one replacing her ain't as nice. Most likely, he'll push for delinquents like me to be tried as an adult or worse, send me someplace I can't escape. So, totally selfish motive." Punk explained with a shrug.

Argent rolled her eyes. "Gotcha... any more 'tips', Rocket?" "The assassin will strike around midnight, which I guess you already know. And she isn't going for a subtle approach." "She?" Argent questioned. Punk seemed nervous and glanced around. In a slightly louder tone, he said, "Hey, love, how about some fresh air?" Argent was about to object when Punk wrapped an arm around her waist and said in a much quieter tone, "Can't say it in here, we're taking a big enough risk talking about tips. Balcony would work."

Together, they walked to the balcony. Luckily, it was vacant. Punk still kept her close. "If it wasn't for the safety of the mayor, you would be missing that hand." Argent growled. Punk looked over his shades and winked. "Oh come on, it's not like my hand is on your ass." "It's getting dangerously close, pal." Argent glared and she knew if she didn't have those stupid green contacts in it would be more intimidating.

Punk glanced around. "I believe the assassin might be Cheshire." He said in such a hushed tone Argent almost had to ask him to repeat it. Instead, she swallowed nervously and asked, "Sure?" Punk Rocket nodded. "I need to get that information to Robin. He'll know better what to expect." Argent said, glancing at the dance floor and sighing. "He's dancing with Starfire though, not too far away from the mayor and her husband... damn, how am I supposed to get to him?"

You could almost see the light-bulb go off in Punk's head. "If you were dancing too..." He didn't have to finish his sentence. Argent glared, but nodded. "Fine. Try anything, I will step on your foot." "Won't do you much good, love." Punk lifted up a pant leg, exposing a combat boot. "Uniform's under my clothes, a... liberty you didn't have with yours." "Can we just get to the dance floor, it's eleven already, time's beginning to run short." Argent groaned. "I'm not that bad a dancer." Punk couldn't help but jibe before they made their way to the floor.

It was the fancy type of dancing, you know, ball room dancing. Argent had been dancing her whole life time so this was nothing new to her. "How'd you learn to dance?" She asked Punk, mildly curious. "Got bored one night and signed up for lessons." He said, guiding her in the direction of Starfire and Robin.

Argent got close to Robin and whispered, "Cheshire. She's gonna make a show of it." "Got it." Robin managed to reply before they had to spin away. Punk grinned. "Think he recognized me?" "Probably not." Argent shrugged. Then she frowned. "Punk Rocket, if you don't dance us to the side right now, I will kick you somewhere where there is far less protection." She threatened.

Punk got the hint and the two ended their dance. Argent hit the punch bowl and poured herself a glass. Taking a sip, she quietly swore. "Someone spiked it." She grumbled to Punk. "I'll take that then." Punk stole the glass and cheekily downed it. Argent rolled her eyes. "If I wasn't on duty, I would've drunk it, I promise." "I'll take your word for it." Punk grinned and tossed the glass in the waste basket like it was a basketball.

Argent sighed and face palmed. "It's eleven thirty, any time now Cheshire's gonna move in." She muttered. "It was risky enough saying her name to the traffic light, don't say it out loud." Punk warned, glancing around. "Scared of her?" Argent teased. Punk chose not to respond when another teenager noticed Argent and began heading over to her. "Shoot, not another one, and I think this one's drunk." Argent groaned. "I'll play your hero then."

Before Argent could realize what Punk was saying, he had brought her close and kissed her. Argent's eyes popped open. The kiss lasted for seven seconds (Argent was counting) and Punk pulled away with quite the smug smile. Argent glanced off to the side and the boy had obviously took off. "You are insane." She growled. "Yes I am. But it worked for my benefit, hmm?" Punk glanced off to the side and stiffened. "Take a look in a couple seconds, the Asian girl... I think that might be her."

Argent let her eyes slide to the side. Grabbing her communicator, she clicked the emergency button and said aloud, "Hey, Punk, think that cutie in the green dress is single?" Punk caught on pretty fast. "Hmm, I'd like to think so. Probably ain't my type though." He said.

Robin had heard through the speakers and nodded to the other titans. Cyborg and Raven made their way to the mayor while Robin and Beast Boy headed for the girl. The girl stopped. "Well, looks like I've been caught. Well, time for the second part of my plan." The girl had long sleeves and she whipped them out, sending small metal spheres through out the room. They released a gas and people began passing out.

Argent hacked and her contacts stung. The girl reached into her bag and pulled out her mask. "Now for my objective." She giggled. It was Cheshire all right. Argent was about to fly out of the gas when she heard Punk Rocket hack, "Argent... can't... breathe..." Making a split second decision, she grabbed Punk and flew up. "You are heavy." She grunted.

Punk looked at her weakly as they flew into clear air. "My guitar's in the hall, get me there, I'll be good." Using her plasma, she practically tossed him into the hall. Punk gave her a thumbs up. Now for the mayor.

Cheshire ran for her, claws out. What she didn't expect was for two plasma hands to lift the unconscious mayor out of her reach. "Hey, who gave you an invite?" She yelled. "Robby did, actually. Come and get her." Argent smirked. Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire had managed to also fly above the smog. Cheshire sighed. "Well, the bounty on her wasn't impressive anyway..."

She threw a knife that scraped Argent's cheek. "See you all later." Cheshire seemed to vanish into the green smog. For some odd reason, all the automatic doors popped open, the poisonous gas beginning to dissipate.

When it all vanished, all the flyers landed. After pulling out the contacts, Argent gripped her cheek. "Ow. This doesn't feel nice." She groaned. "Whoever opened those doors saved us a bit of trouble. I think everyone will be alright." Raven said, examining Cyborg. "Robin, please awaken!" Starfire shook Robin, who was slowly coming to.

Argent walked into the corridor. It was completely empty, and Argent noticed a guitar case that was there earlier was conspicuously missing. In its place was a white slip of paper with some numbers on it. Argent fiddled around with it, slightly blushing. "Well... what could go wrong?" She shrugged.

* * *

**(Thanks for reading guys, BTW, Young Justice fans, think I could add in Klarion The Witch Boy with no protest? Thanks.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	15. You Make Me Feel

Johnny Rancid/Raven (Continuation of 'Call Me Maybe')

"I'm not really the clubbing type." "We could just find another restaurant..." "I'll be fine."

Raven could hardly believe herself. After Johnny had given her his number (and after hours of self debate) she called him back. They talked and actually got along. Sure, he was kinda thick skulled but he had good music taste... and made her laugh. Not too loud of course, but a slight chuckle would come out.

So after the third phone call and several texts, Johnny had asked her out. They were intending on meeting at a popular (not too expensive Raven couldn't help but notice) restaurant... but when they got there, the whole thing was packed and Johnny guessed it was some brat's birthday party. He saw the annoyance on her face and suggested they just hit the town. Raven nodded.

Honestly, it was just a random idea that popped into Johnny's head when they passed the club. Raven sighed and agreed, deciding when the emotions inside got too much to complain of a headache and ditch her date.

The music was loud, some people were obnoxious, and Raven obviously looked irritated. "You aren't fine, even I can tell that." Johnny said, deciding not to drink. "I'm... not really a crowd person." Raven grumbled. Dang, the emotions were even worse here, it was actually beginning to cloud her mind. "Got an idea. One dance, we just ditch this place, alright Rachel?" Johnny suggested. Raven actually detected actual sympathy from him.

Raven smiled. "One dance." The previous song ended and Johnny led Raven onto the dance floor. Surprisingly enough, Raven had a bit of fun, once she actually got into dancing. Some more intoxicated guys attempted to steal her away, but Johnny, possibly being the tallest guy there, only had to glare and the boy in question would very quickly bother someone else.

The song ended, and Johnny quickly led Raven off the floor. "You never mentioned you could dance." He teased gently. "Never came up." Raven replied. Johnny rolled his eyes. "So... it's about ten now... you like pizza?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Might as well."

Maybe he may have been a villain, but he was still quite fun.

**(not... feeling... the muses...**

**Argh, you guys choose the most inconvenient times to vanish! So yeah, the prompt has practically NOTHING to do with the story, sorry. **

**Bye byes, remember to review! And I am still accepting requests!)**


	16. Sunburn

**(Ahem, next chapter, please muses?)**

Kyd Wykkyd/Angel

"Honey, hold still."

The pale half demon winced as more aloe was applied to his face. "Why didn't you put on sunscreen, you big goof?" She asked. Kyd slowly signed, _'I didn't get the chance. Billy and See-More kept stealing it and hiding it. I just figured I wouldn't stay out in the sun too long.'_ Angel rolled her eyes. "That's what you did last time. Now turn around, I need to get your back."

Kyd moved and Angel whistled low. "You are comparable to a well done lobster." Kyd turned his head to face her (ignoring the screaming pain of his toasted neck) and glared. "Sorry!" Angel squeaked, getting more aloe and putting it on. Kyd sighed and said telepathically, **"Sorry for glaring, I'm just in pain."** "Hey, when this is all done, I'll get you some ice cream. Sound good?" Angel suggested.

Kyd turned more. _'Really?'_ He signed hopefully. "Really. Now hold still!" She said, gingerly kissing his cheek. Angel pulled a face after she licked her lips. "Eww. Aloe doesn't taste good." Kyd laughed at her silently.

**(Being pale, sunburn is my worst enemy. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	17. Mistake

**(I've been doing a lot with Kyd Wykkyd lately... what can I say, he's kinda my shipping bicycle. **

_**Reason: Lots of characters tend to be your shipping bicycles.**_

**Shut up.)**

Billy Numerous/Kyd Wykkyd... kinda.

"Who is that?"

A ten year old See-More followed to where an eleven year old Billy was pointing. What looked like a girl with shaggy black hair and bright red eyes was sitting all alone in the cafeteria. She poked at her food and looked... sad. "I don't know." See-More said, shrugging. "I think she's awful purty. Whadya think?" Billy said.

See-More almost corrected him, but an inner demon prodded him not to. "You know... go ask 'her' name. You might get along." See-More oh-so-innocently said. Billy literally jumped to it. While he ran up to the red eyed 'girl', See-More snickered. "His mistake... this is so hilarious I just might die." He whispered. Jinx walked up. "See-More, what are you doing?" "Jinx... whatever you do, don't correct Billy when he talks about a certain red eyed 'girl'." See-More used finger quotes.

Jinx just raised her eyebrows and said nothing.

* * *

"And guess what, she likes car racing a lot too! She never got to see it where she grew up, but she finds it interesting! She can't talk either, so she just writes down what she wants to say. She's workin' on teaching me sign language- hey!"

See-More had thrown a book at Billy. "I'm trying to concentrate on reading you idiot. What is even her name?" He asked. "She goes by Kyd Wykkyd, it's spelled funky, but I like it!" Billy fell back on his bed. "I'm in love." He said happily. See-More held back more laughter as he picked up his book and went back to it. "First off, you sound like a chick. Second, where did Kyd grow up?" He asked. "A monastery, kinda weird for a girl, ain't it?" Billy said, sighing and completely ignoring the put down.

The one eyed boy just went back to his book. Was Billy really that thick?

* * *

"So... Kyd, you gotta roommate?" Billy asked. Kyd shook 'her' head no. "Cool, maybe we can hang later!" Kyd gave Billy a thumbs up and vanished.

Then the ruse (which had been going on for two weeks) was broken.

Jinx had enough of all this weirdness and she marched up to Billy. "You do know Kyd Wykkyd is a _boy_, right?" She said, cocking an eyebrow. Billy stared at Jinx for ten seconds... and laughed. "Funny, pinkie, real funny, almost had me there. Kyd's a girl!" "No. Kyd is a boy." Jinx groaned, face palming.

Billy rolled his eyes. "You're just weird, of course Kyd is a girl! She looks like a girl!"

"He rooms in the boy's hall."

"By herself, probably wasn't enough rooming in the girl's hall."

"Has the girl's hall ever been full?"

"... whatever, Kyd is a girl!"

"I'll prove it then."

Jinx pulled out her communicator. "Hey, Kyd Wykkyd, come here. Where you saw Billy last." A minute later, Kyd appeared. "Kyd Wykkyd, are you a boy or a girl?" Jinx asked point blank. Kyd sorta raised 'her' eyebrows and signed, _'I'm a boy, of course. Why did you even have to ask?'_ He sighed. _'I have to study, see you guys later.'_

Kyd teleported away. Jinx turned to Billy with a smirk. "See?" She said cockily. Billy's expression was priceless, his eyes were huge, his jaw had dropped, and he was blushing red hot. Jinx started giggling and said, "By the way, you can thank See-More for half your confusion, he knew the whole time." Jinx skipped off.

When Billy finally got over his shock, See-More was in very, very big trouble.

**(I was cracking up the whole time when I was writing this, especially the part when Jinx and Billy were talking. I actually had to pause and get all my giggles out.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	18. Academy

**(I literally yelled eureka when the muses decided to inspire me. My dad gave me a weird look but thankfully kept his mouth shut.**

**Also, this is an AU which will be probably a constant in Work Of Drabbles... I'll say it now, the idea for doing drabbles was inspired by Wynja, who I really like. If you ship Sladin in any way, you'll like her.**

**Enough rambles of the insane authoress, go read!)**

It was one of those things that never hit the front page of the news, but something on people's minds: where did Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, go to school? Some people said he home schooled, some said he already graduated, and some said he went to some elite boarding school.

The last one was correct... mostly.

But if you added the fact it was a secret school in the middle of the ocean, specifically for training kids with powers or just has skills, you would be spot on.

Richard Grayson, AKA Robin, walked off the helicopter, already in his red, green, and yellow outfit. He had been going to Atlantic Private for the past couple years, since his freshmen year. Now he was a junior, finally an upperclassmen!

First to greet him was a grinning speedster. "Rob, whats up! How is being the Boy Wonder?" He asked, smacking his back. Robin chuckled. "Hey KF. Is Speedy here yet?" "Arrived about four hours ago, although he nearly got his head cut off by one of the new kids, Ravager I think her name was." Kid said, glancing at the bag. "That is ALL you brought?" "I left most of my stuff here. So, who are the new students?" Robin asked, slinging his stuff over his shoulder and heading to his room.

Kid Flash began talking as they headed down the boy's north hall. "Well, the freshmen for one. Ravager, she might be a part of the 'troublemaker' group, the Bat still having you keep a list of potential villains?" Robin nodded. That was most of the reason he was enrolled here, to find potential criminals and get them shut down. "Okay, another freshy, really cute girl with bright pink hair called Kole. Can turn her body into solid crystal. Next are two kiddos from Guatemala, I'm not the only speedster anymore. As long as the two touch, they can run pretty fast. They go by Mas Y Menos. There's also another definite troublemaker, saw him hanging with Mammoth and Numerous, called Gizmo. He's only twelve, but he's a freshmen... and a real pain in the ass."

Robin nodded as he opened the door to his room... and got quite the surprise.

His side of the room was fine, just how he left it at the end of last school year... but the other side, which had been vacant for all the years he had been here, now was made up with bright green sheets and someone was laying on it. This someone was a similar color to his bedspread, as in, his skin color was bright green. His pointed ears both had headphones in them, and he was currently reading one of the several comic books scattered across his bed.

Robin turned and did a very good imitation of the bat glare at Kid Flash. "I think you were supposed to tell me something." He said, very icily. Kid laughed nervously. "I know Batman said try to keep you in a room to yourself, but they needed to put him somewhere until they found someone else to room with him. Hey, green bean!"

The boy jumped and pulled out an ear plug. He grinned, revealing a fang on one side of his mouth. "Whoa, hey, KF! You didn't tell me I was rooming with Robin!" The boy jumped off his bed and ran up to Robin. "I'm Beast Boy, member in training for the Doom Patrol! It's so cool to meet you!" _'Great, and he's a fan-boy as well...'_ Robin mentally groaned. Sighing, Robin shook Beast Boy's hand and said, "Great to meet you... you do anything?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Show him your stuff, BB." Kid Flash said, popping a potato chip into his mouth (apparently, he had bolted and grabbed a bag while they were 'talking'.) "Oh. Yeah." Beast Boy turned into a bright green chipmunk, then a small bird, then a dog, barking. Then he turned back. "Ta da!" He said, looking very proud of himself.

Robin was quite surprised. "Wow... so... you can turn into any animal?" "Yup! I would've turned into a T-Rex, but that might break the hallway... it's so cool that we're gonna be roommates!" Beast Boy clearly hadn't gotten over the hero worship yet. Kid Flash snickered and Robin glared at him again. "Yeah, cool." Robin lugged his bag into his room and began unpacking.

Kid Flash also zoomed in. "I meant to tell you, honest. If you couldn't tell, he's also a new student." He whispered. "I'll get over it. Get on with telling me about the other new students." Robin replied, sitting on his bed. "I can tell you about one! Cyborg, he's half metal and not exactly social... but I'm pretty sure he's cool." Beast Boy offered, picking up a new comic book. "Oh yeah, the new senior... like grass stain said, he's okay." Kid Flash finished.

Robin sighed. Okay, trying to hide what he was doing from the green boy would be impossible. "Anyone else?" "I know two new girls are coming, alien, no idea what they look like, I know one's a sophomore and other's a junior. Rumor has it they are royalty as well. There's another freshman, Mammoth's little sis, Shimmer. And then there's the creepy girl. Raven. Probably a troublemaker." Kid Flash shuddered at thinking of her. "She's really weird. Wears a hood, pale skin. She's also rooming with Jinx."

Jinx- the current leader of the troublemakers, every one.

The Boy Wonder nodded. "Alright, I'll be sure to tell Batman as soon as they are confirmed." "Alright, I'll leave you to get acquainted with your roomie." Kid Flash ran off laughing. Robin glared. "Uh... Robin?"

Robin turned and faced Beast Boy. "I'm a sophomore, if you're curious... You don't think I'm a bad guy, right?" His ears tilted down. Robin felt sorta bad for him. "No, I've heard of the Doom Patrol, you're good." "Cool! Want some tofu waffles?" Beast Boy seemed to go back to being his happy go lucky self.

This would take a lot of getting used to...

* * *

That night, it was the 'reception', pretty much everyone met in the gym, with those ridiculous name tags that stick on your shirt, and get to know your class.

Robin readjusted the name tag and sighed. Beast Boy had gone ahead, psyched to be meeting his class. Walking into the gym, it had already picked up, everyone yelling and talking. Robin scanned the crowd until he saw one very familiar face. "Speedy!" He yelled. The archer looked up from the conversation he was currently having with a pretty girl and lit up. "Yo, Rob!" He ditched the girl and ran up, smacking Robin on the shoulder. "What's up, traffic light? Get a girlfriend yet?" Speedy said, grinning. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask. "No, Speedy, I did date as my secret identity but I haven't really got serious." "Pfft, serious is for people like fish stick." Speedy said. "I heard that."

Aqualad walked up, frowning. "Hey, Aqualad, great to see you! Is Aquagirl coming this year?" Robin said cheerfully. "After this term, she's busy in Atlantis. She sends greetings too." Aqualad explained. "Aww, Aqualad and Aquagirl- hold on... hot. Damn." Speedy's jaw dropped. "What?" Robin asked. "... New hot girls... look at the entry way." Aqualad turned and even his eyes widened. "Whoa. Robin, for once, Speedy isn't joking."

Robin turned and looked at the doorway. Two young ladies were there, and Speedy was right, they were hot... but Robin was more focused on the red head one with bright green eyes. "Those must be the two alien students..." He muttered. "I knew they were out of this world." Speedy couldn't help but jab. Aqualad rolled his eyes. "I'm going to introduce myself to them, Batman still wants to keep a profile on everyone in the school." Robin decided. "Sure that's what you are doing it for." Speedy teased.

Ignoring them, Robin headed over there. The probably slightly older one, with black hair and violet eyes, grinned. "Hey there. Blackfire." Blackfire shook his hand. "I'm Robin, I take it you two are the transfer other worldly students." The Boy Wonder said. "You are correct." Blackfire said, nodding. The red haired girl said something in another language, and Blackfire responded in the same language. Robin raised an eyebrow. "Uh..." "My little sister hasn't been to earth before, so she doesn't know English." Blackfire explained. "That could be an issue. I'll try to help any way I can." Robin said.

He should've noticed the mischievous glint in Blackfire's eyes. "Oh, I believe you can help. Sister..." Blackfire said something to the red head. She seemed mildly confused, but nodded and before Robin could even react, stepped forward and kissed Robin on the lips.

The look on Robin's face: priceless.

The girl pulled away and smiled brilliantly. "Greetings. In your language, my name would be Starfire. It is great to meet you, Robin." "Uh... hi?" Robin managed to say. Don't get him wrong, he had kissed girls before... but usually he was EXPECTING it. Starfire seemed very happy to meet Robin. "I hope we can become friends! Earth is such an odd planet, but I do believe I enjoy it!" She said, very chipper.

Blackfire was quietly snickering behind her hand. Robin got back to earth and, pushing it aside as some sort of alien custom, replied, "That would be good, I guess." "Well, butter my backside and call me a biscuit, did I see what I think I just saw?" Robin visibly winced. Great... the troublemakers were already moving in.

The red suited hillbilly walked up. "Billy, don't you have something else to do, like hanging with your friends?" Robin asked. "I am already." Billy pointed, and sure enough, there was two of him hanging out in every group there. Blackfire looked amused. "Duplication, nice trick." "More than a trick, cutie." Billy winked. Blackfire rolled her eyes. "I got my own..." To demonstrate, Blackfire's eyes glowed purple and she shot the 'welcome' banner, slicing it right down the middle. Most people jumped and started chattering slightly more excited.

Robin had to stop himself from jumping. "You do realize offensive powers like that aren't allowed outside of the training areas, right?" He said quietly. "Is everything fun on this planet forbidden?" Blackfire groaned, and Robin got the idea she was definitely troublemaker material. "Pretty much, little lady. Come on, I can introduce you to a crowd that can show you a good time!"

The two took off. Robin sighed. "My sister... isn't the type to 'listen to the rules'." Starfire said sadly. "I got that. Want me to show you around?" "Oh, that would be most glorious!" Starfire said, eyes shining.

* * *

Beast Boy left the gym. He liked it, all in all, Speedy was hilarious, Kid Flash was already becoming a good friend, and Aqualad didn't eat fish which was cool, but now he wanted to explore more... which may have not been exactly allowed, but hey, he was kinda bored.

He heard someone's MP3 player playing softly and he turned to corner to see a girl in a cloak. "Hey, you okay?" Beast Boy asked, sitting next to her. "No." The girl said, glancing up with violet eyes. "It's annoying in there. People are being loud, obnoxious, and it's pointless." She said.

Beast Boy slid down the wall and sat next to her. "That's what makes it fun!" He said, cocking his head to the side. "If that's fun, then I never want to have fun." She said, sighing and turning off her music. "What are you doing out of the gym, you appeared to be having fun in there." The girl said. "I wanted to see the school a little bit. I'm Beast Boy, you are..."

"Raven."

Instantly Beast Boy remembered that she could be a troublemaker. "Jinx's roommate?" He said. Raven actually looked him in the face, face emotionless. Slowly, she nodded. "Thinking about switching... she's a bit... overwhelming. I can feel emotions, and she has a lot of them." "And the more people in a room, the more you feel." Beast Boy guessed. Raven nodded. "Just a little bit stressed, if you are going to report me to a teacher, I'll be right back in there."

After thinking for a second, Beast Boy got an idea. Shifting into a cat, he crawled into Raven's lap and purred. Raven raised her eyebrows. "Uh..." "Meow?" Beast Boy said, rubbing against her hand. Slowly, Raven smiled. She stroked Beast Boy's ears. "Thanks." She said softly.

* * *

The reception ended as it normally did, someone getting into a fight. This time, it was Hotspot and Punk Rocket.

"So, tell me, do all such parties end so violently?" Starfire asked. "Not at normal parties, but the meet and greet at Atlantic Private does." Robin said. The kiss had sorta slipped to the back of his mind, and Starfire was kinda fun to hang out with.

Then Speedy and Kid Flash HAD to show up. "Hello, Robin." Kid Flash said, smirking. "So, this is Starfire, right?" Speedy said. "Guys..." Robin said threateningly. Kid Flash got the hint, Speedy, of course didn't. "So, what did you say to get her to kiss you like that?" Speedy asked.

Starfire seemed to catch on at this point. "I needed to learn English." She said. A question mark went over all three of the boys' heads. "Tameranians, my people, can learn language through lip contact. My sister told me that Robin was willing to help me learn English... is this different on Earth?" Starfire said, slightly blushing at the end. "You know, I speak Russian, so if you want to learn that- ow!" Speedy dodged the bird a rang thrown at his head.

**(Sigh, high school. It starts for my twin today and for a couple of my buds.**

** I'm going to admit something here: I decided to home-school this year. But not for the reason everyone thinks.**

** I'm doing it for you guys, the reviewers. I can't update from school anymore, and well, I'm not well liked there anyway. On this site, people actually kinda like me, or at least I'd like to think so.**

** Keep sending in reviews, or just read it and I hope it makes you smile. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	19. Bruise

**(I'm so cruel to my characters.**

**Yes, I see all your suggestions, and sooner or later I'll MAKE myself do them.)**

Kyd Wykkyd/Jericho

Jericho limped down the street. He attempted to send out a signal with his communicator again, but his fingers just wouldn't click the button. Jericho desperately hoped that they weren't broken.

Leaning against the wall, he groaned and slid down. He knew he was asking for trouble when he took on all those guys. But hey, at least he finally won. Slowly, Jericho's eyes closed. He needed a rest... a quick rest... he heard footsteps and someone gasp. Someone picked him up bridal style and Jericho passed out, mostly because of the sudden shock of pain.

* * *

An hour later, Jericho's eyes opened. He couldn't sit up, but if he could, he would've. He was in a apartment living room, decently styled, and connected directly to a kitchen. Jericho tried moving his hands and found he could. Hopefully whoever rescued him understood sign.

Then Kyd Wykkyd teleported in front of him. Jericho gasped and a jolt of pain shot through his ribcage. Kyd held up his hands, he was carrying a first aid kit. He kneeled next to Jericho's face and his red eyes connected directly with Jericho's. Jericho got the hint: he wasn't going to hurt him, and if Kyd tried anything, Jericho could very easily possess him.

Kyd grabbed a mirror and showed Jericho his face, causing the blonde mute to wince. Both eyes blacked out, swollen lip, several tiny cuts, he looked like death. **"See? This is why I'm helping you. You look like hell."** Kyd said mentally. Jericho wasn't expecting the projection and jumped, causing his muscles to scream in pain again. **"Just think loud, I'll get what you want to say." **Kyd said, reaching into the first aid kit and pulling out a cotton ball and anti septic.

As gently as possible, he began dabbing at the cuts. Slowly, Jericho sign, _'Why are you helping me?'_ **"I told you, think loud. You're lucky you didn't break any fingers. And simply because I want to."** Jericho would've smiled if his face didn't feel so bad. _'I'm not sure how to think loud.'_ He signed. Kyd rolled his eyes and mentally linked them, which was quite the shock to Jericho. **"That'll be easier. I'm not sure how to explain thinking loud, so just hold still!"**

Jericho obeyed and let Kyd finish cleaning out the various cuts on his face. He got the ice pack out. **"Think you can sit up?"** He asked. Using the mental link, Jericho responded, **"Slowly. Help?"** Kyd helped Jericho to sit up. Kyd sat the ice pack on the right side of his face and put a band aid on the worst scratch, possibly caused by fingernails, on the left side. **"As far as I can tell, you do not have a concussion. Which would've sucked, because I would've had to wake you up when you passed out."** He noted.

Kyd looked somewhat awkward at this point and blushed. **"What?"**Jericho asked. **"Err... I'm going to have to ask you to remove your shirt. You probably got kicked around."** If you could've muttered in mental speech, Kyd would've. Jericho blinked in surprise and replied, **"Okay, give me a hand though, I'm still sore."**

It actually took about ten minutes to get it off, considering Kyd had no idea how to get the wrist guards and the golden belt thing off. Jericho teased him about it, which didn't help Kyd's frustration. And Kyd was right, Jericho's sides and torso were covered in bruises and gashes. **"Yuck. Seriously, what were you thinking, taking on a crowd of thugs by yourself?"** Kyd winced, beginning to work on fixing him up. **"How did you know that?"** Jericho asked, suspicious. **"I didn't let the crap get kicked out of you. I saw a bunch of criminals being lugged off by the cops, I keep walking, I see you practically dying on the side of a building. I did the math."**

Jericho nodded and hissed slightly when the antiseptic stung his wounds again. Kyd winced. **"Sorry."** **"Why aren't you using sign language, you clearly understand it."** Jericho wanted to keep the conversation going. **"Because my hands are busy if you couldn't tell."** Kyd responded, putting the last bandage on his chest. **"There. You're fixed." **Kyd sighed. Jericho felt Kyd's mind end the connection and Kyd sat next to him. Jericho reached for his shirt when Kyd, very lightly, caressed the scar on his neck.

The blonde mute froze. Kyd pulled his hand back and signed, _'I guess... we are not that different.'_ Kyd pulled down his collar, revealing his own scar. Jericho slightly gasped and slowly reached out. Kyd didn't pull away, and Jericho touched the pale scar. Running his fingers along the length, Jericho sighed. It was almost identical.

Jericho took his hand back and signed, _'We are not, in the matter in that we are both mute. What do you want to do now?'_ _'You should go to the tower but... could we build a pillow fort?'_ The complete innocence on Kyd's face made Jericho laugh.

_ 'Sure. I'll move a bit slow, but let's build a pillow fort.'_

**(Now I wanna build a pillow fort. But my couch is lame, meaning no cushions, so no fort.**

**I need to get something off my chest. People who have Kyd and Jericho use sign language to communicate:**

**THEY CAN'T SIGN USING ONLY ONE HAND.**

**True, I am guilty of this at times, but I'm not going to do it anymore. Sign language requires both hands/arms normally, sometimes even requiring use of facial expressions. I have a sister who is becoming a sign language interpreter, and I've done sign language a bit myself. You can fingerspell (each motion the one hand makes is a letter) things, but it takes like five times longer. **

**Thanks you, this isn't me ragging too much, just a gentle... guide, I suppose.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	20. Handstand

**(Yeah, sorry I haven't been writing much recently, I've been... busy.**

_**Reason: Playing Sims 3 and getting a mod so your male sims can get knocked up.**_

**REASON! That was none of the reader's business!**

_**Reason: She also made about a million and a half teen titan sims so she can make her crack pairings real... but did you have to impregnate Jericho?**_

**Shut. Up. Seriously.**

… **I do it for the lulz, I swear. Yes, I can't wait to get Sims 3 Supernatural, I hope it'll be my b-day present. That, or the Avengers movie which I still haven't seen...**

**Anyway, enough ramble, go read!)**

Billy Numerous/Bumblebee

"Girls can't do handstands."

The three girls turned and glowered at the ten year old Billy Numerous. "Says who?" The eleven year old Angel said icily. "Says me. Girls. Can't. Do. Handstands." Billy said, grinning far too wide. Nine year old Jinx gaped. "Billy, that's rude!"

Billy shrugged. "Well, can you?" Jinx shrunk and muttered a quick no. "Angel?" Angel also shook her head no. "I can." Billy looked at the last girl, ten year old Bumblebee. Billy crossed his arms. "Is that a fact?" Bumblebee nodded.

"Prove it."

Jinx tugged Bumblebee's arm. "Bee, come on! Show that idiot that you can do a handstand!" Sighing, Bumblebee handed her book to Angel. "Watch, I'm only doing it once." She walked into the middle of the hallway. "Wait, you ain't gonna use the wall?" Billy now looked slightly worried. "No. I don't need to." Bumblebee said.

Right in the middle of the school hall way, Bumblebee flipped herself into a headstand, then highered herself into a handstand. "Go Bee!" Angel cheered. After holding herself for about seven seconds, Bumblebee lowered herself and turned to face Billy. "See? Girls can do handstands." She said proudly.

Billy seemed annoyed. "Well... well... grr." "I bet you can't do it without a wall, can you?" Bumblebee goaded. Billy blushed and said, "I can too!" Billy attempted to kick into a handstand, but ended up falling on his side.

Jinx and Angel laughed very hard. "We gotta get to class, see you later!" Jinx and Angel ran off.

Billy was sitting on the ground, now very embarrassed and feeling quite foolish. A hand reached down. "Hey, Billy, I can teach you how to do a handstand without a wall. Sound good?" Bumblebee offered, smiling.

Slowly, Billy took Bumblebee's hand and lifted himself off the ground. "I'll take a rain-check for that, alright? I'm a bit sore." Without another word, Billy ran off.

* * *

Seven years later...

"Argh..."

Being the only girl in a tower is not healthy for one's sanity, Bumblebee decided. At least Mas Y Menos were quietly playing upstairs and Speedy and Aqualad FINALLY stopped arguing. She swore, they bickered like they were married...

Walking into the main room, Bumblebee got the shock of her life. Billy Numerous was leaning against the back of the couch. "What the- Billy!" Pulling out both stingers and crackling them, she slowly approached the HIVE member. "What do you want?" She growled. Billy said something she wasn't expecting.

"I wanna cash in my rain-check. Teach me how to do a handstand without a wall."

It was so ridiculous, Bumblebee nearly dropped her stingers. Instead, she stopped crackling them, dropped her arms and laughed. "Seriously? How many years has it been since I offered to teach you?" She managed to say between chortles. "About seven. Please?" Billy looked pleadingly at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sighed. "Fine. I'll teach you how to do it, but then you are getting your butt out of my tower, capiche?" Billy seemed very happy and he nodded.

**(Not much of a pairing, but it's implied.**

** I love it, it's so cute! **

** No I can't do a handstand, period... I even was in Beginning Gymnastics...**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	21. Special

**(Request from Guest, See-More/Kyd Wykkyd.)**

It was one of those nights, when the moon is out full, it's warm out, and the streets are empty. See-More always thought those nights had something special about them. But rarely did he have someone to share them with.

Now, glancing at the mute red eyed boy, See-More wondered if he should've brought Kyd Wykkyd at all. "Come on, Kyd, I think the park's empty, wanna check that out?" See-More asked. Kyd nodded and before See-More could blink, he and Kyd vanished and reappeared in the park.

See-More blinked a couple times before he said, "Dang it, don't do that!" Kyd chuckled. See-More glanced around the park. "See what I mean something special?" Kyd nodded while still keeping his eyes on See-More.

The park was abandoned, and the odd silence made it seem even more 'special.'

Kyd walked up to one of the slightly swinging swings and sat on it, kicking his legs. See-More took a swing beside him. "So... think it's special yet?" He asked. Kyd remained silent, not even attempting to sign.

See-More thought Kyd was bored. "Let me guess, you want to go home." He sighed. "Fine, you can if you want to." Kyd looked at him like he was nuts. Slipping off his swing, he signed, _'I do like it... but I believe this is what would make it more 'special', as you put it.'_

Kyd cupped See-More chin and See-More sharply inhaled as the half demon kissed his forehead. Blushing, he stuttered for a good minute. When he finally came back to earth, Kyd did his silent chuckle and vanished, reappearing at the other side of the park. He beckoned See-More on.

See-More laughed. "Get back here!" He chased after Kyd.

Perhaps that did make the night more special.

**(My muses are being PESTS and not talking!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	22. Rabbit

**(Punk/Argent... I'm glad to be having this pairing more out there, but it is not easy to make my muses cooperate with them lately.)**

"Come on, isn't it cute?"

Punk rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. Currently, Argent was kneeling at the pet store window, cooing at the small bunnies. A white one with a brown patch on its ear was right at the front, wiggling its nose. "Come on, love, we have a movie to go see." He said.

Argent looked up. "We have over thirty minutes, and the theater is just across the street. Come on, can't we go in?" She said, standing up and pointing at the shop. Punk rolled his eyes yet again, but said, "We spend five minutes, then I'm going to run."

Argent practically ran into the pet store, Punk reluctantly following. She hurried up to the rabbit enclosure. Looking at one of the employees, she asked, "Can we hold them?" The employee nodded and Argent gently lifted up the one with the brown patch on its ear.

Punk raised his eyebrows. "It is just a rodent, why do you like it so much?" "It is not a rodent, it is a bunny. And even you have to admit, Thomas... it is pretty cute." Setting the bunny down with one final pat, she lifted up another one. This one clearly was a bit more reluctant to be held, but finally just sat still. "Aw, it's just like you." Argent teased.

The rabbit was albino- white fur and red eyes. "Ha ha. Very funny- hey!" Argent had handed him the rabbit. "Hold him like this. I'm going to hold a different one." Before Punk could hand it back, Argent had turned her back and was looking at the other rabbits.

Sighing, Punk glanced down at the rabbit. It glared back. "Guess we both got forced into this situation, didn't we mate?" He grumbled, surrendering and gently stroking its back. The rabbit shut its eyes and relaxed.

They left the shop fifteen minutes later, when Argent finally decided to leave the poor bunnies alone. On the way home, Argent waved at the bunnies one last time. "I used to have a rabbit at my home... died just before I moved into my tower. Still got the hutch and everything." She said softly. Punk made a note of that.

A WEEK LATER...

Argent walked into her room, a bit tired from fighting crime, when she realized that her rabbit hutch had been set up. "No." She said, walking up.

The little albino bunny from last week was sitting in the cage, happily eating some pellets. A black ribbon was tied around his neck. Argent petted his head with one finger. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas... I will never understand you. But thanks." She quietly said.

**(I just died of fluff.**

** BTW, that rabbit will somehow be brought up again. I shall name him Peter. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	23. Alignment

**(And now the Academy continues!**

**Ignore the weird title, I couldn't think of anything else.)**

A half metal teen knocked on a dorm door. It opened up to reveal Robin. "Thanks for coming in, Cyborg." "I only agreed because Beast Boy wouldn't stop begging." Cyborg poked his head in there. It was packed in the room- Starfire, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, and a girl with a long black ponytail and blue eyes.

Cyborg walked in and sat on the ground, next to the girl. "Hey, I'm Wonder Girl. That makes everyone right?" She said. "I believe so, I'm still not sure of the purpose of why we are here though." Starfire said, running a brush through her hair.

Robin stood in the front of the semi-circle of teen sitting in bean bags, chairs, or on the ground. "First off, thanks for coming in. Second, I brought you here is because of why I am attending Atlantic Private. KF, Speedy, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl already know, but the rest of you don't. I'm here to keep a tab on possibly future villains." Starfire raised her eyebrows. "A 'tab'?" She asked. "He means to find out who they are and keep an eye on them." Wonder Girl explained.

Starfire nodded. "Oh, I understand." "Good. We got quite a few new students this year, and before I send the official list to Batman, I want to review them with more than one mind. You up for it?" Robin asked. "Might as well." Cyborg said, shrugging.

Robin got out a sheet of paper and began saying names of the new students. "Mas Y Menos." "Good kids, little mischief, but good kids." Wonder Girl vouched. Robin made a note on his paper. "Shimmer." "Bad!" Speedy growled. "That isn't because her big brother is Mammoth, right?" Wonder Girl attempted to be voice of reason. "Nope, it's because she stole his quiver three times this week." Kid Flash teased. "I'm gonna go with Speedy. She kinda seems worse than mischief." Aqualad added.

Another note on the paper and they continued. It continued like this for a while. All three new students in the room were also ran past them, all passing with flying colors. Blackfire was added as a troublemaker, by Starfire's prodding, but Robin also added in the diplomatic immunity factor. "And that's it. Thanks for the help, guys." Robin said. "Wait, dudes, you missed someone!" Beast Boy said.

Speedy got up. "Who, and make it quick." He said. "Raven, and I'm already vouching for her. She's creepy, but okay." Beast Boy said. Robin looked over the list. "I marked her as 'undefined'. She's not exactly social and I figured none of you guys would know." Robin admitted. "I do! Sure, she's antisocial, but she doesn't like Jinx. She's trying to get a new room for herself. Isn't that a good point?" Beast Boy pleaded.

Cyborg grinned. "You have a crush on her, don't you?" He said. Beast Boy blushed. "Dude! She'd kill me! Literally!" He yelped. "Why would Beast Boy want to squish Raven?" Starfire asked, confused. "Not that type of crush. BB over here likes Raven. As in, like like." Wonder Girl wiggled her eyebrows. Starfire lit up. "You mean the feelings of love? Oh that is wonderful!" "I don't like her like that, stop saying it!" Beast Boy denied.

Speedy snickered and said, "Grass Stain and The witch, sitting in a tree, G..." "Hey, not cool! And she isn't a witch!" Beast Boy was yelling now. "I'm an empathic half-Azarathian with telekinetic abilities, to be more precise."

Everyone jumped when Raven appeared through the door. "What the hell!? Why'd you do that?!" Speedy yelped, falling off his chair. "Beast Boy stole my book of Azar as a prank. I was coming up to the door to get it when I heard my name. I let myself in." Raven said. Beast Boy laughed nervously. "Uh... it's in my bookshelf, Rae." "Don't call me Rae." Black energy surrounded the only book on BB's shelf (everything else was comics) and Raven took it back.

Speedy shrugged. "What's the difference?" "Between a witch and me?" Raven smirked. The blanket on Robin's bed was grabbed by the black energy and wrapped around Speedy. "Hey! Lemme go!" He yelled, struggling. "Witches can't do that without a familiar." Raven deadpanned. Cyborg attempted to cover his laughter with a coughing fit, but Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl didn't even try. They were literally cracking up.

Robin stood up. "Uh... sorry about that." "I know what your mentor wants you to do. It's admirable I suppose. Don't worry, I'm not one of the bad guys. If you put me down as one, I don't care. I know myself." Raven nodded and left. Robin slowly nodded and picked up the list, marking Raven as a good guy.

Speedy managed to struggle out of the blanket. "What was that!" He snapped. "You getting owned." Kid Flash teased, seconds before bolting.

**(Meh, this one wasn't as good.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	24. Lost

**(… Tumblr has taken over my life.**

_**Knowledge: I thought the Sims 3 took over your life.**_

**That too, but I can't type and sim at the same time. I can, however, do Tumblr. And the pairings and theories people come up with...**

**I really hope that you can forgive me for shipping this.)**

Billy Numerous/Terra

Sometimes you really can't take living a lie, Terra discovered.

Even now she still didn't know how the curse of her being in stone was reversed- one day she woke up, and she could move. But it came at a horrible cost:

Terra's powers were completely gone.

She couldn't even move much as a pebble, for the love of Pete. So she enrolled at the private school in Jump City under the name Tara. She lived pretty good for a couple months, staying at a boarding house.

When Beast Boy found her, she panicked. She faked amnesia of the whole thing, being a titan, betraying her friends... almost kissing him...

Of course, the people that saw all that began putting the pieces together, and one of her friends actually figured it out. So Terra did what she had a tendency to be best at:

Run.

She got her old traveling clothes from their hiding spot, bought a ticket to another city, and started moving around where the wind took her.

It was about a month after she started doing this when she got caught in the sand storm. Stumbling through the cutting winds, she made her way to a gas station where she barreled in and inhaled the cleaner air.

The cashier looked up. "You alright?" He said. "Fine..." Terra hacked, sitting down on a bench and sighing. "You need something to drink, we got sodas here." The man offered. "Uh... think I have enough for a soda." Terra reached into her pocket- she had mowed someone's lawn in the last town she stopped at, and had earned twenty bucks from it. She bought a root beer and sipped slowly at it.

A truck pulled into the parking lot and someone hopped out, trying to run over. "Looks like you aren't the only one caught in this sand storm." The cashier noted. The door banged open and the boy stumbled in. "Can't see a damn thing out there." The newcomer said, removing his sunglasses and shaking the sand out of them.

Terra figured he was about two years older than her. His hair was a dark brown and a bit messy, his eyes were chestnut colored, and he was grinning, which was kinda odd. "Storm will probably blow over in an hour or so." The cashier offered. "Alright, don't got anywhere important to be." He said, plopping down on the bench next to Terra.

He turned and held out a hand. "I'm Billy." He said. "Terra." She said, shaking his hand. "Headin' anywhere important?" Billy asked. "Nope, I go where the wind takes me... in this case it worked against me." Terra was reminded last time she was caught in a sandstorm- she didn't need to stop, she just kept going, using her powers to create a sort of shield around her. It was a bit tiring, but at least it wasn't as annoying as being stuck in a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

Memories of what she used to be able to do depressed her and Terra frowned. "You alright, little lady? You look kinda sad." Billy said, eyes wide with concern. "It's nothing. Just remembering something I lost." Terra mumbled, hoping that Billy wouldn't push the matter.

Unfortunately, Billy was a bit snoopy. "Drop something in the storm back there?" He asked. "No... I lost it a while ago. The storm kinda reminded me." Terra sipped her root beer again. "Get it... lost quite a few friends recently, bad argument." Billy seemed displeased. "Wanna talk about it?" Terra asked.

Billy bounced back to his normally peppy self. "Might as well, to pass the time. I lived with about five of my pals, we had the best times. Sure, we fought and got in trouble a bit, but we were close. Then..." Billy made a disgruntled noise, "Some pretty boy swoops in and takes away the girl holding us together. We all kinda fell out after that, kept arguing and crap like that. Me, I couldn't stand it, so I bailed last week, gonna go around the country." Terra had listened and she nodded. "Your friends mad?" She asked. Billy shrugged. "Dunno, probably not. What about you, I wanna hear your story!"

Terra sighed. "Uh... well... I just messed up bad. I nearly got my friends killed." "Oh yikes. Bad." Billy gently patted her back. "Did they forgive you?" He asked. Terra shrugged. "I lost something... they won't accept me without it." Then Billy said something rather shocking:

"What kinda friends are they if they don't accept you for one thing?"

Terra blinked a couple times. "I... never thought of that." She admitted. "Then get your ass back to where they are and tell them what you lost! Maybe they can help." Billy looked outside. "Sand storm's calming down. I got a truck, need a lift to anywhere?" Terra grinned. "Yeah, Jump City. I'm going home." Billy raised his eyebrows. "That's a three week journey, little lady, you sure?" Terra nodded. "Very sure." "I'm in."

The two ran outside to the truck, laughing.

**(I'm continuing this drabble later. I don't know how, but I will.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	25. Snuggle

**(WoodenDuck requested more MuteShipping, as in Kyd/Jericho. So here u go!)**

Kyd Wykkyd sighed contentedly, lying down on his bed. It had been a long day, but it wasn't too hard. It was a warm night so he only was in a pair of thin dark green pajama pants, on top of his several sheets and pillows. He wasn't sleepy yet, though.

Someone tapped on his window and Kyd sat up, his face splitting into a grin. A boy with blonde curly hair in a long coat waved. Jericho. Kyd hopped off his bed and opened up his window. The boy hopped into Kyd's room and quickly wrapped his arms around him. Kyd was mildly surprised by the sudden hug, but also wrapped his arms around Jericho, nuzzling his neck.

When their embrace broke, Kyd signed, _'I wondered if you were coming tonight. What's with the coat?'_ Jericho grinned and unbuttoned it. He was wearing white button up pajama shirt and matching pants. _'Couldn't exactly run through the streets in these.'_ He explained.

Kyd happily grinned and sat back on his bed, gesturing for Jericho to sit next to him. Now the blonde being mildly surprised, he sat down and set his head on Kyd's shoulder. _'Want to make a pillow fort?'_ Kyd signed. Rolling his eyes, Jericho nodded. Together they began making a pile of pillows on Kyd's bed, the exact reason why he had so many.

Now hiding under several precisely stacked pillows and sheets, it was a lot warmer, but Kyd couldn't find it in him to care. Gently he brought his slightly clawed hand against Jericho's face. Jericho sighed contentedly and leaned against the contact. Kyd used this chance to bring his head closer and gently kiss his lips.

Jericho was surprised by this and slightly stiffened. Kyd pulled away and leaned his forehead against Jericho's, grinning. Jericho slowly matched his grin and this time, he initiated the kiss. Kyd gave a content sigh and tangled his fingers into Jericho's hair, feeling very pleased with himself.

When this kiss ended Jericho peered out of the fort to check the time. His eyes widened. _'It's eleven thirty. Should we go to bed?'_ He asked. Kyd nodded and knocked the pillow fort over on top of them. Now trapped under several blankets and pillows, Jericho quickly snuggled into Kyd's chest.

Kyd let his hand play with Jericho's hair as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

**(So… freaking… cute….**

** I just might die of fluff. But I have been lately working on a project with another author for Halloween, so I need to get my fluff out. I won't say much yet about the story, but I'll say one thing: I'm having a hell of a good time writing it.**

** Also, I'm gonna advertise for another author, no shame in it: go read the story 'Jericho and Kyd Wykkyd' by WoodenDuck and drop a review. It's MuteShipping, and recently, for reasons unknown to me, it has become one of my OTPs. Anyway, enough ranting, check out that story!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	26. Swirly

**(This idea was actually given to me months ago by a reader. It was incorporated into a story I never published because I lost the freaking flash drive. But when the muses reminded me, well... hehe.)**

It was lunch period, and of course, the lunch room was bustling with kids.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Wonder Girl, Speedy, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and a rather reluctant Raven were sitting at two tables pushed together. Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Speedy were chatting about the upcoming 'Field Day', Aqualad and Beast Boy were making faces at the fish sticks that were a part of the day's lunch, Cyborg and Robin were discussing the new science project, and Starfire was attempting to be social with Raven, who was reading a book.

This all stopped when someone from the Troublemaker table gave a yell. "Johnny Rancid, you idgit, thought you weren't coming this year!" It was Punk Rocket. He hopped off the bench and ran up to a large gray skinned teen, who was just as pleased to see the rocker. A couple others from the Troublemaker table, Red X, Cheshire, and Private HIVE also got up, greeting Johnny enthusiastically.

Aqualad groaned. "Not him again... wasn't he kicked out?" "You know Atlantic Private never kicks anyone out." Robin said, grimacing. "Why is that?" Cyborg asked. "Because most of the kids that go here don't have anywhere else to go. And plus, this is a top secret school. You can't write down that you got kicked out otherwise someone's gonna realize something's up." Kid Flash explained.

Beast Boy glanced at him. "He looks a little old to be here." He said thoughtfully. "He is. He was held back his freshmen year, so he's eighteen, gonna be nineteen." Wonder Girl said, adding, "He's such a pig too. The second I can, I'm lassoing him in gym class." "Gonna be continuing that little 'feud' with him, fish stick?" Speedy said, in the same process stabbing a fish stick with his fork.

Aqualad sighed. "I hope not." "It will." Raven said, not even looking up. "Friend Raven, why do you say this?" Starfire said innocently. "Because I think he's heading over here."

Raven was correct. Johnny was smirking as he walked over. "Neptune's beard, this is gonna get ugly." Aqualad groaned. "Hey, flipper!" Johnny smacked Aqualad upside the head and leaned against their table. "Don't you have some innocent nerd to punt?" Aqualad muttered. "Well, no, but I do see a fish out of water to pick on." Johnny teased.

Robin glared. "Hey, Rancid, go bother someone else." Johnny turned and narrowed his eyes at Robin. "Well, look, it's the bird boy. Still think you're at a costume party as a traffic light?" He said. "I kicked your ass last year, I'll do it again. Go. Away." Robin said, standing up. Johnny's fists clenched. "Robin, please do not fight." Starfire said, grabbing his arm.

Johnny looked at Starfire and his wicked grin returned. "Well hello there-" "Rancid, put a cork in it, and leave her alone." Aqualad said. "Excuse me, fishy. Well, I'm bored, kill you later." Johnny finally walked off.

When he was out of earshot, Starfire said in a hushed tone, "He is absolutely horrid!" "You said it." Wonder Girl growled. "His aura has extreme issues..." Raven grumbled. "We've dealt with him before, we'll deal with him again for one last year." Robin said, attempting to make peace. "Unless he skips so much he gets held back again." Kid Flash snickered. "Damn it KF, don't joke like that." Speedy said.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

Aquagirl walked into the building, already searching the halls for Aqualad. "Umph!" Of course, when you aren't watching where you are going, you tend to run into people. Aquagirl fell down and rubbed her head. "I'm so sorry, I was searching from someone, are you alright?" She asked.

The red head across from her was rubbing her arm. "I'm good, just wasn't expecting that." She said. Aquagirl got up and helped the girl up. "I'm Aquagirl, I'm a sophomore." "Shimmer, freshy. Aquagirl, huh? Any connection to Aqualad?" The redhead said.

Aquagirl blushed and Shimmer grinned. "Oh ho ho, you two are like that, huh? I think I heard he had a chick coming, but not until the end of the first term." "Business got done early, so I decided to come up here ahead of time and surprise him." Aquagirl explained, starting to walk down the hall. Shimmer quickly followed, skipping. "That sounds so cute! I'll help you find him. Plus, I wanna steal his roommate's quiver again." Shimmer said.

Aquagirl raised her eyebrows. "Uh... okay." For being a troublemaker, she sure was peppy.

The two explored the halls of the school, trying to find Aqualad. Shimmer was happy to talk with Aquagirl, although she tried stealing her wallet twice. Aquagirl was a bit different then the other good students, she didn't mind hanging out with the troublemakers.

The two heard them arguing before they got there. "Oh hell, your boyfriend and motor-head are fighting again." Shimmer groaned. "Please tell me motor-head isn't Johnny Rancid again." Aquagirl said. "I would but then I would be lying." Shimmer chuckled.

The two turned and saw them, arguing in front of the water fountains. "Oh dear." Aquagirl face palmed. "Stopping them isn't a good idea, is it?" Shimmer winced. "No, it isn't. Let's stay out of sight." The two ducked into the empty art class and peered out.

They couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but a couple words floated down the hall, such as 'flipper', 'pig', 'rainbow flag waving blow-fish' (Shimmer had to cover her mouth to hide her giggles), and the ringer 'heartless bastard'. That one caused Johnny to snap and he swung at Aqualad's head, fist connecting.

Both girls winced. "Why does that name bother him?" Aquagirl quietly shrieked. "Because he doesn't have a heart. Literally. What should we do!?" Shimmer yelped. "I don't know, hopefully a teacher will pop up." Aquagirl said, covering Shimmer's eyes. "Let me watch, you dork!" Shimmer pushed Aquagirl's hands off. "... When this is over, I'm telling you what that actually means." Aquagirl said with a blush.

The two only used their fists and legs, even though Shimmer knew that Johnny had a knife tucked in his boot and Aquagirl was wondering why her boyfriend wasn't using his powers on the drinking fountain.

Of course, the fight did attract attention, as Blackfire, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, Billy Numerous, Hotspot, and The Ravager had stopped to watch in the open.

Finally, Johnny got in a lucky hit, knocking Aqualad down. He was obviously done. "Nice shot, Johnny!" Billy crowed. "Done with him yet?" Angel asked, leaning against a locker. "Nope. Flipper here crossed the line." Yanking the still mostly out of it Aqualad up, he yanked him into the men's restroom. Everyone followed, now curious.

Shimmer's eyes widened. "What the heck- come on!" Shimmer dragged Aquagirl over there. "We can't go in the boy's bathroom!" Aquagirl yelped. "We are. I am not missing this." Shimmer giggled as they walked in.

Aqualad was now less disoriented and he said, "What the hell are you doing?!" "Ever hear of a swirly, fish boy?" Aqualad's eyes widened. "Oh no! Let me go, Rancid!" "No can do." Johnny kicked open a stall door and forced Aqualad in there. It was too late to start struggling. Johnny pushed Aqualad's head in the toilet and flushed.

Everyone in there was howling with laughter. Blackfire was leaning against one of the counters gasping for air, Kyd Wykkyd had literal tears coming out of his eyes, and even the rather mature freshmen Ravager couldn't hold back giggles. Aquagirl didn't even know how to react.

Johnny stepped out and said, "I think I won this round, Aqualad." Aqualad walked out, steaming with anger. "What made you do that?!" He yelled, infuriated. Johnny adopted a mocking tone as he said, "Why, I thought fish liked the water." Aqualad was about to say something insulting when he glanced in the doorway and blanched. "Tula!?" Aquagirl sorta grinned sheepishly and said, "Uh... hi Garth." "Even your girl saw you get owned, ouch." Hotspot said, shaking his head.

Aqualad glared at Hotspot. "Keep your mouth shut." He hissed. Johnny actually seemed to calm down. "Aquagirl, nice to see you at school again." "Nice to see you too, I suppose... although... you already defeated Aqualad, you didn't need to stick his head in a toilet." Aquagirl said pleasantly, although her eyes were twinkling with something less nice and more mischief.

Johnny shrugged. "I felt like it though. What you gonna do about it?" "Oh... I dunno... this maybe." The second she finished her sentence, water from one of the toilets gushed out and knocked Johnny off his feet and on his ass.

Now everyone was laughing at Johnny. "Sorry, couldn't resist. Come on, Garth, you're a mess." Aquagirl escorted her boyfriend out of the bathroom.

** (…. Getting a swirly with hair that long would be HELL. Luckily, I wouldn't know.**

**Also, guys, I see all your requests. I will do them sooner or later, I promise.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	27. Found

**(… I had to. I love Billy/Terra now, screw you, Tumblr!)**

"So, what's wrong with it?"

Terra was very clueless around cars, and while Billy was poking around the popped up hood, she was beside him, trying to figure out just what he was doing. "Outta oil. We won't make it to the next town without my engine going to hell. When we hit that rock a while back it must have cracked the oil pan bad." Billy explained, slamming the hood shut. **(A/N: if I got some sort of detail wrong there, sorry, I suck with cars too.)**

His brow was knit and he looked concerned. "The next town is at least fifty miles away... and I don't like this road, gives me a bad feelin'." Billy muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets. For the two weeks they had been traveling together, Terra knew what that when he did that, he was actually a bit nervous.

Terra glanced up and down the road. "I already told you I don't have a cell, what about you?" Terra suggested. Billy fished out of the pocket his cell phone and cursed. "Outta battery, damn it." Billy then had an idea hit him that he quickly shoved to the back of his brain. No, he was not calling the HIVE Five with his communicator, that wasn't an option.

But this road gave him goosebumps... Billy glanced down at Terra. It was her safety at stake her, Billy could handle anything that came up, but she was a powerless girl. Finally he sighed. "We wait here ten minutes... then I use my emergency plan." He hopped back into his truck.

Terra raised an eyebrow and hopped in. "Why not use it now?" She asked. Billy seemed nervous. "Cause... let's just say it's not the best one..." Billy mumbled. _'And I don't want you to lose trust in me.'_ He thought. "Alright Billy, if you say so." Terra said, leaning back in her seat and shutting her eyes.

Billy couldn't help but softly grin and think about how cute she was at times.

Six minutes slowly ticked by. Then a can began coming down the road. "Finally, someone that can help!" Terra said, sitting up. Billy narrowed his eyes at the car and said, "That's not help... the windows are tinted, and it sure as hell ain't a government car. Lie back down!" Terra quickly did so.

The car slowed down and the window rolled down. "Need a hand?" The guy in front said. Billy could smell the chemicals and drugs coming from inside of the vehicle and he saw the thug's bloodshot eyes. "Naw, I got a friend coming in a couple minutes, I'll be fine." Billy excused, trying to keep on a friendly grin.

The guy nodded and was about to roll up the window when he spotted Terra. "Hey, whose the blonde chick?" He asked. Billy kept his easy going manner and said, "My girl. Like I said, we don't need help, so you can keep going."

All four doors opened and seven guys poured out, all looking a bit creepy and scummy. "But to leave a sexy chick like that here with a dumb hick like you?" The guy said, grinning and revealing rotten teeth. "Billy..." Terra said. Her door was opened and Terra reacted- she punched a thug square in the mouth. Billy whipped open his door and caught Rotten Teeth in the gut. "Son of a bitch! Get him!"

Billy hopped out of the car, ready to duplicate... when something heavy got cracked over his head. Hitting the ground hard, he tried getting up when a boot was placed on his back. "No! Billy!"

Terra had attempted to run, but two of the guys grabbed her. She was struggling... Billy was lying there, the back of his head was bleeding...

She had to do something.

And then she felt it again. The earth turning. Each little speck of sand on the ground. The pebbles on the side of the road- she could feel them. "Leave. My. Friend. Alone!" She yelled. The ground bucked wildly.

Everyone lost their footing except for her, giving Terra the chance to push the two holding her away. "What the fuck!?" Rotten Teeth yelled. Eyes glowing yellow, Terra made an earth pillar crash into Rotten Teeth and sent him flying. A couple tried coming up behind her but she just created a mini-sand storm around them both. They hacked, coughed, and bumped into each other. "I'm Terra! I'm really Terra!" She yelled, grinning. She was finally herself.

The creeps jumped back and ran into their vehicle, speeding out of there. Terra ran up to Billy. "Billy! Are you okay?" Billy groaned. "I've been worse..." He shakily got up and stared at Terra. "How the hell did you do that?" He said.

Terra sweat dropped. "Uh..." She blushed. "I'm Terra. As in... the titan." Billy began sputtering and shaking his head. Finally, he said, "How did I not see that? And why didn't you do it sooner?" Terra helped him into the truck. "Like I said, I lost something, my powers. I found them when you were in danger. That's what being a hero means." She grinned.

Billy sighed and waited for Terra to get back into the truck. "Wow. Terra... you aren't the only one with powers in this truck." To demonstrate, Billy turned into three. It nearly knocked Terra out of the truck, but a Billy caught her. "Billy Numerous... is it too early to say 'it's a small world?" Terra giggled. Billy chuckled and regrouped back to one. "Trust me, it's been kinda hard staying only one for the past two weeks."

Both laughed for a while. "So... are you a criminal still?" Terra got the guts to ask. "Haven't done nothing illegal for two weeks either. So I guess not. Still got my uniform in my duffel bag though." Billy said, scratching his head. "Let's not go back to Jump. Let's just keep going... I think I haven't earned back being a titan. Are you gonna help or am I gonna have to do it by myself?" Terra said.

Billy grinned. "Well... why the hell not? Don't expect me to go all goody goody though." "Got it. Uh... we still need to fix the truck." Terra said. "Not a problem." Billy lifted up his HIVE communicator.

* * *

"So... do you talk?" Terra asked Kyd Wykkyd as he handed Billy what he needed. Kyd shook his head no. "He can't. Thanks Kyd, see you in a couple months." Billy said. Kyd nodded again and signed, _'Call us. We're back to mostly normal, and we want to see you. Plus... your traveling __companion is cute.'_ "Kyd!" Billy yelped, turning bright red.

Kyd vanished, snickering. "What did he say?" Terra asked. "Nothing. Now come on, we gotta fix this truck and get on the road!" Billy said, happy to change the subject. "All right!" Terra cheered.

**(I'll leave there. Billy/Terra... argh... I like it, but I don't want to!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	28. Claws

**(I love when inspiration hits.)**

Speedy/Cheshire

There were perks to dating Jade Nguyen, AKA Cheshire.

For one, she was hot. Very very hot.

Two, she was rather entertaining, and you could banter with her for hours.

And three... she was very good at getting a grip on your heart and keeping it. Speedy found this out the hard way.

But of course, there were drawbacks. Cheshire was an assassin, and Speedy was a titan. Being on opposite sides made it slightly complicated to get away for a date. Also, Cheshire had a little habit, whenever things got a little heated...

* * *

Aqualad was eating cereal and looking at Speedy. "Why are you wearing a hoodie?" He finally asked. Speedy shrugged. "Because I feel like it, fish stick." "It's eight five degrees outside, so you feel like becoming a human oven?" Bumblebee said, cocking an eyebrow.

Speedy pulled his dark blue hoodie closer to himself. "Yes, yes I do. Now can we stop asking stupid questions?" He snapped. Bumblebee held up her hands. "Yikes, sorry."

Backstory: Aqualad and the twins Mas Y Menos had sorta gotten pretty close. They practically followed him and would usually do whatever he ordered. Sometimes he didn't even need to actually say the order.

All Aqualad had to do was look at the two (who were eating granola) and nod at Speedy. Mas Y Menos grinned... and as fast as they could, they ran up to Speedy, yanked off the hoodie, and ran off shrieking with laughter. "You little brats!"

Speedy was now blushing red hot. Now Aqualad and Bumblebee could very clearly see the red scratches running down his arms. "What happened to you?" Bumblebee asked. "My girl got a little bit excited." Speedy grumbled, sliding down in his seat. "Your girl? What are with her nails?" Aqualad said, shaking with suppressed laughter. "They're more like claws..." Speedy said.

Now Bumblebee lost it, falling off her seat with giggles. Even Aqualad had to laugh, the situation was pretty humorous.

It took them another hour to start pestering the archer about this mystery girl. Trust me, it didn't go well.

**(Short and funny. I like it!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	29. Slender

**(I'll admit it! I love creepypasta stories. If you live down the road from somewhere haunted or creepy, tell me the stories, because I will gladly listen.**

**There is one creepy one, however, that is my favorite. The title should give it away. **

**Real names are being used here, high school AU, I suppose. Also references a certain game a couple times.**

**BTW, there is no happy ending this time. *grin*)**

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_All the children try to run._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_To him it's part of the fun._

* * *

It was just a game, the five supposed. Go to the park at night, mess around, have fun.

They made their plan at the lunch table at noon.

Kori, a sophomore, was worried about curfew- "My guardian will not approve." Then Raven, another sophomore, decided to intervene. "Tell him you are going to my house to study." Garfield, a freshman, pitched in. "Yeah, it'll be on a Friday night, so it's not like you have to get up for school in the morning." Victor, a senior, volunteered to drive them. He was the only one with his own car after all. "Then it's settled. We'll meet at the school at five." Richard said, smiling.

But of course, five decided to grow. Kori's older sister, Kom, decided to tag along, with her boyfriend Johnny. Richard's childhood friends Roy and Garth made it clear they wanted to hang that night, so Richard invited them, along with their girls Jade and Tula. Victor's girlfriend Sarah also was invited, by of course Victor.

And what good would this be without real party crashers? Jaya, a pink haired punk, overheard their plans. She and her posse, Seymour, Baron, Elliot, Billy, and Mikron decided to crash. Baron's little sister Selinda insisted on going, and so did Angela, but not for the same reason: they wanted to protect Mikron for a reason they would not tell.

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die._

* * *

The group, now twelve, made their way to the park squished in two cars, while the crashers followed in their own.

When they got to the park and realized they had been followed, Richard was furious and insisted Jaya go home. Jaya flipped him the bird and said, "It's a free country, Grayson, and this is public property. Whatcha gonna do, get your millionaire daddy to stop me?" Fuming, Richard and his group made their own way through the park while Jaya and her group did the same.

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_His branching arms are for collecting._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_His face is empty of expressing._

* * *

It was ten PM, and they were having the time of their life… until Angela ran up shrieking, "He got Mikron! He got Mikron! We need to leave!" Thinking it was a prank, Victor rolled his eyes and said, "Nice try, Angie, we aren't going to play your games tonight." Angela literally began bawling and she pointed behind the group, saying, "He's right there, I'm getting out of here!"

Without another word, Angela ran through the trees. A while later, the rest of the Troublemakers came by, Jaya asking where the hell Mikron and Angela went. Tula first spoke up. "Hey, we aren't in the mood for some stupid prank, so go away." Jaya looked actually confused. "Why would we waste time doing that?" "Where's Garfield?" Raven asked. Everyone looked around, sure enough, Richard was gone.

Selinda turned white. "It's him! He has Garfield!" Only Selinda, Raven, Richard, Elliot, and Tula saw him, with Garfield in his arms. Kom was insisting nothing was there, just trees, while the girls were hysterical and Elliot couldn't speak, his voice was gone. Richard managed to regain control and he yelled, "Get back here!" He tried chasing after him, but Kori stopped him, questioning what he was seeing.

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_He won't let you say goodbye._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die._

* * *

Jade found the first paper. After waving it around, she read it aloud. "It says 'Don't Look or It Takes You!' What is that supposed to mean?" Elliot tried communicating what it meant, but all they got out of him was a bunch of unintelligible squeaks and hand gestures.

Then Kom screamed and Johnny gave a loud yell. Apparently, the two were poking around where Garfield had supposedly vanished, but he got them too. All was chaos after that, everyone ran in their own direction.

Kori pushed through the branches, each one whipping into her face and scratching her up. Each word out of her mouth, she was yelling for her sister. She stopped for breath… and that was all he needed to wrap each long arm around her.

Richard had found Victor's car and was attempting to get inside it, but it was locked up tight. Pulling frantically, he took one last look behind him… and a scream exited his throat.

Jade and Roy had stuck together, Jade clinging onto the note for life. Roy wanted to get rid of it, but Jade insisted it was necessary, but wouldn't give a reason why. "Jade… your nose is bleeding." Roy said, wiping the red drop off to see it in the dim moonlight. He now realized what they were running from, and was about to say it aloud… when Jade screamed and pointed behind them. No more chances were given to escape.

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Sometimes hums a lowly drone._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_He will wander 'round your home._

* * *

Sarah, Victor, Tula, and Garth had hid inside an abandoned house. Tula found another piece of paper- 'Leave me alone!' It made her sick to her stomach. "Try calling someone!" Sarah insisted. Victor pulled out his phone and tried dialing, but his hand was trembling too much. Sarah stole the phone and turned her back to her friends for one moment… and when she turned back around all were gone and only he stood alone.

Jaya had crawled into a tree, curled up in two of the branches. That is where she found another note- 'No Eyes, Sees All.' She swallowed nervously and pulled it close. Seymour saw her up there. "Jaya, it won't do you any good if you hide up there! I got a glimpse of him, he's tall enough to-" His voice suddenly cut off and Jaya knew it was all over.

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Blends in well within the trees._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_In the fog he's hard to see._

* * *

Baron was carrying his little sister. Selinda would keep muttering about 'no eyes', 'I should've stopped you', and 'we won't get away'. "Calm down, Selinda, it won't get us, I promise." Baron said, stroking his little sister's hair. Selinda had one more moment of a clear mind and she said: "You lie." Then she was snatched away. Baron would've chased him, but he was grabbed too.

Elliot found Angela, in a complete mess. Her hair was tangled with leaves and sticks, her clothes were torn, and she kept muttering, "Leave me alone, leave me alone…" Elliot patted her shoulder to try to calm her down, and for his trouble got shanked in the eye with a long stick. Elliot dropped dead… and he quickly collected Angela, the mad girl.

Billy was terrified out of his mind when he finally found a fence to climb over to get away from him. Billy began climbing, mind a blur. Then he fell backwards and on his back, looking straight into his face… a face with no eye, nose, or mouth.

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_Dressed in darkest suit and tie._

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die._

* * *

Raven ran out of the park, she had kept her head on and it served her well… but when she finally got to the police station she cracked, screaming about how tall he was and that he had killed them all.

She was admitted into a mental facility while everyone searched for the lost teenagers. Only one found was Elliot, a branch still sticking out of his eye.

Raven never got better, never completed high school, just stayed in a locked, padded room rocking in a corner, muttering about the lack of eyes, how tall he was, how he had taken them all, and the most important fact, that he would come for her.

She stayed like that for eight years, and by the end she had nearly recovered, enough to be admitted home with a nurse. But as the nurse slept and Raven lay on her bed, he calmly walked in. Raven didn't even react. "I knew you'd come. Only a matter of time." She said softly, knowing this time how futile it would be to run.

He lifted Raven up, almost as one would a babe, and took her back to the forest. No one ever saw her again.

* * *

_Slender Man, Slender Man,_

_You most certainly will die._

**(Yup, I'm not gonna sleep well tonight.**

**That means more typing time, yay!**

**By the way, if you don't mind extreme cursing, watch 'Eleven Drunk Guys Play Slender', it is hilarious.**

**The song is called the 'Slender Man Song' I believe, it is on youtube, same with Eleven Drunk Guys.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	30. Sexy And I Know It

**(Yes, this one will be really short…)**

"How drunk was I?" Red X finally asked.

The night previous, a couple villains threw a party, it got pretty intense, and now while a couple people were cleaning up, they couldn't look at the thief and not start snickering.

Ravager bit her lip. "Uh… very. Can you remember anything?" "Not much, and I am not sure I want to." Red X said. "Well… uh… Do you want some more pain pills?" She tried to dodge the subject. "Rose…." "Fine."

Grabbing her camera phone, she clicked a couple buttons. "Just… don't be too mad that I recorded it." Ravager said, hitting play on a video.

Red X was on a table, swaying slightly. "D… DJ, my song, please!" He slurred, while giggling. Red X's eyes widened as the beginning tune for 'Sexy And I Know It' started playing. "Oh hell." He groaned. "It isn't over yet." Ravager warned.

Red X danced to the whole freaking song, sometimes singing along or laughing again. Some other people had also taken out their cells and were recording the fiasco. At the end of the song, Red yelled, "Good night Jump City!" Before falling off the table.

The clip ended. Red glanced at his side. "Well that explains the bruises." He mumbled, blushing red hot under the mask. "There's more bad news…" Ravager said. "What now?" Red said. "I put the clip on Youtube." Cheshire said while passing by, arms full of beer bottles.

See-More flipped open his phone. "It's going viral; there are already fifty thousand views!" He said, eye turning into an exclamation mark. "My life is over." Red groaned, face palming.

* * *

Red X was sparring with Robin on a rooftop. It had been two weeks since the 'incident' and no matter how hard the thief tried, they wouldn't take the video down. It got even more views when some sorta viral video commenter got a hold of it, what were his initials, RWJ or something like that?

Ducking another blow, Red X shot a sticky X at Robin's feet. The Boy Wonder hopped over the projectile and threw a bird a rang, the rope wrapping around Red X. "Oh come on, kid, think this will hold me?" Red X said, cutting himself free. "Well, you aren't exactly the type to take seriously…" Robin grinned.

Red X glowered. "You did not just go there." "Curious, how did you know all the dance moves to possibly the most retarded song on this planet?" Robin teased. "Not funny kid. Not. Funny." Red X teleported off without the loot… of all damn annoying people, why did Robin have to see that vid?!

**(Excuse me while I go die of laughter.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	31. Support

**(Someone requested Mas Y Menos, and I got this really sweet image in mind.)**

Several people questioned the morality of having two twelve year olds fighting crime. Several letters were seriously written protesting this fact. Any time one got through, Bumblebee would consider it carefully, and then toss it in the junk trash.

Because without Mas Y Menos, they wouldn't be a team. Each one of the three older teens were serious and could be rather dark, and it took two rather innocent twelve year olds to make sure they kept themselves together.

* * *

"If I have to fill out one more dang form tonight, my brain will melt into goo." Bumblebee said, leaning back in her desk chair and pinching the bridge of her nose.

The one downside of being part of an organized super hero team: the paperwork. And when you lived in one of the higher crime rate cities, there was a lot of it. Aqualad would try to help, but his little dark secret was that he had a slight difficultly reading English, growing up reading Atlantian. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let Speedy do it.

The clock flicked to eleven thirty and Bumblebee lightly banged her head against the desk. "I can't take this shit much longer…" She grumbled.

Then she heard something being sat by the desk beside her and she looked up. A steaming cup of hot coffee was set there, right next to a couple glazed doughnuts. "¿Esto te ayudará, Miss Bumblebee?" Menos asked. **(Will this help you, Miss Bumblebee?)**

Bumblebee looked at the twins' faces and slowly smiled. "Yeah, it'll help a lot, guys. Thanks." She turned the chair and gave them both a hug.

* * *

Homesickness sucked.

Homesickness doubly sucked when home was several thousand feet below the ocean surface.

Aqualad was lying on the couch, feet dangling over the edge, while holding an older picture. It was shortly after he had become Aqualad, and a very cute girl was poking her head outside the water next to him. Both were waving at the camera.

_"I'm gonna call you Aqua-Chick!"_

Sighing and thinking of that old memory, he sat the picture on his stomach and stared at the ceiling.

Mas Y Menos noticed the glumness of Aqualad, who couldn't? "¿Qué debemos hacer?" Mas whispered to Menos. **(What should we do?) **Menos pondered this for a couple seconds, then snapped his fingers. ""Tengo una idea!"** (I have an idea!)**

The two whispered for a good minute and then went on their plan. They zipped up to Aqualad and stared at the picture for several seconds. "What are you guys doing?" Aqualad asked suspiciously. "¿Cuál es su nombre?" Menos asked, pointing at the girl. **(What is her name?)** "She goes by Aquagirl now." Aqualad said, another sigh exiting his mouth. "Gracias!" Mas Y Menos said in unison before speeding off.

Running up to Bumblebee's computer, they ran the codename through the known teen hero database- Robin kept one to recruit new titans. When they found where she patrolled, the two gripped hands. "Mas Y Menos, ci podemos!" They yelled before speeding to the city.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, thank you, Aquagirl, you do such good for the city." A thankful citizen said. "It is no trouble, honest. I'm just glad to help." The girl said, scuffing her boots on the ground. Feeling a stray wind pass by, Aquagirl glanced around. "Senorita Aquagirl!"

Two hands pulled at her right one and Aquagirl looked down. "Oh, hello there… are you heroes too?" Aquagirl asked, leaning down. "Ci! Come!" Menos said, pulling her wrist. "O… kay… Why- whoa!"

Using their combined strength, Mas Y Menos carried poor Aquagirl off and back to Steel City. When they stopped and set her down, Aquagirl glanced around wildly. "What the heck was that all about!?" She yelped. "Come on!" Mas said in heavily accented English. "Uh… okay… whoa, is this Titan's East?" Aquagirl hadn't really heard much about the titans, she never bothered to.

Still pulling her along, Mas Y Menos led her into the tower. "Whoa, I should seriously think about joining a team, if I get a home as nice as this!" Aquagirl said, looking all around the halls. Speedy, who was walking from the gym, whistled. "Mas, Menos, what did you find her?" Speedy extended his hand. "I'm Speedy, you would be…" "Aquagirl, you are one of those titan guys, right? Oh, duh, of course you are, you are in the tower… as much as I would like to keep talking, these guys want me to go somewhere… so bye!" Aquagirl only had time to give his hand a quick shake before she was forced to keep going.

Aqualad was still being Mr. Grumpy Gills (blame Speedy for that nickname) on the couch. "Senor Aqualad! Senor Aqualad!" The twins yelled. "For the love of- oh." Aqualad had sat up and then he saw Aquagirl. "… Tula?" He barely managed to squeak out. Aquagirl's eyes went huge and she yelped, "Garth!? Oh, now I get it, thanks you two!" Giving them each a quick kiss on the forehead, she ran over to Aqualad.

The Atlantian quickly hopped up and hugged Aquagirl. The twins stood where they were, just grinning. Aqualad saw them and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

* * *

Speedy had three emotions: Happy, Flirty, and Pissed Off. Usually it was just the first two that his teammates saw, but the last one just seemed to randomly come up. He usually didn't have a visible reason to why he was pissed, but when he was, the titans knew to just stay out of his way.

This time, Speedy was taking out his random frustration with target practice. "Son of a bitch, I can take care of my own fucking problems- damn it!" He had just missed the bulls eye for the fourth time in a row.

Now extremely frustrated, he threw his bow against the wall and sat down beside the wall, just simmering.

Mas Y Menos then zipped up. Knowing that Speedy's Spanish wasn't all that good, they forced themselves to speak English. "You need to concentrate." Mas said, handing him his bow. "And stop being angry, you are scaring us." Menos finished, crossing his arms.

Speedy blinked. "I'm scaring you guys- wait. You know English?" "Ci." Both boys said. Speedy rolled his eyes. "Look, Green Arrow's just being a di- a jerk. You know, my old mentor? He thinks that since I'm out of his sight… I might go back to an old bad habit of mine. And I won't!" Speedy gripped his bow. "I won't… thanks guys. Don't tell Bee I cursed in front of you, all right?" "Deal." Menos said. Speedy stood up and mussed up their hair. "No, no el pelo!" They yelped, squirming away.

Speedy did know that much Spanish, and he laughed. "Not the hair? I'm rubbing off on you guys, aren't I?" Both twins stuck their tongues out before speeding off. Picking up his bow in a much better mood, Speedy took aim and fired at the target. Bull's eye.

**(Mas Y Menos, ci podemos!**

**I had fun writing this, those two are so cute!**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	32. Bending

**(… I have problems.**

**This is an AU for... well... Gender bending. Yeah. I have SO many problems.**

** It's Blackcid, just a heads up. Gender bended Johnny has a very foul mouth. And it would take place shortly before the episode 'Sisters'... I'm gonna shut up and actually type now.)**

Johanna Rancid sighed as she stood at the alley mouth, smoking a cigarette. The smoke slipped away and Johanna tossed away the cigarette, now just feeling too annoyed to indulge herself with a smoke.

It wasn't easy being an obvious meta human. With her friend Punk Rockette it was practically cake, just put in contacts and all she had to pretend to be was very rebellious. It worked, considering she WAS very rebellious.

Glancing up at the clearer than normal sky, Johanna thought about making a wish on a star. "Aw, hell, it ain't like anybody can see me." She grumbled. She made her wish.

Johanna wouldn't tell anybody, but she was a slight romantic. No one would guess, considering she was 5'11, had black tattoos on both arms, and a 'kill you just as much as look at you' attitude. Most guys wimped out after the first date. Running her hand through her tangled ponytail, Johanna muttered, "I wish that I could get a real guy."

Taking one glance before going inside, she could've sworn she saw someone... then she realized she did see someone. A person flying? Shit, if it was that Sunfire titan boy, she was so boned. The person landed and Johanna realized that this guy was certainly not Sunfire... and boy was she now extra glad he wasn't.

This boy was maybe her age, and well... he was certainly attractive. Black longer hair, pulled back in a ponytail, orangish skin, and possibly the loveliest shade of purple eyes. Also very finely sculpted physique. If Johanna had a heart, she would blush.

The boy looked her up and down and said something in another language. Snapping back to reality, Johanna said, "What did you say?" The boy repeated it. Well, damn, language barrier. Cocking an eyebrow and placing a hand on her hip, Johanna replied, "No idea what you're saying, pal."

Sighing, the boy walked up to Johanna and pushed a bang out of her eyes. "Hey, watch the hands, buddy. Listen, I don't know who you are, but- mmph!" The boy leaned down (which was a rarity for someone Johanna's size) and very strongly kissed her.

If it hadn't taken her so off guard she would've pushed him off sooner, but after he ended the lip lock she did shove him. "Listen here you CREEP. You're lucky I don't chop off your balls and leave you to bleed to death in this alleyway. Get the fuck away from me before I change my mind on that." Johanna hissed, eyes narrowed.

The boy chuckled. "I'm sorry, my dear. I won't commence lip contact with you again, I am sure other girls would be interested." Gently flicking her forehead, the boy said, "So long," and flew off.

Blowing the bangs out of her eyes, Johanna seriously thought her star was broken.

* * *

"And he kissed you? Man, that's just sick." Punk said, leaning against the wall. "Yeah, tell me about it. Total creep. Hot creep. But still a creep." Johanna said.

It was actually a couple months after the incident when Johanna admitted what happened. "Did you get his name?" Punk asked, fiddling with one of her pigtails. "Nope, and glad I didn't." Johanna said, lighting up. "Bum me one." It wasn't a question, it rarely was with Punk Rockette.

Tossing her a cigarette, Johanna sighed. "I wonder what he's doin' now..." Punk nodded, inhaled, and hacked loudly, dropping the cancer stick. "Uh, I think I can answer your question- he's right outside the garage, poking around." "What!?"

Glancing outside, Johanna realized that sure enough, he was out there, peering through the door. "Hey, you! What are you doing here!?" Johanna ran up and pulled a gun. "Easy there, my friend. I did not come to harm you." He said. "Who are you?" Johanna demanded. "My name is Blackfire. I learned now that earth culture thinks that lip contact is saved for sexual partners." He said, blowing his bangs out of his (gorgeous) eyes.

Johanna raised an eyebrow and slowly lowered the gun. "Wait, you're an alien?" "You didn't guess?" Blackfire teased. "Ha ha, I just figured you were a meta. So, a kiss like that is a greeting or something?" Johanna asked, crossing her arms. "Not at all, it is a way to exchange languages. After kissing you, I frequented a more… I suppose loose place when it comes to things such as lip, or body, contact." Blackfire slowly walked in, glancing around. "This isn't the best place to crash, but I think it'll work. Willing to take on an extra roommate? I promise, no more kissing unless you ask." Blackfire winked.

Sighing, Johanna said, "You can have the couch, and I'm still considering cutting your nuts off, so if you snore…" "Heh, have fun trying."

Those two always would have an interesting relationship.

**(… I think I love gender bended Johnny. **

** Does anyone want to make a cover for this? No, seriously, it would be wicked sweet if someone made a cover for Work of Drabbles. If you do, I will be in your debt. I don't know how I will pay it back, but I will.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	33. Notes

**(More from the Atlantic Private universe.)**

_Several kids pass notes in class- here are a few from various students that were either found in a crumpled ball intended for the trash or intercepted in class._

* * *

Kitten: Me and Fang broke up again. :(

Jinx: Why am I not surprised?

Kitten: Shut UP, Jinx! Needing support, not sarcasm.

Jinx: And yet, you come to the most sarcastic girl in this school.

Kitten: I hate you. So. Much.

* * *

Punk Rocket: Out of cigs, think you can bum me some until I can get to the mainland?

Johnny: Can't you just fly out at night?

Punk: Nope, they got new locks on the windows, still trying to work on hacking them.

Johnny: Fine. Ten bucks a pack.

Punk: Screw you.

Johnny: It's your fault for getting caught sneaking out.

* * *

Shimmer: Hey, is Private HIVE single?

Aquagirl: … PLEASE tell me you're joking.

Shimmer: Hmm, no. So, is he?

Aquagirl: I dunno, he's a transfer from some merc academy and he's really good pals with your brother.

Shimmer: I knew the last fact… mmm mmm, he looks good though.

Aquagirl: Shimmer… no. Just. No.

* * *

Starfire: So, this is how you pass notes?

Raven: Yes, Starfire, now pay attention to the class.

Starfire: Yes, friend Raven!

* * *

Kole: Uh… Jericho, right? Do you have notes from the last class?

Jericho: Yes, I have them in my room, why?

Kole: I was absent because G'narrk was having a meltdown, technology and him don't mix, and that little punk Gizmo decided to scare him with some mechanical doo dad. Oh, he makes my blood boil!

Jericho: It's okay, I'll help you. If you need any assistance I will be glad to provide it.

* * *

Cheshire: Hey there. ;)

Speedy: … Is this note for me?

Cheshire: Is there anyone else worthwhile in this stupid class, arrow boy?

Speedy: Valid point. What you want, Ches?

Cheshire: Awww, a girl just can't want to chat?

Speedy: No.

Cheshire: Damn. I'll get straight to the point then. Help me prank Adonis, and I'll make it worth your while.

Speedy: I'll help… curious, how will you make it worth my while?

Cheshire: How many details do you want? ;)

Speedy: Every last explicit one.

_The rest of the notes have been censored out._

* * *

Kid Flash: Hey, you okay?

Jinx: I'm in detention thanks to you tattling.

Kid Flash: Yeah, sorry about that. If it makes you feel any better, I'm in here with you for sleeping in class!

Jinx: Yeah, that does help…

Kid Flash: Let me make it up to you. I'll speed out later and come back with a gallon of ice cream, what's your favorite flavor?

Jinx: … wait, you're serious?

Kid Flash: Very.

Jinx: Why?

Kid Flash: Might as well get to know you before I bust you again.

Jinx: You're an idiot.

Kid Flash: Possibly.

Jinx: … mint chocolate chip. That's my favorite flavor of ice cream.

Kid Flash: After class, get the spoons.

* * *

Billy Numerous: You know when I vanished last night from the room party?

Kyd Wykkyd: Not really, I was too busy making out with Angel.

Billy: You finally got that far? Damn! Well… I think I hooked up with Kitten.

Kyd: Get yourself checked for an STD stat.

Billy: You are not helping.

* * *

**(A bit random but funny.**

**Holy crap, when did I go over one hundred reviews!? Thanks, you guys, your support is awesome!**

**Also, I finally published an original story on FictionPress! The title is Slendy's Watching me, please go read it and review!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	34. Candy

**(That's it; I'm ordering you, NOW. HELP ME WRITE.**

_**Lust: You… you're ordering us!?**_

_**Violence: You… you… sick little...**_

**Sometimes you can't wait for inspiration. Sometimes you have to chase it down until you get it.)**

Kyd Wykkyd/Angel

It all started at the academy, just a joke.

"I am seriously craving skittles right now." Angel groaned. "We can't go out, thanks to Brother Blood, he's enforcing curfew extra hard now… If you pay me I'll sneak out and get some." Jinx offered teasingly.

Angel sighed. "I'm broke. Thanks for offering your hide anyway, Jinx." "No problem."

What the two girls didn't realize was that Kyd Wykkyd overheard them. With a cocky smirk, he vanished and reappeared ten minutes. Both girls jumped. "Whoa, hey, Kyd Wykkyd!" Jinx smiled. Angel blushed. She and Wykkyd hadn't interacted much but she had a minor crush on the mute.

Kyd handed Angel a bag of Skittles, one of those extra-large ones. With a wink, he teleported off. "What the… little rascal." Jinx said. Angel blushed, then got an idea. "Jinx… what type of candy does Kyd like?" She asked.

Jinx smirked. "Not sure about candy, but I know he adores chocodiles. You know, those chocolate covered Twinkies that can give you a heart attack just by looking at them?" Angel nodded and popped a skittle into her mouth. "Let's just say I need to repay this favor."

* * *

When Kyd Wykkyd opened his dorm room door, he found a package of chocodiles, with a red/blue bow on top. Grinning, he picked it up and went back inside. Setting it on his desk, he sat on his chair and began pondering. See-More, his roommate, looked up from his comic book. "Hey, Kyd, who got you those?" _'Judging by the fact I just gave Angel a treat, I'm pretty sure it's from her.'_ Kyd signed with a sigh.

See-More rolled his eye. "What are you up to?" He asked. _'A candy war. Hmm… how does gum drops sound this time?'_ Kyd signed, grinning. See-More shrugged, looking back down at his comic. "Whatever, dude."

* * *

"What the… Kyd Wykkyd." Waking up to a box of dark purple and red gumdrops on your desk was a nice way to wake up, but still a bit shocking. After popping one in her mouth, she called Jinx to her room.

Jinx took one look at the gum drops and burst out giggling. "Seriously? At least he didn't get black ones, that would be gross… can I have one?" Angel nodded and Jinx gingerly picked one of the slightly sticky treats up and bit it. "Just eat it whole… and I didn't call you in to eat my candy. I called you in to ask you one thing." Angel said. "Shoot." Jinx said, just taking another small bite to annoy Angel.

"Is Kyd allergic to nuts?"

* * *

Kyd walked into his room, a bit beat up and tired after gym. "Hey Kyd, your girlfriend sent you another thing of candy." See-More said, pointing at his desk.

Sure enough, a couple extra-large Payday bars were all nice and wrapped with a red/blue bow yet again. Kyd perked up and opened one up, quickly beginning to chow down. "So, whatya gonna do this time?" See-More asked.

Kyd tapped his chin. _'… Peanut brittle.'_

* * *

This continued on like this for quite some time, even Cyborg managed to see part of the candy war.

* * *

"Kyd, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, undercover as Stone.

The teleporter held a finger up to his mouth. When Angel and a couple others passed by, Kyd walked up and placed a bag of gummy worms in her hands. Without signing a word, he walked back to Cyborg.

Cyborg smirked. "What is she, your girlfriend?" After making sure Angel wasn't around to see him sign, Kyd signed with a blush, _'I'd… like her to be. This is just a game we have- we keep surprising each other with different candies or treats. Last time she gave me more chocodiles.'_ "How come you haven't asked her out yet?" Cyborg asked, now thoroughly curious.

The teleported shuffled his feet. _'… She might say no.'_ He signed, blushing worse. "Come on, man, she clearly likes you! Either you go ask her out or I'll ask her out for you." Cyborg threatened. _'You wouldn't dare.'_ Kyd glowered. "I would dare- and here she comes."

Angel was walking up, with a slight blush. She handed him a large package of M&Ms. "Uh… Kyd… The Sadie Hawkins dance is in two days and…willyougowithme?" Cyborg blinked. Well this worked out. Kyd blushed as well and nodded rapidly. "Great! I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, uh… bye!" With a quick peck to his cheek, Angel literally sped off.

Cyborg chuckled. "That's just good timing… Kyd, you okay?" Kyd was smiling sorta goofily. Nodding, he teleported away. Cyborg had to avoid laughing too hard.

* * *

The candy thing always continued… even though time passed.

* * *

Angel was sleeping on a dirty couch in some old building. It was cold… almost as cold as being flash frozen.

Nothing was colder than that though. Two long months, the villains had suffered with that. One of the villains, Phobia, never woke up after being unfrozen.

Pulling her blanket closer, Angel avoided the urge to cry, her tears might freeze to her face.

Slowly she fell asleep, feeling very, very alone in the world.

Next morning, she discovered another very thick, very warm blanket was on top of her. Sitting up, she examined it. It was no blanket; it was a cloak, razor edge torn off. The edge was wrapped around several packs of hot cocoa and peanut brittle.

A note lay beside it:

_'Hello, my love._

_ Where I'm staying isn't much better than this. But I can try to add a comfort to your home._

_ I love you._

_ Elliot Knight.'_

Angel didn't hold back a happy sob. "Thank you, Elliot… thank you…"

The next thing on her agenda: find where he was staying… and perhaps find some chocodiles to bring him.

**(Awwwww….**

** Hahaha, I made you guys work!**

_**Love: I wanted to!**_

_** Violence: Hmph, I didn't get to play.**_

**I don't care.**

**Yes, this was semi brought on by my craving for sweets... and I won't get them because my family's trying to go all healthy and vegan and I want to bang my head into a wall.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	35. Love

**(My emotions being all fuzzy and warm, I decided to write this.)**

"What is love?" Melvin asked one night at the titan's tower. It wasn't anyone in specific, and no one heard the question except for her brothers. Teether just sucked on his pacifier and Timmy made a face and said, "Something awfully gross."

Melvin pondered this. Sometimes people said I love 'name of object' or something like that. An idea struck Melvin and she decided to act on it. After retrieving a voice recorder, she decided to go to nearly everyone she knew and ask what love was. The following is their responses. Several people she approached she got a nasty scolding for talking to, but she had to know!

* * *

**Robin.**

Why are you asking me, shouldn't you be asking Raven or Starfire?

… You wanted to ask me _first_?

All right…

Love is caring for someone, I think… honestly caring for them more than yourself…

… Is that how I care for Starfire?!

Yeah… Uh… how about you go ask Raven now?

* * *

**Raven.**

Look it up in the dictionary.

… Fine…

Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, and trusting them not to. However ridiculous that sounds it makes sense. Go ask Starfire.

* * *

**Starfire.**

Oh, love is a joyous emotion! It is even more than emotion; it is a part of you. Sometimes love is merely friendly, like I love you, my little friend, or how I love friend Raven, my best friend!

Sometimes… love is something else… like the love between me and… Robin.

Yes I am blushing, at least your device of recording voices does not allow others to see it. Thank you for coming to ask me!

* * *

**Cyborg.**

Melvin, I'm kinda busy, I'm talking to Sarah- what is love?

Um… geez… can't you ask someone else?

You're asking EVERYONE? Okay, not a bad idea… Sarah, give me a hand here…

Thanks a lot, Sarah, for just laughing.

Fine… love is something that prevents you from thinking about yourself. For once, you aren't worried about how you look in front of others, you just want that person's approval… make sense?

Okay, that's cool. Can I get back to my call with Sarah now?

* * *

**Beast Boy.**

Uh… that's kinda a random question, Mel.

But I guess I can kinda answer it.

Love's kinda this warm feeling that you get about someone, and suddenly, you start caring about what you say and what you do around her, and worry she'll call you immature and an idiot. And that doesn't help because your words will get even more mixed up and you start making even worse jokes.

But hey, maybe it'll work. Right?

Wait, where are you going?

* * *

**Bumblebee.**

How the HECK did you get to Titan's East?!

Mas Y Menos… little brats.

Whatcha want, blondie?

… Well, that's quite the mission.

All right, what's love? Love is possibly the craziest thing that makes little sense.

For one, it's way overused. I wish that we did what the Greek culture did, give three words for love. Eros for just physical attraction, phileo for brotherly love, and agape for… unconditional love.

Agape love is my favorite.

It's none of your business who I feel that for! Shoo, go bother Aqualad!

* * *

**Aqualad.**

… Really?

Of all the questions- argh, fine.

Personally, I haven't been in a relationship, but I know what the feeling it is to love someone. You seriously want to be there for them when they cry, wanna cheer them on when they have a goal, and sometimes you want to kiss them, just because of how you feel.

Whatever you do, don't ask Speedy for the definition, probably the idiot doesn't know what it means.

* * *

**Speedy.**

Hey kid, I heard you talking to fish stick.

And I do too know what love means.

Sometimes I tell a girl I 'love' them, but I don't mean it. I know that sounds bad, but hey, that's the truth.

And then there's this one girl who leaves me tongue tied, pisses me off, drives me crazy, and all she does to do that is by smiling. That's love for you, making you act like a complete idiot. If the other person loves you back, they probably won't care.

See, I do too know what it means!

* * *

**Argent.**

Love, I'm on the phone- whoa.

Thomas, I'm going to have to call you back. No, the alarm isn't going off, someone just asked a very important question. I love you, bye.

Yes, that was my boyfriend.

Who taught you the term 'agape love'?

Bumblebee? Hmm, you already got a start on life then, you know the difference.

Personally, love like that is mostly gone; did Bee teach you Eros love as well? Damn- I mean, dang, you really got a head start on other people. Don't tell Raven I cursed in front of you.

Anyway, people keep confusing those types of love. It's kinda annoying to be honest. And at times, even I get them mixed up. But usually my heart refixes it and I get my head on straight.

See you later, sweetie.

* * *

_(Originally Melvin hadn't intended to ask the people that follow, but she just ran into them and decided to ask.)_

**Angel and Kyd Wykkyd.**

… What?

Honey, why are you asking me?

… You want to ask everyone you know. Okay then… Kyd, you wanna help? I'll translate for you.

Okay, Wykkyd says that he believes it is one thing that people cannot live without… and that he hopes that he can keep the love he has now forever, aw, that's sweet Kyd…

Right, my turn.

I kinda remember one thing from when I was a kid, about love, and although I don't believe all the things I was taught, this definition still means something. 'Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps record of no wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails.'

Er… it's a bible verse. Go on now, I promise Kyd and I aren't stealing anything, we're actually heading to the movies, see you later, and hopefully not while doing my day job.

* * *

**Blackfire.**

I'll just pop your bubble right now- fairy tale love doesn't exist. Only type is physical.

Me, I've never remotely felt anything close to this 'happily ever after' shit and I never will.

Wait, hold on, getting a text…

Kay, I'm back. What was I grinning for? Uh… just… uh… just a meet up with a guy friend of mine. For the love of X'hal, fairy tale love doesn't exist!

Yeah, you didn't ask that… beat it. And I don't love Johnny!

… You didn't ask that either…

* * *

**Billy Numerous.**

Oh, hey there, looking for Gizmo?

… What's love?

No, my voice didn't just crack! Stop gigglin'!

Fine… love's pretty stupid, in my opinion. For once, you ain't caring about yourself; you want to help that person through whatever she's going through. You want to make them laugh at possibly your own expense, and you can't stop blushin' when your around them.

That work for you? I think Gizmo's in the garage.

* * *

**Gizmo.**

Hi blondie…

What the hairball!?

What's love… seriously, go ask someone else, I don't like love. I hate it.

Why do I hate it? Because… because it's stupid. If you love someone, chances are they don't love you back and… are just gonna hurt you.

Stop hugging me you idiot! Are you crying? Aw, boogers, I'm sorry for making you sad, just don't cry…

That better?

Good. Hey, I made something for you! See? It's a hologram disc, you can make anyone's picture appear in it… why would you want mine!? No, I'm not blushing!

* * *

**I would've done every titan and almost every teen villain, but I got lazy.**

** And since I can't announce this on Facebook, I'm gonna shout it from the one place my friends/parents don't go, here: I'm no longer single! I have a boyfriend! Someone loves me! *dances around like an idiot* I'm so happy, and I'm just gonna melt into a pile of feelings…**

_**Love: She's**__** finally found someone who will put up with her! Everyone celebrate!**_

** I'm going to punt you.**

** Bye byes, remember to review! **


	36. Ice Cream

**(FINALLY! Muses, where have you been!?**

_**Reason: Reading the Dresden Files with you.**_

… **oh.)**

Lightning/See-More (Blame Kiba Sniper…)

"… What IS this?"

See-More glanced over at his boyfriend as he examined the vanilla cone. "Please tell me you're joking." He said, rolling his eyes from under his sunglasses. Lightning turned and glared. "Of course I am not joking! What is it?" See-More groaned. "It's ice cream you moron." "Lightning is not a moron! And why would you eat something like it, it's cold!"

Ignoring the strong urge to smack him over the head (they were in public, in civvies, it wouldn't look good), See-More scooted closer. "It's sweet, and I bought." "With money you probably stole from a bank." Lightning grumbled. "Actually I got it after selling a stolen TV, but who cares?" See-More pointed out, licking his strawberry ice cream again. Very softly, Lightning muttered, "I do."

Glancing at Lightning, See-More sighed. "Sorry about bringing that up, man. Just try the ice cream?" After giving another suspicious glance, Lightning gave the cone a quick lick. He actually jumped in surprise. "It's… It's actually good…" He said. "Hey, don't sound so surprised, Static." See-More teased.

He was surprised by a quick kiss to his cheek. "I told you not to call me that… remember what I said I would do if you called me that nickname?" Lightning said in a low tone into See-More's ear. See-More actually found himself blushing. "Uh… yes…" "Hurry up with your ice cream, and then we are going home." Lightning said, leaning back to his spot and going back to his ice cream, sneaking a mischievous and possibly perverted glance at See-More every few seconds.

See-More wasn't sure whether to be concerned or excited.

**(… I blame YOU, ****Martina313****, for the last part. Dang you and the beadies! **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	37. Meteor

**(Meteor showers are always cool…)**

Blackfire was sitting on the roof of her home, head facing towards the sky. "Komand'r, what are you doing up here?" Johnny was poking his head out of the trap door. Without removing her eyes from facing upward, Blackfire said, "The news report said there was going to be a meteor shower. Come sit with me."

Rolling his eyes, Johnny walked over and sat down beside the alien. "Please, every time they say that it is gonna happen it doesn't, babe, just come to bed." One of his hands reached up and started gently playing with her hair.

Normally that would get Blackfire all over him faster than anything. But she didn't even reach up to swat him away; she just stared at the sky. "If they are wrong this time, I shall make sure that the station never broadcasts again." Johnny groaned and scooted closer to Blackfire. "Black, come on, I'm in the mood to watch something other than the sky…"

Johnny was interrupted by a short gasp from Blackfire. "It's starting!" Johnny glanced up and sure enough, another meteor zipped across the sky. The normally cross/seductive look on Blackfire's face melted away to a childish wonder, and Johnny thought of something. "Have you seen a meteor shower before Komand'r?" He asked.

Blackfire nodded her head yes. "They happen nightly on Tamaran… I haven't seen them in a while though… that's the worst part of earth, you don't get to enjoy the fun other planets have." "Didn't you say that Earth had the best booze and sex partners?" Johnny said, raising an eyebrow.

The ex princess shrugged. "That is true enough, I suppose… although I prefer one partner." One of her hands went up and caressed Johnny's face. The biker smirked. "Tease." "And I'm proud of it." Blackfire set her head on his shoulder and stared at the now lit up sky. "Making a wish?" Johnny joked.

Blackfire nodded. "What is it?" Johnny couldn't help but ask. "Not telling. But I think I'm ready to back inside now." With a flirtatious wink, Blackfire stood and headed for the trapdoor.

Johnny sighed. Blackfire was nearly impossible to understand… but that didn't mean he didn't care for her any less.

**(… a relationship between them… would be… so interesting…**

_**Lust: And HOT!**_

**Shut it you stupid muse.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	38. Just A Dream

**(… I am so sorry for typing this… it's a sad Robstar.)**

There's one day in a human woman's life which she looks forward to. Her wedding.

The same applies for alien women as well.

Starfire twirled swiftly in front of a mirror and giggled. "Raven, do I look the okay?" She asked. The dark woman smiled and said, "You look magnificent. I'm sure Nightwing is getting a bit anxious so…" Starfire nodded. "Yes, let us go get me married!" She squealed shortly after saying that.

Raven sighed and shook her head softly.

The wedding was beautiful. All the titans, not so much teen anymore, had come. A couple members of the Justice League had arrived, and the new Robin gave Nightwing a thumbs up and mouthed, 'You go man!' Nightwing just rolled his eyes and played with his tie again. There was one girl that was semi-crashing, but asking Cheshire to leave was just out of the question, considering she was carrying Arsenal's daughter.

Starfire had actually stuttered over her vows at one point, due to sheer nervousness. Nightwing just reached over and gently squeezed her hand. That gave her enough courage to continue saying them.

Jinx ended up catching the bouquet, and, no surprise, The New Flash managed to snag the garter.

It was perfect.

* * *

Then there's a time which everyone pushes to the back of their mind, saying they have plenty of time, it won't happen…

The possible death of the one you married.

Unfortunately, for Starfire, it came sooner than planned.

Six months after the perfect wedding, Nightwing went on a normal patrol. There was a fire and he went to go help drag the survivors out. Flash, just newly engaged, also went to help.

One of the people in there was Seymour Johnson, AKA See-More. It was hard seeing their enemy pinned and so easy to dispose of, but Nightwing managed to free him… at a cost. After sending See-More out with the Flash, the roof caved in on him.

They dug out his body a day later.

Starfire passed out when she heard the news.

How could this have happened!? It didn't make sense… it wasn't fair.

Starfire didn't blame anyone, not even See-More, who had slowed down Nightwing's coming out of the building.

The funeral was a week later, closed coffin. Hundreds of people came to honor the death of the founder of the titans. See-More came in civilian wear, and went up to Starfire. "Star… I am so sorry…" He began. "It is not your fault… my husband died a hero." Starfire managed to say, patting the half blind villain's shoulder.

See-More sighed. "Sure feels like it." He mumbled and took a seat.

Ironically, every Justice League member showed up for the funeral. The civilians were not allowed to attend the actual funeral, but they joined the procession.

Nightwing was the first buried in the in the Titan's Honor hall, which was below the original Titan's Tower. When the hologram of the great hero came up, Starfire finally broke down. She fell on her hands and knees and wept.

_'It's just a dream… please, let me wake up… and see my Richard again…'_

**(DAMN IT! I am so sorry for giving you all Robstar feels…**

**Bye, remember to review…)**


	39. Truth Or Dare

**(More Atlantic Private AU… **

**And this is semi taken from my own experience at a boarding school. We never ended up playing this though.)**

"… If I get any more bored I'm going to turn into a pile of green goo…" Beast Boy groaned.

Sometimes boarding school was fun, you lived close to your friends, and pranks were easier to pull (but so much easier to backfire).

But then there were some of the annoying things… like required events. Sometimes those were fun, like Field Day. But this one, one of the Saturday night things, was as boring as hell. They were going to watch 'The Hunger Games', but one of the teachers got all bitchy about it. So now, they were stuck playing card games or in the gym (which had nothing fun out in it except a couple dodge-balls), until the 'party' was over.

Which that wouldn't be until midnight.

It was only nine thirty.

Beast Boy was in the lounge, lying on a couch (making sure his feet were just off the edge so the teachers wouldn't scold him) and staring at the ceiling. Raven set down her book. "Just finished... and for once, Beast Boy, I agree with you. This is pointless." "Why can't we go back our rooms?" Starfire inquired of Robin. "I don't know." Robin groaned. "Probably to torture us." Cyborg grumbled.

Aqualad and Speedy walked in. "Dodge-ball can only be fun for so long." Speedy decided, jumping onto an empty couch (and knocking it over in the process). Most everyone snickered at the archer. "I wonder if I can fake air drowning again…" Aqualad wondered. "They'll just spray you with a spray bottle, fish stick." Johnny Rancid strode up and leaned against a couch, looking ready to murder.

Robin stiffened and said, "What do you want, Rancid?" "To get OUT of this stupid event for one, but clearly that will not happen. Please tell me there is something fun to do over here." The thug asked. "There is the game of Uno!" Starfire suggested. "I said fun."

Starfire seemed slightly downcast because of Johnny's snappish tone. "Just go bother someone else." Raven groaned. Shimmer ran up and held up a bottle that used to hold Sprite. "Hey, who wants to play Truth or Dare, spin the bottle style?" She yelled. "Thank god, someone came up with something good!" Speedy said.

The perky red head skipped over to the middle of the room and cleared a couple cushions out of the way that used to be a pillow fort, leaving Kyd Wykkyd, who was reading, exposed. Sitting up, he signed, _'Do you MIND!?'_ "Not at all. Come on, play with us!" The pissed off mute sat up and sighed. _'Might as well…'_

Starfire floated over. "Please, how do you play this Truth or Dare, spin the bottle style?" She asked. "I'll tell once everyone comes over." Shimmer said. Starfire sat next to Kyd Wykkyd and Robin quickly claimed her other side- you know, just to keep her away from any creep's wandering hands. Not because he liked her or anything…

Quickly other kids (who had occupied themselves with card games or books) got into the circle. Nearly everyone who was in the room was in the circle. "Come on, Rae, play with us!" Beast Boy pleaded. "No. I don't play games." Raven declined. "Fine, sit there and be bored." Wonder Girl attempted to bait her. It didn't work, as Raven just smirked and said, "I'll be having plenty of fun watching people make idiots of themselves."

Shimmer blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, only to have it plop right back. "All righty then. For those who don't know, here is how you play Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle style… or at least how've I played it. Let's just say it's my turn. I give the bottle a turn," Shimmer kneeled down and gave the bottle a quick twist.

The pop bottle gave two lazy turns before pointing at Robin, who paled. Shimmer smirked. "Okay then… I then give him the option, Truth or Dare?" "Truth." Robin quickly chose. "Okay, he said truth… I'll ask something relatively harmless- What color are your eyes?" Robin narrowed said eyes, before sighing and said, "Blue." Shimmer cocked her head to the side. "Really? Wow, cool combination, blue eyes and black hair. Meh, can't talk. Now Robin can spin the bottle and do a truth/dare thing, and the game goes on from there. If you get landed on more than once, you can't pick truth/dare twice in a row. Get it?"

Starfire raised her hand. "We aren't in class, Star." Shimmer said, hands on hips. "What if we get something we do not wish to do or answer?" She asked. "Do it anyway. That's the fun of it." Shimmer sat down and said, "Go, birdie."

Robin sighed and walked into the middle of the circle, giving a quick twist to the bottle. It spun around until it pointed at Beast Boy. "Dare me." He said. Robin thought for a quick second before smirking, remembering what he discovered on his iPod. "Sing the first verse and chorus of Call Me Maybe."

Beast Boy turned bright red. "Dude! You're supposed to choose a cool dare!" He managed to yelp. Everyone began snickering. "You got dare, 'dude'. Do it." Shimmer said, eyes glittering with mischief. Sighing, Beast Boy stood up and lamely/slightly quicker than the actual tempo sung the song before sitting down, even redder than before. Everyone was hooting with laughter. Now this Saturday night thing wasn't so lame. "If I land on you, you better be prepared." He growled. "Whatever. Now spin it!" Shimmer said.

The changeling hopped up and quickly headed over the bottle. It spun around and landed on Jericho. The blonde looked horrified and signed, _'Truth.'_ "Hmmm… do you think Kole's cute?" Beast Boy said after a couple seconds. Kole turned bright red. "Beast Boy!" She yelped. Everyone was laughing yet again. Jericho also turned very red, quickly signed, _'Yes,' _and buried his face in his hands.

Kole was too flustered to respond. "Awww, you two would be so cute!" Shimmer squealed. This didn't help with their embarrassment. "Okay uh… Johnny, take Jericho's turn for him, I don't think he'll be budging from that spot." Shimmer decided. Johnny smirked and got up, actually giving quite the strong twist for the bottle.

It spun actually for a good thirty seconds before landing on Shimmer. "Dare." She decided. The evil look on Johnny's face prompted Shimmer to ask, "Uh… can I change that?" "Nope. I dare you… and…" His look just got eviler, "Aquagirl," "Say what!?" Aquagirl yelped. "To kiss." Everyone in the room didn't hold back snickers and 'ooohs'.

Shimmer shrugged. "Okay." "Wait, don't I get the choice in this!?" Aquagirl squeaked. "No." Shimmer sauntered over, kneeled next to Aquagirl, tilted her chin to her and kissed her on the lips. When she pulled away, she winked and said, "Chill, it was just a kiss." She headed back to her spot humming 'I Kissed a Girl." Aquagirl was very red and Aqualad was FUMING. "Johnny, I am going to kill you." He threatened. "It's just a game, flipper." Johnny said with a shrug. "Aquagirl, you can take my turn." Shimmer offered.

Aquagirl walked up and quickly twisted the bottle, over her embarrassment. It landed on Billy Numerous. "Truth." He said way too quickly. "This is for my own curiosity… did you and Kitten actually hook up?" Aquagirl asked. "No!" Kitten shrieked from her spot in the circle. "… I plead the fifth?" Billy said. "Fine, am I allowed to change questions, Shimmer?" Aquagirl asked. "Go ahead, there's no rule against that." Shimmer replied nonchalantly. "Fine, I keep hearing humans do this… have you ever been skinny dipping?" Aquagirl asked.

Billy seemed less embarrassed by that question. "Sure, a couple times." "Humans are WEIRD." Aquagirl shuddered before sitting back down. Billy got up and spun the bottle. It landed on, who else, Jericho. _'Damn it!'_ He signed. Billy's grin only got bigger. "Heheheheh… Jinx, I need your help for this one." "My pleasure."

Jericho looked horrified.

**THIRTY**** MINUTES LATER…**

Most of the crowd had decided to wait outside the boy's bathroom. "Hurry up Jinx! You are taking too damn long!" Billy yelled. "Chill out, it's not easy doing this when you have to wear these goggles!" Jinx yelled back. "Won't Jinx get in trouble if she's caught in the men's restroom?" Aqualad asked. "Think anyone's daring enough to tattle on her?" Herald pointed out. Argent poked her head out, she had agreed to help. "All right, we're done. Better cover up Kole's eyes though."

Starfire did so. "I wanna see!" She insisted. Jericho was obviously being dragged out by Jinx, who was shaking with suppressed laughter.

Jericho had been put in a Gothic frilly skirt and corset sorta thing. His face was applied, actually to look good, dark make up and his hair had a couple pink/dark purple extensions. "Oh my X'hal!" Blackfire managed to say between giggles. Everyone was clearly amused by this. Robin sighed. "All right, very funny, joke's over, let Jericho change back."

At that moment, Mr. Richards turned the corner. "Oi! What the bloody hell!?" He yelped.

* * *

Needless to say, several of the students ended up in detention and the party was ended early… an hour early, which rocked in an odd way.

Unfortunately someone managed to get a picture of Jericho while he was in Goth drag. Trust me, there was no one in the school who didn't know.

**(Jericho, I am so, so sorry, but that image just wouldn't leave me.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	40. Frog Catching

**(More Billy/Terra… *sigh***

**Just a head canon, Terra had been travelling for a long time before she met the titans… even when she was rather young.)**

A ten year old, living by herself and traveling all over the country?

Some people would call that crazy.

It was Terra's life.

Currently, the young girl was walking along a stream, backpack on shoulders and humming a nice tune. Glancing in the stream, she saw a couple minnows darting back and forth. "Hello fish." She chirped, bending down and placing her fingers in the water. The small fish quickly swam up and started nibbling her fingers. Terra giggled.

"Gotcha!"

Terra got knocked into the water by a boy probably two years older than her. Quickly getting up and making sure her pack was okay, she glared at the boy. "What's the big idea!?" She snapped. The boy, also soaking wet, got up. "I got it!" He proclaimed proudly, lifting up a giant bullfrog.

The blonde girl blinked. "You weren't after me?" She asked. The boy raised an eyebrow. "You're a girl, why would I be after you? See the frog?" He brought it closer to her face. Terra grinned. "Aw, it's kinda cute." She reached up and gently petted its head with one finger.

The boy blinked. "Wait… you ain't gonna scream and run?" "Of course not, it's just a frog!" Terra said. The boy broke into a toothy grin. "You're one cool girl then." The boy waded back over to a bucket and dropped the frog in. Terra took the time to look him over. He was dressed in (soaked and muddy) jeans and a red t-shirt with the sleeves rolled in. Brown hair that probably could go for a haircut hung in his chestnut colored eyes.

"What's your name?" Terra asked. "I'm William Strayer, my friends jist call me Billy, and since I already think you're purdy nice, you can call me Billy. You?" He said, holding out a muddy hand. Terra shook his hand. "Terra Markov. So you're catching frogs?" She asked. "Yup, already caught three of 'em!" He said proudly, lifting up the bucket. Sure enough, three frogs hopped around in the bucket, croaking.

Terra grinned. "Can I catch frogs too?" "Go ahead, I'm gonna let 'em go after I'm done anyway." Billy said with a shrug. Terra giggled and after setting her pack on the bank, began poking around the reeds. She saw a frog sunning itself on a rock. Smirking and being very careful, Terra lifted out her hand.

The frog croaked in surprise and froze as the rock floated up. "Got you!" Terra crowed as she picked the frog off the rock. A whistle surprised her and she spun around, frog still in hand.

Billy's eyes were huge. "Well butter my backside and call me a biscuit!" "It… that wasn't what it looked like!" Terra yelped, forgetting she was still levitating the rock. Losing control, the rock shot forward and thankfully Billy was quick and ducked, because it would've hit him. "Whoa! I'm sorry for startling you, but you got powers! That is so cool!"

Terra grinned sheepishly. "Uh… yeah… I don't have much control though." "Meh, that's all right. At least you caught a frog. Come over here and put it in the bucket." Billy held up the bright red bucket. Terra waded over and placed the frog in the bucket. "A piece of advice though, better keep the lack of control thing to yourself. Some people may get kinda mean if they knew." Billy advised. Terra blinked. "I never thought of that… I think I'll keep that advice in mind."

Billy grinned again. "Good. Now are we gonna catch more frogs?" Terra was about to nod when an idea hit her. "I got a better idea… I'm gonna catch you!" Before Billy could react, Terra tackled him and they fell into the water. "Ooph! Hey, that's it, I don't care if you're a girl, I'm gonna get you for that!" Billy gasped, laughing and dropping the bucket. The frogs swam out and the bucket floated away.

Laughing, the two played in the stream, spraying water at each other and pushing each other in the mud.

Finally, the two plopped down on the bank, gasping for air. "That… was a lotta fun." Billy breathed out. Terra nodded, too tired to complain. Then she looked at her clothes. "Oh, now I'm a mess…" She said. "Come over to my house and git cleaned up, I'll make us somethin' to munch on." The boy said, getting up and offering a hand.

Terra took it and they walked up to Billy's house.

No one was home, his parents were out. Terra got herself cleaned up in his bathroom and walked back in. Billy had made toaster stroodles, that was all he pretty much could make. The two ate the stroodles and laughed for no reason at all.

Then Billy sighed. "You better get going… my mom's gonna be home soon, and so is my dad…" He seemed to flinch when he mentioned his dad. Terra looked at him oddly. "Are you scared of your dad?" She asked. Slowly, Billy nodded. "My… my dad's not real nice… I think he hit my mom." Terra's eyes went huge. "That's terrible! Has he hit you?" "Not yet… I wish I had powers like you, Terra. That way, I could get my pa away from my mother." Billy said wistfully.

Terra reached over and squeezed his hand. "You have power Billy… the power of being nice. And that's a really good power." "Thanks, Terra… but before you go, I'm gonna give you something!" Billy dashed into his room and came out.

Gently, Billy clipped a butterfly pin into Terra's hair. "I found it at school and cleaned it all up, but no one claimed it. Mom said I should give it to a pretty girl… and you are pretty. But also real nice." Billy blushed. Terra also blushed, but smiled. "Thanks, Billy… I'll come by next week, all right?" "All right... I'll see you then!"

Terra walked out of the house, and as she reached the stream, she decided to camp there for the night. About midnight, she happened to wake up and look at the house. She heard a lot of yelling from a man and something breaking. Feeling scared for Billy but not sure what to do, Terra curled up and still looked.

Then she heard the man yell something that included Billy's name. _No!_ Terra got up and ran up to the house. "No, Billy!" She whimpered. But by the time she reached the house (she had stumbled a lot, it was pretty dark and her flashlight was dead), it had gone quiet.

Billy ran out the back door, bleeding in some places but looking pretty glad. He glanced at Terra, winked, and said, "I do got power, Terra… I can't see you next week, but I'll never forget you!" He ran off into the night… and Terra oddly didn't chase him. Instead, she reached up and touched the clip. "I won't forget you either, Billy!" She yelled.

* * *

_Five years later…_

"So, Tara, gonna go to the dance?" One of her friends asked. "I don't know." Tara said with a sigh. She had a feeling she would have wanted to go with someone, maybe Beast Boy of the titans? No, she didn't know him, she didn't know why he acted she did… it was so weird, how she semi-remembered him, somehow. Brushing the hair out of her face, she looked at her friends.

One of them giggled. "I hope you do go, Tara, it'll be a blast- hey, what's going on outside?" All the students looked out the windows.

It was the teen titans, fighting a villain known as Billy Numerous. "Hey, it's your green boyfriend!" One of her friends squealed. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't even know him I think…" Tara reached up and touched the butterfly pin in her hair. Billy seemed awfully familiar, not as familiar as Beast Boy or the titans, but still oddly familiar.

This time the crazy hillbilly had raided a sports shop, so he had several hockey sticks, tennis rackets, and most were on roller skates. Trust me, it was kinda funny to see, especially when Robin got knocked on the head with a football. Shaking his head around, he used his bo staff and smacked a Billy, sending him flying… right into the school building. He flew right through the window, no joke.

The students yelped and backed away from the red clad villain… except for Tara. She quickly approached him and gently shook his shoulder. "Hey, you okay?" She asked. His sunglasses had come off in flight. "Ugh…" Slowly, Billy sat up and blinked a couple times.

Glancing over at Tara, but not quite focusing, he said, "Why ain't you running, I'm a bad guy…" "You can't hurt me if you were actually hurt." Tara pointed out. "Good point, blondie…" Finally focusing, Billy saw the pin in her hair and gasped. "Terra!" He managed to say.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" She asked. Billy snickered. "You promised not to forgot, you silly girl who ain't scared of frogs." "I hate frogs." Tara said. Billy rolled his eyes. "How'd you get the pin?" He asked.

Tara opened her mouth and quickly shut it. She didn't remember… but if she concentrated…

It was like a window shattering. Every memory flooded back into place, replacing the odd fake ones that never did make much sense. And with her memories… came something else.

The whole school building quaked a couple times. "Whoa! Sorry." Tara said. "Tara, are you okay?" One of her friends asked. Terra turned and grinned. "I'm better than I was before." "As much as I'd like to chat, ladies, I got things to do." Billy got up, found his sunglasses, and winked at Terra before putting them on and said, "Tonight, the park, by the stream. See ya then, Terra!"

Billy hopped out the broken window and Terra found herself smiling. Picking up her book bag, removing her tie, and parting her hair on the side again, she said, "Tell teach I'm out. And that you've been spelling my name wrong."

Terra left the building that day and made sure to buy a red plastic bucket… you know, just in case.

**(I was intending on putting this into two different drabbles, but I'm not that cruel.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	41. Ball Pit

**(this was inspired by the 'imagine your OTP' Tumblr... go check it out, it's really inspiring, but caution, there are a few NSFW ones.**

**BTW, Play-Palace is sorta like a super Chuckie Cheese sorta thing that I made up. I don't know if there's an actual arcade called Play-Palace, but if there is, whatever.)**

Jericho walked into the quiet building, ready for trouble. He had just received an anonymous tip that a figure had been seen in one of the windows of Play-Palace, and, just in case, Jericho went to go check it out. Not much happened in this city anyway...

It seemed empty, but Jericho decided to explore anyway. He had heard that this place was fun to go in, there was an arcade, the best pizza ever, and one of those play places you could get lost in. Not like Jericho would go in that, after all, he was sixteen years old. Way too old for silly things like that.

He walked past the several shoot 'em up games and around the luck ones, searching for any sign of an intruder. He glanced at the ball pit wistfully and wondered how much fun it would be to have a certain someone to play with in there...

Only to feel a cold breeze and two hands shove him forward. Jericho lost his balance and fell smack into the plastic balls. It was a bit of a hard landing, but Jericho wasn't seriously hurt, just disoriented. Sitting up woozily, he felt someone jump in next to him. His eyes popped open and he looked for the attacker...

Only to be quite strongly kissed by a pair of familiar lips. Jericho gasped in surprise, but quickly relaxed. When his kisser pulled away, a grin on his lips, Jericho lightly smacked Kyd Wykkyd on the cheek. _'What was that for?'_ He asked.

Red eyes widened and gloved hands pointed at his self like, 'who, me?' _'Yes, you.'_ Jericho said, rolling his eyes. Kyd chuckled and pulled him back for another kiss. Jericho happily sighed and pulled off the cowl hood so he could play with Kyd's hair.

After that kiss ended Kyd picked up a bright red plastic ball. Setting it on his head and attempting to balance it, he signed, _'I've never played in one of these ball pits before... I heard it's juvenile, but fun. Want to play?' _The ball fell off and bonked Kyd's nose on the way down.

Giggling, Jericho leaned forward and kissed his nose. _'Might as well...'_ He finally signed. Kyd made a happy face and signed, _'Come find me!'_ After that, he dived beneath the balls and hid himself.

The couple ended up playing until midnight in the ball pit, hiding and throwing and just pausing for a kiss... or two... or three.

**(I WILL GO DOWN WITH MY SHIP!**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	42. Pillow Forts

**(My couch with removable cushions is now gone...**

**In remembrance, I wrote this. Good bye, couch.) **

"...Where'd all the couch cushions go?"

It was after the titans had gone out for pizza. They returned home and, lo and behold, the couch cushions were gone. Robin scratched his head. "Cy, check the security cameras, that had to get something... and other titans, start searching for anything else missing..." He said, still staring at the cushion-less couch.

Starfire discovered it first- "Robin, I believe the pillows in my room are missing too!" Sure enough, in every room there was pillows, other than Raven's, there was pillows missing. "Nothing else appears to be missing either. This is too weird." Beast Boy groaned after they regrouped.

Robin nodded, very confused. "I'm trying to decide if we're going to look for our pillows or not..." Raven droned. Robin cleared his throat and said, "Well, if they got in here once, that means our security has been breached. Cyborg, did you find anything on the security cameras?" The metal titan had just joined the group.

Cyborg nodded. "Raven, you know any spells to keep teleporters out?" He asked. "No... why?" Raven asked. Cyborg showed them his arm. "Here's what happened about ten minutes after we left."

The living room was empty. Then a black portal appeared in the middle, right in front of the couch. Kyd Wykkyd walked through first, followed by Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Gizmo, and See-More. The dark teleporter vanished and returned seconds later with Angel and XL Terrestrial. "All right, remember guys, you find a creepy room, it's probably Raven's so stay out." See-More ordered.

Quickly the HIVE spread apart, Billy splitting into two and grabbing the pillows off the couch. "... Why did they steal the pillows?!" Robin managed to croak. "Beats me." Cyborg said, shrugging. "Call Jinx, she might have a hunch." Robin ordered.

About five minutes later, a tired Jinx answered the communicator. "Geez, can't a girl get beauty sleep around here?" She snapped. Robin winced. "Sorry Jinx, forgot you were in India. Uh... would your old teammates from the HIVE have a reason to steal... pillows?"

Jinx stared at him for a good three seconds before starting to laugh. "Oh my gosh... they actually did it. Hah, you just got pillow-snatched..." She managed to mumble before turning on the light in her hotel room. Her hair was down, she was in a black nightgown, and she was still laughing. "Pillow snatched?" Robin questioned. "Me and Kyd, we had an idea once to sneak into the tower and steal pillows... but that idea got tossed out a long time ago." Jinx tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess they got bored." "... Where are the pillows?" Robin asked.

* * *

"Whoo-ee, this is the best pillow fort ever in the history of pillow forts!" Billy yelled, poking his head out of one of the several tunnels. "I cannot believe you never invited me to do this, you guys!" Angel giggled, lying down in one of the tunnels. "You never asked." See-More pointed out, he was propped on top of the fort.

Kyd crawled up to Angel and gently set his forehead on hers. "Awww, Elliot..." Angel cooed. "Oh, don't do that you two, you'll make me barf." XL Terrestrial groaned. Angel glowered at XL, who wasn't even in close to the fort. "You are such a party pooper." She said. "I'm mature." He said. Gizmo came out of his room. "Found a couple more!" He said. The HIVE cheered.

At that moment, Raven appeared. "Ah!" Everyone jumped up, resulting in the collapse of the fort. "Aw, man, now we gotta build it all over again..." See-More whined. "No, you're going to give us back the pillows. Now." Raven demanded, crossing her arms.

Mammoth got up and looked down at Raven. "And why should we? There's only one of you, and seven of us." He jeered. "I could get the rest of the titans..." Raven trailed off. "She has a point... aw, but we're having fun! And we ain't hurting nobody!" Billy complained. "Buy your own pillows." Raven growled.

In the end, Raven did retrieve the pillows... and the HIVE moved base that night.

**(This one was a little silly...**

**BTW, ahem, I am noticing something. Reviews have gone down. If I'm doing something wrong, tell me so. I like my reviews, they help me.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	43. Rain

**(It's COLD here right now… I don't like cold.)**

_'Oh Steel City, how many ways do I hate you, let me count the ways… that's how it goes right?'_

Speedy was sitting on a roof, on a stake out. Aqualad was on the opposing roof across the street. The archer's communicator crackled and Bumblebee's voice said, "Hey, hair gel, see anything yet?" Numb fingers picked up the communicator and Speedy replied, "All quiet here… other than, you know, the freezing rain and the wind. Couldn't you have let me bring more than a pullover?" "Sorry Speedy, we're trying to go for stealthy, and your winter outfit doesn't have a stealth double like your uniform." Bumblebee honestly sounded a bit sorry.

Sighing, Speedy said, "If I get sick, I demand a week off." "If you catch these scumbags, I'll happily give you that. How about you, Aqualad?" Bumblebee asked. "I don't see why you guys are complaining… it's not that bad, it's just wet." The Atlantian said. Speedy snorted. "Your uniform is insulated, fish fry." He snapped, his hood falling off. "Boys, let's try to keep radio silence for a while, until we see something. Bumblebee out."

The archer stuffed his communicator in his belt and shivered. Steel City had the suckiest weather ever… lucky Titan's West rarely had cool weather, except during the proper months. It was freaking August, it shouldn't be cold already!

"Someone looks cold." Before Speedy could recognize the purring voice, a dark blanket was dropped over his shoulders and a warm cup of coffee was placed in his hand. In shock, Speedy glanced up to see a girl in her winter kimono and a grinning mask. "Cheshire… I thought you were in Electric City!" He said in surprise.

Cheshire plopped down beside him, her kimono edge scraping the edge of the ground. "Eh, I already got the job done, it was an easy one. What's the bust this time?" She asked. "Drug ring, someone's been selling bath salts around here and we got tipped that the seller is somewhere around here." Speedy explained, pulling the blanket closer around him and taking the occasional sip of coffee.

Nodding, Cheshire peered over the edge of the wall and turned on her night vision. "Hmmm… I think I see someone inside; the best bet would be for someone trying to buy these bath salts to come up." "Hmm… not a bad idea. Be quiet." Speedy flipped open his communicator. "Speedy here… think either Aqualad or I could go in and try to tempt them out?" He asked. Bumblebee pondered it for a second. "That eager to get out of the rain, huh? No, not you two… I can do it."

Speedy glanced to the side, where Cheshire was purposely sticking out her leg out the split in the long winter kimono. "Uh… yeah, let's go with that. You sure you can do it Bee?" Speedy asked, finding his face growing warm despite the freezing rain. "Course I can. Give me five minutes to throw on some civilian clothes first."

Sure enough, exactly five minutes later, Bumblebee in a baggy hoodie and jeans went into the abandoned store front. She had put a bug on her so both boys (Mas Y Menos were home) could hear the conversation through their communicators.

Cheshire leaned her head on Speedy's shoulder. "You know, I know of another way to warm up…" Her fingers trailed up his arm. "Cheshire…" He warned. "What?" She said, sounding positively cheeky. "Not the best place or time…" He said. "So? We've… done some things where it wasn't convenient…" She purred.

Speedy held up a finger, listening to the communicator. "Wait… Bumblebee gave the signal!" He pushed Cheshire away, much to her chagrin, and, with careful aim, shot an arrow with a rope attached to the end. "See ya!" Using his bow, Speedy slid down the rope and kicked through the window.

Aqualad was already in there, helping rope in the thugs. It didn't take long, some had used the products that they were selling and hallucinating did not help with coordination.

"Great job boys, the cops will be here in a couple… Speedy, where are you going?" Bumblebee turned towards the archer. Speedy sweat dropped. "Uh… left my comb on the roof." He lied. "Wow, really? You couldn't leave your hair alone for thirty minutes?" Aqualad commented. "Fine, hurry back though." Bumblebee said.

Speedy ran to the roof to find that Cheshire had left. The coffee cup was now empty, she had finished it off, and the blanket was gone too. Speedy smirked as he glanced at the small Cheshire cat miniature on the ground. He knew what that meant.

* * *

Nothing feels better than a hot shower after being cold for a long time. Speedy walked out of his bathroom, towel around his waist.

He wasn't surprised to see Cheshire sitting on his bed… he was surprised that the only thing covering her was his blankets though. "You managed to push me away once, buster. Don't expect that to happen again." She said, winking.

Speedy grinned. "Trust me, I won't."

**(Let's leave them alone now, shall we?**

**And speaking to my reviewers: I don't care if you repeat yourself over and over again, I still like the reviews. Thanks for making it plain that there's only so many ways to call it good, but then again, I don't know why you call 'drabbles' good... whatever.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	44. Toad

**(A sequel to Frog Catching.)**

"Billy Strayer, that's gross!"

Terra was calf deep in water, rubbing the mud off her shirt. "I would say sorry, but I ain't." Billy teased.

It was an odd sight if anyone was looking- two teenagers, jeans rolled up to their knees, t-shirt sleeves rolled in, mud speckling them, a red bucket sitting on the bank, and four frogs already croaking in their trap.

Grabbing a hair tie out of her pocket, she tied the rebellious strands back. Billy pointed at another frog, sitting on a rock. "I'm gonna get that one." He whispered. With a smirk, Terra just used her powers and lifted the rock, levitating the poor confused amphibian over to them.

Billy scowled. "That's not fair." "It's not a frog anyway, it's a toad." Terra noted, examining it. "Is there a difference?" Billy asked, looking at it closer. "See, it's all bumpy and no webbed feet. It's a toad." Terra explained. "Oh… I shoulda guessed that, right?" He asked, embarrassed. "No, you didn't have to guess it… let's put the toad in the bucket anyway."

Terra waded to the bank and gently plopped the toad in with the frogs. "Found another one!" Terra turned around and jumped, not because there was a frog an inch from her face, but because she saw two Billy's. "Hey, you're cheating!" She yelled. "Am not, you used your powers." Billy pointed out. "Good point." She sighed, taking the frog.

Billy sat down on the bank. "I need a breather." He explained. "I'll take a break too." Terra sat beside him, letting her toes stay in the water. Billy glanced over at her and smiled. "You're still as pretty as the last time I saw you." He said. "I'm covered in mud, Billy." Terra pointed out. "Yeah, but you're still pretty." Billy said, pulling out the hair tie so her hair fell down. "That's better." He said.

Terra took back the hair tie with a blush, tucking it in her pocket. "Uh… thanks." She said, smiling, although she looked a bit… sad. "Terra… how come you didn't remember me?" He finally asked. Terra was very quiet for a couple minutes. When she spoke, it was quiet.

"I… I screwed up. I got involved with a bad person, I nearly killed my friends… technically speaking, I was dead for a while. When I came back… everything was different. I didn't remember anything; I thought I grew up in Jump City, in the Girl's Home… now all those false memories seem so flimsy. I know… it seems pretty farfetched, but I know it's true."

Billy stayed quiet as he absorbed this information. Then he replied, just as quiet.

"I believe you… mainly because I've been through a lot to. The night… you know, when you ran up to the porch, I found out I could do this." He duplicated himself to make a point before absorbing the clone. "After that, I was out on the run for maybe… three days? About that, when I got recruited for the HIVE. Other than Kyd Wykkyd, nobody knows about… you know… that I got smacked around once. Just once though."

Terra reached up and gently squeezed his shoulder. "I guess we both screwed up at one time or another." She said. "Yeah, guess we did." Billy said.

Both stayed silent for a while… the silence was interrupted by an extra loud croak from the toad. Both teenagers just looked at each other and burst out laughing. "I don't think they want to be in the bucket anymore." Terra managed to say between giggles. "I agree… Here, little guys, be free!"

Billy picked up the bucket and tipped it on its side. The frogs and the one toad hopped away, one landing on Billy's knee for a couple seconds. Terra got up. "I better head home…" She sighed. "Where is home?" He asked. "… Good point. I don't want to live at the girl's home anymore." Terra sighed.

Billy also got up. "Come on, you can sleep at my place until you get back on your feet." He said. Terra raised an eyebrow. "But… that's the HIVE Five base right?" She said slowly. "Yeah… do you mind?" He shuffled his feet and looked at her hopefully.

Finally smiling, Terra said, "All right… I'm not a criminal though." "Course not." The two headed to his home.

**(This will actually be continued I think****, if I can get my muses to cooperate. Terra living at the HIVE Five base… that would be interesting.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	45. Online

**(More Atlantic Private…**

**This is sorta like the episode 'Spellbound', let's leave it like that.)**

"Raven, you in here?"

Raven jumped and set down her laptop. "Yes, I am." She said. The person at the door, she was pretty sure it was Robin, said, "I've just come here to remind you that we have a gym session in about twenty minutes, you ready?" "Give me five and I will be." Raven grumbled, grabbing her cloak.

Before leaving, she typed out one last message:

**Dark-Bird**: **G2G, Be back in a couple hours.**

** Witch-Boy: Awww….**

** ISeeTheFuture: Don't whine, Witch-Boy, we'll be here when she gets back.**

** Unlucky3: See you later!**

Shutting her laptop, Raven headed to the gym.

A couple other students were there, along with Mr. Richards, one of the blind-eye teachers. The blind-eye teachers were the ones who blatantly made clear they didn't care what the students did with their new found abilities or powers, and didn't try to implant good values along with their teachings.

The man twirled his cane around. "Well then my duckies, get into groups of five, hustle up now." He said. Raven glanced around for her normal group, and saw them. Starfire made eye contact and waved her over.

The other two groups was, one, Hotspot, Bushido, Argent, Kole, and Jericho, and two, Johnny Rancid, See-More, Cheshire, Punk Rocket, and Shimmer. The remaining three were Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx. "We'll be our own team." The pink haired girl said.

Mr. Richards frowned. "You're late again." He pointed out. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, what's the thing this time?" She said, waving her hand at him like he was a pesky fly. The teacher sighed, glared at the bad luck sorceress, and said, "It's quite simple, really." He tapped his cane on the floor three times.

Three green dividing lines appeared on the hardwood. "Each group, get in each little dividing area." Mr. Richards ordered. Everyone walked into place. The green lines grew up, becoming clear walls. "The faster you complete the assignment, the faster you can go this day. Defeat the new robot, make sure it stays down, and you're done, A+." "And if we don't?" Kole asked nervously.

Mr. Richards' grin grew larger. "You fail. And earn a trip to the infirmary." "That's cruel and unusual punishment right!?" See-More yelped.

A part of the floor lowered and in each cage, a large robotic heart, as in, anatomically correct, not the valentine's version rose up. "Holy shit…" Johnny said. Hotspot whistled. "That's the stuff of nightmares." He noted.

"Begin!" Mr. Richards said, from his safe spot.

Each 'heart' charged the group. Beast Boy screamed and hid behind Cyborg. "Smooth, BB." Cyborg said. "Team, go!" Robin ordered, charging with a bo staff out. Cyborg turned on his cannon and fired. The heart dodged it and one of the several tubes coming out of it began sucking inwards. "Whoa!" The metal teen yelled, trying to slow himself down. Beast Boy turned into an octopus and, while sticking himself to the ground, wrapped an arm around Cyborg.

Starfire flew up and began throwing star bolts. Another metal tentacle from the heart smacked her in the gut. Robin caught her midfall though, so everything was all right.

Another barrage of cannon blasts, star bolts, and explosive disks hit it, clearly slowly it down, but it still wasn't down. Then Raven moved into motion. "This has gone on long enough! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Surrounding the heart in black energy, she tore off all its limbs and tubes, leaving it disassembled on the ground. "Nice job." Cyborg said, whistling. "Kinda creepy though." Beast Boy added, only to be elbowed by Robin. Raven headed for the exit. "Can we go now?" She asked. Robin only bothered to glance at the heart. "I guess it's down for the count, can we go Mr. Richards?"

Somehow, Robin failed to notice the smug smirk on Mr. Richard's face. "Go right ahead, my duckies. We decided to call these new training robots Kardiak, do you like it?" "Sure…" The five walked out.

When Jinx's group left, Mr. Richards gave Gizmo a quick nod and a thumbs up. The short genius grinned maliciously and mouthed, 'Give me a week.'

* * *

Raven dashed into her room and put her laptop on her lap.

Growing up on Azarath, she never quite realized all the benefits of technology… but when she got a laptop, she discovered something she enjoyed-

Chatrooms.

It took a while, but she finally found real magic users. Yes, there is a chat for that- 'The Real Deal'. A couple others greeted her, and she finally found someone to talk to seriously about using magic and spells.

Logging in, she was greeted by the normal crowd- ISeeTheFuture, Witch-Boy, Unlucky3, HereAndThereBeforeYouBlink, and a less frequent one, Backwards-Spells.

**ISeeTheFuture: Welcome back, Dark-Bird!**

** Witch-Boy: Just in time to see me prove baby magic wrong yet again. :P**

** Backwards-Spells: Shut it, Witch-Boy. At least I don't use a familiar named Tingle.**

** Witch-Boy: Her NAME is Teekl!**

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. Witch-Boy and Backwards-Spells were possibly the funniest members of the chat, constantly bantering and trying to out spell the other.

**Dark-Bird: You two argue like a couple.**

** Witch-Boy: Ewwwww! I'd rather be involved with Teekl.**

** Backwards-Spells: I'm not that desperate.**

** Unlucky3: You know, if you go both ways… ;)**

** Backwards-Spells: I thought you were interested in that one boy, the red headed one?**

** Unlucky3: Sure, he's interesting... but he's a good kid. Don't want to screw him up.**

** HereAndThereBeforeYouBlink: My girlfriend just looked over my shoulder and made an 'aww' noise... I assume it was about you, Unlucky.**

** Unlucky3: Gag me.**

** ISeeTheFuture: I'm honestly someone like you has a girlfriend that is peppy.**

** HereAndThereBeforeYouBlink: … it is... odd, I suppose... but...**

** Witch-Boy: You're not helping the overabundance of girl time, HereAndThere.**

** HereAndThereBeforeYouBlink: Sorry. Think we can try to recruit more male magicians?**

** Backwards-Spells: Hah! I knew it, Witch-Boy, you're gay aren't you?**

** Witch-Boy: … what the HELL?**

_***ISeeTheFuture is laughing very hard.**_

** Dark-Bird: Backwards-Spells does have a point, Witch-Boy... you do seem rather queer.**

** Witch-Boy: Not you too! You're the only other voice of sanity here!**

** HereAndThereBeforeYouBlink: Ahem?**

** Witch-Boy: You don't count, you fell in love.**

** Unlucky3: … and me?**

** Witch-Boy: You don't practice the REAL stuff.**

** Unlucky3: Bitch, I will hex you.**

** Witch-Boy: Even think about it, Teekl eat skin you alive.**

_**Malchior-of-Nol has joined the chat room.**_

Raven blinked and found herself smiling. That was convenient, Malchior did sound like a masculine name, and they wanted more male members.

Someone knocked at her door. Huffing, she typed:

**Dark-Bird: BRB.**

Walking up to door, she opened to find Beast Boy and Cyborg. The changeling grinned. "Wanna play Stank-Ball!?" Raven blinked. "... Excuse me?" She finally said. "Stank-Ball! We need a referee!" The boy babbled on. "Everyone loves a good game of Stank-Ball." Cyborg joked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to play something as juvenile sounding as that." "It's not like you're doing anything interesting, you're just in a dorky chatroom!" Unfortunately, Beast Boy overstepped his words. "... How did you know that?" She said, icily.

Beast Boy grinned sheepishly. "Peered over your shoulder one too many times while you were chatting in the cafeteria." "Beast Boy, that was none of your business!" Raven snapped. "Hey, I don't care... just wonder why'd you want to talk to a bunch of internet geeks when you got us!"

Again, bad wording. Raven slammed her door shut, nearly shutting his fingers in the door. "Because they understand me." She growled under her breath before storming back to her computer.

She bit her lip and tried hard not to cry- magic users were far and in between, and finding one that understood her...

Blinking hard, she looked at the screen.

**Dark-Bird: Back...**

** ISeeTheFuture: Are you ****okay? Just got a flash.**

** Dark-Bird: Suppose lying isn't worth then... just feeling alone again.**

** Malchior-of-Nol: I believe every magic caster has been in your shoes.**

** Witch-Boy: Well, damn, you're pretty smart.**

** Backwards-Spells: I usually keep my magic t****o myself, but... yeah, I suppose it is trying to find someone who 'gets it'.**

** Unlucky3: You probably look human then. Seriously... my looks? I stick out like a sore thumb.**

** Witch-Boy: A glamour usually solves that for me, but ****that never explains Teekl.**

** HereAndThereBeforeYouBlink: The ingredients are hard to get a hold of where I live.**

** Malchior-of-Nol: What happened, Dark-Bird?**

** Dark-Bird: … you really want to know?**

** Malchior-of-Nol: If you don't want to tell in front of ****everyone, you can send me a private chat. Or you can keep it to yourself.**

Biting her lip, Raven thought it over. Well, why not?

**Dark-Bird: Sure. Don't worry guys, I'll still be here.**

** Backwards-Spells: Good, we're going to discuss teleportation spells so****on.**

Clicking another tab, Raven got into a private chat with this Malchior-of-Nol.

**Dark-Bird: … a guy called me dorky**** for attempting to relate to other magic users on the internet****, and earlier hinted I was creepy.**

** Malchior-of-Nol: I can see why that can pressure you. I shall guess you are surrounded by non-magic u****sers?**

** Dark-Bird: There's two others I believe... but they're not the crowd I hang with. What do you want?**

** Malchior-of-Nol: … would you like to talk?**

Raven smiled. Why not? This boy seemed quite polite.

At ten PM, Raven glanced at the clock with a yawn.

**Dark-Bird: Whoops, let time get away from me. Thanks for talking with me Malchior.**

** Malchior-of-Nol: It was my honest pleasure, you are a kind person.**

** Dark-Bird: … you don't think I'm... creepy?**

** Malchior-of-Nol: No, of course not! True, you are dark, ****and darkness is constantly abused and misunderstood by people living in the light. But I feel like I can understand you.**

Raven blushed and truly smiled.

**Dark-Bird: Thank you. Can I talk to you tomorrow?**

** Malchior-of-Nol: I promise to be here, same time.**

A little emoticon that showed a little smiley hugging another one brought another smile and even a giggle out of Raven. Logging off, she dreamed of heroes in shining armor, ready to save her.

The next day, she ran from class to get to the chat room and this mysterious Malchior again.

It was just as fun as last time, they seriously discussed spells and Malchior revealed something very interesting.

**Dark-Bird: We're studying the remains of the Galilean Scrolls.**

** Malchior-of-Nol: I believed I've read those****.**

** Dark-Bird: … Really? The whole thing?**

** Malchior-of-Nol: I have my ways... Raven, would you like me to teach you my tricks?**

** Dark-Bird: I... don't know...**

** Malchior-of-Nol: No pressure, but I believe you do have the skill to pull it off.**

** Dark-Bird: I ****guess so.**

** Malchior-of-Nol: Let's begin.**

Raven learned things that she only dreamed about, spells that were considered to be forgotten or that she didn't know existed.

For once, Raven felt... understood.

* * *

"What's up with Raven lately?" Beast Boy finally asked. Wonder Girl shrugged as she bit into her chicken sandwich. "Dunno, maybe you being a douchebag caused her to go into hiding." She said. "I... should apologize... but it's been a week, she should be over it, right?"

Everyone glared at him, even Speedy. His ears tipped down. Then his jaw dropped. "What the..."

Everyone in the cafeteria just sorta paused in whatever position they were in.

Raven had walked in... wearing white.

"Uh... okay, is it backwards day and no one told me?" Kid Flash asked, voice quiet and rather shrill. "I didn't know there was an earthly holiday called that." Starfire said, looking innocent. "That's not what he meant Star... that is a bit weird..." Robin muttered.

Raven sat down beside them after nodding. "... Raven, were you humming?" Aqualad asked quietly. "Yeah." She said, beginning to eat. "Are you... okay?" Wonder Girl asked. "Better than okay." Raven said, smiling.

Of course, the wardrobe change attracted unwanted eyes. "Okay, did the sky fall when I wasn't looking or something? Because this is not normal." Red X had popped over. Robin gritted his teeth but kept his mouth shut. "It's a new normal. Get used to it." Raven simply replied.

Red X's jaw literally dropped. He pushed it up with two fingers only for it to drop again. "I... uh... Raven... did you just... talk to me... without attempting to toss me into a wall?" "Yes. Yes I did." Raven continued eating the sandwich. Red just walked off, still stunned.

Raven left after eating, still humming.

"Okay, what the fuck happened? Did she get a boyfriend?" Jinx had come over. "I don't... think so..." Robin said. "I wanna find out though." Beast Boy decided.

* * *

That night...

A newly repaired Kardiak came to life and started moving down the halls, searching for anyone...

And he came upon a tired soul, Shimmer. Only in a baggy tan t-shirt and bright green girl boxers, she stumbled out of the bathroom, yawning. She didn't notice Kardiak until it was upon her.

Then she screamed so loud it put horror movies to shame.

Everyone ran out of their rooms, shoving on their clothes. "What the- I thought we busted that thing!" Jinx yelled. "The only one without broken glass... was the one Robin and his group tackled..." Kole whimpered. "Sound the alarm!" Argent ordered.

About to break open the glass with a star bolt, Starfire gasped. "It has swallowed Shimmer!" "Get me outta here, I can't transmute the material for some odd reason! Please, get me out get me out get me out!" Shimmer screamed, beginning to cry. "Be careful, try to break it without hurting Shimmer." Angel ordered.

Argent nodded and flew up, trying to get above it. A tentacle smacked her away. Every attempt to get close almost got the girls sucked in or they got smacked away.

Then Raven flew up. "NEXT time I BREAK you, STAY BROKEN. Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" She chanted... with a bad consequence.

Black energy poured out of her eyes, mouth, and hands, coating Kardiak. Shimmer began to cry worse and whimper. "Raven, stop the spell, now! You could hurt Shimmer!" Jinx yelped. "I... can't!" Raven managed to say.

Then the boys came down the hall and reacted. Beast Boy in ram form galloped up and forcefully knocked Raven away, ending the spell. Kardiak dropped to the ground and Wonder Girl ran up, cutting it open and free.

Shimmer ran out, and, ignoring Wonder Girl, ran up to Mammoth, crying into her brother's arms. "What the hell was that!?" Johnny demanded. "Raven, what did you do?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven just vanished.

* * *

**Dark-Bird: It's DARK magic! You've been teaching me**** dark magic!**

Saying Raven was angry was an understatement.

She was downright furious.

But of course, Malchior had words to explain himself... he always did.

**Malchior-of-Nol: Is it dark or simply misunderstood? True, the magic I taught you ****is ****powerful, and some people call it dark... such distinctions are not important to us.**

** Dark-Bird: I'm going to get questioned a lot tomorrow... I feel even more alone.**

** Malchior-of-Nol: You wish... not be alone?**

** Dark-Bird: Yes, I do. You're the only person**** that understands me...**

** Malchior-of-Nol: You wish I was there with you? I am touched.**

Raven, not realizing what she was typing, nodded as she responded.

**Dark-Bird: Yes, yes I do... I wish you were here with me, Malchior.**

_**Malchior-of-Nol has disconnecte**__**d.**_

Raven got a bad feeling in her stomach... and it was only made worse from an urgent message from ISeeTheFuture.

**Raven, wherever you are, get out, NOW. You're in danger, trust me on this one! Get out, get with people, now! I don't care if you're talki****ng with Malchior, something has always been off with him, GET OFF YOUR COMPUTER AND GET TO SAFETY.**

Seconds afterward, the alarms sounded.

The halls swarming with kids for the second time that night, this time all in uniform, they headed for the gym. Except Raven.

Raven headed straight for the command center and listened to what was being talked about.

"What is going on?!"

"No idea, there's a portal above the school."

"That is impossible, the shields around the school prevent any unauthorized portals unless they are transporting a body under one hundred eighty pounds, and that thing is huge!"

"What if someone gave them permission?"

"Why would someone do that?!"

Raven gasped and everyone turned towards her. "I... I didn't mean..." She stuttered before someone screamed and everybody began freaking out.

A large black dragon made his way through the portal, roared, and blew green fire everywhere.

Everyone made their way to the roof, ready for battle. But this dragon was skilled. Blasts of magic went unheeded against him. But Raven just stood there, stunned. "He... he used me... and I gave him what he wanted..." She whispered. "Raven, are you okay?!" Wonder Girl asked. Raven turned towards Wonder Girl and just shook her head.

Beast Boy shifted into a T-Rex and jumped onto the dragon. The dragon actually laughed at that attempt and shook him off, tossing him into the ocean. "Raven... you can stop this." Jinx said, going on all fours in exhaustion.

Raven nodded, and, still in white, flew up. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She yelled, her magic coming into use.

Malchior was actually affected by the blast and the kids gave a cheer. Then Malchior grabbed her out of the air and squeezed, causing her to scream. "Raven!" Beast Boy looked concerned and was actually stopped by Kyd Wykkyd. _'You go up there__ you're as good as dead. You're already pretty beat up.' _He signed.

Raven struggled, her body in pain. "Oh, you're not going to cry now are you? This is the way the world works, Raven. The strong prey upon the weak. And now that I got what I wanted, I don't need you anymore." The dragon said. Most of the students didn't hear him, but the few that did were visibly disturbed.

Gritting her teeth, Raven said, "I will defeat you." Malchior chuckled. "Sweet Raven, how can you defeat me? I taught you everything you know!" Raven had an idea strike her. "Not everything." She said. A hole was torn in the roof, and Raven used her abilities to drag out an old book- it was just an old book, but it would work.

Managing to struggle free, Raven flew off and blasted him again. Then she started chanting the spell. "Aldruon, Enlenthranel, Vosolen Lirus-nor!" She yelled. Realizing what she had done, Malchior yelled, "NO!"

Too late- the spell grabbed him and trapped him, body and spirit, into the book.

Raven dropped to the ground, her cloak returning to its normal dark blue. "Is it gone?" Kole asked. "I think it is... nice job, bird." Johnny said, unshielding his head. Raven just went to the headmaster. "Lock this away. Make sure no one can get it." Raven flew to her room.

No one bothered to stop her.

* * *

The next day, school was canceled. Mr. Richards was suspended for ordering to turn back on the Kardiak and Gizmo was given detention for two months.

Raven sat in her room, laptop shut.

A knock on her door. "Raven... are you okay?" "I will be." She replied softly.

Beast Boy sighed. "Uh... I'm sorry." "It's not your fault." Raven said, looking at the door. "No, I'm sorry that... he broke your heart." Beast Boy's voice cracked at that point. Raven sighed. "You peered over my shoulder again?" "Ask no questions, I tell no lies." Beast Boy joked weakly. "I should've known better... I knew it was too good to be true for someone as creepy as me. And don't try to tell me I'm not." Raven said.

The changeling sighed. "Okay, you're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to hide all the time. You think you're alone Raven... but you're not."

I guess Beast Boy expected a thank you when Raven opened the door... not a full out hug. When he was released, he backed off. "Uh..."

A well-aimed Stank-Ball ended his pondering. "Woo hoo, Stank-Ball!" Cyborg cheered, several of the other guys there too. "Nice shot there partner!" Billy hooted.

Raven picked up the disgusting mass of socks off of Beast Boy's head before smirking and covering it with dark energy. "Uh... should we run?" Aqualad asked. "Fast." Kid Flash said before zipping off.

The Stank-Ball ended up hitting Cyborg.

Trust me, it was still fun.

**(If Stank-Ball honestly happened in the boy's dorm at my old school, I would not be surprised.**

**Boo ya, over two hundred reviews! A hug for each of you amazing peoples.**

** HOLY FREAKING MOTHBALLS, ELEVEN FREAKING PAGES! I am so sorry for unleashing this monstrosity on you**** guys.**

** BTW, a prize could be given if you can guess every single or at least most of the people in the chat room. Bet you can't...**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	46. Ur So Gay

**(Currently I have barricaded myself in my room to avoid guests. So I write fanfiction.)**

Punk Rocket peered into the window that led into the main room. Yup, the Titans London tower was still mostly empty, other than the leader. He had figured he had seen the four other members getting pizza. That meant his dear Argent was probably home alone.

Slipping into a window with faulty censors (Argent still wasn't sure how he got in as of yet), Punk swung his guitar onto his back and walked down the hall towards her room, whistling a rock tune. The halls were quiet, other than the music blasting from the silver skinned girl's room.

Punk peered into the open door and had to hold back a snicker.

Argent was obviously cleaning, judging by the fact she wasn't quite ready for the day- no make up, in sweat pants and a tank top, and her hair was down. She was singing along to her music which was blasting very loudly from her laptop.

After listening for a couple seconds, Punk covered his mouth to hide more laughter. It was a pop song, 'Ur So Gay' by Katy Perry.

"You're so gay and you don't even like boys, no you don't even like, you don't even like, boys..." Argent continued on singing, unaware of her audience. If she had known, she would've stopped. Punk was literally shaking with laughter by now. It didn't help she was dancing a little bit either, waving her hips side to side. (Guess where Punk's eyes were, first two tries don't count.)

"You walk around like you're oh so debonair, you pull 'em down and there's really nothing there, I wish you would just be real with me..." Punk finally decided to make himself known. "Please tell me you aren't singing this song about me, love." He said, stepping into the room.

Argent screeched and whipped around. In his cage, Peter squeaked and ran to the edge, recognizing Punk's voice. "Thomas Lorali, that was NOT called for." She said, turning bright red. "I'd think it is, beautiful." Punk teased.

Realizing what she was wearing, Argent blushed worse. The song ended and switched to 'Moves Like Jagger.' "So, are you singing that about me?" Punk has crossed the room and tipped up her chin with one of his fingers. Argent shook her head no. "Course not... although I think this song has a bit more of an application to us..." "Think your teammates will be back soon?" "Nope." "Good."

**(WHY has my work taken a more perverted route lately?!**

_**Lust: I thought it was always that way...**_

** Be quiet muse.**

** If anyone draws Punk Rocket/Argent fan art, please please please tell me.**

**BTW, you reviewers have returned! I think I stacked up like thirteen reviews last time for ONE CHAPTER. But don't give up, I like you guys!**

**The people in the chat room, no one got them all right but some got pretty close, were Klarion The Witch Boy, Zatanna Zatara, Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd, and the one no one guessed, Omen AKA ISeeTheFuture. She's from the comics, so I guess I was expecting too much for you to guess that.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	47. Madness of Duke Malchior

**(… my boyfriend will not be pleased with the pairings of this. I am so sorry, my love, please forgive me.**

**There's Malchior/pretty much every girl in the show and... *tries not to wince* Robin/Raven... only slight for the last pairing though... Please tell me it will suffice for the lovers of this pairing.**

**It's based off the song 'The Madness of Duke Venomania' so things might come off as a bit sexy I suppose...)**

Another woman walked up to the dark castle. She was beautiful, with long red hair and emerald colored eyes. Shyly knocking at the door, she pulled her cloak closer. Kori, that was her name, wasn't sure exactly why she was drawn to such a dark place, but she still came.

The door opened and Kori walked in, still entranced.

A man was waiting at the end of the entry, and handsome he was. Black long hair and bright red eyes, and he was smiling, more so smirking. Holding out his hand, he said, "My lovely maiden, come in." Kori was tempted to back away, but then a brilliant smile filled her face. Quickly she crossed the floor, and let this man, the duke Malchior, wrap his arms around her and take her to his room.

* * *

Duke Malchior left his room, and headed to where the several girls of his harem were just... waiting. For him. His touch. His love.

His fingers brushed the pink hair of one and she leaned towards his hand. Malchior smirked. A deal with an evil much more powerful than his had granted him this ability- the ability that every women who looked at him would lust for him, want him.

Continuing to move across the floor, he glared at his portrait above the fireplace- his OLD portrait, before he was made powerful. "I want this burnt. Now." He growled, fist clenching. "I'll do it." A lovely girl with purple hair got up quickly and climbed up to get it. Another girl with blonde hair and a scrawny frame helped her. Together, they tossed the painting into the flames.

Malchior let his hand rest on the girl with purple hair's shoulder- his sweet, sweet Raven. When they were children, before Malchior was 'blessed', Raven would sneer at him and not give him the time of day. Wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead, he whispered, "My love, join me for a walk in the gardens?" Raven looked up, her expression ecstatic. "Yes, please!" She said.

* * *

Richard turned and looked at the depressed Isaiah, a blacksmith. "And you haven't seen Antonia since?" The young man shook his head no. "She went out to get groceries and never came back. I heard the same thing happened to Raven."

Sighing, Richard nodded. "She was going to the bookstore when she disappeared." Isaiah went back to pounding a horseshoe into shape with a hammer. "That makes four girls that vanished from here, Terra, Kori, Antonia, and Raven. Hearing rumors that girls are also vanishing from other towns as well." Isaiah noted. "You're joking. What is this, a serial kidnapping?" Richard yelped.

Isaiah set his hammer down. "It would be if the girls had anything in common, but nope. Age, body type, descriptions... all different. The only thing in common is that they are all women." He said. But he had lost Richard's attention.

Now the young man was staring at the castle on the hill. "Who owns that castle?" He asked. "How do you not know? That's the Duke Malchior's place." Isaiah said, taking off his apron and beginning to shut down shop. Richard shrugged. "I don't get involved with politics... think he would know anything?" Isaiah scoffed. "That hermit? I've never seen the guy leave the place, he just sends out servants, so he would know absolutely zip."

Richard deflated, but he still looked determined. "... I'll ask one of his servants the next time they come out." "Go ahead, can't hurt." Isaiah grumbled.

* * *

It was about a week after when he finally met with a servant, although he didn't plan it.

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming…" Richard walked to his door to be greeted by a man with a hood. "I… I know where the missing women have gone." He said. "Come in, now." Richard ordered, opening the door the rest of the way.

The young man walked in and sat down, removing his hood. His eyes seemed clouded, as though he couldn't see well. "I'm Seymour. I've worked at the castle of Malchior for two years." He explained. "So the duke does have something to do with the disappearances of the women." Richard finished.

Seymour nodded. "I don't know what Duke Malchior did, but it… changed him… he got a power, a power of what could be considered seduction. Any woman who sees him instantly wants him and won't leave his side." Richard paled. "And… my fiancée?" "One of his favorites, along with my girl, Jinx, she calls herself." Seymour's fists clenched, his knuckles turning white. "He turned what is possibly the most brilliant girls I know into a puppet. It is bad enough the bastard took at least half my sight from me, but this is too much. I want my Jinx back."

Richard reached over and set his hand on Seymour's hands. "I want Raven too… but it will take work. Is there any way to get to him?" "I'm the only servant he allows to go near him anymore, considering I'm not much of a threat. Any male that comes up to the castle, well…" Seymour drew a finger across his throat, "They don't come out, Malchior is unbeaten in swordsmanship and his harem will do anything to defend him." "Don't call them that." Richard growled.

Seymour winced. "Sorry, it's the truth. And we both know what happens to any woman who sees him." Richard nodded and leaned back in his chair. "I need to think… there has to be a loophole…"

Nodding, Seymour cleared his hair from his eyes. "I can't think of one… are those your fiancée's clothes?" He pointed to a closet. Richard nodded. Seymour grinned. "I'm skilled as a tailor. And, no offense intended, but you are not exactly manly." Richard glowered for a couple seconds, and then brightened. "I think I can see where you are going with your thoughts." Seymour nodded with a grin.

* * *

A week later…

"I think we can pull this off… but if the Duke catches on…" Seymour trailed off. Richard placed on a blonde wig. "My own caretaker wouldn't recognize me. Excellent job, Seymour." He said. "No problem. Come up at dusk, that's when most of the ha- girls have arrived. Are you prepared to do what you have to do?"

Richard slipped a dagger into his sleeve. "Very… and I will do it for Raven, and the other trapped girls. You shall be reunited with Jinx tonight." Seymour grinned. "Thanks, Richard." He quickly sped back to the castle.

Sighing, Richard waited for the sun to begin going down. It felt like forever, but he dealt.

When the sun finally began to officially descend behind the horizon, Richard made his way to the castle. Knocking on the door, it creaked open. Richard peered in.

Malchior was waiting at the end of the hall, hand outstretched. "Come here, fair maiden." He said. Richard resisted the urge to feel insulted to being called a woman, but he just smiled pleasantly and crossed the floor. Malchior wrapped his arms around 'her' and asked softly, "Are you willing to join the group?" "… Go to hell."

Before Malchior could react, Richard pulled the dagger out of his sleeve and stabbed the Duke in the chest. Malchior staggered backwards, eyes huge. Richard pulled off the wig. "That is for Raven." He growled.

Startled screams began coming from the downstairs. Quickly, the missing girls began running up the stairs, not pausing to stare at the dying body of the duke.

Richard kept his eyes peeled for Raven, and he finally saw her. "Raven!" He yelled. Raven paused and stared. "Richard! … Is that one of my dresses?" Blushing, Richard nodded. Raven just sighed and ran up to him, hugging him.

Together, the two began to leave. "Wait… Raven…" Malchior whispered, holding out a hand. Raven didn't even stop. When the Duke was finally alone, he whispered, "I never… told her… I loved…"

And thus ended the madness of Duke Malchior.

**(I feel like I'm stabbing myself in the back by writing this… **

** Bye byes, I don't care if you review this one…)**


	48. Music

**(Left my bloody flashdrive at home so I can't work on NaNoWriMo, someone SHOOT me.**

… **thank you, muses, for giving me this nutty idea.**

_**Lust: No problem babe.**_

***sigh* Just read.**

**Ignore the freaking weirdness, I just had some dill pickles and that always makes a bit peppy.)**

Kole was recently assigned to Titan's North with Jericho, Red Star, Wonder Girl, and G'narrk. Things… were certainly different.

For one, instead of having only one friend with her at all times, she had four. It was a bit disorientating to be honest. But Wonder Girl was very sweet and slowly brought Kole out of her shell. Red Star was also shy like her, so he was kinda like a big brother… who suspiciously spent a lot of time on his communicator speaking with the leader of Titan's South…

And then there was Jericho.

Kole first really socialized with the gently passive-aggressive blonde on the roof. He had his guitar out and was quietly strumming away. Kole hadn't heard much music, to be honest, she had lived in the North Pole for a very long time.

She had just stood there mesmerized until he looked in her direction. Kole jumped. "I… err… I'll leave you now!" She was about to dash away when Jericho just beckoned her closer. Shy, she walked up to him and listened to Jericho play another song.

Slowly, Kole relaxed and smiled. When it ended Kole clapped. "Very pretty!" Jericho blushed and signed thank you. "Uh… still don't know how to do that…" Kole mumbled. Jericho silently laughed. "Did that mean thank you?" Kole asked. Jericho nodded. "Is there a sign for names?" Kole asked.

Jericho shook his head no. He reached into his pocket and lifted up a notepad, waving it around a bit before grabbing a pen and writing something down. 'You can somewhat make signs for names, but there is no actual sign for names… I'll make you one.'

Making the letter 'K' with his right hand, he waved it from one side of his face to the other. "That's gonna be the sign for my name, right?" Kole asked. Jericho nodded and wrote, 'The shape of my hand was the sign for the letter 'K'.' "What was the motion?" Kole asked. 'I'll tell you later.' Jericho wrote.

Kole huffed and pouted teasingly. "I'll find out sooner or later." She grumbled.

Jericho only laughed.

Later Kole was looking up signs when she came across one that involved your hand moving across your face… and blushed.

It was the sign for pretty.

Jericho… thought she was pretty?

The thought made her giggle.

But, two months later, when Kole was much better versed but not perfect with sign language, she learned that not only Jericho found her pretty. He wasn't even the only mute who liked her.

She was on a patrol, alone, after insisting that she could handle it without G'narrk- he had been previously injured by a fight with the newly moved HIVE Five and wasn't completely healed up yet.

A loud crash attracted Kole's attention and she crystalized her right hand. Glancing around, she saw that a window for an instrument store was broken. Running over, she opened the door. "All right, come out. I know I heard you."

No response, only a sigh and music started to play. Soft, classical, piano music. On full alert, Kole peered around the corner to see someone in a dark cloak and cowl, hands floating across the keys with grace and causing that beautiful music.

Kyd Wykkyd.

His eyes were half shut and there was no music in front of him. Kole's hand became normal and she stood, peering from behind the corner.

When the tune ended, Kyd looked up and smiled at Kole. _'Did you enjoy the music?' _ He asked. Kole, startled that Kyd had noticed her, eeped and hid back behind the corner. A swish and Kyd was right in front of her, almost too close for personal space. Bowing, Kyd signed, _'I thank you for your audience Kole… I hoped to attract your attention.'_

Reaching under his cloak, he pulled out a dark blue rose and handed it to Kole. _'See you later.'_ With another swish of his cloak he had vanished… leaving Kole alone with the rose in hand.

She set it in a vase when she got home.

This was also an area which Kole had NO experience. Jericho hadn't officially asked her out, not even on a date… so it wasn't like she was cheating… right?

Argh, dating is confusing!

She went to the only person that had a clue about this sort of thing she supposed: Wonder Girl.

Kole explained the problem and showed her the rose. Wonder Girl sighed. "That's… kinda weird. I'd advise staying away from Wykkyd though. He's a villain and he is dangerous. Just ask Jericho out yourself!" She advised. "I'm not asking Jericho out!" She yelped. "Why not?" Wonder Girl questioned. "Because… girls aren't supposed to ask guys out… right?" Kole excused.

Wonder Girl raised an eyebrow. "It's the twenty first century, hon. Go ask him out!" Without any more talking, Wonder Girl pushed Kole to Jericho's room.

Jericho glanced up from his guitar. Setting it down, he smiled and signed, _'Hello, Kole. Do you need something?'_ "I… er… wouldyouliketogotothemoviesw ithme?" She said the second part so fast Jericho had to think over a couple seconds to realize what she said.

When he finally comprehended it, he blushed. Slowly, he signed, _'I would be happy to… when?' _"I'm not doing anything tonight… I'll… see you then!" Without another word, she quickly skipped to her room.

When she got there, she found something sitting on her desk… a CD of lullabies tied with a black bow. All of them were obviously played by Kyd Wykkyd.

Kole hid it in a drawer and remembered what Wonder Girl said- he's a villain, not very good for boyfriend material.

She ended up going on the date with Jericho… but it got interrupted by the HIVE Five.

The villains had decided to break into the convenience store next door via roof, and Jericho and Kole being on scene, they moved in but called for backup.

Unfortunately, being outnumbered and not quite strong enough, they were quickly surrounded, Jericho with a bag over his head and Kole being pinned down by See-More. "Heh, is that all ya got!?" Billy teased. Kole growled at the red villain and snapped, "I'm not done yet!" She managed to turn the back of her head into crystal and cracked it into See-More's head. See-More yelped and grabbed his helmet off, the eye smashed. "Hey! Ow! Can't see!" He said, blinking rapidly.

Kole lifted her hand and tried to crystalize it, but instead, small crystals began spinning NEXT to her hand. "What the heck?" She said, blinking. She decided to test out moving them forward. The crystals shot forward and rained onto the remaining HIVE. Thank goodness they were blunt, not sharp. "When did you learn to do THAT!?" Mammoth yelped. "… Five seconds ago." She answered truthfully.

See-More regrouped behind them. "HIVE Five, take Kole down!" He ordered. Kole spun her hand around slowly, forming more blunt crystals. Feeling a rush of courage, she growled, "Bring it."

At that moment, Wonder Girl, G'narrk, and Red Star arrived. Red Star freed Jericho from the bag over his head. "Teen Titans, go!" Wonder Girl yelled.

The Titans moved in. Red Star went against Mammoth, Wonder Girl went against Gizmo, G'narrk began chasing down See-More, Jericho body hopped into Kyd Wykkyd, and Billy went against the newly powered Kole.

The crystals, Kole learned quickly, could take any form she wished, sharp, shields, or blunt. All of the Billy's had a difficulty keeping up with her.

Finally one of them got a lucky hit in and Kole took one too many steps backward. "Ahh!" She screeched as she stepped off the roof. "Oh shit!" Billy made a grab for her but he missed, causing Kole to topple off the roof.

She only fell for a second before someone caught her and she landed right back onto the middle of the roof. She glanced and saw Kyd Wykkyd. "Oh, thanks." She said, still thinking Jericho was in possession of the teleporter. Kyd smirked, which was unlike Jericho, and stepped away. "Pattern Omega!" See-More ordered, trying to struggle away from G'narrk unsuccessfully.

The entire HIVE except See-More got away through a portal.

Jericho was apparently forced out of Kyd's mind and Kyd stashed him behind a box, his mind still very dizzy.

Since Jericho wasn't feeling good, the rest of the date was cancelled. Kole excused herself and went to walk in the park.

Why did Kyd Wykkyd save her?

Did he really like her?

Sitting on a park bench, she blew her bangs up. "Maybe I should've stayed beneath the ice." She grumbled. Well… at least it wasn't boring…

* * *

Kyd was sitting in a tree, not too far away from Kole. He wondered if she liked the music he had recorded for her. She did seem to like that stuff.

Someone poked his shoulder. Jumping like a half foot, Kyd scrambled for a hold. Great, that probably looked smooth…

Glancing to the side, Kyd mouthed a swear word. It was Jericho, guitar swung over back. He waved. Kyd rolled his eyes, sat up, and signed, _'Let me guess, you want me to stay away from your girlfriend?' _Jericho colored slightly. _'We just went on a date. We aren't exclusive. Why do you like Kole?'_ Jericho signed.

Kyd looked back down at the pink haired girl and smiled slightly. _'I can feel auras… hers… it is very, very comforting. So peaceful, a couple sharper spots here and there, but rarely. It is very relaxing, I've only met possibly two other people with an aura like that.' _Jericho nodded. _'Kole is certainly a rare person.' _He signed.

Both looked at her again. _'Why do you like her?' _Kyd signed. _'Pretty much the same reason you like her. I can't feel her aura but she has a sweet personality... and well… yeah.' _Jericho blushed worse while Kyd laughed at him.

Jericho scowled at Kyd before sighing. _'I should tell you to keep away from her, but I suppose it isn't fair. You obviously do care for her. I suppose one of us might get lucky enough for her…' _Jericho held out his hand for Kyd to shake. Kyd eyed him nervously before shaking it. _'Let's hope one of us is worthy of her.' _Kyd signed after.

The blonde smiled. _'Let's hope.' _He slid down the tree and ran up to Kole. He signed something to her and the two walked off. Kyd rolled his eyes. Already Jericho had a head start…

**(… I now ship Kole/Kyd Wykkyd/Jericho… problem?**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	49. Rumor

**(Okay, ANYONE who has gone to school has at least once dealt with this… boy they are sure fun to listen to.)**

Every school has a rumor mill.

Atlantic Private is no exception.

Some of the rumors are rather harmless.

* * *

"Guess what I heard about Billy Numerous?"

"And that would be?"

"He has the answers to the next Algebra test!"

"Think he might give them up?"

"For a price, probably."

(Yes he did… for thirty bucks a bloody copy.)

* * *

Some were a bit higher on the scale.

* * *

"So Jericho and Kole are going out…"

"What? Get out!"

"I heard it from Argent!"

"I suppose it's true then…"

(No, no it wasn't true.)

* * *

Some were very, very wild…

* * *

"I think Blackfire and Johnny got it on in the boy's locker room!"

"What the fuck!? No way!"

"It would make sense…"

"It does in a weird way…"

(… Do whatever the hell with this one.)

* * *

At times, Robin would listen to them, use his detective skills to pry them open, and usually discover they were fake.

But there was one rumor which he had a reaction to that he hadn't to any previous rumor…

* * *

Starfire walked up to Robin with an interested expression. "Hey Star, ready to study?" Robin asked. "… Yes, but I have heard the most curious thing from Argent." Robin sighed. "If it's about Kole and Jericho…" Starfire shook her head no. "No… it was about Cheshire and Speedy… she called them a 'thing' I believe. That means they are a couple, yes?"

Robin stared at Starfire for ten seconds… before bursting into laughter.

Confused, Starfire said, "I… made a joke?" Robin nodded. "Not intentionally, but still… the idea of Cheshire and Speedy… that's ridiculous. Sorry, Star, it's not true." Starfire nodded. "I shall keep that in mind! Now let us study the history of the country of Markovia!"

Robin nodded and, when they reached the library, spread out the couple books they had. "Oh, we're missing an atlas." Starfire noted. "I'll go find out, wait here." Robin said, getting up. "Thank you, I shall start the research!" She said, clapping her hands once.

Heading over in the several shelves of books, Robin had to remind himself not to get lost- the several twisting shelves made it easy to forget where you were. Finding the atlases, Robin began scanning around when he heard a lot of giggling from a girl and chuckles from a boy in the row next to him.

Annoyed, Robin peered over and said, "Could you be quiet, we're in a li… Speedy!?"

Speedy and Cheshire yanked away from each other. Cheshire quickly placed her mask back on and straightened her askew kimono while Speedy hid his arms behind his back, which already had several scratches on them… that didn't help for the forming hickey on his neck though. He looked rather flustered, although Cheshire just looked confident. "Uh… it… isn't what it looks like?" Speedy tried.

Robin blinked a couple times in shock before just turning away and getting the book he needed, and heading back to Starfire. Without responding.

Starfire was waiting there. "Oh there you are, I was afraid you had gotten lost… Robin, are you blushing?" "Just don't ask." Robin said quickly before flipping the atlas open to Markovia.

The alien princess decided to keep her mouth shut.

**(I've always wanted to have Robin walk in on Speedy/Cheshire… not like that, but interrupting them… wtf, this now just sounds bad…**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	50. Pet

**(WOOT, FIFTY ONE SHOTS PEEPS!)**

"Pero, por favor?" **(But please?)**

"No! We do NOT need a dog!"

Mas Y Menos stared up pleadingly at the very stubborn, very adamant Bumblebee. Their bottom lips slightly trembled and their eyes were huge.

But Bumblebee was stern. "We don't need a dog guys, besides, you can just go over to Titan's West whenever you please to see Silkie!" Mas huffed. "Eso no es ni de lejos el mismo! Por favor, señorita Bumblebee? Nos comprometemos a cuidar de ella!" **("That isn't anywhere near the same! Please Senorita Bumblebee? We promise to care for her!") **He said.

Running a hand through her hair, Bumblebee huffed. "My decision is final. We are NOT buying a dog!"

With that, she turned around and headed to her room.

The speedster twins ran to the couch and began to quietly scheme on how to get Bumblebee to change her mind. Speedy walked in to see the two whispering in Spanish back and forth. "Hey, what are you to up to?" He asked suspiciously.

Menos glanced up. "Queremos convencer a Bumblebee para nosotros tener un perro." He explained. **("We want to convince Bumblebee to get us a dog.")** Speedy thought it over for a second. "… I'll take you two to the pet store tomorrow with Bee. That'll change her mind." He decided.

Speedy didn't expect two little guys to hug him. "Gracias señor Speedy!" They said in sync. "Great, now get off me!" The archer said, trying to pry them off his legs, which was easier said than done.

* * *

"I don't see the point behind this." Bumblebee was being 'escorted' into Steel City's pet shop, 'Pet Suite'. "Come on, the little dudes will love it! Plus, Aqualad needs more fish food." Speedy said.

The cashier was very ecstatic to see the titans, especially Aqualad, whom she had a long crush on. So while the Atlantian was trying to make clear he was not interested in her in the nicest way possible, Mas Y Menos found their way into the puppy pen.

Mas found a very squirmy black Labrador and set it on his lap. "Awww… Menos, echa un vistazo a este pequeño individuo!" **(Awww****…****Menos, check out this little guy!) **He said, motioning his brother over. Menos walked over with a much more still yellow Lab and shook his head no. "Recuerda, queremos un cachorro chica, que es un niño!" He said. **(Remember, we want a g****irl puppy, that's a boy!)**

Letting the little puppy free, the twins coddled the sweet yellow one. "Okay, guys, time to go, I think Aqualad's getting a little sick of being hit on." Bumblebee said. "¿Por favor?" The two pleaded one last time, lifting up the puppy.

Bumblebee realized she had been set up, but she remained firm. "I said we are not buying a dog! Now come on!" She snapped, a little irritated. The sudden sharpness of her voice scared the two speedster twins. Sadly, they left the little puppy behind.

The walk home was not exactly pleasant. The twins were very gloomy that Speedy's plan didn't work.

Bumblebee sighed. "I'm sorry for snapping back at the store. I just… hold on."

There was a lot of shouting at a sort of run down building up ahead. "Mas Y Menos, check that situation out." Now in hero mode, the two hurried up to the building and peered in the door.

It was a drug deal about to go very, very sour. One guy had a gun out, the other two thugs had a baseball bat and a metal pipe, and the last had a very angry Pitbull, which was barking and snarling.

Mas Y Menos sped back and alerted them of the situation. Bumblebee nodded. "All right, Speedy, take out the dog. I'll go after the gun man. Mas, Menos, get the weapons out of the thug's hands, and then Aqualad will dispatch them. Clear?" She said.

The Titans nodded. "All right. Teen Titans, go!" She yelled.

It was rather easy to do. The thugs stared so blankly at their now empty hands that they didn't notice a wave of water that would knock them off their feet. The gunman learned a whole new meaning to a bee sting. The only problem was the dog. The first arrow, the blunt arrow, missed the dog and his holder, and the man released the leash. Speedy had a second arrow out, but it wasn't blunt.

The dog didn't even know what hit her. "Sorry Bee." Speedy said. "It seemed too violent anyway." Bumblebee sighed. The twins went up to the poor dead dog and began to cry. "And now I feel like a murderer." Speedy groaned.

The men were tied up and now the titans waited for the cops. The man who had the dog looked at the sorrowful twins. "Hey… you two…" He said softly. Both looked up. The man jerked his head towards the back room. "Rain was a good dog, pure bred… go back there, I think you'll like what you find." He said.

Now interested and before Bumblebee could say no, they sped off to the back room and opened the door. The squeal of surprise had the three remaining titans go check it out. The two temporarily reverted to English as they pointed and said, "Puppies!" "Oh god." Bumblebee groaned.

Sure enough, three pitbull puppies, who were probably just weaned, were wobbling around in a basket. The boys practically ran in there to check them out. All three had a grayish color with white bellies, but only two had the white extend to the chest, and one of those two also had a white snout.

Bumblebee glowered at the man. "Did you have to say?" She groaned. "Those two looked broken hearted already." He said simply.

Speedy was carrying the one with the white belly, the twins cradled the one with the white chest, and Aqualad was gingerly holding the one with the white snout. "Please?" All three begged. "You aren't technically buying them…" Speedy reminded.

After mumbling curses under her breath, Bumblebee gave in. "Fine. You three are cleaning up the messes, or so help me, if I step in any of them…" The threat was enough. The four boys cheered.

* * *

"So, what should we name them?"

Speedy was the one who asked that. "I've already decided to call mine Josie." Aqualad said. Two of the puppies were girls; the last one was a boy. Speedy sighed. "Well, mine's the man of his household, so he needs a manly name." He decided, gently rubbing the puppy's ears.

Josie looked at Aqualad and barked. "His name should be Achilles." Aqualad said. "That sounds good, whadya think, Achilles?" Speedy said. Achilles responded by struggling loose and walking over to tackle his sister Josie. "It'll work." Speedy decided.

Mas Y Menos were practically fawning over their puppy. "What about you guys, what's the name of yours?" Speedy asked. The two responded with one word: "Gypsy." "Weird name. Ow!" Speedy rubbed his arm, where Aqualad had smacked it. "That wasn't called for." The archer grumbled.

Gypsy dashed across the floor randomly, tackling Achilles who was currently pinning Josie. Josie thanked her savior by knocking Gypsy over and playfully biting her ear. The boys just watched the three play tussle.

Bumblebee walked into the living room. "Wait… all three of you guys are in the same room… and you aren't fighting?" She questioned. "We're having too much fun watching the puppies." Speedy explained.

The Titan's East leader stared for a couple seconds, then smiled. "Maybe puppies weren't a bad idea after all…" She decided. "Duh!" All four boys said.

**(Awwww… I will have these three dogs again, they are too cute.**

** I love pitbulls. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	51. Interruptions

**(This is based off an experience of a certain person who knows very well who he is…. Hehehehe…)**

"… Why are you waiting out here instead of being in the kitchen?"

Speedy turned and glared at Kid Flash. "Aqualad and his girlfriend are being all romantic and shit in there while making cookies, and if I go in there to get my food I will lose my appetite." He explained. "Ahhh…" Kid Flash nodded slowly.

The archer huffed and leaned against the wall. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Jinx and I got in a little fight…" Kid Flash said, laughing nervously. Speedy snorted. "Did you get hexed out a window?" "Almost. Just barely dodged it…" Kid Flash admitted.

Speedy actually snickered a bit at that. "KF, you need to learn to watch what you say around someone who can hurt you with little problem." He said. "Let me guess, you have learned this from experience?" Kid Flash asked. Speedy glared. "… Yes." He finally admitted.

Kid Flash burst into snickers. Practically all the titans knew that he had a little 'thing' with Cheshire- only a couple people knew that he was still seeing her, one of them being KF. Kid Flash then got a mischievous look on his face. "I got an idea…" He said. Speedy raised an eyebrow. "About what?" He asked.

The speedster smirked. "About the love fishes." Speedy also grinned. "I'm listening."

* * *

"Garth!"

Aqualad looked innocent. "Yes, Tula?" He asked. "You flicked dough on me!" Aquagirl accused. "I did not." He defended, grinning.

Aquagirl rolled her eyes and gave a little shove on his shoulder. "You big goof, you most certainly did." "Whatcha gonna do about it?" Aqualad teased, cutting another circle of cookie dough and putting it on the pan.

The girl stood on tiptoe was aiming to kiss him on the cheek when Aqualad turned his face and kissed her lips. Aquagirl squeaked in surprise and took a step back. Then she grinned and licked her lips. "You taste like cookie dough." She said. "I wanna another taste." She decided, stepping on tip toe and about to kiss her boyfriend…

"Rah!"

Both Atlantians jumped away from each other and yelped as Kid Flash and Speedy seemed to materialize out of thin air. Tula actually knocked an empty pan off the counter.

Both red heads started laughing loudly. "Oh man, you should've seen your faces!" Speedy said between laughs. "That. Wasn't. Funny." Garth growled, blushing beat red. "Funny, I think we beg to differ… and so does the picture." Kid Flash said, holding up his cell phone.

Aquagirl managed to recover from the sudden start and said, "Delete that. Now." "Nope. Not happening sister." Kid Flash said, hiding it behind his back.

Aqualad, who had also now recovered, said icily, "Speedy, you get a five second head start. Kid, you get one. Now."

Both titans realized how much trouble they were in… and ran like hell when Aquagirl and Aqualad chased after them to get their revenge.

**(Dear, I hope this is a rather decent titan styled retelling.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	52. Breathe

**(After listening to a sad song, I came up with this. Don't hit me…)**

"No, you can't leave me now, breathe!"

_It's so long ago when we met… heh, I called you a funny name too if I recall._

"Please, for the love of Poseidon, wake up!"

_You grew up in a place where I was banished from, simply because I looked different… and you never once thought badly about me._

"Speedy, Bumblebee, help me get her out of here!"

_I figured you'd be pretty mad when I became a titan and lost contact with you. Even more mad when I joined Titan's East, and left the ocean._

"No, please, stay with us, please, wake up!"

_But again, once you found me, you weren't mad. You just teasingly smacked me upside the back of the head and asked if I missed you._

"Come on, Raven will be here in minutes, just hold on… please, breathe!"

_Of course, you moved into the tower right after you did find me… much to the leaders' chagrin. But they got over it and learned to love you._

"Poseidon, please, all the gods… help her!"

_Hell, we all learned to love you. Speedy. Mas. Menos. Starfire. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Even Raven seemed to take a shine to you._

"No, Raven, keep working, she's still in there, I can feel it!"

_But I know, I loved you the most. And you loved me. Bumblebee said that we'd probably even hitch up before Starfire and Robin._

"Just give her ten more damned minutes, Raven, please, breathe!"

_Why did you take that mission?! I could've handled it… you always were stubborn… one bad spill of toxic waste… several lethal inhales…_

"Tula, you can't leave me! PLEASE!"

_I love you, please, stay alive!_

"Tula, I love you, you can't go now! Breathe! Breathe, for god's sake, BREATHE!"

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Aqualad… Aquagirl… is gone."_

_ No… you can't be… no…_

**(Fuck. Me. *bangs head against wall***

** Bye, remember to review…)**


	53. Disguise

**(Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Just a heads up- this is my OTP... and I'm putting Jericho in a dress again...)**

"We need to get somebody else into that party." Robin said through gritted teeth. "Can't you pull strings as your secret identity?" Raven asked. "I tried that, the guest list is not accepting anyone else unless they have an invitation or they got brought by someone invited... I'm already taking Starfire as my escort but I would feel much better if we could get in one more titan."

Raven glanced at the list of possibilities. "I'd suggest Jericho. His power of possession could be very handy." She said. "I was considering that too... but how do we get him in?" Robin drummed his fingers on the desk. "As the help?" Raven suggested. Robin shook his head no. "Also tried that angle- they do extremely thorough background checks, and Jericho has no experience as a waiter I'm sure." He said. "Call him up, check." Raven suggested.

Robin flicked open his communicator. "Calling Jericho." He said. The communicator fizzed and Jericho appeared. "Hi, Jericho. We need your help for an undercover mission... have you any experience as a waiter or something?" Robin asked. Jericho shook his head no before typing in (for Jericho's convenience they added in a texting option) 'No, I couldn't due to my disability.'

Sighing, the Boy Wonder pinched the bridge of his nose. "That leaves the only option for you to get invited... does your secret identity have influence?" Jericho smiled sheepishly before shaking his head. Then he snapped his fingers and typed, 'Do we know anyone on the guest list?' "Not really, and if the assassin happens to be someone on the list, we wouldn't want to put you in danger. We're still running the names to see if we come up with anything." Robin said.

At that moment, the computer beeped and Raven said, "Hold on... we got a hit on one of the names, Elliot Knight." Jericho looked attentive. 'I believe I know that name from the time I jumped into a villain's body... I can't remember which one though.' He typed. "You don't need to remember... it's Kyd Wykkyd." Raven read off the screen.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "He doesn't strike me as the assassin type." He said. "He isn't... but I got an idea. We need to find him first though." Raven said.

* * *

Kyd arched an eyebrow. _'So, you won't arrest me... because you need my __invitation to a ball… otherwise someone will get killed?'_ He signed. "Pretty much... you aren't going to object taking Jericho as your date?" Robin said. Raven, Robin, and Jericho had cornered Kyd in an alley. If he moved his cape a millimeter Jericho would possess him so fast his head would spin.

The dark teleporter shrugged. _'That is no problem... however, you forget the host. Charles Spring, Jump City's biggest homophobe.' _He signed. Robin groaned. "You're kidding... couldn't we just call you two brothers or something?" Kyd raised an eyebrow, no words were needed.

Raven sighed. "I could go instead, or Bumblebee..." Kyd shook his head no. _'The ball is tonight, it would take too long to program a holo-ring. I have an idea though... unless Jericho is too__ chicken.'_ He signed, smirking.

Jericho scowled. _'I'm not chicken!'_ He signed. Kyd smirked worse. _'All right...'_

* * *

"Well, it was a good idea."

"And he looks good in the dress."

_'I hate you all.'_

Jericho had his arms crossed, and he looked down right pissed. Well, he didn't look so much a 'he' anymore.

With the girl's help, especially Jinx's, Joseph Wilson had been transformed into Josephine Wilson. He wore a long (rather shimmery) dark blue dress that touched the floor with sleeves that just covered his shoulders. His accessories were white long gloves and a matching color choker with a diamond to hide his scar. A diamond bracelet was on his right wrist. With the assistance of extensions, his hair reached the bottom of his neck, and make up was tastefully applied.

Jericho glared at the mirror, obviously disgusted. _'Of COURSE Kyd Wykkyd would've suggested this!'_ He signed, throwing his arms up. "As much as I hate to say it, it is an excellent disguise. If I didn't know better..." Jericho turned and glared at Robin. _'If you finish that sentence I am quitting the titans.'_ He signed.

Robin backed off, sweat dropping. Jericho sat down in a chair and he lowered his head. _'If my father could see me he'd be so angry...'_ He signed sadly. Robin glared at Cyborg and Beast Boy and they quickly retreated. Robin rested a hand on Jericho's shoulder. "It's okay. If you really want to back out, Starfire and I will handle it with the other titans outside as backup."

Jericho looked up at Robin and smiled weakly. _'I'm a titan, I have a job to do... at least they didn't make me wear heels.'_ He signed. "Thanks, Jericho. Kyd agreed to limo share with us, which will save money on the titan's budget at the least." Robin said. _'Why did he rent a limo, he can teleport. And __how did he get invited to this thing anyway?'_ Jericho asked.

Robin thought for a couple seconds. "For the first question, he probably wants to seem more normal. And for the second part, I'm not sure; I'll question him on the way there. For all we know, he's the assassin." _'Wouldn't exactly be wise to help the people trying to take you down.'_ Jericho pointed out. Robin nodded. "Robin, I believe the term is 'showtime'."

Starfire walked in, in a dark green strapless dress. Robin tried not to stare. "Starfire… you look beautiful." He said. "You look quite handsome as well. And friend Jericho, thank you for helping us." She chose wisely not to compliment his looks.

Jericho smiled and signed, _'You're welcome.'_ "Let's get going. We don't want to be late." Robin said.

* * *

They met Kyd, just where they said they would, in front of a house in the city. The teleporter had kept his promise shockingly; he was waiting in front, in a tuxedo. He glanced at Jericho and signed, _'Very good disguise, I didn't recognize yo__u for a second.'_ _'The next chance I get, I am throwing you in jail.'_ Jericho signed, glowering.

The limo pulled up. _'Don't call me Kyd Wykkyd, whatever you do, it's Elliot.'_ Kyd advised before he 'helped' Jericho into the limo. Jericho accepted the help gracefully, after all, the driver probably thought he was woman and he didn't want to blow his cover. Starfire and Robin slid in the seat across from them and motioned for the divider between them and the driver to come up so they could talk privately.

After it was up, Robin asked, "How did you get ahold of this invitation?" _'Charles Spring was related to the previous headmistress before Brother Blood and he was also chummy with Brother Blood. All HIVE students received invitations to his parties, it app__ears this year I'm the only one who RSVP'd.' _ Kyd nodded. "Figured his hands were dirty." _'He's a politician. Of course his hands are dirty.'_ Kyd signed with a smirk.

Glancing out the window for a second, Kyd mouthed a curse word. _'Almo__st forgot my contacts.'_ The teleporter signed. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a contact case and waved it around to show Robin and Starfire before placing in dark brown, almost reddish contacts. "I take it that not everyone at the party knows you're a villain?" Starfire asked. Kyd shook his head no. _'Next to none… it looks like we're here. Remember, no calling me Kyd!' _"Got it." Robin said with a nod.

The driver opened the door and Kyd slid out. Jericho almost got out by himself before Kyd held out his hand. Jericho resisted the strong urge to smack him before taking it and getting helped out. _'Have to keep up appearances, Josephine.'_ Kyd signed. _'This party so better have alcohol.'_ Jericho signed back.

Kyd hid his mouth behind his hand to hide his snickers.

When they got inside, a man with graying black hair and a smile approached Jericho and his date. "Welcome, Elliot… well isn't this a surprise. You usually come alone to my events." He said. Elliot nodded his head and Jericho looked at his feet. _'Nice to see you, Mr. Spring. This is my escort, Josephine. She also uses sign language and is not deaf.'_ Elliot signed. _'Pleasure to meet you.'_ Jericho signed, curtsying slightly.

Charles' smile widened and, taking Jericho's hand, kissed it. "A pleasure as well. Have fun mingling tonight, Elliot… by the way, is your school going to start back up or is that merely a rumor?"

'_Merely a rumor. Have a pleasant night.'_ Kyd guided Jericho away before smirking again. _'What, may I ask, is so funny?'_ Jericho signed. _'Oh, nothing… just wondering what Spring's reaction would be if he knew he kissed a boy's hand.'_ Kyd signed. _'… If we weren't in public, I would smack you.'_ Jericho signed.

Kyd just silently chuckled. _'Come on, let's hit the punch bowl.'_

The teleporter poured Jericho a glass of the frothy pink juice. Jericho accepted it with grace and sipped, glancing around for any possible killer. _'So who's the victim?' _ Kyd signed discreetly, hands away from anyone who could see. _'To be honest we aren't c__ompletely sure. We just received a reliable tip that someone, a new assassin, was going to take his first victim tonight.'_ Jericho explained, setting down his cup to sign and picking it up again.

Kyd nodded, and, to Jericho's surprise, gently seemed to push the bangs out of Jericho's eyes. _'Jericho, don't take this the wrong way.'_ He signed before leaning down and kissing Jericho on the cheek.

First thought- _oh my gosh I'm being kissed! _Second thought: _I'm being kissed by Kyd Wykkyd!_ But after Kyd pulled away Jericho heard a voice echo in his head. **"Signing is a bit too showy; don't want to tip someone off by mistake. Close contact makes it easier to establish a link."** He explained. Jericho blinked. **"Oh,****" **was all he could say back, trying out the link.

Kyd got his own punch and while he downed it, said, **"You're blushing." "Shut up!" **Jericho then glanced across the dance floor at the stage and held up a hand. **"Hold up… the stage… I didn't recall there was entertainment like that tonight." **Kyd tapped his chin thoughtfully.** "Last minute thing I heard. Some singers from Japan are here and they offered to do a free performance… hmm… now that you say it that does raise one or two red flags… we need to get to that stage."**

Jericho glanced across the dance floor. **"Let's dance our way through, it's the best idea."** He suggested. Kyd grinned and offered his arm. **"Best idea you've had all night." **

The two spun themselves across the floor, Jericho thankful that Kyd knew the logistics of dancing and could lead, considering Jericho didn't have a clue how to dance.

When they reached the stage, Kyd glanced around. **"No obvious traps… I don't see anything that would indicate hidden firearms… the performance starts in five minutes, at least we're basically right n****ext to it."**

It seemed that at that moment everyone began heading to the stage. Robin and Starfire were near the back unfortunately.

The curtains pulled back to reveal… nothing. The people began to grumble.

Kyd glanced around, and then looked back. Gasping, he pointed behind them. Jericho turned and saw someone sneaking up behind the crowd, with a hood over his features. A flash revealed he had a knife in hand… and he was heading directly for Starfire. **"He wanted to target a titan!" **He said. **"We sh****ould've guessed- hold on!" **

The dark titan wrapped an arm around Jericho and the two vanished. No one seemed to notice, after all, it was a crowd.

Kyd appeared right in front of the armed man and socked him in the gut. The knife clattered to the ground and Jericho retrieved it. Starfire gasped when she realized how close she was to a stab wound.

The crowd definitely noticed that though. Everyone began to panic and freak out. The man pulled his hood down and ran off. "Get back here! Star, call the back up outside!" Robin ordered. "I shall!" Starfire said, pulling out her communicator.

* * *

The would be assassin paused in the hallway and stopped for breath. Well that backfired… no matter. He'd get another chance.

Someone tapped his shoulder and the man turned.

_Whack!_

Jericho waved his hand around. Kyd nodded appreciatively. _'Nice hit.' _He signed. Jericho nodded. _'Not a problem. Er… Kyd, could you teleport me to the tower? If I have to stay in a dress any longer…'_

Chuckling, Kyd dropped a note by the unconscious man and teleported off with Jericho.

Robin found the body a minute later. He kneeled by him and checked out the note.

_Robin,_

_ This is the assassin. Jericho wasn't feeling that hot so I took him back to the tower… _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Kyd Wykkyd._

Robin sighed and tucked the note in his belt before tying up the crook and getting him into police custody.

* * *

Jericho walked out of his shower, toweling off his hair and in his pajamas. There was a spare room in the tower for any honorary titan staying for a bit that was completely furnished, even had a television.

Kyd Wykkyd was sitting at the end of the bed, somehow in his uniform with the hood off, and watching said TV. He motioned Jericho over. **"Come on, Jericho, this would be a much ****more fun date than a silly dance." **He said.

Jericho blushed and signed, _'Can't you remove the link now?' _ Kyd pondered this for a second. **"I could. But I don't want to. Please? We could build a pillow fort too." **

The teleporter lifted up a pillow and looked pleadingly at Jericho. Finally Jericho caved and said, **"Fine." **Then Jericho got a curious look on his face. **"… What's a pillow fort?"**

Kyd Wykkyd grinned. **"I'll show you."**

** (I can imagine Jericho not knowing what a pillow fort is… **

** Bye byes, reme****mber to review!)**


	54. Abuse

**(My dad isn't abusive with his fists.**

** He's abusive with his words… and he doesn't even understand.**

** So, I write this. In tears.)**

_Crack!_

Nine year old William Strayer found himself flying across the room, into a wall.

Feeling his shoulder crack into a wall, he let out a cry of shock and pain. "Knock it off, you little bitch!" The loud man yelled, his voice slurred and loud, almost obnoxiously. William got up slowly, gripping the aching shoulder.

Another smack knocked him to the ground. "When I say, be home by six, I don't mean six thirty! Go to your room!" The man bellowed. Sniffling, Billy ran up the stairs, hearing his dad yell after him, "And stop being such a god damned pussy about this, one day you'll be all grown up and realize, I was good for you!"

* * *

"Katherine, beat it."

Eight year old Katherine Walker flinched at the sudden sharp words that her father snapped at her. "B… but daddy, I made a pretty picture, and I want you to see it!" She tried lifting up the picture.

The man looked down, scowling. "I said beat it, Katherine, when will you stop being such an idiot?!" He growled. Whimpering, Katherine ran up the stairs, out of the scary lab.

She dropped the picture on the ground- a picture of her, her daddy, and her mommy… with pretty white wings.

* * *

"William Strayer!"

Ten year old Billy flinched.

The man ran into his rooms. "Explain your math grade!" He yelled, pointing at his report card. "I… I just didn't get enough sleep before one of the tests…" He stuttered nervously, not bothering to point out that the reason he didn't get enough sleep was because his dad kept yelling at his mom… or hitting her.

A punch across the jaw knocked out a tooth. "Next time, I expect an A." He growled, storming out.

Rubbing his jaw, Billy picked up the knocked out tooth. "Just a baby tooth." He whispered, oddly relieved by this tiny unimportant fact.

* * *

Nine year old Katherine began to huff. "But Daddy, why couldn't you go to Parent's Day!?" She snapped, very angry. "Daddy was working." The man waved off Katherine.

Katherine began to cry. "But Daddy, I was the only kid in my class without a daddy!" She wailed.

Sighing, the man got down on his knees. "Let's go to that store you like, the one with all the pink clothes… I'll buy you whatever you want. Deal?" Katherine stared. "R… Really?" She asked, breathless. "I promise." He said.

* * *

"You'll never amount to anything unless you pick up that damned grade!"

Eleven year old Billy glared at his dad. "It's a fucking B. Get over it." He snapped. The reaction his dad had- similar to a volcano exploding.

Billy got shoved into a wall. "Where the hell did you hear that word!?" His dad practically screamed. Now terrified, Billy began frantically apologizing. "No, I'm sorry for saying it, I just wasn't thinking- ah!"

He got shoved to the ground and kicked, repeatedly. "Now, will you remember not to use that word?" His father asked. Clutching his side in pain, Billy nodded. "Yes, I promise…" He whimpered. "Good."

* * *

Ten year old Katherine flinched as she heard her dad yell at her.

"You were kicked out, again!? This is the second school this year! What is your problem?!" He scolded. "I'm sorry!" She said, bursting into tears… something she had unconsciously mastered. It was the one water to quench her father's flame.

The man froze and slowly sighed. "I'm sorry for making you cry, Kat. There there… Daddy will buy you some new earrings tomorrow, to make up for it, all right?" He asked. "Okay!" She perked right back up- earrings were always nice.

Heading up to her bedroom, someone tapped on her window. Grinning, she opened up the pane and kissed the boy on the lips. Or rather, what lips he had- he had a spider for a head. "Hey Fang, wanna spend the night? We can play checkers and Go Fish!" She said, smiling.

Slipping into the window, the boy chuckled. "Course."

Katherine accepted the attention from the 'freak of nature'… mainly because no one else liked her.

* * *

Thirteen year old Billy got chucked into a wall yet again. His collarbone ached, his sides burned, his nose was bleeding, and he wanted to scream. But screaming would just make it worse, not like it could get much worse.

His dad was in a real fit tonight, screaming and yelling and kicking and punching and just making everything hurt.

Glancing up, he made that wish… to be more than himself.

Two more 'hims' seemed to come out of him… and for the first time in Billy's life, he could take the revenge he wanted.

"Get him, boys!" He hooted, tackling the drunken man.

They beat him to a pulp before running off.

* * *

Twelve year old Katherine pouted. "And why CAN'T I have a boyfriend!?" She snapped, hands on hips. "Same reason you can't dress like that or go to parties, you are too young!" Her father yelled back.

For the first time in Katherine's life, she shed completely fake tears. "You don't care for me! You don't love me!" She screamed. The man wilted. "… Fine. I like Fang anyway, he seems to be a decent young man… you still aren't getting a belly button piercing though… you'll need a birthday present next year."

Katherine got a rush from conning her father. Grinning, she hug tackled him. "Thanks, daddy!" She said. "No problem… you know what, I have a nickname for you, how does Kitten sound?" Her father asked.

The newly nicknamed girl pondered it for a couple seconds before grinning. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Seventeen years old.

And he's making the biggest theft in the history of… ever.

Billy stood at the front of the bridge, chuckling and joking along with his clones. One of them said, "Hey, this is gonna be ALL over the local news tomorrow morning!" Another one laughed as well. "Try national!" He said. "More than the news- this'll make them history books!" The last said, everyone bursting into laughter.

The southern boy stared into the stars. "How'd ya like me now, Dad? Think I'm nothing?" He said, almost sarcastically.

* * *

Sixteen year old Kitten sat on her bed, simmering.

Fang and her had broken up, for the umpteenth time. Normally, she'd just remain quiet about it. Even if it was the dance, so what? There would be another her senior year.

But her daddy hadn't so much as talked to her in over three days, stupid moth obsessed freak.

Taking a deep breath, she did something she had well practiced over the years.

"DADDY!"

**Fuck everyone.**

** Bye, remember to review… *bangs head against wall***


	55. Sushi

**(Dontgetinmyway, this is for you dear.)**

Jericho stepped into Kyd Wykkyd's apartment. Glancing around, he stepped down into the living room and made sure to take off his shoes a bit loud so that the silent teleporter could hear him and know he was there.

A rustle and Jericho turned, not surprised that Kyd was right beside him. Jericho waved and signed, _'I'm here, you said you had a lunch set up.' _Kyd nodded and led him into the living room next to the coffee table.

Jericho looked at the food oddly. _'What… what is that?' _He signed. Kyd shot him a dirty look. _'Please tell me you know what sushi is.' _He signed back. Looking sheepish, Jericho signed back, _'I've heard of it… never had it.'_

Kyd shook his head almost disapprovingly at Jericho before grinning and getting him to sit down on the couch next to him. Using the chopsticks, he picked up what looked like rice around vegetables and some sort of meat before popping it in his mouth. Jericho tried using the chopsticks but almost dropped it on the carpet. Chuckling silently, Kyd signed, _'That's a California roll. Here.'_

Gently grabbing Jericho's hand, he helped him pick up the California roll and put it in his mouth. Jericho chewed for a bit before signing, _'Not bad… it's pretty good.' _Kyd grinned.

Jericho, now somehow better with the chopsticks, managed to grab a green roll and popped it into his mouth. _'Is that avocado?' _ He signed. Kyd nodded. _'It's a caterpillar roll.'_

Jericho ended up trying all the sushi Kyd had ordered, although his definite favorite was the tamago… he ended up stealing some of Kyd's in the end, much to the teleporter's annoyance. But that was okay, he took several of Jericho's California rolls which annoyed him back.

**(It was short, because I know nearly nothing about sushi.**

** The little bit I do know is thanks to good old Google and Dontgetinmyway on Tumblr, who is an excellent Kyd roleplayer. If she's reading this, hi, hope I didn't mess anything up!**

**By the way, thanks for all the comfort in the last couple reviews. It truly did help me. Sporks, make an account, I want to talk to you.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	56. Show

**(A testing of morals for Robin. I really hope I keep him IC.**

**Read my one shot Freakshow before you read this… that is a necessity to understand what is going on.)**

"A circus?!"

Robin stared at the poster with utter amazement. Sure enough, the Shadow Forest Circus was coming in town that night. Slowly, his expression turned to one of glee. He had so many good memories of the circus (other than the last one)… of course it wasn't his home one but still, it seemed like a good time to take a night off.

A boy with a black and white striped hoodie brushed next to him and paused when he saw the circus. "… Am I reading that right? Shadow Forest Circus?" He asked. Robin would've recognized the voice if he was honestly paying attention, but he didn't honestly care at the moment. "Yeah, isn't it great?" He said.

The boy pulled his hood lower so you couldn't see his eyes. "… No. No it isn't." He quickly took off. Robin looked at him in confusion… strange… it was almost like he didn't have proper eyes…

That night, Robin and Starfire went on a double date with Sarah and Cyborg. Raven didn't want to go and according to Beast Boy, animals in cages made him queasy.

It was stunningly beautiful, the lights, the elegant costumes, the animals… but Robin remembered the reaction of the boy in the hoodie. He looked closer at the people, the animals… they seemed well cared for, the animals seemed very happy.

The ringmaster came into the center ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your attendance tonight! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for- the Freakshow!"

Robin glanced off to the side and saw the familiar hoodie. This time, Hoodie-Boy wasn't alone. Several other people, with hoods over their features, were waiting. By their reaction, clenched fists, a girl holding onto the arm of the boy next to her in fear, Robin knew this was the part to keep his eyes open for.

Several people began coming out, most in were children or in their teens, but one or two could've been adults… but several were hideously deformed. Their limbs were too long, their skin was colors that no human had, one had two heads, and some had body parts of animals. A couple looked human, but they were missing limbs. Only one was totally intact, and that was a red haired girl, with her arms bound with chains.

The largest of the group gasped in surprise. One of the others, which was close in size, place a hand on his arm and slowly shook their head.

Robin knew that, although it was obviously supposed to appear otherwise, these people were very, very real. "Robin… I do not believe I like the freakshow. At all." Starfire whimpered. "You aren't the only one… wait… that skin… it's blue, but I think it's real!" Sarah said, squinting.

Cyborg used his scanner. "Sarah's right, Rob." He whispered. "I had a gut feeling after I talked to someone today that this was the case… After the show we have to get to them. Moving in now could cause problems." Robin decided. "And risk their lives." Cyborg agreed. "Oh…"

The oh was from Sarah. One of the younger teens, who was missing a leg below the knee, had their crutch taken away and was pushed down. The audience laughed, thinking it was a joke. The boy also laughed, but it was pained, fake laughter. "If I get my hands on that ringmaster's neck, he won't have a neck." The normally very calm blonde growled.

Robin glanced down at the hoodie group. "You might have to get in line." He noted.

The red haired girl walked up on a platform where a large, plain rock was. The chains were removed. "And now, for the grand finale, watch this seemingly plain girl change a rock… into gold!" The ringmaster announced. The girl had her hands a couple inches from the rock. The appearance slowly wavered, then it shone as pure as gold.

The crowd went wild. The girl bowed and her arms were instantly bound again. "Whoa, Robin, he wasn't joking! The actual metal compound of the rock, it's now gold!" Cyborg had his scanner out the whole time. "Whoa, anyone with that power could be rich!" Sarah was already seeing dollar signs. Robin glanced at the picture. "Hmm… it appears that already the effects are wearing off…" He mumbled. "Then… the transformation does not last forever?" Starfire guessed.

Robin nodded. "Probably why she isn't constantly being forced to use that power." He decided.

The lights went down and the crowds began leaving. Robin noticed a small crowd, all adults and mostly men were heading into a small closed off area of the tent. "Let's follow them. Cyborg, send a message to Raven and Beast Boy. Sarah, get outside." "Awww…" The blonde groaned but she followed the crowds out.

The hidden area of the tent was even larger than they thought. The titans managed to hide behind the stands. The freaks were all chained up and were obviously not looking forward to the next act. Some of the people had money out, and Robin got a twisting feeling in his stomach.

The Ringmaster walked in front of the crowd. "Oh, what lost, pathetic souls I have collected. Deformities beyond imagination… deformity!" He said, letting his hand rest on the red haired girl's shoulder. She jerked away.

His wicked smile only grew. Waving an arm out, he said, "And now, let the show-"

Before he could finish his sentence, a pink hex shot from a dark corner and hit his hand, obviously shattering a couple bones. The Ringmaster screamed in pain and clutched his hand.

"You will NEVER lead a show again."

The hoodies were now all gone. Robin now recognized the HIVE Five, plus Angel, Private HIVE, and Jinx. "All of you get out! Get out now!" See-More yelled, clearly now he was the boy in the black and white hoodie.

The audience screamed and fought to get out. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire managed to climb onto the grand stands. "Jinx, I thought you were on our side!" Cyborg yelled. "I am. I'm just delivering justice." She said, eyes blazing.

The Ringmaster slowly came to an understanding. "You… you're all the missing children… except for the red suited one, the little one, and the one with the shield." He said, limping backwards, towards the line of children. "Yeah, well, we don't take kindly to people who hurt our friends." Billy sneered.

Jinx looked at Robin. "This doesn't concern you, Robin. Get out." She ordered. "You aren't the leader of the titans-" Robin began. "Do you WANT to know what this sick fuck did to us!?" Angel snapped.

The obviously infuriated teens spread around the tent. "Mammoth, Private HIVE, start cutting those guys loose." See-More ordered. "You dare do that and I'll…" The ringmaster trailed off as Kyd Wykkyd lifted up a hand and claws split through the end of the gloves. The 'freaks' began weeping and laughing with joy as both large teens began removing the chains.

The red haired girl instantly wrapped her arms around Mammoth's neck. "Baron…" She cried. "I'm sorry Selinda. I really am…" Mammoth said, hugging the girl back. Raven and Beast Boy came into the side of the tent. "Great, even more do gooders." See-More growled.

Robin glanced at See-More. "Look, I can tell you are doing the right thing, but if you do what I think you are going to do to the ringmaster… you'll end up in prison for life." See-More chuckled mirthlessly. "I already should be in there for like twenty years for stealing so much. And it was Jinx's idea." Robin glared at the pink haired girl. Jinx didn't look sorry. "He deserves the death penalty, but the court won't guarantee it. Hell, he might get away with a slap on the wrist. Just let me hex his heart, it'll stop."

The ringmaster began pleading. "Please, don't kill me… I'll do anything, just don't kill me." Private HIVE smacked him over the head. "Shut the hell up." He growled.

It was Beast Boy who surprised Robin. "… Maybe we should let her… I mean… he is a dirtbag…" He muttered. "B, what the heck? It's murder!" Cyborg snapped. "What he did to these children is worse than murder." Raven said.

Jinx smirked. "Robin, you're the leader of the titans. Either you can look away, like would be the right way to do this… or you'll fight us and the ringmaster will end up taking more innocent kids."

Robin was caught. He glanced at the ringmaster, and back at Jinx. "I…" He didn't know what to say. His morals said put him in jail, but he remembered the Joker, every time Batman let him go, he just got free again and killed more people, as a never ending cycle.

It was Selinda who solved the problem.

Selinda released her brother from the hug and cross the floor. She set a hand, almost comfortingly, on the Ringmaster's shoulder… and her hand glowed.

The ringmaster realized what was happening. "Wait, no!" He screamed, but it was too late. He turned into glass, his face frozen in fear.

Selinda sighed. "You idiots were arguing too much and he looked like he was gonna make a run for it. Klarion?" The blue skinned boy, who just had a collar with several runes removed from his neck by the two headed girl, grinned. "Rettash." He said, snapping his fingers.

The statue which used to be the ringmaster shattered into several thousand pieces. "Nice spell. And now, no one shall see him ever again. No problems." Selinda said. Robin was still shocked because of the murder. Starfire buried her face in her hands.

Holding onto her brother's arm, Selinda said, "Let's go. I wanna leave this place and not come back… those who want to come with us, go ahead." The HIVE walked out, along with Jinx. Had she decided to leave forever? Robin wasn't sure.

Klarion thought it over. "So long!" He said, dashing out, yelling, "Wait for me!" The two heads of the girl quietly discussed it before following as well.

All the others looked at the titans. "… Can you help us instead?" The timid boy missing a leg asked. "Selinda scares us." Another boy with yellow skin blurted out.

Robin looked at Cyborg. "… Call the police. Tell them… we lost track of the ringmaster. We'll find a place for these guys." The group began cheering.

* * *

For the rest of his life, Robin would wonder if he had made the right choice.

However, there were bigger problems… such as a group of anti-hero meta-humans calling themselves 'The Liberators' fixing the problems of the world their way.

**(I may or not call this verse the Freak Show verse…**

** If you want more from this, tell me in the reviews. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	57. Quiz

**(Another thing from the gender bent verse… with Blackfire and Johanna Rancid… plus a few more characters.*facepalm***

**Also, this is a long time skip, and Kid Flash, in this verse, has been pestering Jinx for a lot longer.)**

"See-See! Turn OFF that stupid Pon pon song!"

The very skinny girl gave Johanna the finger before turning it up louder. "Why are you idiots HERE today?" Johanna groaned. Bailey Numerous clapped a hand on Johanna's back. "Because, sexy, Hex booted us out on our butts, and Rockette invited us."

Johanna glared at Rockette, who just gave her a crooked grin and continued strumming her guitar. "Did you have to bring the brat though?" Johanna asked. "Zip it, big mouth!" Gadget growled. "… She's the reason we got kicked out." Bailey grumbled.

Grrl Wykkyd was curled up in a little ball on the couch, obviously attempting to sleep. Johanna sighed and sat on the couch arm. "How long will you be staying here?" She asked. Bailey shrugged. "Until pink-boy calms down." "It's not like I had the choice of what color my hair was, dumb ass."

Hex walked in, and Johanna smirked. She enjoyed flirting with the boy, even though she was like four inches taller than him and two years older. Sauntering over, she winked at him and asked, "What's the problem, Hex? Lonely?"

The boy snorted, but grinned back. "I wish. Power's out because of Gadget's most recent experiment, and my laptop died… so might as well hang out here with interesting company." He jumped onto the couch and flipped open his laptop after plugging it in. "What the… is that a quiz?" Rockette asked, peering over his shoulder.

Hex nodded. "That stupid Girl Flash kept asking me to take it, so I'll amuse her and do so." Bailey started snickering. "That girl's got you twisted 'round her fingers and we all know it!" She hooted. She made a copy who nodded and said, "Bailey's right, that girl could just pout and you would melt."

A pink hex sent both Bailey's into a wall.

Hex sighed. "I just want her to leave me alone." "What kinda quiz is it?" Johanna asked, rather curious. "A 'who is your best match' thing. And I'm done." He clicked and began reading. "Your best mate would be someone who is the light to your dark. Someone who might irritate you in the worst ways but can also make you smile…"

Rockette began giggling. "Doesn't that sound like a speedster we all know?" Rockette barely dodged the hex. "Hey, let me take it." Johanna asked.

The weird looks sent in her direction prompted Johanna to ask, "What are you all staring at?"

Hex handed her the laptop. "Knock yourself out."

Johanna sat down entirely on the couch after knocking Grrl off, much to her displeasure.

It was a bit long but in depth. There were silly questions, like your favorite color, (black), and your favorite feature in the opposite gender (eyes). But there was some other serious ones, like a trait that you like in yourself, your least favorite feature, it went on.

Finally Johanna completed it and clicked done.

When she saw it she looked flustered. "Do I have to read it aloud?" She asked. "Yes!" Every girl yelled. Hex rolled his eyes. "Might as well, they won't leave you alone till then."

Johanna began reading. "Your best mate would be someone who has the social skills you lack. Someone who can make himself known in a room, but can also keep up with your wit." Rockette nearly fell off her chair laughing.

"Hmm, doesn't that sound like someone we all know and love?"

Everyone in the room jumped and whipped around. "Blackfire! I thought you wouldn't be back… and when did you take a shower?" Johanna yelped.

It was Blackfire, only with a towel wrapped around his waist. "You were all chatting too much to hear I suppose… and let's just say my little take over didn't go over as smoothly as hoped." He said with a sigh.

Bailey wolf whistled. "Hot damn, who is this, Johanna?" She asked. "Blackfire. Alien prince. Has super strength and purple bolt things. Sunfire's brother. And a giant pain in the ass." Johanna gave the run down. Blackfire gave a smirk. "Didn't think you were into that, Johanna."

Johanna sputtered. "You little…" "Can I have my couch back at the very least?" Blackfire asked. "… Fine." Johanna handed Hex back his laptop and shoved past Blackfire. "Yup, she likes you." See-See giggled.

Blackfire turned and winked at the girl. "Didn't need to hear that from you. I had already figured that out."

**(Blackfire and Johnny, when the genders are flipped, so are the roles.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	58. Dance Part One

**(This will be a two part drabble. The next part will come out... later...**

**Sorry, Tumblr roleplaying has taken over my life.)**

"… The Sadie Hawkins Winter Dance?"

Beast Boy had stopped by a large blue poster with snowflakes decorating it. "Hey, Robin, is this a yearly thing?" He asked the boy wonder. Robin paused and looked it over. "Yeah, let it slip my mind… we have two dances at this school, one is the Valentine's dance, and then the Sadie Hawkins… I don't go; I usually pack to go home for winter break."

The green changeling glanced over at Robin and swallowed nervously. "You… you think I'll get asked?" He squeaked. Robin shrugged. "Beats me." He replied honestly. Starfire flew up to the poster and read it over. "Robin, who is this Sadie Hawkins and why have I not heard of her? Does she not go to this school?" She asked.

Robin grinned. "Sadie Hawkins isn't a person Star… I don't think she is anyway. It's a type of dance where instead of the guys asking the girls as their date, the girls do." Starfire nodded. "Oh… Robin, would you like to be my dance partner?"

I don't think there was a name for the shade of red Robin turned. "I… er… Star? Uh… you do realize that's like… uh… sure. I'll go with you." Starfire squealed with excitement. "I shall pick out a dress!" The alien flew off.

Robin turned and glared at Beast Boy, who was stifling snickers. "One word and I will tell Ms. Mae who really stole the apple pie." He threatened. Beast Boy quickly shut up.

* * *

Speedy walked into his room and quickly removed the top of his torn uniform… he'd ask Wonder Girl about helping him fix it later. He had torn it in gym class fighting another Kardiak, making sure to break the glass even though Mr. Richards wasn't supervising.

What he didn't expect was a pair of arms to wrap around him from behind. "Whoa! Cheshire! This is the boy's hall!" He yelped, jumping and glancing down at the very attractive girl with glittering green eyes.

Cheshire released him and walked around to his front. "And… I care?" She purred, setting a hand on his shoulder. Speedy rolled his eyes. "Probably not… and if my roommate walks in on us?" Cheshire giggled. "Your roommate and Johnny are in detention… they were caught fighting again after someone decided to tattle." She said.

Speedy smirked. "And that someone wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" Cheshire adopted an innocent look. "Me, tattle?" She asked. "Yes, you, tattle, if it benefited you." Speedy said, shaking his head. Cheshire held up her hands. "Maybe, maybe not… that isn't the only reason I've come in here. Interested in going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with me?"

The archer shrugged. "I've been to them before, but usually I didn't have a date as attractive as you... sure I'll go with you." Cheshire's grin grew. "Trust me; it'll be a good time." She said, tracing her fingertips up and down his arm. "… I can already guess your other reason for being here, you grinning cat…"

* * *

"I hate you."

"You started it, fishstick."

"You hit on my girlfriend."

"I didn't hit on Tula. I was just being nice."

"That word is NOT in your vocabulary."

Aqualad and Johnny Rancid had a glare off which ended with Johnny sighing. "I'm honest, I wasn't hitting on your girl, for one, she isn't my type, two, she's a bit young for me, and three… fuck three, those two are enough." Johnny continued doodling out words for a rock song he was writing.

The Atlantian raised an eyebrow. "Then why were you talking to her? Any time you talk to anyone of the female gender you always make comments." "Because, blowfish, she started talking to me. Simply because she was bored. That. Is. All." Johnny flicked an eraser bit at Jinx, and it went down the back of her shirt. Quickly he went back to his doodling as Jinx looked around angrily for the eraser flicker.

Aqualad rolled his eyes as he completed the last assignment he had. Glancing at the clock, he realized he still had twenty minutes to go until he could leave… and Dr. Light, the science teacher, would take away any play things, books, iPods, cell phones/communicators, and hand held games if he saw you playing with them, even if you were done.

Groaning, he set his head on his desk, deciding to sleep the rest out. Then Blackfire sauntered in. "Hey, Dr. Light, you're needed in the science lab, Gizmo commandeered the entire thing and won't let anyone in, something about a breakthrough?" She said, hands on hips. "Little cretin… I'll handle it. Watch the class for me, Blackfire?" Dr. Light quickly left the room.

Blackfire hurried to the front of the class and scribbled some things in some of the boxes. "Johnny, fish face, come on!" She hissed. "Oh come on, Black, you're breaking Johnny and a goodie good out but not me?" Jinx complained. "Sorry dear, next time." Blackfire said, quickly running from the room.

Johnny and Aqualad escaped from detention.

Once far enough down the hall, Aqualad said, "Thanks… but why did you break us out?" Blackfire pointed towards Aquagirl, who was at the end of the hallway. "She wants to go out. She'll probably officially ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. Go!" Blackfire shoved his shoulder. "Ow! Okay, I'm going, I'm going!"

Aqualad ran down the hall. "And… why'd you break me out?" Johnny said. Blackfire smirked. "Well… this Sadie Hawkins dance seems rather fun… and I heard Jinx was planning something, along with Cheshire."

Blackfire whispered into Johnny's ear the plan, and he grinned wickedly. "I can't miss that." He said. "I figured… but why go along when you can be escorted by a princess?" Blackfire waited for the implication to sink in.

Johnny blinked. "Wait, didn't you dad-" "Galfore isn't my father." Blackfire corrected, with a lot of ice in her voice. Johnny sighed. "Fine, Galfore… didn't he specifically order you not to date?"

Blackfire snorted. "If Starfire can date a human, I can date a meta-human. Come on… will you say yes?" She asked, looking a bit… hopeful.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Johnny asked mischievously, "Do you want a second round of what happened in the locker room?" Blackfire smirked. "Maybe…" "I'm in."

* * *

Jinx walked out of detention and sighed. "Hey, Jinx, going to the dance?"

It was Kid Flash. "Not with anyone. I'm not going to ask." Jinx said. Kid Flash cocked his head to the side. "But what about that See-More kid? He's been all moonie eyed for you since day one."

Jinx looked at him strangely. "Really?" She asked. "How have you NOT noticed? Seriously, he follows you like a lost puppy dog, offers to carry your books..." Kid Flash was stopped by Jinx holding up a hand. "I thought he did that because he didn't want me to hex him." Jinx admitted.

Kid Flash shook his head. "Uh, no." "I thought you were pestering me because you wanted me to ask you. Why are you so eager to get me with another guy?" Jinx asked. "…IdoIjustthoughtyou'dprefergoingwithsomeoneyouac tuallylike." Kid Flash spat out so fast he was sure she didn't understand.

Jinx blinked. "I... you want to go with me?" Kid Flash turned red. "I… bye!"

Kid pulled a speedster and ran off. He didn't get far before a hex hit the floor beneath him, causing him to fly into the air. He landed on the ground with a loud thump. "Ow. Not cool Jinx." He groaned.

Standing above him, Jinx placed her hands on her hips. "Kid Flash. You are going to the dance with me. No option. Wear a tux." She kept on walking.

Kid got up, a bit sore but lovestruck. Smiling like an idiot, he sped to his room to jabber about it to somebody.

**(And that's all!**

** They aren't the only dates though, there is also-**

** Jericho and Kole.**

** Herald and Bumblebee.**

** Angel and Kyd Wykkyd.**

** Argent with either Punk or Hotspot.**

** And Kitten with either Billy or Fang.**

** Tell me who do you think the last two should go with!**

** Like and favorite this if you liked it, bless your face, if you sneezed- wait, that's not my sign off! **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	59. Dance Part Two

**(Here's the second part of the dance...**

**And barely, Argent/Punk won, sorry dears who voted for Argent/Hotspot, I'll get around to writing a one shot for them later. Also going with Billy/Kitten, since pretty much everyone freaking voted for that.)**

"I'm not going."

Raven was at her laptop when Starfire flew in, dressed in a lovely dark pink dress. "Oh, but you must! It will be full of dancing and treats and they'll have an Ice Queen and King-"

The dark girl lifted a hand. "I don't even have a dress. I'll just be here with my friends talking about healing magic." She said. "But... couldn't you have gone with friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. Raven's reaction was instantaneous. "No." She said icily, and the light bulb flickered.

Starfire sighed. "Oh... all right." She flew out.

Snorting, Raven went back to her laptop when a message flicked onscreen.

**Witch-Boy: You're the only other one here... where is everyone?**

Sighing, Raven began typing back.

**Dark-Bird: I think ICanSeeTheFuture is busy with school transfers, same with Backwards-Spells, but I know HereAndThere and Unlucky personally. They're at a dance.**

** Witch-Boy: Why are you not?**

** Dark-Bird: … the boy I like... wouldn't want to go to a dance. With me anyway. He's an immature twit, but he's funny and doesn't shy away from what I am.**

** Witch-Boy: You told him you were half-demon?**

** Dark-Bird: Yes. He asked. Only other ones that know, other than my mother, is you and Future because she had a flash while you were in chat.**

** Witch-Boy: Ask him then you twit!**

** Dark-Bird: You idiot, it's ****an hour**** until the dance begins, I don't even have a dress.**

_**Witch-Boy has signed off.**_

Raven raised an eyebrow. Well that wasn't weird...

Ten minutes later, Raven's door opened and she heard the step of familiar combat boots. Before she could react, a hand was pressed over her mouth. "You are going to the dance. I have help, I brought a fairy godmother." It was Jinx.

Another giggle and an unfamiliar girlish voice said, "Egnahc otni alleredniC!"

Raven felt her uniform change into a dress and she turned around.

The other girl had stunning black hair and innocent blue eyes. "I'm Zatanna... I'll be going here next term. Wow, you really are stunning." She said. Raven got off her bed and glared at Jinx. "I don't even have a date." She grumbled.

Jinx, in a dark purple knee length dress, made a 'pfft' noise and said, "Go single, there's bound to be at least ONE boy alone. And look in the mirror."

Raven did so, and slightly gasped.

The dress was to the floor and a dark blue. A white choker with a red jewel to mimic the one on her forehead was on her neck, and she wore white wrist length gloves on both hands. She was even wearing makeup.

Slowly, she smiled. "Thank you... I guess... did Witch-Boy message you?" Zatanna nodded. "He said he didn't have the time to give you the night you deserve... the transformation will wear off after the dance ends. Have fun, I'll see you next term. Etak em emoh!"

The girl vanished and Jinx said, "Come on, you got a dance!"

* * *

Beast Boy was alone in the gym. The whole place was decorated to look like a winter wonderland, and some of the students in the mechanics class had gotten creative- little penguins about the size of your hand walked along the refreshment table.

Kid Flash zipped up to him. "Here alone?" He asked. "Yeah... I wasn't asked. How about you?" Beast Boy said, fiddling with his tie. "Got asked by Jinx... if I said no she'd break my neck." Kid Flash said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Dude, no one's buying that." He replied, grinning. "... Oh look there she is! Bye!" The fastest boy alive zoomed off.

Leaning against the wall, Beast Boy watched the couples mingle and work up the courage to get on the dance floor first. Then Johnny walked up to Beast Boy. He was wearing a suit but he did not have a tie. "Hey, green bean, I thought you said you didn't get asked." He said. "I didn't..." Beast Boy said slowly.

"Then why is Raven here?"

Beast Boy looked at the doorway in shock. Sure enough, Raven was walking into the gym, and she looked good. "Shut your mouth, you look like an idiot." Johnny said, sipping some punch. "... I'm... gonna go..." Beast Boy started walking up to Raven.

When he got to her, Raven rolled her eyes. "If you keep staring people are going to think you're weird." Beast Boy nodded and looked down, embarrassed. "So... I thought you weren't coming Rae." She sighed. "I wasn't. Someone changed my mind... er... can you dance?"

Beast Boy was tempted to pinch himself. "Yeah." He squeaked.

Raven smiled slightly. "Then... shall we dance?" This time, Beast Boy did pinch himself. "... Yeah. That... would be cool." He said.

They were the first to go on the dance floor... much to the apparent shock of the other students.

Kitten gaped. "Oh. My. God. Billy, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The southern duplicator nodded. "Unless my eyes are messing with me, I'd think I'm seeing the school creepy girl and the clown dancing..." He removed his sunglasses and cleaned them off on his shirt. "Nope, my eyes aren't messing with me. Well butter my backside and call me a biscuit..."

The pink girl huffed. "Well, I'M not gonna stand here like an idiot. We're dancing. Now." "Kit-" Before Billy could protest, Kitten dragged them both on the dance floor.

After that, couples began to walk onto the dance floor, usually prodded by the female partner. Beast Boy accidentally stepped on Raven's foot twice, and nearly tripped, but other than that, it was a nice dance.

By the time the slow song arrived, everyone with a partner was on the floor.

Blackfire giggled as she was twirled by Johnny. "Why, Rancid, I never knew you knew how to dance." She asked. "Blackfire, I am full of surprises... that, and Punk dropped me a few tips yesterday." Johnny said with a chuckle.

Punk chuckled and glanced down at Argent's combat boots. "How can you dance in those, love?" He asked. "Practice. Lots and lots of practice." Argent replied, smiling.

Angel and Kyd Wykkyd were certainly the most graceful on the floor... and also what seemed to be the most silent. But trust me, the conversation between their heads was a lot more than most people would imagine.

Robin was a practiced dancer, but it was almost... odd dancing with someone that he actually liked. "Hey... Star?" He asked. "Yes, Robin?" Starfire asked. "... Did you ask me to this dance just because we're friends or..." His voice trailed off and he looked sheepish. Starfire was silent for a little bit, but then she shook her head. "No, I did not." She responded, smiling sweetly. Robin smiled back nervously and opened his mouth to say something else when Starfire interrupted. "This moment... I do not believe needs words." Robin chuckled slightly. "I suppose so."

"Sorry!" Kole accidentally stepped on Jericho's foot and blushed. Jericho winced slightly, but sighed and set his forehead against hers. Kole blushed slightly more. "... I'm glad I asked you to the dance." She whispered. Jericho nodded, indicating he was also happy.

"What did I tell you!?" "That you don't dance? Forgive me, but I don't believe that." Bumblebee and the Herald were dancing, after much teasing and persuading on his part. Bumblebee glanced down and at her feet. "Last time I danced I stepped on my partner's feet like five times." She grumbled. "Good thing I have insensitive feet then, Bee." Herald twirled the other girl. "This isn't going to convince me to go steady with you." "I don't believe you on that either."

Jinx was a bit annoyed by the glares being sent by her friends at her because who she was dancing with. "Regretting asking me now?" Kid Flash asked. "... Not for a minute." Jinx decided, smiling slowly. "Good, then now you might." He leaned down and quickly kissed her on the lips. Jinx was a bit stunned for a couple seconds, but then she grinned. "You call that a kiss?" She teased. "Nope, but a real kiss might have Mammoth come over here and kill me." Kid Flash responded quickly. Jinx laughed at that.

Aquagirl gave a wave to Johnny as she and Aqualad danced past him and Blackfire. "You worry me sometimes Tula..." Aqualad whispered in Atlantian. "Don't worry, the only person to ever steal me away would be you, Garth." Aquagirl replied back in the same language. "I love you." "I love you too."

Cheshire sighed and leaned against Speedy's chest. "If I didn't know it better, Ches-" Speedy was cut off by her whispering, "It's Jade. Not Cheshire." Speedy's eyes widened behind his mask. "That... your real name?" He asked. Cheshire nodded. Speedy grinned. "It's a nice name... mine's Roy." Cheshire tested out the name. "Roy... nice to meet you." She winked and giggled.

Of course, there was always the single ones...

All of them had gathered around the punch bowl. "Speedy's too good for Cheshire." Wonder Girl mumbled under her breath. "And Jinx is too good for Kid Mouth." See-More said, his arms crossed and mouth tugged into a permanent frown. "Admit it, you got beat to asking. Both of you... at least you were ALLOWED to ask, Wonder Girl." Shimmer complained, leaning against the punch table and playing with one of the little penguins.

Mammoth glared at her. "You were not going with Private HIVE. No. Arguments." He said. Shimmer flipped him off and helped herself to more punch. See-More smirked. "Be careful there, Shimmer... those penguins can be real nasty." He said.

Shimmer slowly grinned. "I'll remember that."

It came time to announce the Ice King and Queen.

All the couples had sorta drifted off the floor and gathered in front of a small stage. Wonder Girl hurried up and held up the envelope. "Hello, everyone, I'm glad the dance was a success, thanks to all the volunteers-" Wonder Girl's planned speech was interrupted by someone yelling (Kitten), "Get on with it!"

Wonder Girl glowered for a couple seconds before clearing her throat and pulling a note out of the envelope. "And... I am proud to announce, the Ice King and Queen of this year are-"

She never finished her sentence before some loud 'pops' sounded from the punch table.

The little penguins had sparked and started flying off the table, either blowing up or starting to attack the various students. After smacking one into a wall, Robin yelled, "Guys, get those penguins!"

In the end, the king and queen were never announced... and Gizmo admitted that the penguins went off far too early than they were supposed to.

Although it never got underway... some people said the king and queen were Beast Boy and Raven. But of course, that was ridiculous... right?

**(lol no it isn't. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	60. Evil Food Eater Rouge

**(This is related to the 'Madness of Duke Malchior' drabble... its based off the song 'Evil Food Eater Conchita'... just be prepared for how creepy my mind gets.)**

A small pink haired girl pulled at her collar. "So... this is where I'll work from now, Joseph?" She asked. The other boy, a blonde mute, nodded and wrote down on a piece of paper, _'Yes Kole. Make sure to help Garth in the kitchen as well, the Lady of the house... well, you'll find out.' _

The girl blinked. "I don't follow." She said. Joseph sighed and beckoned her on.

The two walked past the kitchen where a chef was working on cooking, and Kole made a face at the smell. "What... what is he cooking!?" She gagged. Joseph shrugged. _'I don't know. And I really don't want to know.' _

Finally the two reached the dining room and Kole's eyes bugged out. "Is it a party!?" She blurted out. Joseph nodded. _'For one person.' _He pointed at the head of the table. A gorgeous woman with short black hair and wearing a red dress was sampling something that didn't look remotely edible. "How does she stay so thin!?" Kole squeaked. Again, Joseph shrugged.

The woman looked up. "You two, quit fooling around. Garth probably needs help." She said in a heavy French accent.

The two bolted off... no one interrupted Madame Rouge while she was eating her 'last dinner'.

* * *

"... Have you seen Garth?"

It had been two weeks since Kole had started working at the Rouge Chateau. Currently she was cleaning dishes along with another servant named Kori. "I do not believe so. Last I saw him was two days ago, he made it clear he was no longer content working here and wished to leave. He threw down his apron and went to speak with Madame Rouge." Kori said, sitting the clean dish on the counter.

Kole bit her lip. "I'm going to speak with Joseph, maybe he knows." She decided. "I will handle the cleaning of the dishes!" Kori cheered, going back to her work.

Oh, if only Kole had decided to do that ten minutes ago...

* * *

Joseph was about to knock on the Madame's door when it opened and the mute stepped back with a gasp.

Rouge looked terrible. Her dress' right sleeve was ripped off, and her right eye was blacked out... but her face was twisted into a terrible smile. "Oh, hello... Joseph... right?" She said, looking ravenous. Joseph nodded.

Her hand reached out and grabbed him by his shoulder. "The chef tasted like fish. I won't put you to waste... I want to know how you taste!" The woman growled, dragging Joseph into her room. He couldn't even fight back.

* * *

None of the servants could fight back.

Kori went next.

Followed by Richard.

Then Roy vanished.

Victor tried to put up a fight, but that didn't succeed.

And even sweet, sweet Kole... she tasted the best... like frozen strawberries.

* * *

Finally, Rouge was alone. Perhaps that may have been for the best.

Sitting in her room, in from of her vanity, she ran her tongue over her lips. "Is it even crude? I merely want the most gruesome of food... what more gruesome is there!?"

Irritated, the woman shoved the vanity over and the mirror crashed on the ground. "There has to be something, anything-" Her voice trailed off as her sight landed on her right arm. She lifted her arm up and slowly examined it. Her grin returned.

"What a joy... I won't put my self to waste after all."

**(I have so many things wrong with me. -.-**

** I'm sorry, I just got hooked on Tumblr roleplaying. My accounts are currently an OC named Hocus Pocus, Johnny Rancid, and an evil!Jericho. I don't do much with the last on the list but whatever. If you want to find me, I'll tell you the URL's. **

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	61. Magnet

**(I had this all perfectly written out on my last flashdrive...**

**then the bloody thing snapped in half. Everything on it- ka poof. **

**But when you get knocked down, you get right back on your feet. So I'm rewriting this. The influence for it is a Vocaloid song called Magnet. The pairing is See-Light. Also, if any of you guys know how to retrieve info off a broken memory chip, TELL ME.)**

Lightning had just about dozed off on See-More's shoulder. "Hey, the movie ain't done yet, Static." The teen teased, gently elbowing Lightning in the ribs. "Not Lightning's fault that the one eyed one's shoulder is very comfy. Besides. I like watching better from this position." Lightning muttered, curling up closer and glancing over at See-More.

See-More sighed. "What would the world think if they knew Lightning, possibly one of the wound up titans, is a cuddler?" He said, wrapping his arm around the elemental and pulling him closer. "Shut up... See-More, this is our three month anniversary since you asked me out, why haven't you taken off your helmet once during this time?" Lightning was now more awake as he asked this question. It had just occurred to him that he had never asked.

The criminal winced. "Uh... cuz... you never asked?" He tried excusing. Lightning narrowed his eyes. See-More sighed. "All right..." He took it off and shook out his shaggy curls. His eyes were dark brown, but clearly unfocused. "You suffer from blindness?" Lightning questioned. "About seventy percent of my sight is gone. The helmet fixes that." See-More explained.

Lightning was silent for a bit. Then he said, "You still have thirty percent though. And you look better with the helmet off." Kissing his boyfriend's cheek, his eyes went back to the movie. Alone in See-More's apartment, things like being on different sides didn't matter as much.

* * *

"Hide!"

Lightning startled See-More by pulling him into a Hot Topic store and hiding behind a shelf. "What is it, man? I thought we were going to the food court, didn't think we were stopping for accessories." See-More joked. Lightning glared and quickly pointed. Starfire and Raven were coming out of another store, bags loaded up and they were both chatting away. Well, Starfire was chatting away, Raven was more like 'get me out of here'.

See-More's eyes widened with realization. "Would they have recognized you?" He asked. Lightning nodded. "I may be in civilian clothes, but that does not hide my skin or hair. They'd ask questions about your identity and why I have not been open about my sexual relations." He explained. See-More blushed at the term Lightning used since the two hadn't gone really 'that far' yet. Sure they made out but- See-More cut that line of thinking off.

Lightning sighed as they appeared to be heading for the door. "They are going. Come on, we have a date to go on." Wrapping his hand in See-More's, the two made their way to the food court, and See-More pretended not to notice that every now and then, Lightning would peer over his shoulder to make sure there was no other titans or people that would recognize either of them.

* * *

See-More bolted away from the crime scene. The HIVE Five had attempted to rob a bank but were interrupted by the titans. See-More didn't intend on going to jail tonight.

Someone body slammed him from the side and pushed him into an alleyway. "Hey- mmph!" A pair of very familiar lips attached to his. Slowly See-More kissed the other back, wrapping his arms around his waist. When they pulled apart, See-More said, "I think you bruised my side, Static."

Lightning pouted. "You haven't attempted any form of contact for two weeks. And you haven't been at your apartment. What is the problem?" He got right to the point. See-More sighed. "Sorry man. Teammates got a little suspicious, I had to throw them off scent. I should've done something though to tell you."

The elemental nuzzled See-More's neck. "It is not a problem any longer. Just don't do it again... promise?" Lightning looked him in the eye expectantly. "Promise." See-More said, pressing his lover against a wall and kissing him, standing on tiptoe.

Oh, if only they had looked at the mouth of the alley...

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd silently stepped away, covering his eyes and blushing. Thunder also floated back, in shock. "Brother... what have you done?" He whispered. Thunder had been chasing Kyd Wykkyd down the street when the latter had just... stopped. Neither had the guts, or the heart, perhaps, to interrupt their friends.

Thunder kept his mouth shut when he met up with his brother, for once knowing where the bruises on his neck came from, and not from fighting. If his brother was happy he didn't want to ruin that... even if what he was doing was not 'all right' by titan's standards.

Kyd though... he told Angel. And Angel could not keep her mouth shut. So that night, the HIVE kids confronted See-More.

* * *

"I don't like the fact that our leader is a _kelon._" XL Terrestrial hissed, using his native language slang for homosexual. "Hey!" See-More snapped, ready to smack the elitist alien upside the head. "XL, that is _not _the problem!" Angel said, trying to gain control. "Yeah! The problem is that someone's sleeping with the enemy!" Two Billy's yelled, scowling with their arms crossed.

See-More sighed. "Lightning and I have been... a thing for almost four months. Have I really been a bad leader during that time?" He said, looking embarrassed. _'Sneaking off? Calling off heists when you know your boyfriend is on duty? __That does not scream good leader.__' _Kyd signed, shaking his head. "... Yeah, well... other than that..." See-More tried to seem innocent.

XL lifted a hand. "Shut up _kelon_. You are not behaving like a rational human. If I was leader-" "Shut your TRAP, XL! I think See-More's the only one who can be leader, so everyone shut up!" Gizmo blurted out. XL reacted harshly to the outburst but took it out on See-More. He crossed the floor and punched him across the face.

See-More fell on the ground, gripping his cheekbone. "XL! That was not called for! Let's just cool off, we'll decide what to do in the morning!" Angel said. Without another word, See-More ran from the room, blinking back tears and ignoring Angel's pleas for him to get back there.

* * *

The second Lightning received a call for him to come over, he sped over, not bothering to tell his brother he was leaving.

Lightning knocked on the door and See-More opened, the bruise now very evident on his cheek. He tried smiling, but his face quickly crumbled. Without a word, he crumbled into Lightning's arms, sobbing. Lightning gently rubbed See-More's back, trying to the best of his ability comfort him. See-More pulled away a little before joining their lips, whole body trembling.

The elemental realized he was being pulled inside the apartment and went inside, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

The next morning the two were still tangled up with each other. See-More's nearly blind eyes opened slowly and he snuggled closer into Lightning's chest. He could see the clock and knew that Lightning had to leave soon. He tried to not cry, but a couple sobs escaped, along with some tears.

See-More wasn't sure when Lightning had awoken, but he felt a hand run through his hair. "It is all right... we have not made a mistake, Seymour." He whispered. See-More felt a tear land on his face that was not his own and realized that, Lightning too, was crying.

_On the sheets we're hand in hand, like two magnets end to end,  
Silhouettes merge and meld, fading like a dream as the moon descends,  
Touch my skin again, and we no longer can be friends,  
But as long as you're here, breathing into my ear, I've nothing to fear  
_

**(Yes, those last lines are from**** an English cover of**** 'Magnet'. Eh, my original ending I think was better but I can't remember it. I will move on! *is triumphant***

** You remember the drill- bye byes, remember to review!)**


	62. Date

**(Cyborg had a reason to not be at the dance... okay no I was just a complete moron and forgot to add him. Shame on me. Shame, shame, shame. I am even wearing the cone of shame.**

**But here's the reason I came up with him not being at the dance.)**

"So... how much trouble do I get in for being here?"

"Can we just say a lot?"

"Okay."

Cyborg glanced around as he snuck the gorgeous blonde into his room, one who he had started dating before coming to Atlantic Private. Sarah. She had been wondering for a long time where her boyfriend had been coming to school, and Cyborg, with the help of the Herald, decided to show her a school not many knew existed.

The room looked like, well, a bit like a computer lab/dorm room. There was a couch set up though and Sarah plopped down. "Where's the TV? There's so many screens in here." She joked, tucking her hair behind her ear. Cyborg chuckled. "Technically students shouldn't have TV's, but..." He clicked a button on a wall and one of the screens flipped around, and now it was clearly a TV. Sarah laughed. "Nice thinking, Vic! I brought Wicked Scary: Return of the Demon, sound good?" She lifted up the case and Cyborg laughed. "All right, let's get ready to scream!"

After he put the movie in, the half robotic teen sat down next to her, smiling. "Victor, I'm going to be hiding behind you the whole time. Just a warning." Sarah said, winking. "I don't think I'll mind, little lady." Cyborg replied.

The movie was great, but nothing compared to the scare of almost getting caught.

It was about midway through the movie, Cyborg and Sarah were snuggled up close... when the door opened and Kid Flash poked his head in the room. "Hey, Cy, where are you, the dance is in full swing- hello!"

Sarah squeaked and stared at the speedster. For several seconds, everyone just stared at the other in silence, which is hours in speedster time.

Finally Kid Flash said, "Okay. Gotcha. You already got a date. Lips are sealed. Good bye!"

With that, he slammed the door and ran off.

Sarah and Cyborg looked at each other... and burst out laughing. One of the main characters was getting eaten alive onscreen, and both were just laughing until their sides hurt.

* * *

The next morning, Cyborg didn't escape questioning. At breakfast, Kid Flash got a mischievous look on his face and said, "So... how'd last night go with that blonde?"

Robin choked on his cereal. "What!?" He yelped, after pounding on his chest a couple times. Cyborg blushed. "We finished our movie, she went home. That's all." He said, hoping that would just drop the subject. Too late, the other guys had already heard. "Oh ho ho, Cyborg snuck a girl in his room?" Speedy said, grinning evilly. "Yeah, a civilian. Interesting hmm?" Kid Flash was enjoying this way too much.

Cyborg sighed. "Her name's Sarah, we've been dating a couple months, now shut up or I'm in big trouble!" He hissed, glaring at all the other guys at the table. "Hey, lips are sealed, right guys?" Kid Flash said, elbowing Robin. In the same move, Speedy elbowed Aqualad. "Ow! Okay, we'll stay quiet." Aqualad complained. Robin nodded and shot a glare at Kid Flash, who laughed and said, "Still friends right?"

The rest of the breakfast period was spent between Robin and Kid Flash arguing and the other guys laughing.

**(That excuse work for all you? ;)**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	63. Protestors

**(this one's going to be real short, and it's for a pairing I haven't written before. It's also rather angsty and ouch making, but this is how I've been feeling lately.)**

Robin rode his motorcycle past a large group in front of city hall. The entire group was holding up signs that contained phrases like 'God Hates Fags!' and 'Marriage is Between a Man and a Woman!'

He didn't say a word.

Later Robin passed by someone passing out pamphlets against same sex marriage, pleading to not let 'America degrade anymore'.

He declined the pamphlet but knew the person had his rights so he didn't say a word.

He passed a house which had been vandalized with words like 'faggot' and 'go rot in hell'.

Robin remained silent one more time.

Finally he arrived home, back at the tower. He sat on the couch and waited for a couple seconds.

A yellow blur greeted him, carrying his favorite type of pizza, Hawaiian. "Hey Dick, you okay?" Kid Flash asked, setting the pizza down on Robin's lap and plopping down next to him. "... I'll be fine." He replied, taking a slice and smiling weakly.

Kid Flash sighed. "Yeah, I saw the protestors too. Jerks. Think we'll be okay, coming out to the world next week?" His blue eyes were a little nervous. Robin decided to be strong. He reached over and squeezed the other's shoulder.

"We'll be fine. I promise."

**(Okay, I'm just going to say it, although I'm pretty sure most of you know. I identify as bisexual. I live in a religious household. Trust me, the minute I get outted to the world, I fear for my safety. My parents know, and my twin, but I wonder how many of my friends would leave...**

** Bye, feel free to drop a review if you have an opinion on this.)**


	64. Don't Take The Girl

**(I got inspired after listening to a song by the same title.)**

"No."

Gizmo scowled at See-More. "I ain't gonna hang out with some stupid girl so you can pull off a heist that ain't gonna work anyway!" He snapped. See-More groaned. "I know you don't want to, but you have to. It'll keep her busy. This is an order." He said, clearly resisting the urge to hurt Gizmo.

The short boy glanced over at the picture on the desk of a small blonde mini-titan. "... I'll even take on Cybooger... just don't make me be around a stupid girl..." He complained. This time See-More did smack Gizmo upside the head. "Do it." That was his no nonsense tone.

Finally Gizmo agreed to keep Melvin busy.

* * *

Who knew that their relationship, which began with a forced hang out/try not to beat the other up time, would bloom to this, a while down the road.

An eighteen year old Gizmo had his arm around a sixteen year old Melvin, or Fantasy. They were watching a very corny old movie, perfect for Valentine's Day. "Hey, Mel... I love you." He whispered to the girl. "I love you too." She said back. A quick kiss was planted on her cheek.

While they were walking to their car, a hooded thug approached them. Grabbing Melvin by the arm, he held a knife to her throat. "Someone hasn't been listening to his clients, Gizmo. I'll take her as payment, until we get our stuff." He said, trying to drag her backwards.

Gizmo, although he wasn't all that big (5'7''), moved fast. He pulled the man away from Melvin and slammed him against the nearest wall. "Let me make something clear. You can do whatever the hell you want to me, beat me up, steal my gear, whatever. I could care less.

But if you try taking that girl again, I will kill you."

* * *

Melvin was twenty when they were expecting their first child. Gizmo had become a hero, of sorts, he was still very stubborn and argued with Cyborg whenever he felt up to it. But he loved Melvin with all his heart.

Something went wrong though.

Raven came into the room after several hours. "Mikron, your son's fine... but... Melvin's fading. Fast."

Gizmo fell to his knees. "Wha... what?" He whispered. "She's losing blood, she's a rare blood type... I'm sorry." Raven said, clearly trying to keep her emotions together. Gizmo didn't hesitate. "We have the same blood. Take mine. All you need." He said, getting up. Raven gasped. "Gizmo, she's lost a lot already, there's no confirmation you could survive giving that much-"

The genius held up a hand. "Don't give me percentages on who might make it out. I don't care. Take all you need. Just... don't take Melvin away from me."

Raven slowly nodded. "All right. Come on."

* * *

The eleven year old Caleb O'Jeneus wrinkled his nose. "I ain't gonna play with Rosalie! She's weird!" He complained. The Hispanic nine year old, who was hiding behind her daddy, scowled and stuck her tongue out at Caleb.

All Mikron and Melvin had to do was look at each other. They shared a smile and laughed.

**(I was tempted to do a sad ending buuuut considering the holiday, I went for the happy one. I haven't written this couple in a while, and I want to do a full size story with them... but I already have put off Cannibal for who knows how long and Inner Demon with permanent hiatus, it wouldn't feel right.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	65. Daughter Of Evil

**(This is another 'part' I suppose of the Seven Deadly Sins series, the ones before being the Madness of Duke Malchior (Lust) and Evil Food Eater Rouge (Gluttony). Look up the song series on Youtube, there is no Wrath as of yet but it's still a lot of fun. Now we move onto my favorite one, Daughter of Evil, which represents the sin of Pride. This is a two parter BTW.)**

Once upon a time in a country far away, there was a young queen. What a tiny thing she was, so skinny, and with eyes bright pink. Her name was Jinx.

This queen had everything she could ever need, and want. Her horse was the best of all in the land, named Josephine. Her clothes were of the finest fashion. And her servant, a boy with a rather similar face with red eyes, came to her every need.

The story goes that the queen had fallen in love with a prince from across the seas, Richard.

Unfortunately, this time the queen couldn't get what she wanted. Richard had fallen in love with a commoner girl named Koriand'r, who was known to have eyes of emerald.

How mad the queen was!

After the normal tantrum she threw, she called for her servant.

Taking a long sip from her tea, she glared at him.

"Get rid of that girl Koriand'r."

* * *

And the servant did. Koriand'r met her death with a dagger between the ribs. The whole country was horrified! How dare this queen have murdered an innocent girl, who had done no one any harm?! And Jinx didn't even shed a tear. When she was told the news, she just looked at the clock and uttered famous words,

_ 'Oh my. It's time for tea.'_

* * *

Finally she had crossed the line. A leader arose among from the people. Karen was her name, with armor of red and black.

Rising together a strong group, they charged the castle with all they had.

Servants ran off to get out of the way, no longer was their loyalty to this evil queen.

They found her in her chambers. She spun around, eyes flashing. Karen held a sword to her throat. "You're coming with us, daughter of evil." She spat. The queen didn't even grant them the 'honor' of hearing her speak, she just glowered fiercely.

Her execution was held a week later, at three in the afternoon.

Legend has it, as the bells chimed, Jinx's final words were,

_ 'Oh my. It's time for tea.'_

* * *

However... when is legend completely accurate?

**(The next part will come out tomorrow, if you haven't heard the songs Daughter Of Evil or Servant Of Evil, put it off until you read the next part.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	66. Servant of Evil

** (And now, prepare yourself for a bunch of feels.)**

"I'mma get you Elliot!"

Jinx laughed as she chased her quiet twin brother down the halls. Both were only five years old and were having a splendid time.

Finally, Jinx tackled Elliot and they crashed onto the floor in a pile, giggling and squealing with joy.

Neither one noticed footsteps approaching until it was far too late. Elliot was picked up and was carried away. "Hey, where you taking my brother?!" Jinx demanded, chasing after the man. "It's time for you two to go your separate ways. Jinx, follow the maids, it's time to take lessons." The man replied. Elliot caught on to the fact that they were being separated and began kicking and screaming, trying to get free.

But it was to no avail. Elliot was taken away in a carriage, while Jinx sobbed and screamed.

* * *

It was a long time until they saw each other again, when Jinx was crowned as the queen at a tender age of fourteen. Both were taught in their own arts, Jinx as a ruler, and Elliot as a servant.

It was a week after the coronation. Jinx was walking down the halls, wondering how she could lead the entire kingdom by herself. Then a boy with red eyes appeared out of thin air, dressed in servant's clothes. Slowly, he spoke. "J... Jinx?"

It took only a second for the girl to recognize her twin. "Elliot!" She yelled, crossing the floor and tackling her brother. Both twins embraced. Then Elliot got on a knee and took her hand. "I shall be your servant from now on. I will serve you to all of my ability, my lady." He said, planting a quick kiss onto her hand.

Jinx's eyes softened and her smile became a little smaller and more ladylike. "Well then. I wish you the best in this duty." She replied.

* * *

Whatever Jinx wanted, her brother got for her. No complaints ever came from his mouth, in fact, he rarely spoke at all, and never in public. Only to Jinx, did he grant letting hear his soft, almost feminine voice.

One day, Elliot headed into the marketplace, to get some things for his lady. While turning a corner, he bumped into a girl. "Oh, I am sorry! I have not been watching where I was going as of late." The girl apologized, looking embarrassed. This girl was _beautiful _though. Green eyes, red hair, shining smile...

Elliot, in his shock, actually replied, "It is all right. I'm Elliot." The girl giggled. "I am Koriand'r. I must be going, Elliot, although it is a pleasure to meet you!" Giggling, Koriand'r hurried off.

The servant glanced down at his boots and wished his blush away. Was this a crush? He didn't know.

* * *

When he got home, he found Jinx curled up on her bed, clutching a picture to her chest and crying her eyes out. "It's... it's not fair! I love him! He's everything a girl could want, and a marriage would benefit _both _of our countries!" She sobbed out.

Elliot sat on her bed. "What do you want me to do to make it better?" He asked gently, setting a hand on her shoulder. "... He has a peasant lover. I... I want her dead! It's not fair that she gets him! Her name is Koriand'r! Make her be gone!" Jinx ordered, sitting up and wiping away tears.

The shock on his face quickly melted away to emotionless nothing. This was his queen, his baby sister. Her emotions mattered far more than his own. Kissing her cheek and wiping away tears, he said, "I'll make it so."

It was a quick death. He met Koriand'r in the square at night, and a quick dagger to the chest ended it all. He had murdered before, this was nothing new to him.

But why, as Koriand'r died in his arms, did Elliot weep as though his heart had been shattered into a million pieces?

* * *

"My lady?"

Jinx glanced up from her tea. "Yes?" She said. The deed had been done the night before, but Elliot managed a smile for Jinx. "Your dessert today is brioche. Your favorite?"

The girl's laughter rang through the gardens. "Oh my, it's time for tea! Come, Elliot, let's have tea time together!"

* * *

Revolution- a word Elliot loathed. Koriand'r was the martyr for this cause, and the people had every right to be angry...

But he had a responsibility.

_ If __t__his is what they call "retribution", then let me take upon myself to defy it. _

Jinx was confused as Elliot approached her, wearing a royal gown and his hair down, dyed a shade identical to hers. He handed her his clothes and wrapped her in an embrace, whispering instructions into her ear.

_"Here, I'll lend you my clothes._

_ Wear them and immediately start escaping._

_ It's fine. We're twins after all. _

_ Nobody will be able to tell the difference."_

Now it was clear what Elliot meant, but he shoved her out the door before she could protest.

It was barely an hour before Karen burst through the door of the queen's chambers. Pressing her sword against the disguised servant's neck, she said, "You're coming with us, daughter of evil."

Elliot didn't speak, he simply let his eyes do the talking. No one seemed to notice that they were a different shade from the queen's. And it didn't matter anyway- if the queen, if Jinx was evil, Elliot was as well, for they shared the same blood.

* * *

The execution was to be short and simple, his head would be removed by the guillotine. It could've been worse, a torturous slow death. Elliot was at peace at whatever death he had, as long as Jinx was safe, he was okay.

The whole country, it seemed, was gathered there.

Elliot glanced the crowd as he was locked into place. Not one friendly face was among them... wait a moment...

A girl in a cloak pushed herself to the front, panting and dirty. It was Jinx. After staring at the ground for a couple seconds, she looked up at Elliot and gave him the biggest smile she could.

Elliot returned that smile.

And the blade went down.

* * *

_ 'You're the queen, and I'm your servant. _

_ We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. _

_ I'm willing to become evil for you, _

_ if only so that I could protect you._

_ If we could be reborn in our next life, _

_ then please play with me again?'_

**(… Yup my feels are broken. Whenever it's in italics, it's a direct quote from the beautiful song. **

** Look up the classical version of Servant of Evil, if it doesn't bring you to tears I don't know what will.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	67. New Students

**(Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting at Atlantic Private, the second part of the semester... tons of new servants. No, I'm not counting this as a crossover, all the characters I add in will be canon DC. However, you MIGHT recognize some of these guys from a different cartoon..)**

"... Eight new kids?"

Kid Flash nodded. "At the minimum! I gotta tell you, this year is like swarming with new kids!" He said. Slowly, Robin nodded. "Wow... That's really out of the ordinary. I'll tell Batman after I run into them."

"I swear, you are possibly the most irritating brat I have ever met!"

"I didn't know your vocabulary included words that large..."

"That's it! You're turning into a popsicle!

"Please stop, I don't see the point of fighting on our first day..."

The fastest boy alive glanced over at Robin. "I didn't know we had a Russian student... new kid?" He said. Robin nodded. "Definitely. Let's go check it out."

They turned the hall and realized what was going on.

A very tall student with a red star on his uniform was holding apart a boy that was as pale as a sheet with hair even whiter and a black haired boy dressed in very interesting oldish looking clothes, a cat draped around his shoulders. "Hey, hey, what's going on?" Robin ran up.

The pale boy glanced over. "This little punk keeps jabbering on and on, and he's about to get iced!" He snapped. "No fighting out of the gym. That's the rules here." Robin said, pulling the pale boy away. "Thank you, comrade, for the assistance." The tall Russian student replied thankfully. "Not a problem. Who are you guys?" Robin asked. "And what's the deal with the cat?" Kid Flash said, pointing at the feline draped across the black haired boy's shoulders.

The cat hissed. "That is Teekl, my familiar. I am Klarion the Witch Boy. The pale buffoon is Icicle Junior." The black haired boy said, brushing off his clothes and looking bored. "And I am Red Star." The last said. "Nice to meetcha! I'm Kid Flash. The boy wonder here is Robin." The speedster said, swinging an arm around Junior's shoulders. Klarion rolled his eyes and said, "Goodie goods, I take it. Well, I'm out. I hope my roommate isn't obnoxious."

With that, the witch boy vanished in a red portal. "Same here. See you guys later." Junior removed Kid's arm and took off, bags under arms. "I apologize for their actions. The whole way here they would never stop arguing... I was sitting in between them." It was clear that the giant was exhausted from this whole ordeal.

Robin nodded. "I can imagine. Where's your room?" Red Star thought for a moment. "Couple more doors down, I believe." They headed down and it was an empty room, no roommate for the time. "Thank you again for stepping in. I will attempt to meet with you again after I am done... unpacking, the English word is." With that, Red Star closed his door.

Kid Flash whistled. "Big guy. Bigger heart?" He guessed as they headed back to Robin's room. "I'm thinking the same thing. The other two we might have to keep an eye out for." Kid Flash nodded and then just stopped. "You have got to be kidding me." He groaned. "Hmm- oh."

They had stopped in front of Kid Flash's room... apparently Klarion was his new roommate. Already his side of the room was set up, and Klarion had used red duct tape down the very center to divide the room in half. Zipping in, Kid Flash yelled, "Hey! What's with the duct tape?" Klarion glanced up from a magical book. "Simple, speedster. I did not want your things on my side. You will stay off my side unless you need to leave. Now shut up." Klarion went back to his book.

Snickering, Robin left Kid Flash to settle problems with his new, very strange roommate.

* * *

Zatanna pulled at her jacket sleeves nervously. Already she was missing home. And her roommate was weird, to say the least. Goth, silver skin, and called herself Argent. Zatanna decided she wasn't going to let herself be bothered by that, and certainly wouldn't question the pictures of her and a white haired teenage boy on her desk.

So now she was just hanging outside of her room, glancing around for anyone that looked friendly. The friendly face came in in the form of... "Raven! Hi!" Zatanna waved rapidly. Raven glanced over and smiled. "Zatanna. You made it?" Zatanna nodded. "Yeah. I'm pretty excited... my roommate's interesting." She replied.

Raven nodded. "Argent's an okay roommate-" She was cut off by a squeal from Starfire's room. Both girls decided to investigate what was going on.

It was Starfire and a new student, with similar red hair and dark green skin. "Oh, glorious, a Martian as my roommate!" She said, clapping. "Are you the Tamaranian princess? Hello, M'gann, of course she is! This is so awesome!" Both girls were thrilled.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Star... who's this?" She asked, leaning against the doorway. "This is Miss Martian! She is to be my new roommate! Isn't that thrilling?" Starfire explained. Miss Martian smiled and looked at the floor. "Great to meet you. I'm glad to be here at Earth!" She replied. "I'm Zatanna. That's Raven. Great to meet you too Miss Martian." Zatanna said.

A loud yowl from a cat attracted their attention. An orange cat ran up to Zatanna and scratched her ankle. "Ow!" She yelped. The cat seemed to snicker and it ran off. "Get back here!" The young magician began to give chase to the cat. "... I think I know who that cat belongs to already." Raven said with a groan before running after Zatanna. Miss Martian giggled. "Is this normal?" She asked. "Around here, I do not believe much is." Starfire said with a shrug.

* * *

The cat jumped into Klarion's arms in the lounge. "You!" Zatanna gaped. "Why are _you _here?!" She said. Klarion glanced up at Zatanna and smirked. "I take it Teekl made it clear she does not appreciate being called Tingle?" He replied.

Raven sighed. "Let me guess- you get to keep Teekl here because she's a familiar." She said. Klarion nodded. "Yep. She's a good cat. I don't believe Kid Flash likes her though." Teekl purred and rubbed her head underneath Klarion's chin.

Zatanna plopped down on a different chair. "Why would you come here though? You're already a master in magic." She grumbled. "True. I want to have fun though, and nothing is more fun than causing chaos." Klarion explained.

Raven made a mental note to tell Robin to watch out for this one.

Loud bickering from outside the lounge caught her attention. She glanced over to see a girl with orange hair dressed all in red trying to get away from the flirtatious advances of Icicle Junior and Red X- apparently the two had already it it off. "Would you quit it?!" The girl finally snapped. "Come on babe, we just wanna know your name." Red X teased. The girl randomly calmed down. "It's Omen. And... well, you'll be getting your desserts."

Klarion chuckled. "Oh this will be good." He said, leaning forward on his chair. The others decided to pay attention.

A tall girl who seemed very self confident walked in, in a wrestler's uniform. Junior decided to be a jerk and he stage whispered to Red X, "Is that a chick or a dude? Can't tell!"

The girl heard him and simply spun around, cracking her fist into his jaw. Junior hit the floor. "Care to answer his question, little boy?" The girl growled, eyes narrowed. "Uh... bye!" Red X hit a button on his belt and vanished.

Omen gently grabbed the other's hand and led her over to the chairs where the others were. "You're Pantha, right? I'm Omen, I saw that you were coming." She said, smiling. "You... saw?" Pantha looked confused. Klarion translated. "Omen can see into the future. My, you are an odd character!" Pantha glowered. "I will take that as a compliment. For now." She growled.

Raven interceded. "It's good to see you here, Pantha. You are a wrestler?" She asked. Pantha nodded. "Si. I was recruited during the winter break." She replied, sitting down. Raven sat down as well. "Klarion and Zatanna are new here as well. I think there's at least one more new student-" "Everyone brace for impact." Omen interrupted.

Someone crashed through the door and rolled on the ground for a bit. "See-More?" Raven questioned. The one eyed student groaned. "I'm okay... however, I can think of a banana skinned kid who won't be!" He said, getting up and brushing himself off.

Two more teens floated in. "You insulted Lightning. It is obvious who is the better in this room." A yellow skinned teen turned his lower body from electricity back to normal. A blue skinned teen hopped off a cloud and nodded. "Shall you take back what you said? Or shall Thunder teach you?" His hands glowed blue.

See-More yelped and ran, hiding behind Klarion's chair. "I take it back! I take it back!" He complained. Lightning grinned. "I thought you said _one _student." Zatanna whispered, eyes huge as she stared at the boys. "We are twins. So clearly they made a mistake. No matter." Lightning sat on the back of a couch, right next to Pantha. "We are the Storm Twins. It was either come to this prison or go to an actual one. Pheh, humans have _no _idea how to amuse themselves properly." He ranted.

Klarion grinned. "Oh, I totally agree, elemental. You and your brother may be rather brutish but I believe you have potential." He said, stroking his familiar. Both teens beamed and Raven began to fear for the future of the school.

* * *

"So, Junior, Klarion, and these 'storm twins' are troublemakers. Omen, Zatanna and Red Star are good. Miss Martian and Pantha are undecided as of yet."

Robin wrote all this down. "I think the martian really isn't a threat. She's too... perky." Raven said. "And she's your girlfriend's roommate." Cyborg teased. Robin ignored the fact his face was growing red. "Yeah... I think we can expect a couple more students though. That's strange. The enrollment hasn't really changed over the past couple years, but we're certainly getting an influx of new students, not all in their freshmen year." He said.

Wonder Girl shrugged. "That could mean nothing." She pointed out. "It could... but it's still interesting... where's Kid Flash, he told me he had to tell me something." Just as Robin said that, the door opened. "Okay, BEFORE you guys blow my head off, let me talk." Kid Flash said. "Come on in."

Jinx walked in, hair no longer in its horn style but let down. "I... I think I can be more than a troublemaker. Willing to let me in?" She said, looking flustered. Everyone in the room looked stunned. Robin walked up to Jinx. "Are you sure?" He asked. "I am. I spent winter break with Kid Flash and the Flash, helping out there. I think I like this lifestyle." Jinx rubbed the back of her neck.

Robin glanced at Kid Flash. "I believe in her Rob. Trust me, she's good." The speedster said, giving two thumbs up. "I believe in her too. She isn't lying." Raven said. Jinx smirked. "Check my mind before you said that, sunshine?" She couldn't help but jibe. "Can you blame her?" Wonder Girl asked. "Not really."

After a couple seconds, Robin extended his hand. "Welcome to the good side of life. What will your old friends think?" He asked. After shaking his hand, Jinx replied, "They can go suck a lemon. This is my decision."

The phrase had Kid Flash snickering.

And that was the kick off for the second semester... let's hope nothing too bad happens.

**(Yes I added YJ characters. I'll be adding Superboy in sooner or later, he's awesome too, Supermartian FTW! If you want to see another DC character, tell me.**

** And now I need your help. What else should I do with Atlantic Private? Any pairings you want to see or new characters? I'm considering ending Numerkit and having Icicle Junior and Kitten hook up... I blame Tumblr for that ship, but it just MAKES SENSE. I think someone even made a thing for them on Youtube, look it up.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	68. Peeping Toms

**(This is what happens when I spend too much time on Tumblr and random inspiration hits.)**

"If they see us we're DEAD."

"Yeah, and if we don't, we're getting a bit of a show, heh!"

_'Angel is going to stab me.' _

"Not if you guys don't shut up!"

"Move over, I can't see!"

"Be quiet!"

You know, it got rather... dull every now and then at the HIVE academy.

And with a bunch of teenage boys, particularly ones in a criminal school with few girls around their age, things got... well, interesting.

Currently, Billy Numerous, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth, and XL Terrestrial were peering in the tiny window that most thought it would be impossible to get to. But with a couple stools (one made of metal for Mammoth), they had their view.

The view? Inside the girl's locker room? Currently inside? Jinx, Angel, and Bumblebee.

* * *

Jinx snapped off her hairbands with a hex as she took her torn shirt off. "Damn, the new headmaster's working us to the _bone_." She groaned as she rubbed a bruise on her arm. Bumblebee walked into the changing room in a towel, back from a shower. "You two have still yet to shower?" She said, running her hand through her hair.

Angel groaned as she shimmied out of her skirt. "Forget showering. I'm just going to get in my clothes, go to bed, and pass out until my next class." She groaned. "You look terrible. You need a shower." Bumblebee said, leaning against the wall. "Bee's right. Shockingly." Jinx said, removing her tights. "Go shower, Angie, you'll feel better."

The winged girl sighed. "Fine, fine, you guys all worry too much."

* * *

The guys were literally crammed at the tiny window. If any of the girls looked up they'd be toast. XL Terrestrial, as tiny as he could be and perched on Kyd's shoulder, was smirking. "I think I might ask your girlfriend to model later..." Kyd glared at him. _'Don't even think about it.' _He signed.

"Yo! What are you guys doing up there!?"

The sudden yell from classmate Stone caught the boys' attention... and unfortunately, Jinx's. She looked up at the window and screamed.

The window shattered and everyone fell backward. "... Ow." See-More groaned. Kyd reacted first. He opened a portal and got himself the hell out of there.

Stone shook his head. "You guys are all in deep trouble once Jinx gets out here. So, bail." They call got up pretty quickly after that. "I'm outta here!" Billy yelped, booking it. In fact, mostly all of them got out of sight when the girls burst out, hastily dressed and out for blood... except See-More.

"There's one of them! Get the pervert!" Bumblebee yelled, stingers crackling. "Aw shit!" See-More said, managing to get around the corner. Angel and Bumblebee flew after him, and Jinx stopped by Stone. "Didn't see your face at the window... hmm. You're either gay or you have class. Let's hope it's the second." She said with a wink before running faster after the very soon to be dead guys.

Stone just sputtered for a couple seconds before just going on to class.

**(Hahaha, I'm not even sorry for writing this.**

**Oh yes. Now I have a rant for all you other writers: If you take an idea from someone on Tumblr, credit it. I don't care they aren't on this site. Give. Them. Their. Fucking. Credit. I won't name names unless I get asked, but somebody on this site stole a very good idea for Kyd Wykkyd and a redesign for him, in the process butchering the plot and claiming the idea as her own. This is bullshit. Absolute BULLSHIT. There is no excuse for it. And the person who came up with the idea happens to be my internet BFF, and she's extremely hurt by this theft.**

**So if you see idea theft or art theft, don't be afraid, tell the person to quit their bullshit. **

**Rant is over, I apologize.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	69. Walking In

**(Someone HAD to point out the number of the next drabble. So it's only fitting it's one of my slash OTPs in here, See-Light. I'm so sorry. Not really. **

**BTW- if any of you guys feel like you can pull off Lightning, like the pairing See-Light, and want to RP on Tumblr, for the love of my sanity, MAKE A LIGHTNING RP ACCOUNT. I want to RP my favorite pairing so much...)**

There was not a shade to describe the color Thunder's face was as he hurried into the main room. His normally blue face was a dark purple color... was he was blushing?

Beast Boy was the one who found him first, looking very flustered and setting his head in his hands. "Hey, big guy, what's up?" He said. The only noise that came from the elemental was a groan. "Green one. You do not want to know." Thunder replied, still with his head in his hands.

Now Beast Boy was a little concerned. Plopping down next on the couch to Thunder, he said, "Dude, are you okay? You look like your head's gonna explode." Thunder glanced up, still blushing. "If that would erase what I just saw from my mind permanently, I would gladly let it happen." He replied.

The changeling blinked a couple times. "Uh... what?" Thunder sighed.

"You know that the one eyed one who used to side with the villains?"

Beast Boy nodded.

"And that he is now a titan?"

Again Beast Boy nodded.

"You are aware my brother's choice of partners includes males, correct?"

Beast Boy was a little lost, but he nodded. "Yeah, he's bi... so?"

"Weren't you also a little confused why the one eyed one switched sides and seemed to want to have nothing to do with the pink enchantress whom we all figured he was friendly with?"

An idea entered Beast Boy's head, but he didn't let it really sink in. "... Yeah, it was weird."

Thunder set his face in his hands again and muttered something Beast Boy didn't catch. "Whatcha say?" He asked. Thunder finally blurted it aloud:

"I walked in on my brother and the one eyed one... well..."

At that moment, Lightning and See-More burst into the room, both also flustered. "Man, I am so, so sorry, I thought the door was locked." See-More's helmet was off, his hair was very ruffled, and he was still missing a shirt (yes he was in civvies). Lightning's headband was gone, and he was still trying to buckle on one of his arm straps.

Now it made sense on what Thunder had seen. Beast Boy's eyes went huge. "Dude!" He yelped, unable to say anything else. See-More smiled sheepishly. "Uh... sorry Thunder?" Thunder just groaned and set his head in his hands again.

The only one who didn't get what the big deal was was Lightning. "I do not see why you are acting like this, all he did was come in on us-" See-More clamped a hand over Lightning's mouth. "Lightning! For the love of God, keep your mouth shut!" He yelped, looking even more flustered.

Robin chose that moment to walk in. "What's with all the yelling?" He asked. See-More, Thunder, and Beast Boy yelled the exact same thing:

"DON'T ASK!"

**(This was totally awful. I shouldn't have written this. Oh well. It was hilarious!**

**Yes, I totally picture Lightning not the type to be awkward about sex. At all.**

**Curious- would anyone be interested in me making a separate story strictly for the See-Light pairing? Tell me so!**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	70. Toothache

**(For a certain someone, he knows who he is. It's been a while since I've written an actually popular pairing anyway. XD) **

"Dude! How can I have a _cavity_!?"

Beast Boy was near hysteria. The reason? He had just gotten his x-rays from the dentist visit, and he had to go back the next week for fillings. The rest of the titans had already finished with their visit, and well, Cyborg couldn't resist teasing his little buddy.

Currently, the green changeling was lying on the couch, looking miserable. Cyborg was sitting next to him, looking like he was about to burst out laughing. "Oh, I don't know, maybe it's all those one AM root beers?" He said. Beast Boy made a groaning sound. "I don't wanna filling." He grumbled.

Robin shook his head- he was sitting on the other side of Beast Boy and was slightly more sympathetic. "You have to do it. Come on, Beast Boy, it's not that bad." Robin had gotten fillings before, and although his mouth was sore for a while, he had gotten over it.

Beast Boy sat up. "Not that bad!? I'm going to have to get a drill in my mouth! And I'll probably need dentures!" He yelped. "Well, you should've brushed your teeth more." Cyborg teased. Robin groaned and face palmed.

* * *

After the visit, poor Beast Boy had an icepack clamped to his mouth and he looked positively miserable. The meds barely kicked in, so he felt everything. And it hurt. A lot.

Cyborg had wisely decided not to tease him, after all, he was just miserable, and that was no fun.

In fact, only one person decided to get close to Beast Boy.

Sitting down on the couch next to Beast Boy, Raven sighed. "Gar. You look a little pathetic." She said. "I feel a lot pathetic." The changeling muttered. "Here." Raven reached over and, after nudging the ice pack to the side, touched his jaw and her hand glowed.

After she removed her hand, Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "Hey, the pain's gone!" He said. "I reduced the swelling." Raven said, flipping open the book she had in her hand. "Dude. You are the _best _girlfriend ever." Beast Boy said, quickly pecking her cheek.

Raven slightly blushed but thankfully no light bulbs exploded this time (long story). "I hope I am the best girlfriend for a reason other than helping your hurting tooth." She said, mildly sarcastic but chuckling slightly.

**(I'm sorry it's short.**

**Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	71. Daughter of Purple

**(This is the next part of the Story of Evil saga... the original song was 'Daughter of White', and I'm incorporating themes from the 'Regret Message' as well.)**

_I'm sorry for even existing._

This thought goes through my head a lot. I am Rachel. The 'Daughter of Purple'. I am different from everyone in my village. Everyone there is beautiful. Red hair, green eyes. I... don't look like that. I have purple hair and eyes, and pale skin. I stick out terribly, and it doesn't look good for my village.

Living like this, being a 'burden' because of my difference, wasn't easy... until I met her.

I was going to my tree, a place I always stayed to hide from the others, when I met her. She was passed out under the tree, I suppose she was ill. I rushed to her side and tended to her. When she was better, I learned her name. Koriand'r.

She became my best friend. A friendship between us was... well, really out of the ordinary. Koriand'r had the most beautiful red hair in the entire village. At times I'm afraid I doubted her, thinking she was just pitying me.

But that wasn't Koriand'r's way. She loved me. And I loved her, she was my closest friend.

* * *

Finally, one day we made a break for it and left the village, moving into the city. We worked as servants, but it was all right- as long as I had Koriand'r and she had me, we were okay.

Then he came around. Richard. He was a kind young man, and he had fallen in love with Koriand'r. I don't blame him, and I was happy for the both of them.

He proved his love for refusing to marry the queen of this country.

That proved fatal for Koriand'r. I found her in Richard's arms, a stab wound to the chest, and her smiling peacefully. It... broke my heart. It broke his too.

I couldn't stay in that city. I just couldn't. The next day, I left my job, and left that terrible city I didn't go home either, I never had any friends there other than Koriand'r, so what would be the point?

It took me a while, but I finally found refuge in a church. I worked there. I heard later that there had been a revolution, led by my neighbor and acquaintance, Karen. Strong woman, and she had Koriand'r be the cause. I think she would've liked that an awful lot.

* * *

Then I met her.

_I'm sorry for even existing._

A young woman, dressed in a young man's clothing, had passed out next to the church. She never gave her name, but I managed to nurse her back to health. Clearly she had not done much work in her life, and soon we became somewhat friendly.

Then one night I caught her in an empty confessional, confessing her sins...

Oh how could this be? It was the queen. Somehow she had escaped her execution. Hearing her tell her sins to what she thought was no one, I realized she truly was the daughter of evil.

I wanted vengeance. She had murdered my only friend, it wouldn't be fair that she escaped her punishment!

When Jinx, that was her name I now knew, went to the sea shore not too far away, I followed, dagger in hand. I would give Koriand'r her revenge. She needed to be avenged!

I waited for my chance. Jinx was about to wade into the water, I had quietly followed, I raised up my hand...

* * *

I'm sorry, Koriand'r. I could not avenge your murder.

Jinx was the same girl I was, so long ago. Lonely. Bitter. Different. She literally cried out her sorrows to the sea, after leaving a letter in a bottle for someone, letting it float into the expanse of the ocean.

She made some brioche this afternoon. It was very good.

But still... even after all this time, I have to wonder...

_Who was the boy who caught my wrist? And why did he look exactly like Jinx?_

**(*is now a pile of feels***

** There might be one more part. I'm not sure yet.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	72. Easter

**(A late Easter one shot... and the pairing? Possibly the fluffiest one I know- Gizelvin.)**

"Shhh, be quiet!"

Melvin had, once again, smuggled Gizmo into the tower. The boy genius was slightly pouting as they entered Melvin's room. "What are we even doing here?" He complained. Melvin sat down at her little (extremely neon pink) table and motioned the other over to the chair over. "It's Easter, silly- we're going to color eggs." She said as though that was the most obvious thing ever.

Gizmo scowled. "Oh no, I'm not doing something as _stupid _as coloring eggs!" He sneered. Melvin sighed- she was used to the normal scorn from Gizmo. "It's not stupid, you just don't know how to do it." She answered. Gizmo gaped. "I know how to color eggs, booger brain!" He managed to stammer out.

Melvin stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Then prove it!" She said. Gizmo sat down. "All right then, I will! Where'd you get the dyes and the eggs anyway?" He said, picking up one of the hard boiled eggs. "These are left overs. Raven and the others are coloring eggs in the living room. She doesn't know I took 'em though." She giggled. Gizmo smirked a little. "I'm rubbing off on you blondie." He teased.

The girl gasped. "No you're not! I just... wanna color eggs with _you_ today." She muttered, shuffling her feet and staring at the hands on her lap. Gizmo glanced up from the egg, and slowly smiled. "Really?" He said. Melvin nodded. "Really really really." She replied, giggling.

Gizmo rolled his eyes. "You're goofy." He said, grabbing an egg dipper. He decided to dye his first egg green. "Let Easter begin!" Melvin said, picking up her own egg dipper.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER...**

Both of them were now covered in dyes. It sorta just happened, you got dye on your hands, then you either touched your face, or your hair, or your clothes. After a while things got messy.

Melvin giggled and dipped a finger in the pink dye, then reached over and quickly drew it across Gizmo's brow. "Hey! I don't look good in pink!" He complained, dipping his entire hand in the yellow dye and dragging it down her face. "Eep!"

Now it was on. Both kids started flicking/streaking dye at each other, some ended up splattering on the floor. Gizmo got up and tried to spill the entire bowl of red dye on her but ended up slipping, both ending up on a pile on the floor. They laughed until their sides ached.

Raven opened the door. "Melvin, what is going... Gizmo?" Both kids stopped giggling and glanced up in horror. "Hi Raven. We're coloring eggs!" Melvin said, getting up. "More like coloring yourselves... you're both cleaning up this mess when you're done. And if Robin finds you I had no idea this happened." The dark titan deadpanned, closing the door.

Gizmo sighed with relief. Raven was the scariest girl ever. And that wasn't just because he was best friends with her 'kid' in a way.

Melvin sighed. "Well we're done coloring the eggs. You can go home now Gizmo. I can clean up!" She said, clearing blonde (now tinted pink and blue) hair out of her eyes. "Okay Melvin. I'll meet you at the playground tomorrow." The genius said, before giving her a quick hug. He literally bolted for the window after that, flying away.

The little girl was stunned for quite a long time.

**(D'aaaaawwwww... I love this ship, it's so cute!**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	73. Egg Hunt

**(Late. Again. But I had another Easter idea, so bite me! This is the Atlantic Private AU btw.)**

"This is possibly the most idiotic idea this school has ever had."

"It's better than Sunday School!"

Raven groaned and face palmed, basket tucked in the crook of her arm. Beast Boy was pulling her down the halls, scanning the place for the prizes. "Wait, ah ha!" He turned into a bird and flew to the ceiling, pecking a plastic green egg that was taped to the ceiling free. The girl sighed as she caught it in midair. "Egg hunts are pointless." She said.

"I'm actually in agreement with you, creepy." Johnny rounded the corner, no basket, and clearly bored out of his skull. "But it's free candy!" Beast Boy complained, waving his arms around.

Both of the other teens shot him an annoyed glare. "Whatever. I'm going to go the roof, and have either of you seen P.R?" He said, starting to walk away. "If you mean the white haired imbecile, no." Raven said with a sigh. "Gotcha."

What was going on?

Over three hundred eggs had been hidden on school 'grounds'. And all the candy lovers were going insane, while other pretended to be 'mature', quote and quote and not participate.

* * *

"God dammit!"

Billy was currently checking out the art room for the last couple eggs. There was one he'd found so far, just out of reach on a shelf. He'd tried jumping up there but he couldn't grasp it. So now he was pondering on what to do when Red X walked in. "Hey X, that's my egg up there!" The hick growled.

Red grinned. "Thanks for the tip, Numerous." With a quick teleport, he was on Billy's shoulders, and in easy swiping range for the egg. Another teleport and he was tossing it up and down, grinning broadly under the mask. "You should learn to keep that big mouth of yours shut." The thief said.

"So should you."

Now Red realized the egg was gone. And now was being held by Cheshire. "It's mine now boys." She said with a giggle, quickly running away. "Oh come on!" Red ran after the girl, who was now laughing.

Billy humphed and grumbled, "What about me?" He kicked an easel... and an egg fell off the top onto his shoe. "Nevermind." He said, picking it up and chuckling.

* * *

See-More scanned the halls, on see through mode. He glanced up at an air shaft and chuckled. "Hello there!" He got a running start and managed to knock the egg loose. After picking it up and standing back up, he turned around to see a ticked off Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. "See-More, that's cheating!" Angel scolded. Kyd had his arms crossed.

The one eyed teen stuck his tongue out. "There was no rules against see through vision!" He pointed out. "Brat." Angel grumbled. Kyd then smirked and hid a hand behind his back. _'Well, might as well make it fair for all of us.' _He held up one of See-More's eggs. See-More glanced in his basket. "Hey, you did not just use a portal!" He said.

Kyd silently giggled and pulled Angel along.

* * *

Punk Rocket twiddled a yellow plastic egg he managed to find in his hands. Currently he was on the landing deck, sitting at the very edge.

"Ello love."

Argent sat down next to him, egg basket in hand. "That's all you found?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Punk shrugged. "Not much for sweets." He replied honestly. Argent laughed a little. "That's a little sad love. Oh well. More for me."

Punk chuckled. "Yes, more for you." He picked out a basket that he had hidden behind him. Argent gasped slightly and accepted the basket of treats. "Someone wants something in return." She joked, winking. Punk mockingly stuck his tongue out at Argent. "Maybe..."

* * *

Miss Martian giggled. "Like, here's another one!" She said, lifting up a pink egg. "Glorious! Add it to our basket!" Starfire held up their extra large basket. The younger girl floated over and set in the basket, along with dozens of others. The two had probably collected the most eggs out of everyone.

The two had somehow managed to convince one more person to be part of their posse. "This is ridiculous, childish, and far below me." Klarion grumbled, arms crossed and cat draped across his shoulders. "Friend, the teacher said you needed to participate with the other students, be more of the social." Starfire gently chided. "I am not your friend." The witch boy humphed.

Teekl surprised all of the teenagers by leaping off of Klarion's shoulders and directly onto Starfire's, randomly purring. "Teekl!" Klarion scolded. The cat meowed in return. "Oooooh... carry on then." He said, waving his hand. Starfire giggled and pat the cat's ears.

They turned the corner and Klarion said, "Two eggs, check under the plant and the windowsill into the East lab." Miss Martian pat his shoulder. "Thanks Klarion." She floated over the window and then bumped into another student. A boy with a black shirt, cargo pants, and a rather non-amused face. He raised an eyebrow at the martian. "Oh! Hi! Were you going to get that?" She asked.

The boy picked up the egg and handed it to her. "Keep it." He said before walking on.

Klarion raised an eyebrow. "Who taught that boy how to dress?" He deadpanned. "I thought he was cute..." Miss Martian said with a sigh before comprehending what she had said and blushing.

* * *

At the end of the day, all the kids had gotten their share of eggs and enjoyed them.

However, the extreme amount of absences the next day due to stomach pain didn't amuse the staff.

**(nomnomnomchocolate.**

** Bye byes remember to review! Oh... and one more thing: ****a couple**** little spoiler****s**** for a future chaptered story.)**

_"Give me another cig. If I can't fuck, I need nicotine."_

_ "We gotta go, Punk, we gotta go now."_

_"Nice job boys, now come on before they break outta there and turn us into corpses!"_

_ "Calling all villains- we got a problem. A big problem."_

_ "... Gar, are you asking me out on a date?"_

_ **KA-BANG!**_

_"We are in danger. Watch the video. Watch it!"_


	74. Excuses

**(All right, person who keeps saying over and over again, 'Cheshire and Speedy, Cheshire and Speedy', first off, that's a tad annoying. Second, here you go.)**

It was a shock when Cheshire turned up at his window. It was even more a shock to learn why.

* * *

"Hello."

Speedy jumped nearly a half foot when he heard a feminine voice behind him- particularly because the door never opened. He spun around and saw a girl in a green kimono and a cat like mask, sitting on the window sill.

Grabbing his bow, he stood up and slowly backed away. "What do you want, Cheshire?" He said, expecting an answer similar to 'kicking his ass'. Which, she could. But this is what she really said:

"I want to go on a date."

You could've knocked Speedy over with a feather. He nearly dropped his bow. "Uh... excuse me?" He managed to say, lowering his bow. Cheshire giggled and hopped down from the sill. "You heard me. You, me, pizza, or dancing, or whatever. Come on, it'd be fun, Quicky." She said in a sing song tone.

Speedy scowled. "It's Speedy. And no." Cheshire set her hands on her hips. "And why not? Give me a good reason." She said.

Well... that wasn't hard, right? "You're a villain. A killer." Speedy replied, pulling his bow back up. "So? You're a hero. That's just occupation. I call that excuse crap, so give me another." Cheshire was clearly amused.

Speedy groaned and lowered his bow again. "You can't call an excuse crap just because you don't like it!" He complained. "I just did. Now. Try again?" Cheshire took a step closer. "I don't even know what you look like under the mask." Speedy said after a couple seconds.

Cheshire reached up and pulled the mask off. Wow. She was really good looking. "Now you know. Shame I don't know what's under your mask though. That'll be third date material." She purred, and one of her eyes lowered in a teasing wink.

She took a step closer. "Try again." She said. The archer began racking his brain again. "How do I know you won't kill me on the date?" He said. "If I wanted any titan dead, they'd be dead already. You guys are pretty entertaining, so I don't accepts hits on you. Try again." Cheshire took another step.

Now they were rather close, one more step and she'd be right in his personal space. Speedy swallowed a bit nervously, and Cheshire still grinned. "... I don't know... your name?" He tried one last time. "It's Jade. You'll have to work for my last name."

Another step. Cheshire took the bow from his hands. "What's yours?" She whispered into his ear. "... Roy." There was no harm in giving out a first name, particularly when it was common. She nodded. "Roy. Next week. I'll meet you at the pizza parlor. You can come incognito or as Speedy. I'll be waiting..."

Cheshire grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a quick kiss before turning around and sauntering out the window, and scaled back down.

Speedy was rather stunned for a couple seconds. Then he realized something- she had run off with his bow.

"Hey!"

**(Oh Speedy, Speedy, Speedy... you can't win against a girl in an argument. ****Just saying.**

**BTW, reviews have gone down recently. This makes me sad. :(**

**And one more thing- for Sporks, my favorite anonymous reviewer, Klarion would like to say he's very classy in the way he dresses.**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


	75. Romeo and Cinderella

**(Another Vocaloid based one... and it's Gizelvin.**

**I think at some points I might be pushing the 'T' rating but there's no actual smut so I think we're okay.)**

_Setting all the words now free,_

_ I can't be the Juliet of a tragedy,_

_Don't let me go, take me from this story  
_

_ Is just what I've been thinking..._

A ten year old and a twelve year old were curled up together under a tree, exhausted from hours of playing on the playground. "I... won." Melvin muttered, setting her head on his shoulder. "Liar. I totally won." Gizmo protested, wrapping an arm around her and yawning. "It's a tie then." The tiny girl decided. "Fine... but I still won. Lemme sleep."

They had barely gotten to sleep when Robin came upon them, frowning. "Melvin. You're coming home. Gizmo, I'll give you a ten second head start." He said, not approving at all. Both kids woke up with a shocked gasp. "Robin!" Melvin yelped. Robin grabbed Melvin's hand and began pulling her away from the wanted criminal. "Melvin, there's a million other kids in this world, you don't need him for a friend." All Robin wanted to do was protect the young titan.

Gizmo didn't run away though. He got up and ran towards them. "Hey, booger snacker, come on, we were just _playing_!" He protested. "Gizmo!" Melvin tried reaching back towards the boy but Robin pulled her along faster. "Gizmo, get out of here. Now." He ordered.

Finally the young genius stopped and watched sadly as his best friend was taken away.

That didn't stop them going to meet again though. Several more times. It was innocent playing in their minds. Not anything to do with good or evil.

* * *

The fifteen year old Melvin twirled in front of the mirror. It was a school dance and she was going as her secret identity. "Think they'll play Romeo and Cinderella at the dance?" She asked Bobby. The wise teddy bear shook his head. "Yeah, I thought so too. I like that song though." The blonde teenager pouted. "... I wish Gizmo could be there too..." She whispered.

Bobby sighed. His young creator truly had the worst crush on the now seventeen year old villain... but now he was a very successful young man. It was long ago that was he grumbled things like 'snot brain' or 'captain nose picker'.

The teddy bear remembered the final touch. He pointed at the dresser where there was a light lavender mask. Melvin had grown up as well- no longer was everything she wore was a shade of pink. Her dress was floor length and a shimmering white... although the belt was pink. "Thanks Bobby." She put on the mask and pulled on shoulder length white gloves, a silver bracelet going on her right wrist. Silver dangling earrings hung from her ears and her necklace wound several times around her neck, also silver, with an amethyst jewel hanging from it.

Gizmo had given her that necklace.

The masquerade dance was beautiful. Melvin was alone, smiling quite contently and enjoying just watching. Being alone was a good thing, she had learned from Raven. The titan was pretty much her mentor.

The DJ announced that there was a special request from a 'G' that was going to be playing now... and the tune to 'Romeo and Cinderella' started playing.

A tap on her shoulder and Melvin spun around. She was actually very short, only about 5'3'', but the other boy wasn't that tall either, 5'6'' or 5'7''. Although he wore a black mask, it was obvious who is was. "... Mikron?" Melvin whispered. "Shall we dance?" The teen chuckled.

The girl nodded, grinning from ear to ear.

No one else recognized the song, but for Melvin and Gizmo, it just... fitted.

At the very end, Gizmo wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up slightly so their lips joined. Her very first kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled. "Can I be your Romeo?" Melvin blushed and grinned. "As long as you don't call me Juliet. I don't want her ending." She whispered back.

And this is when their love story truly began.

* * *

_To mom and dad I say goodnight until the morning  
_

_ I really hope that they can dream again not knowing  
_

_ Of how the night is burning brightly in my head..._

Melvin was now sixteen years old. She had just finished a round of checkers with her little brother, the new 'Scream'. "Hey, Raven, I'm going to bed. I have a little headache." She said, standing up and smoothing her light pink leotard. Her uniform screamed innocence, a leotard, white tights, a pink mask similar to Robin's but you could actually see her eyes, and a silver belt with white gems.

Raven smiled lightly. "All right, Fantasy. I'll make sure you are not disturbed." She said, one hand resting on a now heavily swollen stomach. Melvin grinned and quickly bolted up to her room. "Kids. Don't you remember when we were that young and innocent?" Nightwing chuckled. "The last thing you and Star were at that age was 'innocent'." Changeling said with an amused snort.

Starfire nervously laughed, currently carrying her infant daughter. "Garfield, please attempt to be appropriate around the small ears." She chided gently. "Heheh, my bad." He said. "But it doesn't matter anyway. Melvin's as sweet and as innocent as they come." Sarah pointed out as she walked in along with Cyborg. "We can all agree on that." Raven said, starting to shoo the rather oblivious Scream off to bed.

* * *

_Us two together I can taste the caramel now  
_

_ It shouldn't matter but my legs are crossing somehow  
_

_ Never to know how far we'll go tonight again  
_

_ But don't bite me like I might be going home tonight  
_

_ Just take it slow and sweet, I hate the bitterest things  
_

_ I guess I haven't changed much still eating sweets before I go to sleep  
_

_ Then I'll tell you all the things that maybe you still think  
_

_ And I won't lie I know that you're dying to know  
_

_ Every tiny bit up and down and all around  
_

_ Tonight's the night that I'll show you my..._

Sweet was a good way to describe Melvin but it was certainly not accurate to refer to her as innocent. After changing into a lacy light blue nightgown, the girl drew several mystical symbols on the door of her room, humming slightly.

She didn't even hear him as he came up behind her, wrapping arms around her waist. "Hello blondie." Gizmo teased. "Mikron, you did come!" Melvin flipped around and instantly hugged him back. As normal, the two sat on her bed while Gizmo removed his harness and sat it on the ground beside him. He also stole one of the caramels that was in the candy dish next to her bed. "So, what's that?" The genius asked, pointing at the door. Melvin's legs crossed, a sure sign she was nervous. "... Remember a couple weeks ago? When I said I wasn't... ready?" She said, blushing.

Gizmo was still examining the door and wasn't paying attention to Melvin. "Course. I told you, Mel, it wasn't a problem. I'm fine with the hot and bothered make outs." He was slightly teasing of course, but he did mean it. "Well, that's part of getting ready. Those symbols will prevent anyone from hearing or, in Raven's case, feel anything with her empathic abilities. We can sneak past with making out, but the... next level... yeah, she'd be able to tell." Melvin bit her lip and waited for it to sink in for Gizmo.

It took a couple seconds but it did sink in. Gizmo turned around and stared at Melvin for a couple seconds. "... Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. Melvin nodded and, with a slightly mischievous smirk, wrapped her arms around him. "Very sure." She replied before slowly pressing their lips together.

Gizmo's dominant side kicked in at that moment and he pressed Melvin down, crawling above her. "I love you." He whispered before pressing their lips together strongly again, slightly biting down on her bottom lip.

* * *

_ I dreamed once upon I was Cinderella  
_

_ And as I ran away, I felt my sneakers failing  
_

_ Oh magic, won't you keep our time running slow?  
_

_ All alone we hide from all the monsters outside  
_

_ Now run, don't look back as if Juliet had  
_

_ And promise right away, you know that's not my name now  
_

_ It's me and you and no one else will make do  
_

_ I live a boring story alone without you  
_

_ Hey why don't just you and I make this not end? _

Melvin snuggled up to Gizmo, sighing contently. "I love you too, by the way." She muttered, sounding tired. "I kinda had that idea." He said, slowly lowering one eyelid in a wink. "I could smack you if I wasn't so damned sore." She grumbled. "I didn't actually hurt you did I?" There was definitely a note of concern in his voice. "Not really. But I swear, if anyone notices the bite marks on my neck I am going to kill you." She replied.

Gizmo chuckled as well before drifting off to sleep next to her.

* * *

_Mascara lining every inch I keep on going  
_

_ The more the better but I'll change tomorrow morning  
_

_ I never meant to go against you, don't be mad  
_

_ The satin lace I try to pace and hold myself back  
_

_ It's not race, but we all know control's what I lack  
_

_ Never to know to where it goes tonight again  
_

_ And I bite you like I might be only yours tonight  
_

_ I know it hurts but that's so you'll remember the sting  
_

_ And I know that my dad just does not approve  
_

_ And takes me far from you  
_

_ No I wont complain just quietly  
_

_ Give me your hand and you'll see  
_

_ How you're bound to be forever with me  
_

_ Just please take me from here  
_

_ Will you be my Romeo  
_

_ And steal me out of this fairy tale?_

"Why do you bother putting that crap on your face? You're fine without it." Gizmo was lying on the teen girl's bed, only in a pair of jeans. "Because it makes me look older." Melvin explained, finishing up with a touch of mascara. "I still say you don't need it." The genius complained, sitting up and shrugging.

Melvin sighed and turned around. "Well, I like it!" She snapped. Gizmo's eyes slightly widened. "Whoa... Mel, does this have something to do with the team up I did with that one chick last week? I swear to god nothing happened." He said, raising up his hands. "Well, I know that! But she has all the right curves and all the sexy glances and well... look at me." Melvin spread out her arms.

Gizmo sighed and stood up, wrapping his arms around her. "I do look at you. Know what I see? I see a sexy," he kissed her forehead, "smart," a quick kiss to her cheek, "and the most charming girl I have ever met who can kick the ass of any villainess I know." He joined their lips this time. Melvin made a pleased humming noise. "Sorry for snapping." She said as he pulled away. "Not a problem, blondie." He said.

Melvin giggled and was about to kiss him again when she turned her head. "Gizmo, be quiet! I can hear Changeling and Nightwing!" She hissed. Both teens were utterly silent as footsteps came past, both young men talking about the security of the new Titan's South. Finally they were gone. "You could just leave these guys, come live with me. That way you wouldn't have to hide anymore." Gizmo pointed out. "... I'm sorry. No. Not yet." Melvin whispered.

After sighing, Gizmo said, "It's okay. Don't ask me to wait forever though... this Romeo might try to steal you away soon." Melvin smiled slightly. "Not surprised."

* * *

_Look into my heart you'll find nothing but a hole filled with deep desire  
_

_ Been blinding me so I couldn't see how a heart hungry yearns for fire  
_

_ From friendly to making memories, the more I see new, the more I need you  
_

_ No don't stop, my head if reeling, I know you're here, but I can't shake the feeling  
_

_ "Hey don't leave me when you don't know a thing..." __  
_

They had kept up their little 'charade' for a couple years now. Melvin was eighteen, Gizmo was twenty. And now they were caught.

"Get the _hell_ out of my tower right now, Gizmo!" Nightwing was furious. The young man had hurriedly dressed while Melvin was currently panicking. "It... it wasn't what it looked like, Nightwing!" She yelped. "Really? It wasn't you on your knees in front of a criminal?" Changeling was also furious. "Well... fuck." Melvin let the curse word slip and Changeling gaped. Certainly the innocent facade had faded.

Gizmo walked out of the tower backwards, hands up. "I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to, I swear!" He said. "I'll decide if I believe you later. For now, get out. Otherwise I might forget my code for a couple minutes and kill you." Nightwing threatened. Gizmo took that threat seriously and he took off.

Several minutes later...

Melvin started crying in the living room, loudly and bitterly. "I love him, okay!? I've been in love with him since I was sixteen years old, how hard is it to get that!?" She screamed at Nightwing. "... I know. I've known since then." He said with a sigh. "I did my best to turn a blind eye... but Melvin, I have to protect you. And I did lose my temper. Are you sure you can trust him?" Nightwing looked at her sternly.

And slowly, Melvin nodded. "Yes sir. He... was actually interested in becoming associated with the titans." Changeling's eyes widened. "Really? We've been fighting Gizmo since day one!" He said. "I know! But I tell him about what I do, and he's beginning to think it's more fulfilling than selling weapons and being the 'bad guy'... I'm going to find him, he wanted to talk to me tonight about something."

She pushed past Nightwing and rubbed the tears away from her eyes. "If you aren't back in two hours I'm coming to find you." He said. Melvin smiled slightly.

* * *

Melvin found Gizmo sitting on a park bench. "... Mikron?" Melvin asked, sitting next to him. "Hey beautiful." He said, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry... I should've known we would've gotten caught sooner or later, and I'm sorry Nightwing threatened you and-"

Gizmo pressed two fingers to her lips. "Melvin, for once in your life, be quiet. I got something to ask you."

He slid off the bench and got on one knee. "I was going to ask next week... but..."

Melvin gasped as the ring was held out to her.

It was beautiful. Gizmo was clearly panicking inwards. Both were young. Both were still rather foolish. But perhaps that didn't matter much.

"Marry me Melvin?"

_He held out his hand, it was small nothing grand  
_

_ Who knew that joy was hiding all along and began to grow?  
_

_ I know that I must tell you the truth  
_

_ When you look at me, there's no way I can just leave..._

* * *

With a slightly girlish squeal, Melvin took the ring and placed it on the correct finger. "Yes, yes, yes!" Gizmo stood up and the two embraced.

Just a little ways away, hiding, Raven had seen the whole thing unfold. She smiled slightly. She wished nothing but the best for the girl. She turned and left, vowing never to tell anyone what she had said. That would be Melvin's job.

**(Holy... how did this get so many words?! Oh well.**

** Well, you can find the English cover for Romeo and Cinderella, at least the one I used, for this song at JubyPhonic P, she's on Youtube. BTW, if anyone comments that I sent them, I will send them a virtual cookie. I didn't use all of the lyrics, that would've made this thing even LONGER.**

** Sporks, I swear, if you don't make an acc soon I will be sad. You always make me happy with your rambles. **

** Bye byes, remember to review! Oh, and more previews for my new chaptered story.)**

_ "She's probably a street kid..."_

_ "You smell like spandex and hair gel and coffee."_

_ "So... they're gonna kill anything that's not human?"_

_ "I had my hood on, they saw nothing. I don't need to be kept safe."_

_ "You're not human." "No, really?"_

_ "We could use your help! You could help us face these guys!"_

_ "Tell Dani thanks for the tip.."_


	76. An Important Announcent

"Is this thing on?"

"Move over, booger sniffer, I'll get it working!"

"Ow! You're stepping on my foot!"

"Why am I even here?"

"Hurry this up, I have a concert to crash in ten."

"Oh shut your trap! Sir!"

"Okay, is it working? Okay, we're on the air!"

Gizmo gave one final adjustment to the camera before standing back. In front of you are several teenage villains- See-More, Gizmo, Mammoth, Blackfire, Private HIVE, Kitten, Johnny Rancid, Punk Rocket, See-More, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, Angel, XL Terrestrial, and Kitten.

See-More stepped in the front. "Okay, I've been the guy chosen to speak for all this, so listen up." "You mean the rest of us got lazy, now _hurry up_." Kitten whined. See-More groaned. "Come on, we got one shot at this, so let's just say what we gotta say." He cleared his throat before beginning.

"We all just saw the first episode for Teen Titan's Go, the new cartoon show. Overall, we all voted it was pretty good, but we'll get to that later. What we want to know is one thing:

When will we show up?!

A couple of us had cameos in the shorts, which was awesome. Some of us even got speaking parts," He glared at Blackfire real quick who only gave a slight smirk, "but eh. We'll deal. The point is, our opportunity is now. Hey, maybe if you show interest in us, we'll show up again! We want in the show, even if we don't talk, we still want to kick titan butt and fight over pizza!

"Make fanart of us! Do more fanfictions! Do whatever it takes, just get us chibi-fied! Hey, is that a word?" The one eyed teen glanced over at the others, who just shrugged. "Well it is now. Get us chibi-fied!

"Now... for the haters..." The others began to boo and See-More let them do so for a bit. "Okay. Maybe you came in expecting the old show, and you didn't get that. So that wasn't clear with the new design apparently... well. It ain't. Now you know. Maybe the new art style is pissing you off." Kitten interrupted at this point. "Which, like, I don't get! Robbie-poo's adorable! And like, we'd be too, hint hint." See-More rolled his eye. "Anyway, yeah. Whatever reason you don't like the show for, we'd all like to say _one more thing_..."

They all said it in sync:

_**"Shut up about it!"**_

Billy took over at this point. "Yeah, come on, just because you feel like sayin' that don't mean we wanna hear it!"

Angel chimed in. "If you don't like it, just ignore the show and _move on_. There's still the old show to enjoy, so go watch that and leave the new fans alone!"

Punk nodded. "What the girlie said! We're having fun, don't ruin it for us!"

See-More cleared his throat. "Bottom line is, don't be a jerk. That's all we need to say."

The connection started going fuzzy and you could hear Robin yelling in the background. Johnny groaned. "Aw, dang it! Let's bail, Kyd Wykkyd?" The teleporter had already grabbed Angel and bailed. "I'm outta here mate, jump on my guitar!" Punk yelled.

The connection went really fuzzy at this point and all you could hear was star bolts, objects being thrown, sonic guitar blasts, and various fight noises.

Finally things became visible again and Robin was holding the camera. "What... what were they even _up_ to?" He said before the screen went blank.


	77. Lava

**(I was inspired by a picture on Tumblr. This takes place during Cyborg's undercover mission, if that was obvious. It's just the HIVE kids being goofballs.)**

"... Why is there chairs all lined up down the hall?"

XL Terrestrial raised a brow and Cyborg did the same. All down the hall, there was chairs/bean bags/tables set up at random intervals. And currently, See-More and Kyd were hopping from platform to platform, snickering. "Read the sign!" See-More yelled, pointing above XL's and Cyborg's heads.

They looked up. Cyborg face palmed and muttered, "Seriously?"

The sign had four words on it:

'The ground is lava!'

Cyborg chuckled. "Man, aren't you a little _old_ for this?" He asked. "You said the same thing about pillow forts!" See-More said before jumping onto a coffee table. "And I meant it too- XL what are you doing?"

The alien had clambered onto the table in front of them. He shot Cyborg an odd glance. "Like the sign said- the ground is molten material. It would not be wise to step on it and get burnt." He explained as though it was obvious. He grunted and jumped to a table.

Cyborg sighed. He was rather used to being rather immature, even though he was the oldest of the titans. Now he was forced to be the mature one, as all these delinquents didn't have an idea what that meant.

Kyd nearly fell off a chair and gripped on tightly, red eyes going huge. See-More laughed at him while the mute flipped him off and kept on jumping. "Pull that pole out of your ass, Cyborg, and come on! This is fun!" He said before hopping onto a bean bag.

After looking from side to side, Cyborg groaned. "Fine, man. You are crazy." He climbed onto the table, which somehow held under his weight. "Where'd you get these anyway?" He asked. "The lounge, mostly, some came from dorm rooms." See-More explained.

Billy came out of his room and almost stepped onto the carpet when XL said, "Caution, duplicator! The floor is made of lava!" The teen stared at the ground for a couple moments before grinning. "Oh! Got it! Thanks!" He managed to jump onto a chair, but ended up knocking it over.

Kyd gasped loudly. "Nooooo! Billy! You fell in the lava!" See-More called out. Cyborg rolled his eyes as he hopped to the next platform. Billy was currently writhing on the floor, yelling in pain and moaning. It was taking all of the half metal titan's control not to burst out laughing at the sight. Finally, when Billy moaned, "I'll regret never gettin' kissed by Jinx', Cyborg lost control and nearly fell off the chair he was on, he was laughing so hard.

"... What the hell?"

Everyone stopped to see who had caught them.

It was Jinx and Angel, both carrying binders and staring oddly at the boys. Billy realized who was looking and clambered onto a chair. "Uh... hi Jinx!" See-More said, laughing awkwardly.

Angel glanced up at the sign before slowly smiling and setting down her binders. "Angel, _what_ are you doing?" Jinx questioned as the winged girl took off her boots. "Well, the floor's lava. I can't simply just walk to my room. And I'm not very agile in heels." She said as though it was obvious. "... But you can _fly_." Jinx groaned. "My wingspan is too large. I'd break a wall. After the lava's cooled off, I'll come back and get my things." Angel replied simply.

Jinx just stared for a couple seconds before smirking and saying, "Screw it." She followed Angel and began to hop from table to table, somehow staying balanced in her platform boots.

For the rest of the afternoon, Cyborg didn't check in with Robin, or even do homework. He was trying not to fall in the lava, like the rest of the HIVE kids.

**(Silly, but very cute.**

** Everyone played 'don't fall in the lava' when you were little. It's the way it worked. **

** If you didn't, I pity you.**

**Bye byes, reviews have been going down lately, and I miss you guys. So please, remember to review, and drop your two cents in about the chapter!**


	78. Alyssa Lies

**(I'm kinda in the mood for angst...**

**I'mma put a warning here as well: there is child abuse in this chapter.)**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!"

A little girl literally flew from her school to tackle her daddy. "Daddy!" She proclaimed one last time before giving the man a sloppy kiss on the cheek. The hero chuckled and held his daughter close. "Hello Mar'i. Ready to go home?" Several single mothers stopped and examined their looks, making sure that they looked all right around the leader of the Titans, cares if he was married, he was still a hunk!

Mar'i nodded. "Yep! I had fun playing with Dixie and my new friend Alyssa today!" She babbled.

Across the parking lot, Nightwing's eyes landed on a little girl with brown braids running up to a blonde woman. That was Dixie... the titan's leader sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't tell her, not yet, who Dixie's parents were. It would be all right to let them play for now.

At home, Nightwing learned about her new friend Alyssa. She was in a different class, but they had the same recess time. She had pretty blonde hair and pretty blue eyes and a pretty hair pin and was funny.

* * *

A couple days later, when Starfire picked up her daughter, she wasn't happy. In fact... she came off as heartbroken.

Nightwing decided to talk to her first.

Sitting her on his knee, he gently said, "You can tell me, Mar'i. I promise."

Mar'i looked at the floor. "Alyssa lies." She muttered. Nightwing didn't catch on. "Lies? What did she lie about? And to who?" He asked.

"... She lied about the bruises on her arms. To the teacher."

* * *

Three identical Dixie's were jumping on her bed. "No bedtime, no bedtime, no bedtime!" They chanted. Kitten glanced over at the father of this little Dixie Numerous. "Billy?" She asked. The southern man chuckled. "I'll handle it."

Billy duplicated into three and walked in, each one grabbed a Dixie. Each little girl shrieked and laughed and kicked. "Yes bedtime!" He only had to say once. After she was still, he let go and Dixie turned back into one little girl with her hair in two braids.

After sighing, she said (in her Southern drawl), "Okay. Bedtime. Get out. I'mma pray before bed. Alyssa always does too and she taught me how." Billy shrugged. He didn't see a problem with his little girl doing that. "All right, I'll be back in here in a minute."

Both parents waited outside the bedroom to hear what they figured would've been an innocent childish prayer. They got... something else.

"God bless momma and daddy... and bless Alyssa too, she needs it. She lies a lot, but I guess she doesn't like people knowin' how she got those bruises. Keep her safe. Amen."

Kitten was dead silent as she tucked Dixie in. When she got back out, Billy was in uniform, straightening his sunglasses. "What are you planning?" She asked. "Don't wait up for me babe." He said shortly. "It... it could be nothing." Kitten tried.

Billy glanced at her. "We both know it ain't." He said. Kitten sighed. "Be safe." She ordered.

* * *

The southern duplicator wasn't the only one with plans to go check out Alyssa's home that night.

Nightwing was being as quiet as a mouse as he slowly walked around the property of the home. He didn't expect to run into the red spandex clad villain. "Numerous, what are you doing here?!" He hissed as he turned the corner to see the other.

Billy shook his head and whispered, "It ain't to rob this house blind... Dixie told me about Alyssa." Nightwing's expression softened. He knew Billy's past (long story). "... I see."

A loud scream tore them from their thoughts, followed by a drunken slur of curses. "Go!" Nightwing said. Duplicating into two, Billy punched the window in with one blow. Both men jumped through.

Alyssa was lying on the ground, defending herself from the blows being rained down on her by a large man. Billy made an almost inhuman growl and tackled the man over, slamming his head into the floor. "You sicko! Why are you beatin' up your own kid!?" He yelled.

Nightwing bent down and examined her. She was beautiful, just like Mar'i had said, even though now her whole body was beaten and bloody. His head slightly shook from side to side as he took her pulse. He let Billy continue beating up the abuser before saying, "That's enough."

Billy glanced up at Nightwing. "Why ain't you callin' the ambulance or somethin', she's gonna need help-" Nightwing held up a hand. And Billy understood. "... We're... too late." He said. "We probably came around during a quiet period." Nightwing mumbled.

Leaving the now unconscious drunk on the floor, Billy crossed the floor and, as if she was a fragile little doll, picked up Alyssa and cradled her. "... I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

* * *

The two men told their daughters the exact same thing in the morning:

"Alyssa won't be at school today... she won't be lying anymore."

And although it took a little while, they both understood.

But Mar'i and Dixie had to ask:

"Why? Why did she have to go? And why... did she have to lie?"

**(… My mood has been poor these last couple days.**

** It appears that my family wants to push me over the edge. You just can't DO some things to people with depression/anxiety. And even though I've told them that, they don't listen.**

** Bye, remember to review please.)**


	79. Nuisance

**Okaaaaay, I have another crack pairing. Blame Wynja, she made me ship it. Arrrgggghhhh...**

**And I'm also going off her mental design of him. So no, he's not Goth Boy this time.**

No one knew _exactly_ when Red X moved into the Titan's East tower.

But the members of the tower, particularly a certain red headed archer, found out how hard it was to kick him out.

* * *

The first one to find him was the red headed archer, AKA, Speedy.

Now, don't get me wrong, just because that day was the first day he was found, doesn't mean he probably hadn't been there longer. Bumblebee had noticed things had been moved around, and Speedy's hair products had been suspiciously running out faster than normal. But there was no solid proof... until Speedy walked into the kitchen for coffee and almost ran into him.

The thief was currently reading a magazine at the counter, mask pushed up just enough so he could sip coffee from Speedy's mug. Speedy gaped. He hadn't met Red X face to face before, but he had heard Robin rant about him a couple times. And by a couple, he meant so many times Speedy was getting tired of it.

Speedy finally decided to move in. After all, the guy was drinking from _his_ mug. "Hey!" He yelled, thankful his bow was at his side as he pulled an arrow from his quiver and took aim.

All Red X did was look up and gulp down the last bit of coffee. "Hi there. Wondering when one of you kiddos would figure out I was here. This yours?" He lifted up the mug. "Yeah. That's mine. Put. Down. My. Mug." Speedy growled. Red X laughed. "Chill out, Speed." He set the mug down and teleported away.

All Speedy could do was clean out his mug and grumble about annoying thieves.

* * *

The Titan's East held a meeting that afternoon about dealing with Red X.

"It'll be pretty difficult to keep him out. He can teleport wherever he likes... has he stolen anything valuable from you guys?" Bumblebee asked. "Not as far as I can tell." Aqualad replied. "He drank from my mug." Speedy pouted. Mas and Menos eyed him strangely while petting Gypsy. **(A/N: Remember the pit bull puppies from several drabbles back?)** "But he didn't take it." Bumblebee pointed out.

Speedy sighed. "I don't care! He's probably been through my stuff!" "Yes I have, actually. I never picked you for the type to swing both ways." The archer yelped as he felt someone lean at the back of his chair, setting their chin on his head. He shoved the person away and spun around. It was Red X, who had been spying on the whole conversation.

He pulled his bow. "Get out of here!" He snapped. "Awww, can't I stay for coffee?" The mischievous thief whined, although he chuckled a couple seconds later. "Scram, thief. Or we _all_ start whooping your butt." Bumblebee said, pulling out her stingers.

Red X humphed. "Fine, I'll let you kiddies get back to your plotting. By the way, Speedy," He tossed him a card, "Call me."

He vanished. Several seconds later, Speedy croaked out, "Did he just... hit on me?" Everyone in the room face palmed. Even the twins.

The conclusion of the meeting was simple: any time they caught Red X in the tower, they'd chase him out. He had to get bored _sometime_, right?

Oh how very wrong the Titan's East were.

* * *

Bumblebee walked into her room, wearing only a towel, to find the thief laying on her bed, reading... well... one of her 'hidden' mangas that the boys didn't know about. "Hmm... I honestly prefer 'Teacher's Pet', but I think this one's good too." He said, lifting up 'Fatal Bite'. (Here's a hint to the contents: there were two men embracing and gazing into each other's eyes.)

Bumblebee turned scarlet. "Get- get out of my room! And stay out of my yaoi!" She shrieked, pulling her towel closer to herself and grabbing a stinger off her desk. In possibly the most relaxed manner, Red X set the book down. "You look pretty good with your hair down, by the way. Catch you later." He said, clicking the button on his belt.

Grumbling some very violent things, Bumblebee got dressed and checked her stash of yaoi. Nothing was missing, but there was a new book- 'Pirate's Life For Me'.

She resolved to yell at Red X more later. For now, she was enjoying her new yaoi manga.

* * *

Mas Y Menos were frantic. They couldn't find their three puppies (more like six months old hurricanes with legs now) anywhere. Running around the halls, they called out, "Gypsy! Achilles! Josie!"

Finally, they checked the gym, a bit worried for their pets' safety.

They found Red X in a puppy pile, unable to escape. "Okay, okay, I surrender! Get off me!" Red X complained between laughs. The dogs found this hilarious and kept on licking his face and gently biting his limbs. The twins smiled slightly before whistling and yelling, "Dinner!" (Their dogs didn't speak Spanish.)

This got their attention. Leaving the poor thief alone, they thundered to the kitchen.

Groaning, Red X got up. "And now I'm covered in dog drool." He groaned. The twins zipped up to him. "¿Por qué estabas jugando con los perros?" **(Why were you playing with our dogs?)** Menos asked. In perfect Spanish, Red X replied, "Se habían encerrado aquí y estaban asustados. Me decidí a hacer que se sientan mejor." **(They had got locked in here and were scared. I decided to make them feel better.)**

Mas' and Menos' eyes bugged out. "Hablas español?!" **(You speak Spanish!?)** Mas shrieked. "I also speak French. I get bored very easily." Red X explained.

After the twins hugged both of his legs, they demanded he get out. Only because Bumblebee would be angry if he caught him.

* * *

Aqualad broke the surface of the water and sighed. He loved swimming in the ocean. His pools worked for a quick dip, but if he wanted a good soak, he was in the water.

Groaning as he pulled himself on the rocks, he ran his hand through his hair. What he didn't expect was to see someone pull himself up beside the Atlantian and say, "Mind if I sit here?"

Aqualad glanced to the side in surprise. It definitely was Red X... but first off, he was also soaking wet, and second, his mask was off. He was actually pretty attractive, rather long red hair that was currently held back in a ponytail, very bright amber eyes, and a large, friendly grin.

After staring for a couple seconds, Aqualad said, "Well, you're not in the tower, so I can't make you leave." The thief chuckled. "Got it... wanna chat?"

Shockingly, for the next half hour or so, the two chatted about whatever came to mind. Red X revealed he had grown up in Gotham City and that his actual nickname was Red, he didn't use his real name anymore. Aqualad told him about Atlantis and about a certain person there named Aquagirl.

At the end of the conversation, Red X stood up and pulled his mask back on. "You better get back to your titan friends." He said. "One more thing, X... you got anyone you like? And not in a friendly way?" Aqualad asked.

Red X was quiet for a couple seconds. "... Yeah. But let's just say we won't be getting together anytime soon." He said before hitting a button on his belt.

* * *

In fact, all of Titan's East seemed to get along with Red.

All of them except one. At least, for a while anyway.

* * *

"Get out of my room, for the last goddamned time!"

Speedy had an arrow on him again. Red groaned. "This again? Come on, your friends stand me, heck, they even like me, why can't you?" Speedy rolled his eyes. "Because you keep constantly hitting on me and going through my stuff? You're a thief! You'll take something!"

Red stood up off the bed and crossed his arms. "No, you're just scared I'll tell your pals about your stash." He snapped. Speedy's eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about." He growled low. "Bull shit. Bottom right drawer, false bottom. Seriously, even _I_ thought you were better than that." Red scolded.

The bow string was pulled tighter. "Shut up! You don't know anything about me! If you even think of telling the other titans, I will make you pay." Speedy was clearly pissed off. Red snorted. "I'm not stupid, something like this could get you kicked off the titans. My lips are sealed. Promise."

Speedy blinked in surprised and lowered his bow, the string going loose. "... Really?" He said. Red sighed. "Yes! Jesus, archer, you're thick skulled. I won't tell. But you have to throw that shit out." He said, sounding dead serious. Speedy scowled. "And if I don't?" He said. "I'll steal it and throw it into the ocean."

The archer sighed and set down his bow. "Do it then." He muttered. Red sighed and opened up the drawer, grabbing the needles and other supplies to dispose of them. A couple minutes later he sat down next to the other on his bed. "I'm better than I was before... I just had that for in case." Speedy grumbled.

Red shrugged. "I'm no expert, but there has to be better ways." Almost hesitantly, the thief reached over and pulled down one of Speedy's gloves to reveal slight scarring. "... We match." Red X removed one of his gloves and pulled up his sleeve.

Speedy's eyes widened slightly. "You too?" He asked. "I'm six months clean." He said proudly. "I'm two months." The archer admitted. "That's pretty good." Red cupped the other's chin and forced him to look at him. "Stay clean." He said before he pressed a button his belt and vanished.

* * *

… Speedy was not used to being this side of the equation- the chased instead of the chaser.

Of course... their relationship became much more different than the one that the rest of the titans had with Red X. Very different.

* * *

It was a thunder storm. The power was out.

This would be so less irritating if their doors weren't powered by electricity.

So now Speedy was trapped in his room, in just a pair of green boxers, patiently waiting for either the generator to kick in or the power to come back on, he didn't care which happened first.

What he didn't expect was to get jumped on after an exceptionally loud clap of thunder. "Gah! Red!" He yelped as the wind was knocked out of him. "Sorry!" The thief apologized... which was rather unlike him unless he was being sarcastic.

Speedy sat up, rubbing his now sore stomach. "You all right Red? It's like midnight." He said, glancing at the clock to only discover it was broken too. "Actually, it's eleven forty... let me stay in here." This was a demand. "Why? It's just a storm-" Speedy stopped talking and smirked. "You're scared of a thunder storm? Seriously, what are you, seven?"

Another bang of thunder and Red X made a 'yipe' noise. "Yeah! I'm eighteen actually, and I'm fucking terrified of thunder. Shut up." He said, clearly stressing out. Speedy realized he was being a jerk and sighed. "Fine. You can stay- what are you doing?"

Red's cape, mask, belt, gloves and boots were thrown onto the floor. "You're a red head." Speedy said dumbly. "Yeah. It's not fun sleeping this thing." Red grunted, reaching behind his neck to pull down the zipper on the back of his uniform.

Speedy realized what he was doing and almost told the other to keep the suit on when he just pulled it off... he was now thankful it was dark so Red could not see him blushing.

Red glanced over, now also down to his boxers, amber eyes wide with fright. Another loud bang and the teen grabbed onto Speedy. "Hey! Lemme go!" Speedy protested. "No." Red grumbled, gripping on tighter. "... You are actually scared." Speedy stuttered. "No shit, Sherlock."

Speedy actually pitied the other, but he couldn't really think of anything to get the other's mind off the thunder outside... at least, for the first couple seconds. Then an idea hit him. Well, Red had shown he was interested...

"Hey. Red."

"What?"

"Look at me."

Red X looked up and was met with a surprise kiss. It only lasted a couple seconds. When it broke, both teens looked at each other with surprise.

Thunder boomed again and Red X joined the kiss this time. And it didn't part.

* * *

"So, Red X's been a pest?"

Robin had arrived the next morning. "Well, he hasn't been up to no good. He just sticks around and chats. As far as we can tell, he's not stolen anything, in the tower or in the city. He's basically just there." Bumblebee explained. "He's up to something, he usually is."

Bumblebee interrupted him and lifted a finger. "... I think he and Speedy are in the kitchen." She said, poking her head in there. She made a surprised squeak and backed away. "What?" Robin asked. "Just... take a quick look. Interrupt them and I swear I will strangle you." She whispered.

Confused, Robin glanced in.

Both Red X and Speedy were chilling, both drinking coffee, and both shirtless. It could've been taken for just a friendly conversation, had not Red not been obviously wearing a pair of Speedy's jeans, Speedy's neck was covered in reddened bruises (the type you get when someone's been sucking on your neck), and their hands just ever so slightly touching in an intimate way.

Robin was about to barge in and ask what the heck was going on when Bumblebee yanked him backwards. "No. We're not interrupting them, I already said that." She hissed. "But... but... why are we leaving them alone?!" Robin said, voice several pitches higher.

Bumblebee rolled her eyes. "They aren't fighting. They aren't doing anything illegal. They're just having coffee after what was probably a nice night of sex. Leave. Them. Be." She shook a finger at him.

The titan's leader held up both hands. "All right, all right! … You're seriously okay with them though?" He asked a bit quieter. Bumblebee nodded. "Course. They have good chemistry, they'd keep each other in line, and who knows, Red might go completely good now. I can only think of one downside to this whole thing." She said. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"I think Red's going to be stealing my mug now instead of Speedy's."

**(I'm not even sorry for this pairing.**

** Currently I'm in the process of moving and my internet's going to be out so no updates. Sorry. But I'll come back with a buncha new drabbles, mmkay?**

** Bye byes, remember to review!)**


End file.
